A Game of Ice and Fire
by I'mjusttryingtofindmyway
Summary: Jon Snow discovers a device hidden deep inside the Crypts of Winterfell which turns his life into a video game. Jon uses his new found powers to find a place for himself in the world, learning to adapt, learning that to survive what is out there he has to become more than just a man in order to save them all from the Long Night. M, because of 'stuff', REVIEWS!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Jon Snow ran through the crowded halls of the Great Keep, "wait Arya!"

"You can't catch me!" the little girl laughed in joy as she ran between the feet of the servants walking through the hall.

"Wait-sorry," Jon apologized to a woman carrying a basket of eggs who he nearly knocked over, "sorry, excuse me," Jon struggled through the crowded halls as he tried to catch up to his little sister, which is easier said than done when surrounded by busy workers.

"Watch where you're going Snow!"

"Watch it boy! These candles are for the Lord's chambers!"

"I swear Snow you will one day break my toes if you keep this up!"

There was a reason for all this fuss, for the past few weeks the entire castle had been one busy mess. The King was coming to Winterfell in a month's' time, and Lady Stark wanted to make a good impression, she had ordered all her children into doing specific things in order to prepare for the king. For the boys that meant getting a good shave and a reminder in the art of etiquette, for the girls that meant extra classes with the Septa.

And Arya, being the little rebel she is, refused to stay in a room with her sister and the Septa for more than an hour. This was why Jon was currently chasing the wild little thing all around the Castle, he needed to get her back in Septa's class, before Lady Stark finds out and assumes Arya skipped because of him.

"You're getting slower in your old age Jon!" Arya chuckled as she ran into the courtyard with the ends of her dress and shoes dirtied by the mud.

"Old age, I'll show her old age," Jon grumbled as he ran outside and into a full sprint, no longer restrained by the small corridors.

"You can't catch me!" Arya yelled out as she ran into the around with her full speed, but Jon was quickly catching up thanks to his longer strides. Arya looked around for a place to run into, the First Keep was closed, so was the broken tower and she was very uneasy about the Godswood. That left only one place to go, The Crypts.

"You'll never take me alive!" Arya yelled out as she charged into the crypts of the castle.

John's eyes flew open, "oh my Gods she did not do that," he cursed his luck as he chased after her running down the stairs into the deep underground tunnels.

The light from the sun outside slowly died away as the torches took its place. Jon walked carefully as he reached the first level of the underground structure.

There were rows of tunnels going underground the castle. Most of them were empty, the reserved burial spot for Jon's siblings and their descendants. However further inside were rows of statues bathed in the orange light of the torches lining the tunnel.

"Arya?" Jon called out, just then he heard her voice giggling. He looked at the left and then to the right, he spotted her shadow in the corner of the right tunnel running away from him. He sighed and rolled his eyes, 'I just know this is going to end up being my fault.'

Jon quickened his pace walking towards Arya, "Arya I swear if I end up being blamed for you missing classes I will never sneak you sweets again!"

"You don't mean that Jon!" Arya yelled out, "you're not that cruel!"

"Try me!" Jon grumbled. He didn't run, if he did that Arya would just be encouraged to run, and the last thing he needs is her twisting her ankle in the dark.

As he walked past the burial sights of his ancestors Jon passed an examining eye over them. Each was a Stark, and through they were represented only by stone Jon could tell they shared common features, such as their jaw structure and their grim frowns.

However as he looked across the grim faces he noticed one statute that gave an actual smile. The moment Jon saw it it made him pause. He didn't understand why, but the smile made him feel something he didn't know he could feel down here, happiness.

The statue was off Lyanna Stark, his aunt. She looked beautiful, if Jon squirted he swore he almost saw Arya looking back at him. She wasn't like all the other statues here, she didn't seem as grim or as cold, if anything she felt like a lone summer's wind that got lost in winter.

"You'll never find me Jon!" Arya cried out as her footsteps went further and further away. Jon sighed, he quickly sent a small prayer to his aunt and quickly turned to chase after Arya once more.

He reached the end of the tunnel and turned left, there he saw two paths, one featured another tunnel behind the one he just came through and the other was dark set of stairs that lead to the level below this one.

'No...no she wouldn't have,' Jon looked at the path leading down and prayed to the Gods that Arya wasn't foolish enough to run down there.

Jon's father, Lord Stark, had ordered the servants to only light the torches on the top level of the crypts. The levels below this was shrouded in darkness with no torches to light the way.

Jon then noticed something, a small glow light present at the bottom of the stairs. 'Maybe someone didn't realise what father meant and had light up the torches on the lower levels as well.' Jon sighed, if that was the case then Arya would have definitely gone to the lower floor, meaning he would have to go down there as well.

Jon carefully felt the steps with his feet as he walked down. His footsteps quickly became distant, echoing off the walls of the first level.

Arya quickly popped her head out from behind one of their ancestor's statues. She looked confused, "Jon? Where are you going?" She looked around, but couldn't find him anywhere.

Jon quickly reached the second level of the Crypts. The tunnels here were warmer, almost unnaturally so, but Jon didn't mind, strangely enough he was unbothered by the heat, an ability the average Northern didn't have.

"Arya? Stop hiding and come out you silly girl, you are going to get into so much trouble for this," Jon grumbled as he walked down the long winding tunnel. He looked at the torches, they seemed old, very old, but they were lite, something which would be impossible given the state of the wood. Jon was confused, but it wasn't really important.

He looked around but he couldn't find Arya. He listened, but the only sound he heard was the sound of his footsteps and his own heart beating.

The statues around him now looked colder, fiercer. They each had a wolf at their side along with one sword propped up against their thrones and another one across their laps. It was believed that the sword across their laps would prevent their spirits from returning to life, a sort of barricade against the dead. Jon however didn't what the second sword was used for. The wolves could just be decorational, but the second weapon was a mystery.

Slowly as Jon moved deeper and deeper into the tunnel he noticed that the statues had a new accessory. On the brow of each statue was a crown, the same crown. It was an open circlet with nine spikes in the shape of longswords. Jon knew that type of crown, he remembered the Maester talk about it before, it was the type of crown worn by the old northern kings, meaning that all the statues he saw before him belonged to the old kings of the North.

Jon felt a spark of respect and fear take hold in his heart. He didn't know why, but he felt small under their gaze. Maybe it was because he was a bastard, maybe it was because he didn't belong here in this dead gallery of kings, but either way he knew that he didn't wish to be here any longer than he needed to be.

"Arya? Arya where are you?" Jon cried out as he began to walk faster searching for his half-sister frantically.

Quickly though he reached the end of tunnel, the end of the crypts. He stared at the wall in front of him and slowly panic started to seep in. He turned around and looked, and for a second it seemed like all the statues had their heads turned to him.

Jon blinked, and suddenly everything was normal, the statues looked forward with their icy gaze in place, nothing seemed to have moved, not even the cobwebs formed on the statues.

'I'm going crazy,' Jon ran his hands through his hair, 'that must be it, I've gone mad and this will be where I die.'

Jon decided turn back and go and get Rob to help him find Arya, but as he was about to leave he felt something cold crawl up his spine.

Jon turned around so quickly he heard his spine crackle. He looked at the wall at the end of the tunnel, he could feel the cold sensation came from it. He knew he should have been worried, he should have been running away, he was sure if it was anyone else they would do just that. But Jon couldn't, he needed to know why he felt this, why this was happening.

In all his years his father had never once mentioned this part of the Crypt. Not once. He would have too since it was filled with the bodies of the old Northern Kings. Jon remembered once Bran asked his father about the old kings, surely Jon's father would have mentioned this place in passing at least?

Jon examined the wall, it was plain, brick layer. Nothing special about it. But then he noticed something, something unusual. Around his shoulder height was a small hand sized opening. It was triangular in shape surrounded by old northern runes. Jon squinted his eyes at them but couldn't make out heads or tails of them.

But just below the runes were words carved out in the common tongue, 'let the song of ice and fire sing through these halls and be blessed by the King of the North'.

Jon didn't understand what it meant, he also knew off no song by that name. And even if he did he doubt he could sing it, Jon had….a very difficult time with music. He was not only tone deaf but also very forgetful when it came to the lyrics.

Jon peared into the triangular hole and tied to see what was inside. It seemed that it was long enough for him to fit his whole fist in there, but nothing more. Suddenly something glittered in the back of the hole, something golden.

'Is that a coin?' Jon wondered as he quickly reached in to pull it out. The moment he wrapped his hand around the coin shape cut him drawing blood.

"OW!" Jon immediately drew back his hands and shook it causing blood to drip everywhere. He looked and saw a long cut along his middle finger. It was very shallow, brought out only a few drops of blood. "Shit, stupid Jon, stupid, sure just stick your hand in a mysterious hole. That's using your brain."

It didn't look that bad, it should close up in a few days, but Jon didn't want to risk an infection. He turned to leave, he needed to see Maester Luwin right away, but as he moved the wall started to rumble.

"What the-" the solid pieces of stone slowly started to rise up. The entire corridor was shaking as Jon felt a gust of cold wind come through from the other side of the wall. It feed into the warmth of the Crypt causing them to mix seamlessly.

Slowly the wall disappeared into the ceiling revealing a new chamber unlike the Crypt behind Jon. It was circular with a large statue of a man in the center. Jon gasped in amazement as he slowly walked into the new chamber.

The entire room was litee up by a beam of light coming from the ceiling. Jon didn't understand how sunlight could fall all the way down here, but he couldn't argue with his own ceiling was studded with blue mosaic tiles depicting what looked like the Wall, a giant ice structure that stretched across the room's top.

The walls had a mural, it featured the Wall once more with men in black, The Night's Watch Jon would wager, fighting what looked like an army of white skinned blue eyed monsters. He saw the battle rage on across the walls of the chambers, finally ending with the blue eyed monsters being pushed back behind the Wall and the black brothers standing watch over them.

Jon then finally looked at the giant statue in front of him, the statue had his head bowed, unlike the other Northern kings who stood tall and proud, this man looked humble and strong, like he had nothing to prove. On his head was the crown of the Northern Kings, bigger than the others.

A Giant wolf statue stood at the side of the man with a stone sword laid across his lap. He had no second sword, which was strange as all the others did. Jon however couldn't make out what the man looked like, his face was far too hidden. He stepped forward and bent down looking up at the bowed head.

His face was covered by shadows formed because of the light coming down directly from on top of him. But as Jon got closer he saw more and more of the statue's face, and suddenly as gasp escaped his lips.

This man, who Jon suspected was the first Northern king, looked exactly like him. He had a full beard and a scar riddled face, but other than that they looked exactly the same. And to add wood into the fire that was this mystery, the man did not frown or glare like the other kings, no, he had a smile on his face, something that no one other statue in the Crypt possessed. No statue, expect Jon's aunt, Lyanna.

'W-what the hell is going on?' Jon asked himself as he stepped back from the smiling king's grave. He looked around and he noticed for the first time something behind the statue. He quickly walked around the first king of the North, all the while keeping a wary eye on it, the fact that he looked like his ancestor shouldn't be all that surprising, after all many people say Jon looks like his father, but this level of accuracy….it was unnerving.

Jon discovered an altar present behind the statue. It was a plain stone slab with a giant painting hanging on top of it. The painting featured the First Northern King, Brandon Stark, the man that looked like Jon. Or maybe it was Jon who looked like him?

Either way the resemblance unsettled the Bastard, it really did. He swore if Lady Stark ever found out about this she would kill him, she already hates the fact that he looks more like his father's son than any of his children, if she found out he looks like the first king of the North….Jon shivered from the implications.

Jon then looked to the stone slab before him, it may have been an altar of some kind, maybe even a shrine for well wishers to leave tokens for their departed king, but now it was bare. Bare, except for a single steel band.

It was of a simple design, steel with a red ruby and millions of tiny runes etched into it's surface. There were ripples along the band, it looked similar to the ones Jon saw present on his father's Valyrian steel blade, Ice. It was in one word, beautiful.

Jon picked it up and looked it over, it didn't have a single blemish on it, in fact it looked like it was just recently crafted, hell there wasn't even a smudge of dirt on it. Jon looked closely at the runes etched along the steel and tried to understand what they said, but once again he failed, miserably.

Jon looked at the painting and noticed King Brandon wearing the exact same band on his right hand. This surprised Jon greatly, this meant that this band belonged to Bran the builder, a man literally drawn out of the age of heroes. He was the man who built the very castle he lived in, the Wall in the North, even the castles at Storm's End!

Jon was in awe at everything around, him. A small part of him was happy, he was called a bastard all his life only to find out he was more of a Stark than any of his other siblings. He looked like the very first Northern King and in his hands was an object owned by the same king!

He felt pride, he discovered this place, him, no one else. The Bastard did it. Jon Snow did it.

A sense of self worth came into him, he felt proud about this accomplishment, he felt proud of himself. Maybe this was the world's way of telling him that he wasn't a waste, that there would be great things in store for him. Maybe he was born with this face to achieve legendary things just like his ancestor did, maybe it was a sign, a promise of greatness.

'Maybe I should complete the look,' Jon told himself as he looked at the steel band. He smiled as he slid it on his wrist sliding it down his forearm. It was very big for him, Brandon was a grown man, and a big one at that. Jon was still young and growing, it didn't fit him perfectly, but hopefully that would change in time.

Just then the runes of the band started to glow. Jon's eyes nearly popped out of his skull when he saw the band slid down his arm and shrink itself just below his wrist.

"AH!" Jon cried out in pain as the band tightened itself around his arm. It felt like a clamp was about to crush his bones into dust, but just as it came it left. The bracelet adjusted itself fitting Jon's arm like a glove.

Jon quickly tired to remove it but couldn't. It was too small, he couldn't wiggle it off of his hands. It was stuck, Jon had just stuck what could be the oldest artifact ever known to the Seven kingdoms on his hand.

Just then something new happened. Something amazing. The runes on the band started to glow again, they glowed red and then blue as suddenly Jon felt a burst of energy explode out of the band. He felt something pass through him leaving behind what felt like little balls of pollen. He didn't understand it, but it felt like something was stuck inside his body.

And then the bracelet's energy reversed itself. Jon felt the small objects in his body being ripped out flowing back into the steel bracelet. The ruby on the band started to glow blue as it lighted up displaying a blue surface directly in front of Jon. On the surface were words and numbers with a full sized portrait of Jon next to it all.

The Bastard couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was like magic. The screen came out of the jem on the band, every time Jon moved his arm the blue surface moved with it. Somehow this things came out of the band Jon was wearing. And if that wasn't strange enough, what Jon read on the blue panel was;

 **Jon Targaryen**

 **HP- 50/50**

 **SP- 100/100**

 **MP- 25/25**

 **The Player**

 **Title- The Bastard of the North**

 **Level- 1 Exp- 0/100**

 **Allegiance - House Stark**

 **STR- 4**

 **VIT- 3**

 **DEX- 3**

 **CHA- 1**

 **INT- 2**

 **WIS- 1**

 **LUC- 1**

 **POINTS- 0**

 **MONEY- 0 Gold 0 silver 0 bronze**

 **The son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark. Jon has been raised at Winterfell in secret by his uncle, Ned Stark. Jon has always been shunned because of his status as a bastard and hated by many as the physical representation of Ned Stark's disloyalty. Jon has always strived to find his place in the word and seeks to become his own man away from the shadow of the Stark family.**

 **Status-**

 **Targaryen born - Immune to fire, 20% reputation bonus with dragons, Dragon dreams perk. + 1 Int per level.**

 **Wolfblood - Immune to the cold, 20% reputation bonus with wolves, Skinchanging perk. +1 Str per level.**

Tittles:

 **The Bastard of the North** **\- -10% reputation to all people of noble birth.**

Skills:

 **Player's Mind(Passive) Lv-MAX**

 **Allows user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind, immune to psychological status and effects.**

 **Player's Body(Passive) Lv-MAX**

 **Grants the user a body that allows the user to live the real world according to the status he possess.**

Perks:

 **Dragon Dreams** **\- You will have semi prophetic dreams. 30% chance of said dreams happening**

 **Skinchanging** **\- You can take over the body of anyone who you have a level 70 reputation with**

'The son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark. Jon has been raised at Winterfell in secret by his uncle, Ned Stark.'

'No...no this can't be true!' Jon didn't believe it. He couldn't believe it! He didn't even understand how this is happening in the first place. How did this thing even know his name?! Let alone how it could know who his parents were!

Plus if what this thing was true then that meant Jon was not the son of Ned Stark, no, he was the nephew of Ned Stark. Arya wasn't his sister, she was his cousin, same for Robb, Bran, Rickon, even Sansa.

Jon didn't understand, suddenly his place in the universe had been thrown into the air. Was he even really a Stark? Or was he…...was he a Targaryen?

Jon looked at his profile once again, this thing displayed him perfectly, every hair strand, even the clothes he wore. He didn't know how it knew, but it did. It was right about that….could it be right about his parents as well?

Jon couldn't believe what he was reading. He read it over and over again. The numbers were strange, Jon didn't understand their importance, but he knew they were about him. The skills were….strange, Jon didn't quite understand them as well. What exactly is a 'Player's body'?

And then there were the perks, so called abilities that Jon didn't believe he had. He knew what skinchanging was, old Nan had told plenty of stories about those kinds of people, he just couldn't believe he was one of them.

And then came the Dragon Dreams, apparently Jon could also tell the future now. For some reason.

Jon needed to know, he had to know. And just then;

Ping!

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Find out the truth about your parents!**

 **Find proof about your Targaryen side: 0/1**

 **Find proof about your Stark side: 0/1**

 **Rewards,**

 **Acceptance**

 **+20 Gold**

 **+5 Points**

 **Failure,**

 **Eventual death**

 **A life of misery**

 **Do you accept?**

 **YES/NO?**

Jon was amazed at what he was seeing. And quite honestly he couldn't believe it. 'Did, did I just obtain a quest? Like the kind a knight would get from a king? Like the kind that is supposed to reward the one who completes it with precious things like land and such?'

Jon couldn't believe it, but yet again the steel band worked its mysterious powers giving him something he didn't think was possible.

But Jon wasn't worried about that now, no he was far too focused on the aspects of this quest he just received. He needed to know if this was the truth, if Lyanna Stark really was his mother, if his father-Eddard, if he was in fact his uncle and not his father. He needed to know, this just provided a guideline for it, something useful, but ultimately just a tool.

Jon didn't know what to do now. He wanted to accept, but how? 'Maybe I must speak it?' He cleared his throat, "I accept."

He waited, but nothing happened, the blue quest screen remained. Jon forced, "okay...then maybe," he lifted his left finger and pressed the 'yes' option. The screen then suddenly disappeared leaving Jon staring at the now deactivated band.

Jon blinked, 'is that it? Am I done?' Jon shock the band around his hand trying to activate it once more, surprising the now red gem did not change in the slightest. Jon rubbed it carefully, he wasn't sure what exactly he was dealing with here but either way he was excited.

Right now he had a chance to find out who he really was, this whole trip was worth just the one clue he got about his mother and father. Just the one, and if it happens to come true….then it would mean the world for him.

He also needed to figure out what how this thing on his hand worked. The better he understood it, the better he could use it, he would be a fool not too;

Ping!

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Find out the features of the band**

 **Things to figure out;**

 **Stats**

 **Reputation**

 **Quests**

 **Allegiance**

 **HP/MP/SP**

 **Inventory**

 **Skills**

 **Perks**

 **Rewards,**

 **+10 Exp per item completed**

 **+2 points**

 **Failure,**

 **Locked out of the Gaming system**

 **Do you accept?**

 **YES/NO?**

Jon immediately pressed yes. This was going to be an amazing experience, he could just feel it. But just then Jon's happy thoughts of self discovery were muddied as he realised something, "I have to find Arya!"

Jon quickly walked out of the room. He turned and bowed to his ancestor, it was because of him this was all possible. Yes, it was strange bowing to a man who looked exactly like you, but Jon didn't seem to mind.

He quickly then walked out of the chamber and into the hall of previous kings. This time the statues looked like they were less grim, more respectful. Their gaze did not promise pain but respect, the kind Jon gave his father everyday.

As Jon reached the set of stairs leading to the top layer of the Crypts he heard the stone wall on come down closing the chamber from all. Jon was worried, he wanted to go there again, if not for the amazing things inside then for simply having a place where he could be alone.

Jon quickly reached the first layer of the Crypt and ran out, if Arya wasn't there he would need Robb's help to find her, maybe even a few men.

As Jon ran passed the stone statues he noticed passing the statue of Lyanna. He immediately stopped and stood in front of it. Now instead of seeing it as just a grave marker for his aunt, he saw it as the final resting place of his mother.

He saw that smile, that warm carefree smile, and immediately his heart throbbed with a feeling he understood was love. He cried, freely and openly. His mother was so beautiful and she was right here, all along, right in front of his eyes, and he never noticed.

He reached out and touched the cold stone face of the statue, "I'm sorry mother," Jon sniffed, "I'm so so sorry." He didn't know why he felt like saying that, but…..but he just felt that it was the right thing to say. Like a part of him, a small yet loud part of him was screaming out, 'this is your mother!'

Jon didn't want to stare too long, he needed to find Arya, who looked so much like his mother…...maybe that was the reason he loved her so much? 'No,' Jon shock his head, 'no I love her so much because she's my sister...possibly my cousin.'

So with a heavy sigh Jon pulled himself away from his mother's statue. He sent a silent prayer for her soul, he never had a reason to pray for a person's soul before, now he did. After promising to himself to visit once more Jon took off to the exit, intent on finding Robb.

Jon ran up the stairs and stumbled into the day night, spending so much time in the Crypts caused his eyes to adjust to the dark, now they were adjusting back to the daylight.

He blinked away the temporary blindness and as he was about to set out looking for Robb he heard someone call out, "Jon!"

Jon turned to see Robb and Arya running towards him with a few guards trailing behind them. Jon was stunned still, floating above their heads was a name, a title and what looked like a two different numbers.

 **Arya Stark, Underfoot**

 **Lv- 2**

 **REP- 63/100**

 **Robb Stark, Heir of Winterfell**

 **Lv- 15**

 **REP- 40/100**

Just then Arya ran into his arms holding her brother tightly, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Jon snapped out of his daze, he looked down at his little sister;

Jon stammered, "f-for what?"

"For making you get lost in there!" Arya cried as tears started falling from her eyes.

Jon shock his head as he turned to Robb who was content with standing back and watching his little sister ball her eye out, "Robb?"

"Well the little wild wolf here thought you got lost chasing her inside the Crypts," Robb scoffed, "she wouldn't let me go until I helped look for you. What were you doing in there anyway?"

Jon began to speak when Arya cut in, "h-he was lo-looking for me," she spoke between her tears, "I-I ran away from Speta and Sansa, I d-didn't want to-to stay for the extra class. I'm so sorry Jon!"

The Bastard of the North chuckled as he held his sister close, he patted her on the head, "it's okay Arya, everything will be fine. I didn't get lost in there….I was just looking at the graves."

"Really?" Robb raised an eyebrow, "looking at the graves?"

Jon nodded, "yes...have you noticed that Arya looks a bit like aunt Lyanna?" Jon bent down and wiped away Arya's tears. The little girl threw her hands around John's neck and hugged it tightly. The young man carried his sister, maybe cousin, in his arms held her close as she sobbed.

"Well now that you mention it...yes, maybe," Robb stroked his chin, "etherway we'll talk about it later. We have to get Arya to her classes, now. If not mother will find out and that won't be good for anyone."

Jon nodded in agreement as the three children of the North quickly walked inside the Great Keep. But as Jon was about to enter the castle he turned back once more and looked at the Crypts. He swore he saw a figure inside looking back at him, a figure with long flowing hair and a gentle smile that sent a warm feeling into his heart.

* * *

 **This is just something I wanted to do for sometime now. I hope you all like it, it's my take on the popular 'life is a video game' genre, except this time it's for ASOIAF. If you like this I would recommend 'A Video Game of Thrones' as that has been out for longer and has more chapters.**

 **Please review with your comments.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Jon sat in his bed looking at his newly acquired accessory. He had a busy day, Lady Stark ended up blaming him for Arya's disappearance, despite the fact that Arya begged her mother to not blame him.

But it wasn't anything new for Jon, he was used to Lady Stark's cold behaviour, and he understood why she did so. He was her husband's son, but not her son. He was a stain on her legacy, living proof that Ned Stark had at one point been unfaithful. However, Jon now believed that might not be the case.

Jon pressed the red gem on the bracelet causing it to turn blue and display a screen with what Jon now took to calling his 'Status Page'. Since it provided information about him and what he could do the name was fitting;

 **Jon Targaryen**

 **HP- 50/50**

 **SP- 100/100**

 **MP- 25/25**

 **The Player**

 **Title- The Bastard of the North**

 **Level- 1 Exp- 0/100**

 **Allegiance - House Stark**

 **STR- 4**

 **VIT- 3**

 **DEX- 3**

 **CHA- 1**

 **INT- 2**

 **WIS- 1**

 **LUC- 1**

 **POINTS- 0**

 **MONEY- 0 Gold 0 silver 0 bronze**

 **The son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark. Jon has been raised at Winterfell in secret by his uncle, Ned Stark. Jon has always been shunned because of his status as a bastard and hated by many as the physical representation of Ned Stark's disloyalty. Jon has always strived to find his place in the word and seeks to become his own man away from the shadow of the Stark family.**

 **Status-**

 **Targaryen born - Immune to fire, 20% reputation bonus with dragons, Dragon dreams perk. + 1 Int per level.**

 **Wolfblood - Immune to the cold, 20% reputation bonus with wolves, Skinchanging perk. +1 Str per level.**

This was the single most amazing thing that probably ever happened to him.

"Hmm," the small albino pup sitting by Jon's bed whimpered in protest, almost like it knew what he was thinking.

 **Ghost, Faithful companion**

 **Lv- 1**

 **REP- 24/100**

Jon chuckled, 'correction, one of the most amazing things that's ever happened to me.' Ghost gave Jon a small woof before it put it's head down falling asleep.

Jon turned back to his bracelet. From what he understood this thing somehow was able to take his characteristics and give it a number. From what Jon understood, this thing was an account of him, what he could do, and what his limits were. And now Jon wanted to know exactly what it was judging him on.

Jon didn't fully understand what HP, MP and SP stood for. If he was to guess he would say HP stood for Health and SP stood for stamina. But he had no clue what MP stood for.

The allegiance part was kind of obvious, it told Jon who he was aligned to, meaning it showed who he was loyal too. Simple, yet very useful. And just as Jon figured that out;

Ping!

 **You have made progress in your Quest!: Figure out how Allegiance works!**

Jon almost jumped out of his bed seeing the message pop out of his braclet. Ghost whined when his master jerked, but after making sure nothing had happened to him the wolf went back to sleep.

Jon didn't realise this could happen, but it did make sense, he was on a quest to figure out how this band worked, he just didn't realise his band could activate whenever it wanted to notifying him about random details like this.

Either way Jon moved on, he still had to figure out how this thing worked.

Jon figured STR stood for strength. That meant he had 4 points of strength. Which didn't really help because he didn't know if that was a lot or not. He had nothing to compare to, he could put the band on someone else and check what it says for them, but there were two problems with that.

1- he couldn't take the band off. And 2- he didn't want to take the band off. This thing has already changed his life, and he doesn't even know what it's fully capable off yet!

Jon then moved to the second category of his that was judged. VIT. He honestly didn't know what that meant. Maybe it was a word he didn't use? Like an older language used during the first king's time.

Then came DEX, again Jon had no clue. Same for CHA, INT could meant intelligence, but again Jon couldn't be sure. And with a low score of 2 Jon understood why he had such a poor score, even without having anyone to compare it too he knew it was a shity score.

WIS meant wisdom, which was at 1, again, very very bad. And of course came LUC, which meant luck, which was also at a measly point of 1.

Jon didn't know if what he was assumed was correct, but either way he needed to do something about these stats. They were pathetic! Plus he had no skills, other than Player's mind and body, which he doesn't even know how he got in the first place.

It was strange, because Jon knew for a fact that he had different skills, after all he was a swordsman, and that had to count for something in this world. But maybe the bracelet didn't think so, Jon had no clue, unfortunately some things weren't that simple to figure out.

Then there were the perks he possessed;

 **Dragon Dreams** **\- You will have semi prophetic dreams. 30% chance of said dreams happening**

 **Skinchanging** **\- You can take over the body of anyone who you have a level 70 reputation with**

He didn't even know where to start with these. He still couldn't believe he could do these things, he needed proof that whatever this band said was true or not. And the only way to do that was to figure out if Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen were indeed his parents.

Jon knew he had a long road in front of him, but by the old Gods and the new he wasn't going to give up. He finally had a chance to prove he was more than a Snow, this bracelet gave him that chance, and he was going to use it!

Jon spoke out, "show quests," the status page changed revealing a new collum with a list of quests that Jon was undertaken. There were two currently being used, the quest to find proof about his parents and the one to figure out how this gaming system worked, which he was actually making some progress in.

Jon closed the box by waving his hands through it causing it to disappear. He got off the bed much to the excitement of Ghost.

"Nothing big pup, just going out for a walk," and with that said Jon walked out.

He walked around the courtyard watching the people just walk around. Jon still want's used to the names floating above people's heads. He didn't understand why, but ever since that morning Jon had become a lot more relaxed about certain things. He just accepted what life threw at him and moved on.

He suspected that it may have something to do with that skill he has;

 **Player's Mind(Passive) Lv-MAX**

 **Allows user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind, immune to psychological status and effects.**

And something told him it was. Jon looked around, the people here were very private, Jon used to have a problem remembering their faces let alone their names, but with this new power he was sure he would always know.

An older woman walked past him carrying a basket of fruits. She had blonde stringy hair with a thin form. Jon always saw her walking around, always working, he never knew her name, but now he did;

 **Brinda Winter, Servant of Winterfell**

 **Lv- 8**

 **REP- 5/100**

The more Jon looked around the more he got a feel of what the system was trying to tell him.

The average worker here seemed to have a level somewhere around 20 or so. Jon figured age may have something to do with it, but then he also so several older workers, clearly over the age of 50, and they too had the same level.

Jon also found that the REP score of most people varied. People he never talked to had low scores, like 0's and single digits. But people he did speak too had a more extreme rate. He remembered Arya had a score of 63, so from all this Jon could safely say that REP stood for reputation and the score people had were how much they liked him.

Ping!

 **You have made progress in your Quest!: Figure out how reputation works!**

Ping!

 **Due to logically thinking you have gained +1 WIS!**

Jon blinked, his metal band suddenly light up with the pop up box. He quickly hid it behind his cloak as to not garner attention to himself before sliding into a dark corner. Once he was sure no one was looking at him he looked at the message.

It was surprising that he was able to increase his wisdom just by logically thinking. He quickly opened his status page sure enough there it was;

 **WIS- 2**

Jon was amazed, so if this was the case he could improve not just one of his stats but all of them through different means. STR could be improved is he exercised more. INT could probably be improved if he read more and he just improved his WIS through logical thinking. That only left out LUC, which he had no idea how to improve, and VIT and DEX, which he didn't even know what they stood for.

Jon smiled as he dismissed the message and walked back into the light of the courtyard. He was lucky that someone didn't see the metal wrist band activate, he would have to be careful from now on.

As Jon walked around he found himself being drawn to the training grounds. Sir Cassel was there training Robb and Bran in the art of the sword, teaching them the various movements they would need to perfect while on the battlefield.

 **Brandon Stark, Little brother**

 **Lv- 2**

 **REP- 38/100**

 **Ser Rodrik Cassel, Master of Arms**

 **Lv- ?**

 **REP- 23/100**

Jon was a little surprised. He couldn't see Rodrik's level, which must mean something as this has never happened before. Everyone else he could see, but Rodrik's was a mystery. As Jon approached Rodrik noticed him and turned to greet the bastard, "ah Jon, finally decided to grace us with your presence have you?"

Jon nodded, "apologies master Cassel, I was tending to Ghost." Jon lied, he didn't like lying, but it was better than having to explain the real reason he was missing.

"No matter, come boy, train with your half-brothers," Cassel pointed at a suit of padding and a wooden sword lying to one corner telling Jon to put it on.

Ping!

At that sound Jon quickly his hand behind his cloak, "r-right." He quickly moved to the padding armour and bent over them. With his body now hiding him from the other's view Jon moved the band to the front reading what was displayed;

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Practise with your cousins!**

 **Rewards,**

 **+20 Exp**

 **+1 point**

 **Failure,**

 **Uncle Ned will be very cross with you.**

 **Do you accept?**

 **YES/NO?**

Jon pressed 'Yes' closing the box. He then threw off his cloak and changed into the training armour. He picked up the wooden sword and gave it a few practise swings. Jon got used to the weight and quickly joined Bran and Robb.

"Alright lads first things first, I need you to practise your swings, show me your form and power," Sir Roderick took a step back.

Jon raised the wooden blade up and brought it down in a controlled swing. Robb and Bran did the same as the three quickly fell into a rhythmic movement of swords.

They completed a hundred swings when Sir Roderick spoke up, "alright lads that's enough. Jon, Robb, I want you both to spar. Bran come off to the side, observe your brothers."

Bran nodded and did so. Jon turned to Robb and took a deep breath to settle his nerves. "You alright Jon?" Robb asked as he spun his sword getting a good grip on it, "you look nervous. Afraid you're going to lose again?"

Jon grinned, "no, I'm just worried if your going to go cry to Lady Stark after I knock you on your back, again."

"That was one time Jon! And I was 6!"

"And?"

Robb growled as he quickly charged. Jon smiled as his taunt worked, he raised his sword to block the obvious incoming strike, but just then;

Ping!

 **You have created a new skill! Taunt!**

The bracelet light up with a blue notification. Jon's eyes widened in shock as he drew back his hand in an effort to hide the bracelet, but in doing so allowed Rob's strike to hit him square in the nose.

"Fuck!" Jon cursed as he quickly moved back, tripping, and falling down.

"Well that was easy," Robb chuckled as Bran out right laughed at Jon.

The Bastard of the North growled as he held his broken nose, "I am going to make you pay for that Stark."

"You wish," Robb grinned as he stepped back.

"What was that Jon?!" Rodrik yelled out as he walked to Jon pulling him pull by the shoulder, "I've seen first timers do better than that! It isn't enough just to taunt your opponent! You also need to follow through!"

Jon nodded, "yes ser Roderick, I promise it won't happen again." The knight nodded gruffy as he walked back. Jon finally removed his hand from his nose as he wiggled it trying to feel if anything was broken. As he did that he realised that the blue box was still floating above his wrist, on full display for everyone in the courtyard to see.

Jon froze in shock, 'oh no.' He waited for someone to say something, but no one did. Not a single person. Jon stared at his wrist, the notification was still there, glowing bright blue, but no one saw it.

"Are you alright Jon?" Robb asked with a touch of concern in his voice, "did you hit your head?"

Jon snapped out of his daze, "what? No, no, nothing like that. Just give me a second." Jon turned to his wrist and swiped the blue box to make it go away, but in doing so revealed a new one placed just below that;

 **Taunt, Lv- 1 (0%)**

 **A remark made in order to provoke or anger someone.**

 **5% chance of working**

 **+20% if the taunt isn't often used with said person**

 **Warning!**

 **Extreme hurtful taunting will result in reducing your REP with that person.**

Jon stared wide eyed at his hand. He couldn't believe it. He had just created a skill for himself, granted he already had one, but he didn't realise he could just create them at will. Did that mean he could get other skills? Would he get one for sword fighting?

"Jon? Are you sure you're okay?" Robb asked again, "do you want to see maester Luwin?"

Jon cursed internally, even if they couldn't see the blue boxes Jon still was visible, and right now they believed he was staring at his wrist like an idiot. Jon closed the box and turned to Robb, "I'm fine, let's continue."

Robb looked reluctant at first, but when Jon readied his blade and glared at him the heir to Winterfell prepared himself as well.

"Begin!" Sir Roderick called out and the boys charged at each other.

Jon swung at Robb's neck only to be blocked and knocked to the side by the heir's blade. Rob then pushed forward as he trusted his blade forward trying to get Jon's stomach.

The Bastard of the North saw the blade coming and effectively dodged to the side knocking the blade away before slashing at Robb chipping his left shoulder.

"Enough!" Rodrik called out causing the boys to stop. The lowered their blades and turned to the knight. "That was better Jon, quick and effective," Rodrik commented before turning to Robb, "next time Robb don't lean too much into the attack, a trust is only as powerful as the drawback, do that too slowly and you are dead. Now, let's do this one more time."

Jon nodded and just then another notification popped up from his band;

Ping!

 **You have created a new skill! Single hand Sword fighting!**

Jon pushed the notification away and a new box came up displaying the skill he had just acquired;

 **Single hand Sword Fighting, Lv- 1 (0%)**

 **The skill to use a sword with the major motions being carried out by only one hand.**

 **Efficiency - 10%**

 **Possibility of combo moves - 5%**

Jon smiled, 'now this is what I need,' he quickly pushed the skill to the side and looked up at Rob, "ready to get your ass handed to you?"

Robb chuckled, "very confident talk for someone who lost because they tripped and fell on their back."

"That was because I got distracted."

"Right, very well, if you're so sure about your victory then how about a little wager?"

Jon raised an eyebrow, "you do realise I have no money yes? Unlike you I don't have coins lying around."

"Correct, which is why when you loose you will wash all my clothes for a week."

Jon raised an eyebrow in challenge, "and when I win?"

"5 gold dragons."

Ping!

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Defeat Robb!**

 **Reward,**

 **5 golden dragons**

 **Failure,**

 **Have to wash his clothes for a week**

 **Do you accept?**

 **YES/NO?**

Jon's eyes widened, he whistled loudly, "nice. Alright then, I accept," but before Jon could press yes for the quest it disappeared into nothing.

Jon was shocked, 'wait, does that mean I don't have to use my hands to dismiss the boxes? I can just do it with my mouth?' Jon put that piece of information to the side, he could deal with the implications later, right now he had a bet to win.

Jon readied his blade in front of him gripping it with both hands. He glared at Robb looking for any indication of what he would do. If he moved his right leg Jon knew for a fact that the Stark was going to charge him. If he moved his left leg that meant he would try to run around and swing at his side.

Jon focused as he observed Robb, and just then;

Ping!

 **You have created a new skill! Observation!**

Jon's eyes popped open in surprise, the moment he took his eyes away from Robb and looked to his metal band Robb moved.

'Go away! Go away!' Jon ordered mentally as he quickly turned his attention from the blue box and back to Robb. The heir swung and Jon raised his sword to block just in time.

"You are getting distracted brother," Robb grunted as he pushed his sword down on Jon.

"Just thinking about all the money I'm going to get from you," Jon growled as he twisted his blade and hopped away disengaging from the clash. Robb however didn't let him go far.

He swung his sword down nearly hitting Jon's shoulder. The Bastard was lucky enough to avoid the blade as he twisted to the side in the last moment. Jon then spun to the side as he swung his sword down, but the blade lacked speed allowing Rob to easily duck under and move away.

Jon was panting now, he could feel himself getting tired. He narrowed his eyes at Robb, the heir looked excited, he was hopping from one leg to another.

Jon felt the metal band vibrate. He looked down and saw a green bar with the words 'SP' written in green next to it. The bar was only half full, Jon didn't understand what this was and before he could try and think about it Rodrik shouted.

"Well? Are you two just going to stand there?! Fight!" Sir Roderick screamed.

Jon and Robb moved at the same time. The clashed blades, Robb kicked Jon. The kick struck pushing Jon back, but luckily he managed to stay on his feet.

Robb started to swing at Jon again and again, and the Bastard could not do anything else but dodge or deflect the weapon. Robb was fast, maybe faster than Jon, but he was also cocky, and Jon knew he would just need to wait for his chance.

As Jon moved backward he suddenly felt his back hit the wooden fence. He had nowhere else to move, Robb had him cornered.

Seeing his chance Robb charged. "Argh!" Robb roared as he lifted his blade up and swung it down on Jon.

The would-be son of Ned Stark swung his blade upwards intending to block Robb's strike. But the blade came down with such force that the moment Jon's wooden blade made contact with Robb's, it shattered into splinters.

Robb's eyes widened in surprise,he didn't realise he could do that. He hesitated for a second, and Jon knew this was the time to strike.

As Robb stayed frozen in shock Jon charged forward tackling Robb down. He pressed his leg down on Robb's sword hand while moving the broken wooden blade to his neck. "I win."

Robb blinked, "w-what? No fair! I broke your sword in half! I win!" Jon and Robb turned to Rodrik, waiting for his decision.

"Actually, Jon wins," the knight said smiling, "you may have broken his blade Robb, but Jon still managed to press it to your throat. And believe me, the edge of a broken blade is still as sharp as that of a whole one."

Ping!

 **Quest Completed!**

 **Defeat Robb!**

 **Reward,**

 **5 golden dragons**

Robb grumbled, Jon smiled as he got off his brother, possible cousin, and helped him up. "I still think I won."

Jon grinned, "and yet, that isn't the case."

Robb grumbled, "yes, yes, I am aware," the heir to Winterfell reached under his padding and into his robes, he dug around for a few seconds before producing a small bag. "Here, you win," he tossed the bag to Jon who caught it out of the air.

Jon opened the bag and found 5 golden dragons in it. He looked at Robb, "you always carry this much money with you?"

Robb shrugged, "I'm the future warden of the North, it would be insulting if I didn't." Jon raised an eyebrow and started, Robb was acting far more arrogant. Robb glared back at Jon before tumbling and rolling his eyes, "fine, if you must know I got the money from Theon. He and I had a bet going as too how long it would take before Grey Wind bite him. He bet a month, I bet 3 days. Obviously he lost."

Jon smiled, "oh, it's Theon's money is it? Well then I'm going to enjoy spending it."

Robb chuckled but said nothing. Rodrik called them over and congratulated them on a job well done. He then dismissed the three of them, but not before reminding them to come to the training grounds everyday for their training.

Bran and Robb quickly walked to the Great Keep for their dinner. Jon told them he would catch up, and as soon as they were out of sight Jon pulled up his metal band looking at the new box;

Ping!

 **Quest Completed!**

 **Practise with your cousins!**

 **Rewards,**

 **+20 Exp**

 **+1 point**

 **Old pair of leather shoes**

Jon was surprised as he read the quest completion box. He had a general understanding of what it meant, but not fully. Just as he finished reading it however a flash of gold exploded from his band blinding him.

Jon blinked the spots away from his vision as his vision slowly came back. He looked around, however no one was even looking at him, they didn't see the flash of bright light that he did. Which just told Jon one more thing, any sound of light produced by the band could only be heard by Jon, which lifted a big weight off of his shoulders.

Jon then noticed a pair of worn looking brown leather boots on the ground before him. He blinked, 'was that there before?'

Jon swore that is wasn't. Meaning it just came into existence, just like….magic. Jon looked at his metal band, 'did this thing create those shoes?!'

It was unbelievable, Jon couldn't understand how that could be even possible. And yet, there it was, right before him, a pair of worn looking brown boots.

Jon knew that he didn't fully understand his new accessory, but he didn't realise it could do things like this!

Jon looked them over. They weren't that good, the pair he wore was better, but that didn't mean he was just going to toss them away. They were created by magic! Who knew what could happen if he let someone else see them?!

"Jon?" Robb came back outside looking at his half-brother staring at a pair of boots on the ground, "are you coming?"

Jon snapped up at Robb, "what?"

"Dinner, are you coming for dinner Jon?" Robb asked worried about Jon, perhaps he really did hit his head during that fall?

"Oh, right, yes, yes I'm coming," Jon carefully watched the boots as he walked around them towards Robb.

"Are those boots yours?" Robb asked.

Jon stopped, "ah...I guess so."

"Then come on, pick them, don't leave it out where someone can take them. Granted I don't see any reason someone would do that."

Jon hesitated, but nodded. He turned back and picked the boots up quickly hiding them behind his cloak. He then walked into the Great Keep with Robb, looking away from Robb's confused face.

Jon spent the entirety of dinner keeping his head down. This was for two reasons. One being the constant glares that Lady Stark was sending him, which was normal for Jon by now. The second however was the confused gaze Robb gave him, which was rightfully earned, if Jon was being honest with himself.

"Isn't that right Jon?!" Arya called out loudly startling the bastard. Jon looked up from his plate of meat and vegetable and looked at Arya's determined face.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Arya rolled her eyes, "I was just saying that if you and Robb fought you would win!"

Jon blinked as he nodded, "yes and what off it?"

"Ah ha! I knew it!" Arya screamed as she pointed at Robb with her fork. Nymeria howled in joy as her master jumped in her seat.

"As if," Robb rolled his eyes, "today was a fluke."

Jon shock his head, "no it wasn't."

"Yes it was."

"I beat you twice."

"You got lucky."

"Twice?"

"Alright enough," Ned Stark spoke. The man was big and full bearded. He wore heavy fur and on his face were deep lines that showed his age and his hard life. "No fighting at the dinner table, understood?"

"Yes father," Robb grumbled back.

"Yes lord Stark," Jon replied. He hated that he couldn't call Ned Stark his father in public, Lady Stark wouldn't approve. But from what he recently learnt Ned stark might not even be his father.

 **Eddard Stark, Warden of the North**

 **Lv- ?**

 **REP- 43/100**

Jon raised an eyebrow at this. Once again he was unable to see someone's level. The only other person that he has seen this happen too was Rodrik, another older man with many a battle behind him. From this the only thing Jon could conclude was that Ned Stark and Rodrik were simply too powerful for Jon to know their levels.

"So other than Robb's spar with Jon what else happened?" Lord Stark asked.

Quickly each of his true born children took turns telling their father what they did. Jon sat back as dinner drained on. It was an hour later when he finally was allowed to leave.

He quickly went to the kitchen and grabbed a handful of sausages for Ghost. He then ran back to his room and slammed the door shut behind him startling Ghost.

"It's okay boy, it's just me," Jon said calming the direwolf down. He feed the wolf the sausages before sitting down on his bed and taking out the pair of worn boots form before.

He looked them over carefully trying to see anything different with them. But after five minutes of investigating he found nothing extraordinary, in fact they looked like the kind of boots a worker in the castle would wear.

Jon leaned back on the wall as he breathed a sigh of relief, just as he figured out one feature of this thing a new one popped up. He sighed as he looked at the band, "what are you?" He was half expecting a blue box to pop open explaining what this was, but alas, it seemed that Jon's new toy didn't do everything.

Jon quickly opened his status page and looked it over. If he recalled correctly the quest he completed gave him not only a pair of boots but also 20 Exp and a single point. As Jon looked over his page he realise this was true;

 **Level- 1 Exp- 20/100**

 **POINTS- 1**

Jon didn't really know what to do with points, he figured he would figure it out as he went along, but he knew what Exp was. If his thinking was correct then that meant that once he got enough Exp he would become stronger.

That meant he would have to do more quests, which were basically there entirely to give him rewards or punishments. Just as Jon realised this fact he got another notification;

Ping!

 **You have made progress in your Quest!: Figure out how quests works!**

Jon smiled, that notification just confirmed his theory.

Jon then looked at his HP, MP and SP. Jon remembered the green SP bar that appeared over his metal band during his fight with Robb. Now that he wasn't in the middle of a fight, and didn't have an old knight screaming at him, Jon realised that the green bar stood for his stamina.

Back then he was tired, he had used up his stamina, hence his green bar was only half full. That meant once he lost stamina or health the band would notify him off it.

Jon then looked to MP, before he didn't understand what it stood for, but now, after witnessing the abilities of the band he realised that the 'M' stood for magic.

Ping!

 **You have made progress in your Quest!: Figure out how HP, MP, SP works!**

Jon's eyes winded, this confirmed his theory on what the three words stood for. Health, Stamina and Magic.

Jon blinked, "wait...does that mean I have magic?!"

He looked at his main page and there it was;

 **HP- 50/50**

 **SP- 84/100**

 **MP- 25/25**

"Magic," Jon was startled, he didn't realise this was possible, but there it was. So far everything the band displayed was the truth, though he still had his doubts about his parentage. This meant that Jon did in fact have magic, meaning he really needed to learn how to use it.

Jon stared at his page in realisation for a long time. Slowly he scrolled the page up looking at everything else featured on the page. He noticed his skills were next, and listed were all the skills he knew.

They were mostly all the same, expect for single hand sword fighting;

 **Single hand Sword Fighting, Lv- 1 (40%)**

At first the number in the brackets were 0, now 40. This could only mean that like himself, Jon could also level up skills, and he did that by practising them. Since he practised single hand sword fighting with Robb that meant he became better at it.

Ping!

 **You have made progress in your Quest!: Figure out how skills works!**

Jon smiled, he pushed the box away as he looked at the new skill he acquired during his last match with Robb that almost cost him the battle;

 **Observation, Lv- 1 (0%)**

 **The skill to learn about objects or people by observing them carefully.**

Jon was a little surprised by the skill, it wasn't like Taunt or his sword fighting skills at all. It was vague and confusing, just like the other two skills he had, 'Player's mind' and 'Player's body';

 **Player's Mind(Passive) Lv-MAX**

 **Allows user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind, immune to psychological status and effects.**

 **Player's Body(Passive) Lv-MAX**

 **Grants the user a body that allows the user to live the real world according to the status he possess.**

If Jon was to guess this skill was something that was powered by the band, and not by him.

But he still wanted to test it out. He looked around for something to observe, he looked down and saw Ghost chewing on the old worn boots he obtained from his quest. He chuckled, he didn't mind the wolf chewing on the shoes, he certainly wasn't going to use them anyway.

He focused his eyes and glared at the boots. He waited for a moment before suddenly the band he wore started to vibrate informing him off a new pop up box. Jon looked at the new blue box;

 **Old Worn boots (E class item)**

 **These boots are barely hanging together. Wearing these will offer no protection and merely exist in order to provide a layer of comfort for the wearer, provided they do not travel in the wilderness.**

 **Durability - 5**

Jon raised an eyebrow at what he read, it seems he wasn't wrong about the boots, they weren't worth much. He looked down at his own and narrowed his eyes at them. He wondered if this power worked on something that wasn't created by the metal band. Jon waited for a few seconds, and then;

 **Good Black boots (C class item)**

 **These boots are very durable and sturdy. These will offer proper protection from the weather and dangerous terrain offering good grip on the ground.**

 **Durability - 20**

Jon smiled, he didn't realise how nice he had it, these were very good. Jon then had an idea, an ingenious idea. He looked at the metal band around his arm, he narrowed his eyes and observed it. He waited for a few seconds, he was slowly giving up hope that it would work, when suddenly;

 **The Playtrix**

 **RESTRICTED INFORMATION!**

 **Your Observation skill needs to be at a higher level to view this information.**

Jon was surprised it worked, but then immediately saddened form the fact that he couldn't gain the information he wanted. But at least now he knew what the metal band was called.

Jon turned to the steel band, 'so your name is Playtrix huh?' Jon smiled, oddly enough the name suited it.

Jon then turned back to his status page and scrolled down. He passed perks, he didn't quite understand what they were though. He assumed they were like skills, meaning they could be created, but from what he could see that wasn't the case.

He had two perks;

 **Dragon Dreams** **\- You will have semi prophetic dreams. 30% chance of said dreams happening**

 **Skinchanging** **\- You can take over the body of anyone who you have a level 70 reputation with**

And he got them from his status;

 **Targaryen born - Immune to fire, 20% reputation bonus with dragons, Dragon dreams perk. + 1 Int per level.**

 **Wolfblood - Immune to the cold, 20% reputation bonus with wolves, Skinchanging perk. +1 Str per level.**

So he assumed that perks couldn't be created, but given. Meaning he had no way of obtaining them.

Ping!

 **You have made progress in your Quest!: Figure out how perks works!**

Jon smiled at this, he was another step closer to finishing his third quest.

As Jon closed the new pop up box he looked at the perk list now open in front of him. He narrowed his eyes as he read them again.

"Targaryen born, immune to fire..." Jon trailed off. Jon never did actually stop to read this properly, he was at first overwhelmed by the revelation of who his parent were to actually think about how to prove if that was the case.

But now, now that he had time to adjust, time to focus and clear his head, Jon was ready to try and figure it out.

He quickly got back up and walked out of his room, leaving Ghost inside with an old pair of boots to chew on.

On the wall opposite his room door was a light torch. Jon looked around, there was one one there. He approached the torch and carefully took it out of it's fixture.

He looked down into the flames and gulped. It was crazy what he was planning to do, but he had to know, he needed to know the truth.

Jon held the torch with his left hand and raised his right. He passed it over the flames and waited. A minute passed and he felt no different.

Jon tried to remember when the last time he was burnt. He remembered the feeling of being uncomfortably warm, but he never remembered being burnt.

Jon recalled a time when they were younger, Robb and him ran into the kitchen to hide from lady Stark. Jon had hidden behind a pot, and Robb saw him do so and decided to follow suit. However the moment Robb's body reached the pot he jumped back in pain. The pot had been boiling hot. Rob had nearly burnt the skin on his shoulder, but Jon was unharmed.

Jon looked at the fire and slowly he lowered his hand deeper and deeper into it. He waited for the burn, for the stinging sensation that he heard people say it caused. But it didn't come, it never came.

Jon saw the helm of his dress shirt catch on fire and immediately he pulled his hand out. He put the torch back on the wall and quickly wrapped his burning hand in his clock cutting the air supply for the fire killing it instantly.

Jon then removed his hand from the cloak and looked at it. His skin was covered in soot, the starting of his sleeve was burnt. Jon rubbed the soot off his hand, and underneath it was his skin, unburnt and unharmed in any way.

'It's true,' Jon realised as he stared at his hand that did not burn, 'I am not a Stark, I'm not a wolf. I'm a dragon, a Targaryen. My father is...was, Rhaegar Targaryen.'

 **You have made progress in your Quest!: Find proof about your Targaryen side! (1/1)**

Jon knew he should be surprised, but he wasn't. Not anymore. And if Rhaegar was his father, than Lyanna was his mother.

Jon turned and walked away. He walked out of the great Keep and into the courtyard. It was dark outside, the servants were still busy, but far fewer of them were awake. Jon walked underneath the darkness towards the entrance of the crypts.

He climbed down the stairs and once again found himself in the warm tunnels of the graveyard of the Starks. He knew where aunt Lyanna's-his mother's statue was. He didn't think he could forget.

He walked quickly, though his boots didn't make a sound as he practically ran to the grave site of his mother.

But as he neared it he noticed someone else in there with him. Lord Stark, Jon's father-no, his uncle, was standing before Lyanna's grave looking at the statue with tears in his eyes.

"Lord Stark?" Jon called out unsure of what to do. He wanted to see the statue in private, but there was nothing he could do. It wasn't as if he could just tell Lord Stark to leave.

"Jon?" Lord Stark noticed the young man. He quickly wiped away his tears, "I didn't hear you come."

"I-I...I wanted to know where you were going," Jon replied. He didn't know what else to say. Just then;

Ping!

 **You have created a new skill! Lying!**

 **Lying, Lv- 1 (0%)**

 **This is your ability to lie to people, the higher the level the better the lie and less chance of discovery!**

 **5% chance of success!**

Jon sighed, 'go away,' causing the pop up box to disappear.

"I come here every so often to see her," Lord Stark admitted, "the stone masons truley did capture the likeness. But then again she was well loved by all here, there wasn't any who didn't know her face."

Jon walked close to Ned Stark as he looked at the statue, "c-can you tell me about her?" Jon asked a little nervous.

Ned looked at Jon with confusion in his eyes before nodding. "She was kind woman, very kind. Caring also."

"Like Sansa?" Jon asked.

Ned chuckled, "oh Gods no, nothing like Sansa. If anything she was more like Arya than anyone else."

Jon raised an eyebrow, "Arya?"

"Indeed. Hard headed, stubborn as a mule, had a great dislike for anything remotely lady like and an interest in all things related to battle."

Jon smiled, "sounds exactly like Arya."

"But that didn't mean she didn't have her lady like moments. When she needed too she acted very much like a proper lady of the household. Most would not be able to see past the image of the perfect lady she conjured upon herself, they would see only that and think her a delicate flower to be protected not knowing that that couldn't be further from the truth."

"I see….she had many suitors?"

"Many tried," Ned sighed, "but eventually she was betrothed to Robert, the now king."

"Did she love him?"

Ned looked at Jon surprised at the question, "I...I don't believe she had the chance too."

"I see...how did she die?"

Ned frowned, "why are you so curious about my sister Jon?"

Jon stammered, "I-I just thought it would be nice to know a little bit more about her. She seemed like a nice person. I understand if talking about it is hurtful my lord I won't ask any-"

"-No, no, that's not what I meant," Ned waved off Jon's apology, "I was just curious is all. And you can call me father you know, I know Lady Stark doesn't like it, but she isn't here right now."

Jon nodded, he gulped, "yes...father." It felt strange saying that knowing what he knows now. This man did raise him though, while he might not be father in blood, he was in actions.

Jon's eyes suddenly opened in shock, 'wait...he knows!' Jon didn't realise this, but Lord Stark has to know who his real parents were. Meaning all this while he had been lying to him, to Jon.

Jon didn't understand why, why would Ned Stark lie? Why would he not admit that Jon wasn't his bastard son but Lyanna's? Why?

"She was kidnapped by Rhaegar, as you know," Ned spoke up bringing Jon out of his thoughts. Jon immediately focused on Ned's words as they were about both his parents, "at the time she was betrothed to Robert, and her kidnapping caused Robert to break out in civil war against the crown."

"He went to war for her?" Jon asked.

Ned nodded, "yes, he did. He tore apart the kingdom trying to get her back. He killed Rhaegar as revenge, but was injured in the battle. He sent me in his place to bring back my sister, but by the time I reached, she was…...she was dead."

"How did she die?"

Ned turned to Jon, "why do you want to know?"

"I was just-"

"-Enough Jon," Ned snapped, anger forming in his voice, "stop this now. I do not wish to talk about this. Go to your room, now."

Jon meet Ned's eyes and for the first time in his life Jon felt pure anger towards the man before him. Ned was startled as Jon glared back, he had never Jon so angry at him. It was startling enough to cause Need to drop his own anger in confusion and worry.

"How did she die?" Jon repeated. 'Did Rhaegar rape her? Did she die from that? Did she commit suicide? Did one of the men kill her after they heard Rhaegar had also died?'

"Jon, I do not wish to talk about this."

Jon narrowed his eyes, "fine. But can you answer one question for me?"

Ned looked at Jon's and slowly nodded.

"Is my mother Lyanna Stark?"

* * *

 **Dun Dun DA!**

 **Bet you didn't think I would do that so soon did you?**

 **Anyway for the first few chapters things won't progress much in the main plot, I still want Jon to get used to the Playtrix, after all he doesn't know what the hell is going on as his world doesn't have video games.**

 **Questions:**

 **Lyanna and Rhaegar got married?: I understand your question, considering I put Jon's last name as Targaryen and not some other bastard name. You see in the Targayren family polygamy is allowed, encouraged actually. The only reason they stopped is because the Church of the Seven didn't like it, and at the time the Targaryen's didn't have dragons to impose their wills. No dragon means they needed some other form of protection, so they cozied up to the church and stopped Polygamy. But is still allowed, Dany herself suggested the idea to Q** **uentyn.**

 **So in conclusion, yes the church doesn't like it, but the Targaryen's considered it legit. So that means any child born from a second marrage is still considered a crown prince. Hence Jon _Targaryen_ and not Jon S _now_**

 **Anyway please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"W-what?!" Ned shouted in shock. Jon said nothing as he stared at the man. Ned stammered, "J-Jon! Where did this come from?!"

"Answer me Lord Stark," Jon repeated, his anger was getting the best of him, he knew that. But he didn't care. "Is Lyanna Stark my mother?!"

"No!"Need roared out, "she is not your mother!"

"Then who is?!"

Ned narrowed his eyes, but Jon's glare did not let up. He sighed, "why do you insist on me remembering the women I have failed this night?" Jon was silent, he knew not to push Ned. He waited and the Lord of the North continued.

"Her name was Ashara Dayne," Ned sighed as he stared at Lyanna's statue, "she and I were in love. Before my brother, Brandon, died he was betrothed to Catelyn, and I was a free man. I intended to marry Ashara, I had even proposed. But then Brandon died, and I became the heir and with that title came the marriage to Catelyn. I was forced to leave Ashara, but not before she was with a child."

Ned turned to Jon, "you Jon. You were that child."

Jon didn't believe him, not for one second. "Really? And what happened to Ashara?" Jon asked with his disbelief evident in his tone.

Ned sighed, "she died. She jumped off a tower and plunged to her death."

Jon was startled, "w-why?"

"Because I killed her brother."

"What?!"

"Her brother was one of the men that stood before me and Lyanna," Ned admitted. Jon could hear the hurt in his voice, the pain. "I had no choice, my sister needed me, I had to strike him down."

"So she killed herself?" Jon asked, "because you killed her brother?"

"Do not think her weak Jon," Ned walked to the boy putting his hand on his shoulder, "she was many things, but not weak. She however wasn't made of stone, and she couldn't bare to live in this world. I couldn't be her husband, her brother was taken away from her, and she had to raise you all on her own."

Jon looked away, "I see…..so her name is Ashara?"

"Yes...her name was Ashara."

The two stood there for several minutes in deep silence. Jon knew Ashara wasn't his mother, he knew it for a fact. But that didn't mean the rest of Lord Stark's stories wasn't true. It didn't mean that the man didn't love her, it didn't mean that she didn't die of heartbreak.

Ned sighed, "it is getting late. I must retire for the night."

Jon nodded, "yes, father," though the last part was said a little reluctantly.

"Jon, I am your father," Ned placed both hands on his shoulder looking Jon in the eyes, "let no one tell you otherwise, understood?"

"Yes," Jon replied. But there was this feeling, this nagging feeling the back of his head that he couldn't get rid off, "but let's assume there was a child of aunt Lyanna and Rhaegar Targaryen, what would you do with such a child?"

Ned sighed, "Jon-"

"-I don't claim to be this child father," Jon quickly added, "I am just curious."

"Why would you ever be curious about something like that?"

"I...I was just wondering is all. If Rhaegar did kidnap her then…..then he would have taken advantage of her. And if she was with a child, then what would be the fate of such a child?"

Ned remained silent as he looked at Jon for several seconds, which felt like eternity. He lowered his head and looked Jon dead in the eye. The pain, the sorrow and the grief his eyes were filled with moment ago were all gone. All that remained was clarity, and the look of command.

"Jon, understand this very carefully. I do not say that there is such a child, but if such a child did exist then I would hide him, or her," he added in the last.

Jon understood what was going on, Ned was telling him what he wanted to know without actually telling him, and Jon was clever enough to play along. "And why would you do such a thing?"

"Because of Lyanna's betrothed," Ned clarified, "Robert hunted the Targaryen's with a passion. He condoned the killing the son and daughter of Rhaegar and Elia and tried to kill the new born daughter of the mad king. If he knew a child of Rhaegar existed in any form in this world, even if half of that child belonged to Lyanna, he would have killed it before it took its first breath."

Jon gasped, "s-so that's why-"

"-that's why I would hide a child of Rhaegar, if one existed," Ned finished. "And if this child was smart and valued it's own life in any form it would not mention this, ever, to anyone. Not it's closest friends or even it's family. It will live, fight and die with the name Snow, for if he takes the name Targaryen and acknowledges his heritage, he will be killed."

Jon stared, he gulped and slowly nodded, "understood...father."

Ned nodded, "good, now, it's time you get to your bed." And walked passed Jon walking down the tunnel. He stopped and turned finding Jon standing in the same spot, "what's wrong?"

"I...I want to spend some more time here," Jon said, "with her."

Slowly a ghost of a smile appeared on Ned's face, "I see….fine. Don't stay up too late."

Jon nodded, "thank you father."

"Oh, and Jon?"

"Yes?"

"If a child of Lyanna's did exist, I could say very much that she would have loved him with all her heart."

A tear rolled down Jon's check. He smiled at Ned, "thank you...father," this time when Jon said it it sounded less forced, he understood the pain Ned Stark had to go through because of him. His honour was stained because of him. His wife thought he was unfaithful because of him.

For all that and for all he had done for him, Jon realised that Ned Stark might all well have been his real father.

Ned nodded, he said nothing as he turned away walking out of the crypts leaving Jon alone with the grave site of his mother.

Jon looked at the statue, "mother. I had a mother."

Ping!

 **Quest Completed!**

 **Find out the truth about your parents!**

 **Find proof about your Targaryen side: 1/1**

 **Find proof about your Stark side: 1/1**

 **Rewards,**

 **Acceptance**

 **+20 Gold**

 **+5 Points**

Jon blinked in surprise. Suddenly a bright light flashed before him revealing a big bag of gold on the ground. Jon found exactly 20 golden dragon in it. Jon knew he should be surprised, but he wasn't. After all if the Playtrix could create a pair of boots, surly a bag of coins wasn't that impossible to imagine?

Jon put the coin purse away as he looked back at his mother's statue.

His head was spinning with wild thoughts. 'What was he going to do now with this knowledge?' 'What does this mean to him?' 'Is this going to change anything?'

Jon didn't know, and quite frankly he did not care. These were questions for the future, for now he cared only for the present. He knew who his mother was, he knew who he was. He knew why existed in the North. For now, that was enough.

Jon must have stayed there till midnight. And when he finally did leave he found that the castle had gone deadly silent. Everyone was asleep. If it wasn't for the presence of the guards at the walls and along every other entrance Jon would have thought something bad had happened.

Jon quickly went back to his room and got ready bed. He snuggled into his bed and wrapped his blankets around him. He was exhausted to even think about what happened. He had found his family, his true family. And in few seconds he closed his eyes falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **Jon suddenly found himself floating in the middle of nothing. Darkness all around him, when suddenly the Playtrix started to glow bright blue.**

 **The metal band slowly slipped out off his arm floated in front of him. Jon tried to grab it, but the Playtrix floated further and further away.**

 **Suddenly the red gem in the center of the band exploded into blue spots of light. Slowly a picture formed in front of Jon, it resembled map showing an island surrounded by a large sea and several pieces of jagged and broken land.**

 **It was like the land had been broken into pieces, and the island stood in the epicenter of it all.**

 **Slowly the blue picture started to change once more, this time displaying a city that laid in ruins. It's streets were filled with lava, it's towers, once tall enough to reach the sky, laid broken, snapped in half like a twig.**

 **The air was filled with smoke, but Jon could see just fine.**

 **Suddenly the image changed again. This time it was inside the city and Jon found himself standing before a building unlike any other. It was made of glass and steel, with so many cracks in it it looked like it would collapse any second.**

 **Just then the Playtrix reappeared in front of Jon and floated into the glass building before it seeped into the ground disappearing from Jon's eyes.**

" **No! Wait!" Jon cried out.**

" **ROAR!"**

 **Jon turned just in time to see a pair of red eyes stare into his soul. The reptile eyes blinked, the monster opened it's eyes bathing Jon in a sea of fire.**

* * *

"ARGH!" Jon roared as he snapped his eyes open. He sat up in his bed as he patted himself down. He was sweating like mad. His body was stained with it, he reeked of it. Jon panted as he looked at his window, the sun was slowly coming out. It was morning already.

Ping!

 **You have slept in you own bed; HP, SP and MP have been restored 100% each. All ailments and negative status effects have been cured.**

Jon was stunned at the message, according to this every time he slept in his own bed all the problem he had would be gone and his health would be back to 100% when he woke up! Jon knew he should be surprised, but he figured it was just one of the many things that he had to live with now that he had the Playtrix.

He slowly sat up in his bed and looked at the Playtrix, it was still there in his hand. Just as attached as it ever was. Jon sighed at the dream he had, even know it was slowly being pushed to the back of his mind, he couldn't remember all the details. He simply chalked it up to an random nightmare.

He looked to the ground and saw Ghost yawning awake as well. The little pup was snuggled between the two worn out boots Jon had given to it the day before, while before they were just old, they were now shredded into pieces. Ghost really did a number on them.

Jon chuckled at the pups actions, here he was screaming like he was about to die and it was contend in sleeping away the morning. He reached out and scratched behind the wolf's head, 'if he could do that to a pair of boots imagine what he could do to a person when fully grown up? I could make Ghost attack on command he would be a great hunting partner.'

Ping!

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Train Ghost!**

 **Tain Ghost to sit 0/1**

 **Train Ghost to roll over 0/1**

 **Train Ghost to attack on command 0/1**

 **Train Ghost to track 0/1**

 **Rewards,**

 **+5 REP towards Ghost**

 **5 Exp per trick learnt**

 **Failure,**

 **-5 REP towards Ghost**

 **Do you accept?**

 **YES/NO?**

Jon smiled and pressed 'yes'. He looked to the little albino wolf pup on the floor and smiled, "you up for a little practise boy?"

Ghost didn't say anything, simply content to lay there on his warm bed of old boots. Jon rolled his eyes, 'why did I ask that? Did I really expect him to say yes?'

Jon quickly got ready for the new day and grabbed Ghost of of his bed, much to the little wolf's anger. It struggled in Jon's grip and tried to run back to it's bed, but it knew it was no use. For now the only thing to do was to simply do what the big human wanted him to do.

Jon soon found himself in the kennels with Ghost by his side. He held a fistfull of suasages in one hand, Ghost tried to jump up and snatch them out of Jon's hand, but unfortunately for the little pup he wasn't able to jump high enough.

"Enough Ghost," Jon said as he motioned for the dog to sit still, "we have work to do boy, I need to get you trained."

"Hmm," Ghost whined as he tried it's large red eyes on Jon begging for a treat.

Jon sighed, "fine, you want a treat?"

"Woof!" Ghost jumped up with his tongue sticking out.

"Then sit," Jon spoke as he pushed Ghost's back down on the ground. The puppy seemed confused but obeyed sitting flat down. Jon smiled, he tossed Ghost a sausage, "good boy."

 **You have made progress in your Quest!: Get Ghost to sit!**

 **You have unlocked a command! Sit!**

The pup quickly ate the treat and barked for another one. Jon smiled, he was glad he asked the kennel master for tips on how to train Ghost, well worth the gold dragon he spent.

"Now roll over," Jon commanded signalling what to do with his hand.

Ghost looked confused, but after Jon waved the sausage in front of it's face for a second the pup instantly rolled all over the ground.

 **You have made progress in your Quest!: Get Ghost to roll over!**

 **You have unlocked a command! Roll over!**

"Good job," Jon tossed Ghost another treat.

"Now, I want you to attack that," Jon said pointing at a stump of wood in the corner of the kennel. Ghost looked at Jon and turned his head sideways confused. Jon sighed, he pointed to the stump again and growled showing his teeth to Ghost, "attack."

Ghost got up and quickly troted over to the stump. It sniffed the stump and walked around. It looked to Jon and the human nodded giving Ghost permission. The direwolf turned to the stump and bared it's teeth, it jumped biting into the wood.

 **You have made progress in your Quest!: Get Ghost to attack on command!**

 **You have unlocked a command! Attack!**

"Yes!" Jon cheered as Ghost continued to bite into the bark. Just then Jon had an idea, a way to make Ghost track objects.

While Ghost was busy biting into the wooden stump Jon quickly hide the rest of the sausages he had behind a stack of hay. He made sure to pour all the grease on his hand onto the stack of hay giving off a lingering scent in the area.

Jon then quickly went ot eh pup and pulled him away from the stump. Ghost barked happily it looked to Jon's hand but was surprised to find no more sausages for him. The pup whined in hunger, it looked up at Jon with pleading eyes.

Jon smiled, "if you want them, you are going to have to find them." Ghost sniffed his hand once more before looking around. The poor pup whined over and over again, but Jon refused to help. Finally Ghost gave up begging as it started to sniff around the kennel looking for the missing sausages.

It quickly found a trail that lead outside, but before it left Jon stopped him, "it's not out there Ghost."

The pup tried to leave again, but after Jon stopped him, gave up and started looking for the sausages inside. It sniffed the air, and just as Jon was about to give up, Ghost jumped for joy as it charged into a stack of hay.

Jon smiled as quickly Ghost walked out of the hay with three sausages in it's mouth and a smile on it's face. It was covered in hay, but the pup didn't seem to mind as it quickly went to a corner and started to eat it's prize.

 **You have made progress in your Quest!: Get Ghost to track!**

 **You have unlocked a command! Track!**

Ping!

 **Quest Completed!**

 **Train Ghost!**

 **Tain Ghost to sit 1/1**

 **Train Ghost to roll over 1/1**

 **Train Ghost to attack on command 1/1**

 **Train Ghost to track 1/1**

 **Rewards,**

 **+5 REP towards Ghost**

 **5 Exp per trick learnt**

 **Total Exp gained! 20 Exp!**

Jon looked at Ghost and saw that his reputation with the direwolf had increased from 24 to 30!

 **Ghost, Faithful companion**

 **Lv- 1**

 **REP- 30/100**

Jon didn't understand where that extra point came from, after all even he knew that 24 + 5 = 29. He opened his status page and quickly looked everything over. Just as he was about to give up he noticed something in his status;

 **Wolfblood - Immune to the cold, 20% reputation bonus with wolves, Skinchanging perk. +1 Str per level.**

'20% reputation boys with wolves,' Jon smiled, 'so that's where that came from.' Jon also noticed he got a 20% boost when dealing with dragons, but considering dragon's didn't exist anymore that was a moot point.

Jon quickly went to Ghost's side and sat down. He scratched the pup's head and turned to his status page. He was really curious about everything the Playtrix was telling him, considering that he now knew that everything the band said was the truth.

It was right about his parents, something he would forever remember. It could also create something out of nothing, which was just beyond Jon to even imagine. Jon had always seemed lost, he never really fit anywhere. But now, the Playtrix provided him an opportunity to be something more, and he was definitely going to grab the opportunity with both hands.

The first thing Jon wanted to do was complete the only other ongoing quest he had, the one which is supposed to help him figure out how this thing worked. He opened his quests and looked at what else he had to complete;

 **Things to figure out;**

 **Stats**

 **Inventory**

Jon had two things to figure out, and he had no idea how to do that. He knew most of his stats, STR, INT and etc. But he had no idea what DEX, CHA and IT was, absolutely none. He couldn't even gusse.

Jon then looked at inventory, and he became even more confused. The only inventory he knew off was what people took of food in storage. Why would the Playtrix have it as well? It didn't make any sense to Jon, none whatsoever.

Jon sighed, 'what the hell are you inventory?'

A blue box exploded out off the Playtrix surprising Jon. It was plain with dozens of little boxes on the screen. It looked like a shelf with nothing put in it. Underneath the boxes was a bunch of letters in white, 'Number of items currently stored: 0'

'Stored? As in kept inside this thing?' Jon was amazed at what he was seeing, if he was to guess, that this was a wild one, somehow he could store items in this thing. He didn't know how this was possible, or even how it works, but he just chalked it up to the Playtrix magic.

Jon looked around for something to store and quickly found a loose rock in the wall besides him. He pulled the rock out and turned to the blue box. He carefully pushed the item forward, and to his surprise he felt resistance. The blue screen rippled like the surface of water, Jon pushed the stone further inside and felt it being pulled inside.

The stone disappeared and the counter on the bottom of the screen turned from 0 to 1.

Jon blinked, the stone now sat in one of the box shelves. It looked like a painting, but it was so accurate, even the moss covering part of the stone was seen.

'Wait, how do I take it out?' Jon wondered. He was glad he didn't try doing this with something valuable, otherwise it would be lost forever. He wasn't sure of what to do, but if pushing something inside stored an item, surely the opposite would work?

Jon put his finger on the painting of the stone and pressed his hand forward. To his surprise his hand went into the screen, he looked behind but nothing was there. His hand had just disappeared into thin air. But he didn't panic, because he could still feel it., he wiggled his fingers and suddenly his fingers brushed against the rough surface of the stone he had just put into it.

Jon quickly grabbed the stone and pulled it out, the item's stored counter turned from 1 to 0. He looked the stone over, it was exactly like before, mossy and shaped like a chicken breast.

Jon was ecstatic, this meant he could carry how much every items he wanted and not worry about a thing! He could put anything of value in here and no one would know!

Jon reached into his pocket and pulled out his bag of golden dragons. He had been carrying this around everywhere he went. It was far too valuable to leave in his room, after all several servants go in there constantly whether it be to change his sheets or to clean up the place. Jon had been worried about where he would keep his money, but it seems he wouldn't have to worry any more.

 **You have made progress in your Quest!: Figure out how Inventory works!**

He took the bag of dragons and put it into the inventory. The bag appeared in one of the boxes and Jon smiled in satisfaction. He closed the inventory revealing his status page from before just below that. He looked it over and saw something different;

 **MONEY- 24 Gold 0 silver 0 bronze**

Jon's status page told him how much money he had. And that was definitely something he wanted, after all if he had a count of the money given to him automatically then that would mean less work for him.

Jon then pulled up his quests and looked them over. He had only one more thing to do, and that was to figure out what in the hell DEX, CHA and VIT meant. He had no clue and it was beginning to irritate him.

Jon knew he probably had no chance to figure it out, after all he only had an INT of 2. He wasn't sure, but Jon was pretty sure that wasn't much. If he wanted to finish this quest once and for all he would need the help of someone smarter than him, someone….like a Maester.

Jon quickly got up and picked up a well feed Ghost. He went back to his room and put Ghost on his bed letting the pup rest. He then walked out of the Great Keep and across the courtyard to the Maester's Turret a small tower that was pressed up against the castle inner walls.

He quickly walked up to the first floor and knocked on the door, "Maester Luwin?"

"Come in!" a cry came from within. Jon opened the door and entered the Master's office. The inside was a library with a workstation built in the center. It was big with the book shelves going up till the top of the four story tower and the windows giving a great view to the lands outside of Winterfell.

"Ah Jon, I wasn't expecting to see you today," Maester Luwin looked up from his work station. He was reading a book with several stacks of parchment on either of his side. The Master took care of the accounts of the castle and such, the papers were probably reports he had to look over.

"I wanted to speak with you Maester Luwin," Jon replied as he walked in shutting the door behind him, "I was wondering if you were free to talk."

"Oh yes, yes, quite free I assure you. Just readin up on the plantation cycles of crops, nothing too important," the Maester closed the heavy tome he was reading before picking it up and walking to put it back in it's shelf. "Tell me Jon, what do you need? I don't usually see you here, least of all on you own free will."

Jon winced, it was true. While he was educated like the rest of the Stark children by Luwin, he wasn't the most studiod person around. He was a warrior at heart, and to him books didn't mean much. This was probably the reason his STR was a 4 and his INT was a 2.

"I needed your help with something Maester Luwin," Jon walked up to the man, "you see recently I came upon...a puzzle of sorts, and I can't seem to figure it out."

"A puzzle," Maester Luwin raised an eyebrow, "what kind of puzzle?"

"A word puzzle," Jon gulped under the Maester's scrutiny. It was a lie, true, Jon just hoped that it was good enough lie that Maester Luwin wouldn't be able to see through it.

Ping!

 **Lie Succeeded!**

Jon looked at the notification floating above his right wrist and smiled. He mentally commanded the screen away and turned to the Maester with confidence, "would you be willing to help me?"

The Master smiled, "of course Jon, please, go on."

"Right," Jon looked around and spotted an empty piece of paper, "may I?" He asked indicating to the paper and quill on the desk.

"Please."

"Thank you," Jon grabbed the quill and dipped it in ink. He quickly wrote down all the abbreviated words of his stats.

"Most curious," Luwin scratched his chin, "where did you see this?"

"In the crypts," Jon said, "when I was chasing Arya I found these words." It wasn't a whole lie, just a half truth. He did technically see these words in the crypts, it was just he saw them in the screen of the Playtrix when he wore it for the first time.

Ping!

 **You have created a sub-skill for lying! Half-truths!**

Jon was surprised, but he quickly commanded the notifications away, he would see it later. For now he needed to give his full attention to Maester Luwin. "I managed to figure out most of them," Jon admitted, "STR means strength, INT means intelligence, WIS means wisdom and LUC stand for luck. However for the life of me I cannot figure out what the rest mean."

"Hm," Luwin looked over the sheet of paper, "strength….intelligence….luck….wisdom….these all seem like the qualities of a person. They are common in that sense, would this be a correct assumption?"

Jon nodded, "yes, I remembered seeing them next to the statue of a older grave." Again, half truth. He did see them next to the statue of an older grave, the oldest grave.

Ping!

 **Half-truth successful!**

Jon mentally told it to go away before turning back to Luwin. The master looked like he was deeply thinking about something, and Jon could do nothing but wait for the Maester to finish.

But while he was waiting he got bored, 'how smart if Luwin in the first place anyway? Is he really that intelligent? If only I could see his stats...wait, could I Observe him?' Jon had never observed another human being before, but it should work, technically.

Jon focused on the maester and waited and suddenly a blue box popped open over the Playtrix;

 **Maester Luwin, Maester of Winterfell**

 **Lv- 49**

 **REP- 20/100**

 **HP- 500/500**

 **SP- 30/30**

 **MP- 0/0**

 **Allegiance- House Stark/The Citadel**

 **STR- 3**

 **VIT- 3**

 **DEX- 2**

 **CHA- 6**

 **INT- 82**

 **WIS- 71**

 **LUC- 12**

 **Maester Luwin is the Maester of Winterfell. Born Luwin River, Luwin has always sought a way to better himself, and has done so by throwing his life into the pursuit of knowledge. He is quite knowledgeable and is know to be a kind and caring man to all who know him. He holds many a secret in his head, but had sworn to tell none of them.**

He amazed at the man's intelligence. 82, that was so many times greater than Jon's own, only now did Jon realise how much smarter the man is from him. He was like a baby crawling on his knees while the Maester was a man that could run from Winterfell to Whitehabour in mere minutes.

"I think I have an idea as to what this is," Luwin finally spoke up.

'Of course you do,' Jon rolled his eyes, 'you have an intelligence of 82 and your wisdom is at 71, if you can't figure it out then no one can.'

"These are the status of a person," Luwin spoke, "they speak about the different features a person has. Strength, intelligence, wisdom. So DEX, VIT and CHA must be the same."

Jon was surprised and amazed, he figured all that from a single sheet of paper. Jon could only imagine what Luwin could do with the Playtrix, hell the old man would have probably figured out everything there is to know about this thing in a fraction of the time Jon would take.

"DEX could stand for dexterity. VIT could be vitality, another word for endurance. And CHA, well I can't be sure, but I think it must stand for charm, or something similar. Since intelligence and wisdom speak of the mind, strength, vitality and dexterity speak of the body, CHA, must speak for something else, in this case it standing for charm is the most logical conclusion as there isn't nothing here that represents the person's social abilities."

Jon blinked, "amazing...how did you get to be so smart?"

Luwin chuckled, "nothing to it my boy, just read a lot of book in my age. I must thank you I haven't had something challenging like this in a long time. I trust my answers were satisfactory?"

Jon nodded, "yeah, I think they were."

Ping!

 **You have made progress in your Quest!: Figure out how stats work!**

Ping!

 **Quest Completed!**

 **Find out the features of the band**

 **Things to figure out;**

 **Stats**

 **Reputation**

 **Quests**

 **Allegiance**

 **HP/MP/SP**

 **Inventory**

 **Skills**

 **Perks**

 **Rewards,**

 **+10 Exp per item completed**

 **+2 points**

 **Total Exp gained! 80 Exp!**

Ping!

 **You have leveled up!**

 **Jon Targaryen**

 **HP- 100/100**

 **SP- 150/150**

 **MP- 50/50**

 **The Player**

 **Title- The Bastard of the North**

 **Level- 2 Exp- 20/200**

 **Allegiance - House Stark**

 **STR- 5**

 **VIT- 3**

 **DEX- 3**

 **CHA- 1**

 **INT- 3**

 **WIS- 2**

 **LUC- 1**

 **POINTS- 13**

Jon blinked in surprise, he needed to read this carefully. He turned to Maester Luwin, "thank you so much Maester, I'll be on my way."

"Very well Jon, please do visit if you need my help again. Don't' be a stranger," Luwin waved as Jon practically ran out of the chamber. The Maester was confused by the boy's actions, but just assumed he was in a hurry to be somewhere.

Jon quickly ran back to his room and closed the door behind him. Ghost was still sleeping on his bed, so Jon sat down at his desk and looked over his new status.

He had more life now, his stamina and magic had also increased. He also got an extra boost to his STR and his INT, he didn't understand where that came from, but when he looked down he realised it came from his Targaryen and Stark blood;

 **Targaryen born - Immune to fire, 20% reputation bonus with dragons, Dragon dreams perk. + 1 Int per level.**

 **Wolfblood - Immune to the cold, 20% reputation bonus with wolves, Skinchanging perk. +1 Str per level.**

Which just further cemented that he was in fact half Targaryen. Jon also noticed his points had risen by 5, making them 13. But he didn't know what they were, so he decided to stop himself from trying anything, after all they could be useful, there was hardly anything in this thing that wasn't.

Jon leaned back on his chair and smiled, he had finally leveled up, and in doing so he became just a little bit stronger. But this wasn't enough, it wasn't nearly enough. Jon wanted to be faster, smarter. Robb was at a higher level than him, hell Arya was also at a higher level.

Jon wondered why that was for a long time, why is it that someone like Arya was at a higher level? It didn't make any sense, he was older and stronger than her, and yet she was level 2 and Jon had started from level 1.

Hell even Robb, who was essentially Jon's twin, was level 15 while Jon wasn't. It was like the deck was stacked against him and….wait..

An idea came into Jon's head, it was strange, but very very possible. He remembered the levels of all the common people he had meet. All didn't cross 20, even the really really old ones. And yet Robb was level 15. The only common person Jon knew at that level was an older chief by the name Gerald that worked in the kitchens as a cook.

The nobel of the world, the lords and knights all had higher levels. Even Bran, a child, had a level of 2. Maester Luwin was level 49, the highest Jon could see. And if his assumption that the reason why he couldn't see the level's of Lord Stark and Ser Rodrik Cassel was correct then they were simply too powerful for him to see.

That meant the lords and ladies of the world were at higher levels than the common people and the bastards of this world. Even if they worked harder, even if they did more, because they were not a lord or lady, the common people will never have a higher level of more than 20.

Which left Jon is something of a tight spot.

He could now level up on his own. He so no reason he couldn't. If he continued to do more quests he could do more things with his life. The Playtrix was his ticket out of this castle and into the world.

Jon had a dream, like everyone he had a dream. He wanted to leave this place, he wanted to go out into the world and earn a name for himself. He wanted to no longer be remembered as Jon Snow, the Bastard of Ned Stark, but as just Jon. He wanted his own identity, and he knew he could get that while he stayed here.

Ping!

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Earn a new title for yourself!**

 **Reward,**

 **?**

 **?**

 **300 Exp**

 **Failure,**

 **You will remain in Winterfell until your last days.**

 **Do you accept?**

 **YES/NO?**

Jon read it over and smiled at the new quest. It was exactly what he wanted, Jon didn't waste anytime as he pressed 'yes'.

Jon then went to his list of skills and saw the new one he got;

 **Lying, Lv- 1 (40%)**

 **This is your ability to lie to people, the higher the level the better the lie and less chance of discovery!**

 **5% chance of success!**

 **Half truth,**

 **A form of lying that is twice as effective!**

Jon was a little surprised, he didn't know he could get a sub skill like that. But either way it was useful, especially if it was twice as effective as lying.

Jon closed the box and leaned back in his chair sighing, the only thing he needed to do now was find a way to make himself famous. He knew he wasn't awfully good at anything, but he was decent swordsman. Maybe he should do that? Maybe one day he would be so could he could be mentioned along with the names of Jaime Lannister and Barristan Selmy.

Jon smiled, 'yes. Yes, that sounds like a plan. Become the best swordsman in the world, and then people will see me more than just a bastard. Maybe when the King visits I could somehow show off my sword skills, and if he's impressed I could go with him to the South and squire for some knight slowly...no, no I can't do that. Father said that if the king found out who I was...who my mother was, who my father was. They would kill me.'

Jon sighed, looked up at the ceiling and finally let himself feel again. He was so confused. He was excited that he finally knew who his mother was. Sad that his real father was in the end just a rapist that went mad with power. Angry at Ned Stark for never telling him the truth, and yet he understood why he did it.

He knew the Stakes were still his family, and yet he couldn't help but feel like as if they didn't need him here. Arya loved him, she had a REP score of 63/100 for him, that was definitely love. Robb treated him as a brother, and so did Bran and Lord Stark. But despite that, he knew this wasn't where he belonged, and he wanted find where that place was.

At first Jon wanted to join the Night's Watch, a place where one could earn their a title of Black Brother. A place where anyone, even a bastard, could earn honor. But Jon knew differently know, he wasn't just a bastard, he didn't have to put himself in one corner of this world when the rest off it was just waiting out there for him. A world of adventure.

And in truth, he wasn't even a bastard. He remembered seeing a few bastards around the castle, all their names had Snow in it. But Jon, Jon wasn't called Jon Snow by the game, no, he wasn't. He was called Jon Targaryen. He wasn't a bastard, and he wasn't going to go and run into one corner of the world because everyone else thought that was where he deserved to live.

'Jon Targaryen, sound strange to say, and yet….right.' Jon got up and walked out of his room. He walked down to the training yard and there was Ser Rodrik training hard with a few of the castle's guards.

"Jon? Why are you here so early? It's barely even noon, we usually have our training session after lunch," Ser Rodrick asked.

"I just wanted to train some more," Jon admitted as he took off his cloak and put on the padding armour from before, "think you have time for that?"

Rodrik shook his head, "not right now Jon. I'm training the men. Perhaps you can come after lunch?"

Jon wanted to insist on training now, but he didn't want to be a bother. After all if he tried to force him to do anything Rodrik would hate him for it, and that's something Jon didn't want to do.

Jon nodded reluctantly, "right...got it. After lunch."

Jon then quickly walked away wandering through the Castle, confused as to what to do. He wanted to get stronger, but he didn't even know where to start. Just then Jon noticed the Maester's Turret standing in the distance. He remembered what Luwin said, about how books made him smarter, how books made him the man he was. So maybe while Jon couldn't improve his body, he could improve his mind.

Jon walked back into Lewin's lab and like he never left the Maester was founding sitting at his work desk reading the tome from before.

"Jon? My my this is a surprise. Two visits from you on the same day? What do I owe the pleasure this time? Another riddle?" Luwin asked as he smiled at the boy.

"No Maester Luwin, not this time," Jon walked up to the name closing the door behind him, "you told me that you got to be this smart by reading books…..do, well do you think I can be the same?"

Luwin blinked as a look of took over his face. And then he smiled, "yes Jon, I do think you can."

Jon nodded, "great….so where do I begin?"

"How about….this," Luwin got off his stool and walked to his shelf and grabbed a heavy tome from off the shelf. He brought it to a table near the back in front of a giant window overlooking the castle grounds.

"This is the entire history of Westeros and the people living in it," Luwin explained as he put the book down on the table, "a perfect starting point in your journey for knowledge."

Jon looked at the giant tome and couldn't help a loud sigh from escaping his mouth, "this...this seems interesting."

"I know it can seem like a daunting task Jon, and it is. But don't worry, I promise it will be well worth it in the end."

Jon nodded as he sat down in front of the table and opened the book. He began reading it, starting first with the tale of the first men and children of the forest.

Luwin smiled at Jon, he was happy he could inspire a child like this to read more. He left the child alone and quickly went back to his work.

Jon was a little surprised at the things he had read. The history of Westeros isn't something Jon every thought would be worthwhile, but he found that the more and more he read off it, the more and more it intrigued him.

This land first belonged to the children of the Forest. They were these beings that lived in the Forest and were known for their magic. Jon was curious about this magic they could use, but the book didn't go into very much detail about that.

The children ruled for a long time, and then the First men came. The first men and the children fought, and eventually the First men won, though how they did that against creatures that could use magic Jon will never know.

Soon another group of invaders came, the Andals. These were the present day Southerns and they kicked the First Men to the North, which was shared by the children. And then once the Andals settled into these lands, wars broke out. The country was divided into warring sections, that is until the Targaryen's came.

This was when Jon stopped reading as something happened;

Ping!

 **You have created a new skill! Language: Common tongue!**

 **Language: Common tongue, Lv- 1 (0%)**

 **How much you understand about the common tongue of Westeros.**

 **Reading: Normal speed**

 **Speaking: Very good**

 **Understanding: Average**

Jon was surprised he got a skill for this of all things. But in the end it is what it is. He closed the box and turned back to his book.

He read about how Aegon the conqueror, Jon's ancestor, had taken over the entire kingdom with the help of his army and his dragons. He read about how the Targaryen's became the first proper King of Westeros and how they essentially created peace throughout the kingdom. Even if it was through subjugation.

At this point Jon had to stop. He couldn't focus on continuing as it slowly turned to battle history and the various other rebellions and battles the Targaryens had to face to stay in power.

He slowly got curious, he knew a lot about the Stark's, his mother's family. But he knew next to nothing about his father's. He knew off the mad king, of course he did, and he knew about Rhaegar. But he knew next to nothing about the Targaryen's themselves.

Jon got up and walked to Maester Luwin, "Maester, do you have something regarding the Targaryens?"

Luwin blinked in surprise, "I might...why Jon?"

"I just finished reading about how they conquered Westeros and was curious about who they were and where they came from," Jon shrugged.

Luwin nodded, "yes, well alright then, if that is what you are interested in," Luwin turned away as he walked to the shelf before taking out another book for Jon, "here, this should help."

Jon immediately went back to his desk and pushed the history tome to the side. He quickly opened this new book which had on it's cover the Targaryen symbol of the three headed dragon.

Jon began reading and immediately he was entrapped.

In the beginning, the future civilization of Valaria were all once a small community of shepherds tending their flock. That is until they discovered something that would change the world, dragons. The creatures were monstrous, true, but they also had a deep seated connection to magic.

In time the Valyrians were able to tame the beasts. Harnessing their immense power they established a city with of wonder unlike any before or since. They created weapons and artifact of magic, artifacts of immense power. And using these weapons the Valyrians conquered the surrounding lands.

Jon paused for a second and looked at the Playtrix. It was an ancient tool of immense power, and looked fairly similar to Valyrian steel, meaning it must have gotten the same treatment. If Jon was to guess, Brandon Stark, the first King of the North must have somehow obtained this from Old Valyria, somehow, someway. And he used it to build the wall and other things.

Jon wasn't sure about this, but it seemed more and more likely that the Playtrix came from Valyria itself. Quickly he went back to the book, hungry for more information.

The Valyrians ruled for 500 hundred years, they ruled and all was well. But suddenly, out of nowhere, it all ended. Something happened, it wasn't know exactly what, but most all simply called it,'The Doom of Valyria.' It destroyed the city, and very shattered the peninsula turning it into what is now known as the smoking sea.

However, one of the great houses of Valyria survived. They moved to a small outpost away from the main empire, and they survived the Doom. And that family were the Targaryen's, and they waited in that island, Dragon Stone, for a hundred years before they descended onto Westeros and invades them.

Jon was curious, he wondered how the Targaryen's alone survived. When he looked into it he found that the reason they survived was because Daenys the Dreamer, a Targaryen, had a prophetic dream about it. It seemed she envisioned Valeria's doom and that saved the Targaryen's from their deaths.

Jon leaned back, 'why does that sound familiar? Why do I feel like I have...seen it...before.' Jon's eyes winded, he quickly ran through the pages of the book looking for a picture, a painting, something about old Valyria.

And then, he saw it. An illustration made by some no name third son Targaryen that liked to paint. It was a city that was unlike any other in history, and the moment Jon saw it, he knew he had seen it before.

'My dream….it wasn't just a dream,' Jon opened his status page and pulled up his perks;

 **Dragon Dreams** **\- You will have semi prophetic dreams. 30% chance of said dreams happening**

Jon's eyes winded, 'it wasn't just a dream...it was a prophecy! I really saw Old Valyria! I saw the city! Wait...what does that mean? Why did I see that?! Why did the Playtrix show me that?! Why….is it...is it my density? Does it want me to go there?'

Ping!

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Travel to Old Valyria and find out what the Playtrix wishes to show you!**

 **Rewards,**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **10,000 Exp**

 **Failure,**

 **The destruction of the world**

 **Do you Accept?**

 **YES/NO?**

Jon couldn't believe what he was reading, 'this confirms it, it does want me to go there!'. If he accepted he would be signing up to go to one of the most deadliest places on the face of the Earth. If he didn't that would mean the world would be destroyed, for some reason.

After all the things the Playtrix has showed him, Jon didn't believe that it would choose now to start lying to him. No, it was telling the truth, meaning Jon had to accept, or else they could all wish the world bye bye.

Jon couldn't believe it. Just over an hour or so ago he had no idea what to do, and now, his destiny was calling. He would have to travel to Valaryia and look for whatever the Playtrix wanted him to find. Maybe it was the origin of where it came from, if Jon's theory about it being from the same place was correct.

Jon looked at the box in front of him, he knew he didn't have a choice, he needed this, he needed to prove to himself he was worth something. And what was more worthy than traveling to the land that no one else dared to go in. It may seem arrogant, but Jon was sure with the power of the Playtrix he could do it.

He pressed 'yes' and the box closed. Jon leaned back and sighed, 'what have I done?'

Regret filled him immediately, but Jon knew he didn't have a choice, he had to press yes.

'I need to do so much in order to prepare for this. I need to get enough money to hire ships to take me to Valyria. I need the skills needed to survive, like Old Valyrian which is the most common language spoken there. I need to know who to talk too, who to ally with. I need all the help I can get, all the knowledge I can get. Fortunately, I know a Maester, and I'm sure I can learn things quickly if I had too.'

Jon couldn't help it as a small smile crept onto his face. He finally had it, a goal, a dream, a desire. He didn't know why he had to go there, he didn't know how him not going there will destroy the world, but he knew that he wanted too, and he had too. This was his destiny, his future where he would finally be away from the name Snow. An adventure was upon him, and Jon couldn't help but be excited.

Jon got up and walked towards Maester Luwin. The Master looked up surprised, "what is it Jon? Need something else?"

Jon nodded, "yes Master. I want to have everything you have about Old Valyria and it's surrounding lands."

The Maester blinked in confusion, "really? Why?"

Jon smiled, "nothing special, just a little curious is all."

* * *

 **Okay I know I may have under done the Ned confrontation thing a little but I didn't think Ned would be open to discussing all of this at a stretch with Jon. Maybe I'll visit this thing later. Anyway I hope you guys like the first over arching goal Jon has in mind, don't really know many stories were Old Valyria is explored, so it should be interesting for Jon to do.**

 **See you all soon! Keep the reviews coming and I'll update when I can!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Jon woke up and once again;

Ping!

 **You have slept in you own bed; HP, SP and MP have been restored 100% each. All ailments and negative status effects have been cured.**

Jon smiled as he pushed the notification to the side and got on his feet. Today was the first day to the rest of his life. Yesterday he had spent the day shoved into the Maester's Turret reading everything he could about Old Valyria. He was only halfway done with the first book when he realised the day was already over.

Jon quickly freshened up and changed into a new set of clothes. Today was a new day, and with that new day came the opportunity for new things. If Jon got enough quests he would be able to level up quicker, he would become stronger, and if he wanted to really travel to Old Valyria, then he would need all the help he could get.

Jon had a time frame in mind. The king would be arriving in a month's' time. When he and his party returned South Jon could join them. He would then be able hire a ship to Dragonstone, one of his ancestral homes. He didn't really have a plan for what to do after that, but he was working on it.

Once Jon was ready he looked too Ghost, "you ready to go out today boy?" Jon asked.

"Woof!" Ghost barked as he wagged his tail. Jon and Ghost quickly walked out off the Great Keep and into the courtyard. Jon hurried to the Maester's turret, he had a lot of work to do, and little time. He needed to research the land around Valyria more thoroughly, but before Jon could get very far he heard someone call out his name.

"Jon!" Jon turned to see Ser Rodrik approach him.

"Ser Rodrik," Jon gave a small bow, "how may I help you?"

"Where were you at practise yesterday?" Rodrick asked, "I told you, everyday after lunch."

Jon blinked, "oh...I apologize, it slipped my mind. I was in Maester Luwin quarters the entire day."

"And what were you doing there?"

"Reading up on our history," Jon replied evenly.

"And why the sudden interest in ancient stories Snow?" Rodrik raised an eyebrow.

"I-well, I just got curious is all," Jon gulped, Ser Cassel stare burnt itself into Jon's soul.

 **Lie Failed!**

Jon groaned, 'shit, now you fail?!'

"Look boy I don't care what you do in your free time, but when you are set to train with me, you do not forget!" Rodrik started to raise his voice yelling at Jon, "now! Fortunately for you I have a free day today, and I'm going to spend it teaching you why it isn't a good ideas to 'forget' to do your duties! And because you forgot yesterday, you will be doing double!"

Jon's eyes widened in fear, even Ghost whined a little bit in fear. "I-I see, well-"

"-Shut up!" Cassel yelled, "come on!" Jon gulped in fear, 'why do I do these things to myself?'

Jon groaned and followed Cassel to the courtyard where the man took off his cloak, "take off your cloak, shirt, belts and boots Jon, you're going to be doing a lot of exercising today."

Jon nodded as he took off his everything except his pants. He pilled all his things into one corner and turned to Ghost, "gaurd them for me would you?"

"Woof?" Ghost looked confused as it turned it's head sideways.

Jon sighed, "nevermind."

He walked to Rodrick's side and stood ready for anything the man could throw at him.

"Alright, first the good news, you have great upper body strength and your core isn't half bad either. Bad news, your legs are shit," Rodrick took off his gloves and put a hand on his sword, "so here's what you are going to do. You are going to run this field over and over again until I tell you too stop, got that?"

Jon blinked, "for how long?"

Rodrik picked up a wooden sword, the same one Jon used before. He approached Jon and hit him in the ass sending the boy jerking up in surprise. "Until I say so! Now run!"

"Yes sir!" Jon took off as fast as he could. He ran around the track over and over again staining his feet with mud and his body with sweat. Jon felt his body vibrate every time his feet hit the ground, he controlled his breathing, he learnt long ago that long drawn out breaths was the best way to go when running for a long time.

"Come on boy! Stop slowing down!" Ser Rodrik roared out as he swung the wooden sword barely missing Jon's back.

"I'm trying to save energy!" Jon yelled back.

"Did I ask you to save energy?! No! I asked you to run! And that means I want you to run!"

Jon didn't want to give him another reason to hit him. He took off as fast as he could and kept that pace up for as long as we could. Soon it became too much, the running weighed down on him, and Jon felt himself slowing down.

"Pick up the pace!" Rodrik yelled as he smacked Jon once more when he came around.

Jon growled, 'fucking sadist,' Jon wanted to stop and shout, but he knew he needed to do this. If he was serious about going to Valyria, he would need more stamina, and right now this was the best way to do that.

Jon looked at the Playtrix, the green SP bar was displayed over it, and it was only reduced by a fraction. Jon smiled, 'I have a lot more stamina to use.'

Soon an hour had passed. Even Rodrik had gotten bored of just watching Jon run. He layed back on the fence bordering the training grounds and watched Jon struggling to simply jog in place.

"Come on Jon, just another ten minutes!"

"That's what you said twenty minutes ago!" Jon cursed. He knew he was strong and young, but he was seriously reaching his limits.

The green bar was now almost empty, but Jon didn't need to see that to know that.

Jon couldn't feel his legs, they were numb from the pain of running for so long. Suddenly he tripped and tumbled and fell on his face. Jon felt mud seep into his hair and into his mouth, but he was too tired to care.

Rodrick grumbled, "get up Jon!"

Jon wanted too, but he just didn't feel like he could do it. He let his face rest in the mud, uncaring about the mud in his hair. But just then;

Ping!

Jon was surprised, he looked up and saw a blue pop up box;

 **Due to running you have gained +1 to your VIT!**

Jon's wiped the mud from his eyes and looked at the box, he didn't read that wrong, not one word. He quickly opened up his status page and there it was;

 **VIT- 4**

Jon felt happiness course through his body. He could feel himself become happier, a little surge of energy went through him. He felt his body shiver in excitement, he could do it! By training everyday like this he could become stronger! If he trained like this he could become strong enough to travel to Valyria in one piece!

Jon got back to his feet and closed his status page. He looked at the green bare representing his health. It was only a quarter full, but that just meant Jon still had more energy to spend. And maybe if he ran some more he could increase his VIT once again.

"You can take a break now if you want," Ser Rodrik grunted as he put away the wooden sword, "that's enough for today."

Jon looked up, he removed the mud form his face and wiped it on his pants. He put one foot in front of the other and started walking before he slowly picked up speed and started to jog.

"Jon? Didn't you hear me? I said that's enough!" Rodrik cried out again.

"I know, I heard you," Jon replied when lapped near the knight, "but I'm not done."

Rodrik raised an eyebrow but said nothing in return as he simply let the boy continue to run around in circles.

Jon felt the last remaining drops of his stamina run dry. It was ten minutes later when he finally stopped and dropp to the ground panting from exhaustion. He looked at the green bar over the Playtrix and saw that the bar was empty, except for a small amount of green left in the end.

Jon laid back on the muddy ground as he panted heavily. He looked to the sky, for once it was clear, and Jon could see the blue sky over the white dull clouds that plagued the North.

"Here, drink this," Rodrick approach with a pitcher of water.

Jon grabbed it without a word as he chugged the whole thing down in a few short seconds. Ghost walked over to his master snuggling to his side and digging it's head into Jon's legs for support.

"Thanks," Jon panted out after he finished the drink.

"You did well Jon," Rodrik nodded in approval, "we might make a warrior out of you yet. That's enough for today, wash up and go do whatever you wish. You're excused from sword practise today."

Jon nodded as he poured the rest of the water over his head getting the remaining mud from his face. He quickly grabbed his clothes that he had removed form before and walked to the castle well.

He still had a lot of mud covering his body and hair, and Jon prided himself with his hair. He remembered hearing about the Targaryen's being very sensitive about their long locks, maybe while Jon didn't inherit their signature silver hair he did obtain their liking for hair maintenance.

Jon put his clothes to the side, almost drowning Ghost underneath it all. "Oh, sorry about that." The wolf whined but said nothing.

Jon went up to the well and quickly dipped a bucket into it. Jon dipped his hand into the water washing his palms. He then pulled the bucket up and poured it over himself. He quickly wiped the mud out of his hair taking care as too not rub the mud deeper in.

Jon grumbled, there was still too much mud in his hair. He quickly refilled the bucket and poured this time instead of putting it all on his head took handfuls and made sure to get every grain out.

"Careful there Lord Snow, you might end up wasting all the water we have tending to your hair," came a soft voice giggling at his expense.

Jon pushed his wet locks to the side and saw red haired maid smiling at him. She was about his age, fair skin spotted with freckles. Her eyes were blue, she wore a simple grey dress with an apron on. The scent of freshly baked bread followed her around, but that wasn't the most startling thing about her. What Jon found most fascinating was her smile, seeing it sent a shiver down his spine.

 **Mary Rosalyn, Baker of Winterfell**

 **Lv- 2**

 **REP- 45/100**

Jon blinked, 'wait, a 45 REP score? But we have never even meet...I think.'

"You know most girls in the castle are actually jealous of your hair Lord Snow," Mary smiled as she dipped her bucket into the well, "they say it's smoother than a man's hair has any right to be."

Jon snapped out of his daze, "yes well, I suppose everyone must have something they are know for."

Mary looked down eyeing Jon's body, "well I do believe you will be well remembered for those." Jon looked down and saw her staring at his abs.

"Hey!" Jon blushed a storm as he quickly grabbed his undershirt covering himself.

Mary chuckled, "I don't think that is any better." Jon's body was still wet causing the white shirt to stick to his body, "in fact I think the lack of a clear view only makes it all the more appealing, you know? A little something for the imagination."

Jon blinked, "I….I see..."

Mary smiled, "cat got your tongue my lord?"

"No, not a cat, you. Though I think it would have been better off with a cat."

Mary chuckled again, she quickly pulled out her bucket of water, "well Lord Snow, I'll be sure to care of your tongue, good day," she curtsied as she walked away leaving Jon wide mouthed staring at her shapely rear walk away.

Ghost yipped, sounding awfully like a chuckle at Jon's expense. Jon looked to the dog and narrowed his eyes, "you're not helping."

Jon had never realised how badly he acted towards women, or any form of social interaction. He did wonder when CHA would ever be important, but it seemed he finally found his answer.

If he wanted to go anywhere in this world he would need to be able to make friends, and CHA, which was his charming stat, needed to be very high in order to help him do that. Right now it was only a 1, Jon really needed to work on that.

After drying himself off Jon walked back to this room and changed clothes there. He sent his wet shirt and dirty pants to the washers. Ghost by now had become tired already, the poor thing, so Jon tucked him and quickly made his way once more to the Maester's Turret.

He knocked on the door, "come in!"

Jon did so and found Luwin once again reading a book with great interest. The Maester looked up and beamed as he saw Jon. "Good to see you again. I have left your books right where you left them."

Jon nodded, "much appreciated Maester Luwin," he then quickly walked to the area of the tower dubbed 'his' and sat down on the table. Open in front of him were more books regarding Valyria and the areas around it, Jon quickly began to pick up where he left off last night, fully intending to finish what he started.

The rest of the book was a little boring. It mostly spoke about how amazing the people were and a few minor details about the landscape that was sure to have changed thanks to the Doom. An hour had passed by the time Jon had finished reading it. But by then this happened;

Ping!

 **You read a book! You have earned +1 INT!**

Jon opened his status page;

 **INT- 4**

Jon smiled, it wasn't much, but he was getting better. Now all he had to do was find a way to improve his WIS, LUC and CHA. STR he figured he could just lift heavy objects, like swords and the such. He had a way to improve VIT and INT, and if DEX stood for dexterity then that mean he would need to learn how to be an acrobat or something.

Jon put the book to the side and picked up another one, this one about the road systems the city laid out. It was vague and confusing, but Jon knew he needed all the help he could get.

Just as Jon reached the halfway point to the book he got a new notification;

Ping!

 **A skill has leveled up!**

 **Language: Common tongue, Lv- 2 (3%)**

 **How much you understand about the common tongue of Westeros.**

 **Reading: Slightly above average**

 **Speaking: Very good**

 **Understanding: Average**

Jon was surprised at this. He figured that the skills should be able to level up, but he never realised it would be so soon. Not that he was complaining, far from it. Now that his reading speed had increased he could read more in less time, meaning more INT points!

With renewed vigor Jon continued to read book after book. Eventually he had read enough to gain an extra point for INT;

 **You read a book! You have earned +1 INT!**

 **INT- 5**

Needless to say Jon was happy. He had however noticed something, the first time he read and got an extra point for INT he had read only one book whole. Then for the second time he had read more than three books. That meant it would slowly become harder and harder for Jon to warn points through reading, but Jon put that to the side, he could worry about it later.

"You have read quite a few books Jon," Luwin said sounding impressed, "do you recall most of them?"

"A bit," Jon nodded, "I know the general lay out off the land. I also know the currency, gold pyramids for Yunkai and other slave states and square iron coins for Braavos. I also know the common language there is High Valyrian, but it has been bastardised so much each city has it's own dialect, making it it's own language."

Luwin nodded, "yes, true, true. From what I understand if on fluent enough with High Valyrian they should be able to effectively communicate with all."

Jon smiled, "and you wouldn't happen to know High Valyrian would you?"

The Maester raised an eyebrow, "oh? And why would you wish to learn a language only spoken half-way around the known world?"

Jon smiled, "I just wish to learn more. Didn't you say something going wherever my path of knowledge leads me?"

Ping!

 **You have created a new skill! Convincing!**

 **Convincing, Lv- 1 (0%)**

 **You ability to convince people to do what you wish them to do.**

 **5% success rate,**

 **+1% per REP point you have with said person.**

Jon was surprised at the skill but quickly sent it away before turning back to the maester for an answer.

"Hm," Luwin scratched his chin, "I have some free time after supper, usually I reverse it for myself, but these days I am sad to say I mostly spend it reading books I have already read. If you don't mind losing a bit of sleep, I would be glad to teach you High Valyrian after dinner."

Jon smiled and nodded, "yes maester Luwin, I would appreciate that very much."

"Good, now speaking of supper, you are getting late for yours. Go on, don't want to be late, a proper mind needs a full stomach to work."

Jon got up and bowed to the man before leaving the turret. He walked back to the Great Keep and quickly entered the dining room. Arya and Sansa were already there, with Lady Stark sitting next to the head of the table on the right.

Jon bowed again, "lady Stark." the woman said nothing as she simply glared at Jon before returning to her meal.

 **Catelyn Stark, Faithful wife**

 **Lv- 46**

 **REP- -65/100**

Jon almost visibly flinched at seeing how much Catelyn hated him. He had literally never seen a negative score before. She hated him as much as Arya loved him.

Jon sighed, 'if only she knew there was no reason to hate me. I'm not the child of Ned Stark, I'm his nephew. If only she knew,' Jon's eyes widened, 'wait, maybe I could tell her? Or maybe at least convince father-Lord Stark, to tell her. Gods, what's wrong with me? A few days ago the man was my father, and now I can't even call him that in my head. It just feels...wrong. Maybe when I speak to him I can comfortably call me father, but not alone. When I am alone Rhaegar Targaryen is my father, or at least he is supposed to be.

Jon looked to Sansa;

 **Sansa Stark, Proper Lady**

 **Lv- 3**

 **REP- 10/100**

Jon was glad Sansa didn't hate him, though considering Rodrik liked him more than his own flesh and blood was concerning to say the least.

Jon quiet walked to the table and saw down next to Arya.

"Hello Jon!" Arya smiled, "how was your day?"

Jon gave a small smile and whispered, "fine little sister, just fine. How was yours? Did you have fun sewing gowns?"

Arya puffed her cheeks out, "now you're just being mean Jon. I hate those boring classes!"

"Do not shout at the dinner table Arya," Lady Stark spoke up. Arya grumbled as Jon stifled a laugh.

Soon Robb, Lord Stark, Brandon and Rickon joined them and dinner began. It was a quiet affair, like always, and while Jon was used to it he couldn't help but feel saddened by the fact that no one liked to talk, especially to him.

"Jon," Lord Stark suddenly spoke up, "I wish to talk to you. Come to my chambers after dinner."

Jon was surprised but nodded, "understood Lord Stark."

Robb turned to Jon and motioned with his hands, 'what happened?'

Jon shrugged, 'I don't know.'

After the silent dinner everyone left for their separate rooms. Jon however followed Ned Stark back to his work chambers in the top of the Great Keep. They entered the room, it was modestly big, with a few shelves packed to the side, a desk in the center with towers of papers stacked on it.

"Sit Jon," Lord Stark said as he sat behind the desk.

Jon did as he was told and sat down in front of the desk, "why did you call me father?"

"Maester Luwin tells me you have recently taken a great liking to reading," Ned took off his cloak and sat down.

"I have, yes. I thought it would be best to improve my education as I have been sorely lacking in certain fields."

"That's good Jon, very good," Ned narrowed his eyes, "but what I find disturbing is what subjects you have taken an interest too."

"Father if this is about-"

"Do you know dangerous this is?!" Ned roared, "you cannot do anything that would draw even the slightest bit of attention to yourself Jon! I gave you one day! One day to collect yourself and realise that this is the safest place in the land for you! And what did you do?! You went and started researching about Targaryen's!"

"Is that a crime to do so?!" Jon stood up, "is it a crime for wanting to know more about my family?!"

"We are your family!"

"But not my real one!" Jon couldn't stop the words, it just seemed to come out on their own.

Ned narrowed his eyes, "what does that mean?"

"I...I'm sorry my lord, I misspoke. Forgive me," Jon bowed sitting back down.

Ned sighed, "Jon...how did you find out?"

"Pardon?"

"How did you find out about...about your parents?" Ned said the last in a whisper afraid to be overheard.

"I...I..." Jon sighed, he had planned for this. In case Lord Stark had ever asked him this he had already an excuse planned, "I found out I couldn't get burnt. I touched fire and….it didn't hurt. I remembered reading somewhere that the only ones immune to fire were Targaryens. But I didn't have the silver hair or violet eyes, I looked very much a Stark, meaning I was also a Stark. And the only Targaryen I knew who could have possibly had a child with a Stark was…..well, my parents."

Ned sighed, he leaned back and closed his eyes, "damn dragons. Damn fire."

"Were you ever planning on telling me?" Jon asked.

"No, never," Ned looked at Jon, "if you had known…I made Lyanna a promise, to keep you safe, no matter what happened."

"Even if that meant keeping half of my family away from me?"

"Yes, even then."

"I see…..may I ask for a favour?"

Ned raised an eyebrow, "what kind of favour."

"Could you please tell Lady Stark the truth about me?" Jon begged.

"What?! Why would you want me to do that?!"

"Because she hates me for existing, and she hates you for betraying her," Jon explained, "she thinks you were unfaithful, and that isn't the case. Before, when I still thought I was nothing but a bastard, one of my only regrets was that every thought you were disloyal. Because of my existence you were called dishonorable, even by your wife. But in truth you are the most honorable man I know Lord Stark. You took me in, you cared for me, and for that," Jon smiled, "I'll love you forever.

"But now, I know the truth, and I don't want people to hate you for me anymore. I want them to know just what kind of man you are."

"Jon if I told anyone about you, you would die. Honour means very little if it means the life of someone I care about is forfeit," Ned replied.

"I know. But I don't mean tell someone random of the roads. No, I mean tell your wife. She deserves to know the truth, and quite frankly I am growing tired of her hating me. Before I understood why she did it, I was a bastard, a symbol of your 'unfaithfulness'. But I know the truth now, and I'm starting to get annoyed."

"Jon-"

"-Please father, I see the way people look at you when I'm around. That look of disrespect, I don't want that for you. I know we can't tell the world about me, but why not at least your wife? Who has sworn to be by your side, forever."

Ping!

 **You have successfully convinced someone!**

 **+1 CHA**

Ping!

 **A skill has leveled up! Convincing!**

 **Convincing, Lv- 2 (34%)**

 **You ability to convince people to do what you wish them to do.**

 **6% success rate,**

 **+1% per REP point you have with said person.**

Jon mentally pushed the notifications away, he quickly looked back at Lord Stark and found the man deep in concentration. Jon was surprised he was actually able to do it, at least that's what the Playtrix told him.

"You...are correct Jon," Ned leaned back on his seat while Jon gave a sigh of relief. He honestly didn't think Lord Stark would have bought it, but he was glad he did.

"I'll tell her tonight," Ned sighed, "I'll tell her everything."

"Thank you Lord Stark," Jon bowed.

"Now, back to the reason I called you, if you continue doing research on the Targaryen's when the king arrives it would be very, very dangerous. I don't wish to deny you your heritage Jon, but...but you have be careful, do you understand?"

Jon nodded, "yes father, I do."

"Good, you are dismissed," Ned got up and Jon walked to the door, "oh and Jon, before you go," Jon turned around as Ned reached into his desk drawer pulling out a blue and grey blanket. "Your mother wrapped you in this when you were born. She had made it, just for you."

Jon walked towards Ned and carefully took the blanket. He looked at it, the grey was stained brown, maybe from him, but Jon didn't believe so. He knew what it was. It was blood, his mother's blood. Jon looked at the blanket and noticed in the corner of the soft woolen cloth was a names stitched in red, 'Jon'.

Tears welled up in Jon's eyes, he couldn't help it as they slowly fell down his face. He pulled the blanket up to his face, he smelt the fragrance coming off it. He didn't know what it was, he couldn't identify it. It smelt sweet, yet sour. Like the warm southern wind of summer.

"Thank you," Jon whispered as he wiped his tears away, "thank you so much."

Ned smiled, he walked from behind his desk and wrapped Jon in a hug. "I know you feel angry that I didn't tell you, but I did it to protect you. I know I'm not your real father, but to me, you will always be my son."

Jon couldn't it hole anything back anymore as he wrapped his hands around Ned crying freely, "thank you father. Thank you."

They stayed like that for a while before Jon finally let go. Ned stepped back and Jon swore he saw his eyes were teared up as well. But before h could say anything Lord Stark turned away, "I also want you to have this," he approached one of his book shelves and picked out a heavy tome, "this is a complete history of the North alone. Much more in depth than anything you can find with Maester Luwin. I understand you wish you learn more about your family, but don't forget, you have just as much wolf in you as you do dragon. The North is also a part of you Jon, never forget that."

Jon took the book and nodded, "thank you father. I will read it and return it as soon as I can."

Ned nodded, "good. Now go, I'm sure you have a lot to do, I heared from Maester Luwin you wished to learn High Valyrian?"

Jon nodded, "yes, I thought it would be a good idea to know another language."

"Why? Are you planning on traveling soon?"

Jon shrugged, "not right now no, but maybe, I haven't decided what to do in life yet father."

 **Lie Succeeded!**

Of course it was a lie, Jon however knew that he simply couldn't tell his father that he was planning go to Valyria, he knew how crazy that sounded.

"I see, correct me if I am wrong, but you seemed awfully interested in joining the Night's Watch before."

Jon nodded, "I was. I believe that was the only place for me, when I still believed I was nothing but a bastard. But now, well now I see differently, and I see a world open to me."

Ned smiled, "I see, well whatever you plan on doing my son I wish you the best of luck. And remember, I will always be here if you need help."

Jon bowed, "thank you father. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Jon," and with that Jon quickly left the warden of the North's chambers running to Maester Luwin turret for his language class. Ned sighed when Jon left, he got off his chair and approached his chamber window. He looked at the moon and sighed, 'Lyanna, I pray that I'm doing the right thing. Please, don't hate me.'

* * *

 **An hour later;**

Jon sighed as he walked back to his room with several heavy tomes in his hand. The maester had just spent the last two hours trying to teach Jon a new language. 'Trying' being the key word. No matter how hard Jon tried he just couldn't seem to grasp the basics. Luwin insisted that Jon was making progress saying things like 'you are learning this faster than most Maester's I know!' But Jon knew a lie when he heard one.

In the end he earned another skill;

 **Language: High Valyrian, Lv- 1 (2%)**

 **How much you understand about the language of High Valyria.**

 **Dialectes known:**

 **Braavos**

 **Reading: Extremely Poor**

 **Speaking: Extremely Poor**

 **Understanding: Extremely Poor**

The base stats weren't the same as his common tongue skill, but that may be because here Jon was learning a new language entirely but there Jon already knew the language.

Either way Jon knew he had a lot of ground to cover and little time to do it. He had maybe a month before he would be forced to stop researching about the Targaryen's, and so Jon had asked Luwin permission to take some times with him to bed, for some late night reading.

Luwin had agreed, but only if Jon promised to take care of them, which he did. So now Jon had three books in hand, along with his baby blanket tucked into his back pocket.

Jon closed the door behind him as he put the tomes on his table. Ghost looked up and whined, Jon hadn't feed him supper yet and Jon felt like kicking himself in the ass for that.

Jon sighed, "I'm sorry boy. Come, I'll get you something to eat right away." Jon pulled out his baby blanket and looked it over, he needed to keep it in a safe place, but he didn't want to put it here, in case Ghost decided he wanted a new chew toy. He needed a safe place and he had...inventory...right.

Jon opened his inventory and quickly put the blanket inside it. Jon smiled as he saw the blanket rest in one of the many boxes of the inventory, now no one would be able to get to it, and Jon will be able to look at it whenever he wanted.

Jon carefully picked up Ghost and walked out of his room. He made his way to the kitchen hoping that someone will be there to cook Ghost up something.

As he reached the bottom of the castle floors he smelt the aroma of bread. Ghost yipped as he practically salivated at the smell. He tried to jump out of Jon's hands but the young man kept him steady.

Jon quickly reached the kitchen and walked in, "hello? Is anyone there?"

"Lord Snow, I didn't expect to see you again so soon," Jon saw Mary, the red haired servant from before, walk up to him from inside, "did you come back for your tongue?"

Jon blushed, he was embarrassed about what he said that afternoon, but he couldn't do anything to change it, so he simply powered through, "no-ahm, I just wanted to get something to eat."

"Really? Did you not have dinner with the Starks?" Mary asked surprised.

"Actually it's more for Ghost than me," Jon said pointing at his puppy that couldn't stand still always looking around at the various food aromas that filled the room, "you wouldn't have anything would you?"

Mary nodded, "as a matter of fact I do, come Lord Snow." Mary walked inside and Jon followed.

She lead them through the many empty stations filled with vegetables and the like. Jon saw in the corner of the room a meat locker that was closed off from the rest of the room to prevent insects from entering and spoiling the meat.

Mary stopped in front of a station with a bowl full of cut vegetables and a skinned pig sitting on display. "This is tomorrow's food," Mary said as she took a knife and cut the first few layers of pork, "I had just finished preparing everything when you showed up Lord Snow."

"I apologize if it was inconvenient my lady," Jon blushed as she smiled at him.

"I'm no lady Lord Snow."

"And I'm no lord," Jon replied.

"Yes you are," Mary handed Ghost a few slices of meat which the wolf quickly gulped down, "you are Lord Stark's son, be it true born or otherwise."

"And yet I am not a Lord," Jon repeated himself, "so please, call me Jon."

"Really my lord?" Mary raised an eyebrow, "just Jon?"

Jon smiled, "yes. Just Jon."

Mary nodded, "understood, Lord Jon."

"No, I mean just call me Jon, no lord."

"Many would disagree," Mary argued back as she gave Ghost a slice of warm bread, "since you are after all the son of Lord Stark."

"And I'm a bastard, so no lord title for me."

 **Lie succeeded!**

"True, very well then Jon, I think your pup there is plenty full."

Jon looked down and noticed Ghost asleep already. Jon's eyes widened in surprise, he didn't think the small thing would fall asleep so fast. It was literally eating bread out of Mary's hand a few seconds ago.

"Well...that's good, I suppose. Thank you Mary, you really saved me, if I hadn't gotten Ghost something he wouldn't have let me sleep all night."

Mary blinked, "h-how did you know my name?" She looked surprised as her blue eyes sparkled with wonder.

Jon realised what he had done. Never once did he ask her for her name, and never once did she give it. The only reason he knew her name was because of his gaming powers, and he obviously couldn't tell her that.

'Think Jon think!' Jon stared blankly at Mary for sometime before he came up with an idea. Jon cleared his throat, "I may or may not have asked around about you."

 **Lie succeeded!**

Mary smiled slyly, "so you asked around about me did you? Why may I ask did you do that?"

Jon smiled, "I needed my tongue back."

Mary laughed, "okay then, what else did you hear about me?"

Jon started to panic, but suddenly a wave of calm washed over him pushing the doubt and hesitation to the side. Jon suddenly had an idea, 'I should use Observation on her!'

So Jon did;

 **Mary Rosalyn, Baker of Winterfell**

 **Lv- 2**

 **REP - 45/100**

 **HP- 100/100**

 **SP- 150/150**

 **MP- 0/0**

 **Allegiance- House Stark**

 **STR- 4**

 **VIT- 8**

 **DEX- 5**

 **CHA- 3**

 **INT- 3**

 **WIS- 4**

 **LUC- 10**

 **The third daughter of a farmer from the outskirts of Stark land, Mary was known to be gifted in baking treats and food items. She was later recruited into Stark service and is not spending her days happy cooking to her heart's content.**

Jon smiled, "you are the third daughter who used to live in a farm near the outskirts of this land. You were known for your baked goods and was later recruited into our service. From what I understand you are very happy here."

Mary gasped, "amazing. Who told you all this?!"

Jon smiled, "now Mary if I did that then my source would never trust me again."

"I could loose your tongue," Mary huffed crossing her arms.

Jon chuckled, "you are going to have to try very hard to do that." 'She looks so cute when she's angry.'

Mary smiled, "and what do you have in mind?"

Jon shrugged, "I don't know. You're probably going to have to do something amazing."

"I just feed your wolf," Mary argued, "and might I remind you it's is the middle of the night. I believe that deserves at least a hint at who told you."

Jon looked at Ghost and then at Mary, "okay, you're correct, I owe you for this. But that still doesn't mean I'll give up my source."

Mary hummed to herself, "I see….very well then, I have just the thing to loosen your lips," she untied her apron and put it to the corner, "come with me."

Jon blinked, "don't you have to finish here?"

"I told you, I'm already done. Now come along Jon, one way or another I'm getting that name from you," Mary grabbed Jon and pulled him along.

The bastard was amazed at the speed Mary ran. One moment they were inside the Great Keep, the next they were running through the courtyard. Jon didn't resist as she dragged him across the castle until they stood in front of the broken tower.

Jon raised an eyebrow, "what are we doing here?"

"I'm trying to convince you to give up your source," Mary grinned as she walked up to the door. It was closed with a huge metal lock in front of it. Mary went to the side of the door and felt around the walls. She stayed there for sometime before pulling out a brick revealing a hollow interior that had a metal key in it.

Mary used the key to unlock the door, she turned around, "well? Are you coming?"

Jon was surprised, "how did you-"

"-Come on Jon! I don't have time to waste!" Mary smiled back as she ran inside.

Jon blinked , 'a girl is asking me to follow her into a dark place….does she like me? What am I saying? Of course she likes me! She has a REP score of 45! And she doesn't even know me that well! Jon, do not screw this up!' He walked in as well closing the door behind him.

The inside was dark, but luckily the windows poured enough light in for him to see everything clearly. He saw Mary walk up the stairs, she turned back and smiled, "come on Jon!"

Jon didn't know what was going on. His feet moved without his permission. His face smiled without him knowing it. He followed the girl, her smile light up the tower, and before he knew it, Jon was with her on the very top.

The top of the tower was open to the cold night. Mary stood near the edge of the tower as she looked to the stars above.

"When I first came here I was sad. I missed my home and my family. And then I saw this place. A tower that no one used? It was like it was made for me."

"And how did you get the key?" Jon asked as he put Ghost's sleeping body on the floor. The pup whined before snuggling into the floor comfortably.

"I stole it from a gaurd," Mary smiled as she turned around to meet him, "he did get into trouble, but I gave him a week's worth of pies to make up for it."

Jon turned from the beautiful redhead in front of him and looked around. The tower gave a great view of the castle and the lands beyond the walls. Jon smiled, "it's beautiful, thank you for showing me this."

Mary smiled, she walked up to Jon, "so is this enough to loosen your tongue?"

Jon chuckled, "sorry, I love that you're doing this, but I'm still not going to tell you anything."

Mary cupped John's chin with her hand, "then how about this?" she pushed Jon's head up and Jon gasped.

The stars twinkled in the night sky. There were so many of them that Jon was overwhelmed at their beauty in an instant. They flowed like a wave in the night sky sparkling like diamonds.

"I never, I never even noticed them," Jon admitted as he stared in open awe.

"Most don't," Mary admitted, "most are too focused on their own lives to even look up. But back in my farm, every night before I went to bed I would see them. It became a habit and I just...well I didn't want to stop."

"This is so beautiful," Jon gasped.

Mary smiled, "so Jon, think this is enough to tell me what you know?"

Jon smiled, he looked down and suddenly realised he was just inches away from Mary's face. He blushed, and when Mary noticed him blushing she turned red as well.

They said nothing as they struggled to make eye contact with each other. Jon was taller than her, but he didn't notice that. All he noticed was how blue her eyes were, how her freckles seemed to melt into her skin when she blushed, how she bite her lips as Jon slowly moved closer.

Mary closed her eyes and so did Jon. They leaned in, their lips inches away. As they were about to kiss Ghost let out a yawn.

Jon and Mary's eyes shot open. Jon looked at Ghost, the pup was waking up again as it looked around for Jon.

Mary suddenly moved away before Jon could say anything, "I-I'm sorry. I must leave. Please don't tell anyone about this place, I beg you."

"I-I, yes, I promise, Mary-" Jon wanted her to stop but before he knew it the red haired girl had ran to the roof door leaving Jon alone.

Jon sighed as he looked at Ghost, "thanks for that you stupid mutt." Ghost looked confused as it tilted its head, "sigh, never mind. Come, let's go back to our room."

Jon grumbled as he walked down the tower. He didn't know what went wrong, Mary liked him, she had an REP score of 45 for him and he hadn't even spoken to her before today. Jon sighed, 'the first chance I ever had with a girl and I blew it, well..' he looked at Ghost who had fallen asleep again, 'maybe _I_ didn't blow it. Stupid mutt.'

Jon quickly locked the broken tower replacing the key in the loose brick like Mary did, he didn't want her angry at him for misplacing the key now did he? He quickly walked back to his room where he put Ghost to rest in one corner while he got ready for bed.

But as the night droned on Jon couldn't fall asleep. His mind was too active, he kept thinking about Mary, about how he almost kissed her. He then thought about his quest, about how he would eventually have to leave for Old Valyria.

Jon sighed, 'perhaps it would be better if there was nothing going on between Mary and me. I still have to travel to Valyria, it would not be fair to her.'

Jon got up in frustration, sleep didn't come. He looked around and spotted the tomes Maester Luwin left for him. Jon sighed, if he couldn't sleep he might as well read. He grabbed his candle stick and went outside. He lite the candle with the torch outside and brought it back in.

Jon picked up the first book, a guide to learning Old Valyria written by a maester that died 200 years ago. He opened it and began to read into the night. But the image of the girl with red hair and deep blue eyes underneath the stars still haunted his mind.

* * *

 **And that's the next chapter. Just a little bit of recon on Jon's part. A little training, discovering a few more traits of the Playtrix and even a new love intrest that he will eventually fuck up! Yay! The next update will be up as soon as possible, I'm really starting to take an interest in this story now, I promise it will start moving faster soon enough, but I first need to lay the ground work here.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Jon sighed as he closed the third and last book that he borrowed from Luwin. Jon looked to his window and noticed the sun rise in the distance. He had stayed up all night reading, and for that he had improved his High Valyrian language skill;

 **Language: High Valyrian, Lv- 4 (2%)**

 **How much you understand about the language of High Valyria.**

 **Dialectes known:**

 **Braavos**

 **Reading: Poor**

 **Speaking: Poor**

 **Understanding: Poor**

While his skills were still poor at least now he could hold a conversation. Jon had also leveled up another skill of his;

 **Language: Common tongue, Lv- 3 (13%)**

 **How much you understand about the common tongue of Westeros.**

 **Reading: average**

 **Speaking: Very good**

 **Understanding: Average**

And learned a new skill;

 **Land layout: Slaver's Bay, Lv- 1 (70%)**

 **The layout of Slaver's bay and the land next to it.**

 **Total layout known- 20%**

There wasn't proper record of the land near the Smoking sea, so Jon figured the next best thing would be to learn about Slaver's bay and the such.

Jon had also earned another point in INT;

 **INT- 6**

However Jon getting points and leveling up his skill wasn't the highlight of the night. It was the fact that he didn't felt sleepy at all last night, his mind was much too distracted with visions of a red haired girl. But as time went on Jon quickly realised he didn't feel sleepy at all. Not one bit.

Even now, after staying up all night Jon was alert as ever. He didn't feel any weaker than before, it was almost like he didn't need to sleep. Jon at first wondered how this was possible, but then immediately he found the answer: The Playtrix. It could create something out of nothing, thinking that it could make him not require any sleep wasn't that much of a stretch.

Jon quickly gathered his books, by now Maester Luwin would be awake, Jon needed to return these tomes. If Jon's guess was right, then that meant Jon didn't need to sleep anymore, meaning he could work his body in the morning, and his mind in the night.

"Yawn?" Ghost woke up looking at Jon's ready form.

"I'm just going to Maester Luwin boy," Jon replied, "I'll see you soon okay."

"Woof!" Ghost barked as he got on his feet. Jon raised an eyebrow, it seemed Ghost wanted to come along, Jon shrugged, it didn't really make a difference to him.

Jon reached the Maester's turret in record time, he knocked on the door and waited. "Come in!" Luwin soon called out.

Jon walked in and found the maester already ready and sitting at his desk with a pile of papers neatly stacked in one corner.

"Jon? Here so soon? My my, not even the acolytes living in the Citadel is as active as you," Luwin said sounding impressed.

Jon nodded, "thank you Maester. I'm just here to return these," Jon motioned to the books putting them in front of Luwin.

"What? Why? Were they not interesting enough?"

"What? No, they were very interesting."

"Then are you giving up Jon? I understand it's difficult but the good things in life often are. You must not give up just because-"

"-You don't understand Maester Luwin, I'm not giving up, I'm returning the books because I finished reading them."

Luwin blinked, "what?"

"I said I finished reading them."

"But you-you just got them last night!"

"I know, I didn't get much sleep last night, so I started to read. Before I knew it it was morning and I was done."

"Really?" Luwin raised an eyebrow in questioning. He cleared his throat, " _what is your name?_ "

Jon blinked, the maester had just spoken in High Valyrian. Jon smiled, he cleared his throat and replied in the same language " _name me is Jon Snow._ "

Luwin smiled, "very good Jon! Very good! I am truly impressed! Though your speaking could use some working."

Jon nodded, "yes, I thought that to be the case."

"So Jon, what would you like to learn next?"

Jon quickly walked out of the turret with four new books to read. One was about sailing, two about star charts and the last about the ways to build and maintain a ship. Jon figured this would be the most important thing he could learn next to survival skills, since he would be traveling via sea.

Jon put the books back in his room before walking to the kitchens for something for Ghost to eat. Oddly enough Jon wasn't hungry, he just chalked it up to one of the many things the Playtrix changed about him.

He walked into the kitchens and found it highly active already. Jon watched people run all over the place getting breakfast ready for the Stark and the rest of the household. Usually Jon and the other's would wake up at least an hour from now, Jon never realised how much work went into making his food.

Jon looked around and spotted a man in a chef's hat frying a few strips of bacon in pan. Jon approached the man and looked at his name;

 **Thomas Wood, Chef**

 **Lv- 8**

 **REP- 0/100**

Jon cleared his throat, "Mr. Wood,"

"Ya? What do you-"the chef turned about and stopped mid sentence and stared. "L-lord Snow? How may I help you my lord?"

Jon was annoyed at the title, 'Snow'. He wasn't a Snow, but he couldn't actually admit that now could he? "Do you have some strips of bacon? Ghost here is hungry."

Wood nodded, "right m'lord, right away m'lord," he quickly put some strips on the pan and started to fry them.

"Thank you for doing this Mr. Wood, I hope I wasn't interrupting," Jon said, he knew how busy they all were and felt bad about interrupting them.

"No! Not at all Lord Snow," Wood quickly put five strips of bacon on a plate and gave it to Jon, "here, for your dog my lord. And would you be liking something as well?"

Jon shock his head, "no Mr. Wood. I already ate. No breakfast for me," Jon took the plate and walked away. He walked to the kennels, and sat the plate down. Ghost quickly ate the food while Jon sat back and watched.

He looked at Ghost's REP score;

 **Ghost**

 **REP- 25/100 (+ 20%=5) = 30/100**

Jon knew it needed to be more. Mary herself had a score of 45, and she knew him for only a day! Granted she was in love with him, or something, but Jon was Ghost's master! The REP score needed to be higher!

As Ghost finished his food he looked up at Jon and yipped. Jon smiled, and just then Ghost's REP score increased;

 **Ghost**

 **REP- 26/100 (+ 20%=5.2) = 31.2/100**

Jon was surprised,he didn't realise it could increase like this. The last time Jon and Ghost spent time together it had increased by 5 points, this time it increased by 1. 'So maybe the time we spend together improves out score.'

Jon smiled, he now had a way. Jon bent down, "hey boy. Would you like to go for a run later?" Ghost barked and wagged his tail. Jon didn't know if that meant 'yes' but it sure looked like it. So Jon decided to take Ghost on a walk, just as soon as he was done with his physical training.

Jon walked to the training yard, it was early in the morning, very early. In an hour or so the guards would be out here training with Rodrik, so Jon had the place to himself for some time.

Jon took off his cloak and shit. He also took off his boots and his inner shirt tossing them to the side. He turned to Ghost, "Sit."

 **Command accepted: Sit!**

Ghost barked and sat down. Jon smiled, this was working perfectly, Jon would need to teach Ghost a few more tricks later, for now however this would be enough.

Jon quickly started to run around the training ground. He paced his breathing, he kept his reserves up.

'After this I'll try and teach Ghost a few more tricks, try to improve our REP score. Since food is a sure fire way of that happening I'll get some food for him as well. But how to carry it? Hm...if I can store a blanket in my inventory then surely I can store a few pieces of bacon as well.

'Then after that I'll try to improve my WIS, maybe I could ask Luwin how he got to be so smart, I doubt it's by just reading books. And then after that I have weapons training with Rodrik, probably can use that improve my strength, and then I'll spend the night reading.'

Soon an hour passed, Jon looked at the green SP bar hovering over the Playtrix, only 20% of his stamina was left.

Jon sighed as he continued to run. Soon the bar reached 5%, and finally;

Ping!

 **You have earned +1 VIT!**

Jon opened his status;

 **VIT- 5**

Jon closed the box and quickly walked to the castle well. He dropped and bucket in and pulled it out drinking the water it produced.

As Jon drank his fill he noticed a person walk up to him in the corner of his eyes. He turned and saw Mary staring at his body in silent awe. Jon smiled, "cat got your tongue?"

Mary blinked as she looked up at Jon, "no, not a cat. You, but I think it would have been better off with the cat."

Jon chuckled, "well Miss Roselyn I'll be sure to take good care of your tongue."

Mary fell silent as she approached Jon. "Jon...about last night."

Jon could see the embarrassment in her face, he sighed, he wanted to tell her it was okay, that he also wanted to kiss her. But he remembered what he had to do, how he had to leave. So Jon knew he had to pretend like it never happened.

"Thank you for showing me the tower," Jon said with a smile, "I promise, I won't tell anyone about it."

Mary looked up in surprise, "I-I see. And about what happened-"

"-It doesn't matter," Jon lied, "I'll see you soon Mary." Jon quickly walked away hoping that his lie was believable.

 **Lie failed!**

Jon rolled his eyes at the notification. It was like whenever he wanted this thing to work it didn't. It was like the Playtrix had it out for him.

Jon walked back to the training ground and found it slowly being filled with soldiers. He quickly approached Ghost and found the wolf sitting obediently over Jon's clothes. Jon smiled, he bent down and scratched the wolf's fur, "good boy."

Ping!

 **Ghost had learned a new skill! Gaurd!**

Jon smiled, he didn't even realise he could teach new skills like this, but he never questioned a gift horse in the mouth.

Jon quickly dressed up again and walked to kitchen. He had Ghost wait outside while he went in a grabbed a couple of slices of bacon for training Ghost. Once Jon was away from the workers in the kitchen he opened his inventory and put the pieces of bacon inside it.

Jon was surprised when he pulled them out the bacon strips were just as fine as before, meaning he could comfortably store food inside his inventory.

Jon brought Ghost to the kennel, he commanded the wolf to sit down while he wondered what to teach Ghost. He already knew how to attack, track, sit, roll over and even how to gaurd. Jon smiled, he knew what to teach.

Jon quickly grabbed a stick from the ground. He turned to Ghost, "see the stick boy? Go get the stick!"

Jon turned and threw the stick. Ghost turned his head sideways before barking at Jon. He didn't move an inch, sitting in the same spot as before.

Jon was confused, he figured a trick like this would have been instantaneous for Ghost. But clearly that wasn't the case. Jon walked and picked up the stick, time for plan B.

Jon took out a piece of bacon from his inventory and wrapped it around the stick. He let the grease and the fat seep into the stick before taking the bacon off and putting it away. He turned to Ghost and put the bacon smelling stick underneath his nose.

"See this Ghost?" Jon asked as he waved the stick around cursing Ghost to sway in the direction of the stick, "I want you to fetch this."

Ghost whined, it tried to jump and grab the stick but Jon pulled it away. He then turned and threw the stick away. Ghost yipped as it ran and grabbed the stick. It started chewing on the stick, expecting it to taste how it smelt.

"Bring it back Ghost!" Jon cried out, but the wolf pup wasn't paying attention. So Jon took out a pieces of bacon and waved it in front of his face, "Ghost! Here!"

The pup snapped his head forward and ran to Jon. It looked up at him jumping for the bacon.

"Put the stick down," Jon commanded and Ghost did so immediately dropping the stick at John's feet. "Good boy," Jon tossed the bacon and Ghost caught it out of thin air.

Ping!

 **You have taught Ghost a new trick! Fetch!**

Jon smiled and pushed the notification away. He looked at Ghost's REP score;

 **Ghost, Faithful companion**

 **Lv- 1**

 **REP- 37/100 (+ 20%=7.4) = 44.4/100**

Jon's eyes shoot open. 'Wait How is this even possible?! I feed Ghost only one piece of bacon! How did….the tricks. I taught Ghost two new tricks, that's where the extra 10 points came from. Each trick must give a total of 5 points in REP, meaning I can reach 100 by teaching Ghost more tricks!'

Jon smiled at the realisation. 'Next...barking on command.' Jon knew it wasn't a useful trick, but he didn't want it to be useful, he wanted the points he got from it.

Jon approached Ghost, "alright boy, I want you to bark." Ghost had finished his slice of bacon and looked confused. Jon sighed, "bark boy. Bark. Woof!" Jon mock barked.

Ghost looked confused. Jon sighed, "woof! Woof!"

Ghost got up, "woof!"

Jon smiled, "right! Bark! Woof woof!"

"Woof!"

"Bark Ghost!"

"Woof! Woof!"

It took a couple of more tries on John's part, but eventually Jon had trained Ghost well enough that the moment Jon said 'bark' the pup would explode into barks and howls.

Ping!

 **You have taught Ghost a new trick! Bark on command!**

Jon smiled as he pulled out a slice of bacon and tossed it to Ghost. The pup jumped up and grabbed the slice out of thin air. This gave Jon an idea. He quickly went and grabbed the stick from before, the one with the bacon smell on it.

"Ghost," Jon said interrupting Ghost's meal, "catch!" He tossed the stick up and Ghost jumped to catch it. It clenched the stick tightly before bringing it back to Jon.

Jon tossed the stick in the air again and once more Ghost caught it in his mouth. They did this over and over until;

Ping!

 **You have taught Ghost a new trick! Catch!**

Jon then looked at Ghost's REP score;

 **REP- 50/100 (+ 20%=10) = 60/100**

Jon smiled, only a few more to go. Jon thought what to teach Ghost next when it struck him, he could just teach Ghost to jump. He already does it, but if Jon could teach him to do it on command that has got to count as a trick!

Jon looked at Ghost, "Ghost," he pulled out another piece of bacon, "jump."

It took a few tries, but finally Jon managed to make Ghost jump up whenever he commanded him to. He gave the wolf his reward and waited;

 **You have taught Ghost a new trick! Jump on command!**

 **Warning!**

 **You cannot exceed 60 REP score with an individual without going through a special event together. This can come from quests or special moments. All additional REP scores can only be done this way once 60 is crossed.**

Jon blinked in surprise, 'what?! What the fuck does it mean special event?!' Jon cursed the Playtrix over and over. He was looking forward to making Ghost's REP score over 100.

Eventually Jon calmed down and sighed, 'it makes sense. After all if it was that easy I could have a good score with everyone, maybe even Lady Stark. Still, it's a pain in the ass, now I can't level Ghost's REP without doing these special events.'

Jon sighed again, he reached down and scratched Ghost behind the ear. The wolf licked Jon's hand getting the bacon grease out of it. Jon chuckled at the action, he scratched Ghost again before walking away from the kennels with Ghost following him.

Jon walked into the Great Keep and had his lunch. He spotted Arya trying to sneak out of her classes again and caught her before she could get far.

She didn't like it, but she knew if her mother saw her with Jon he would get in even more trouble, which Arya definitely did not want. So she went back to her classes without a fuss.

Jon then quickly walked back to the training ground where he spotted Robb and Bran with Ser Rodrik.

The knight noticed him first, "ah, Jon, glad you could make it. Grab a wooden sword and padding."

Jon nodded, he turned to Ghost, "stay."

 **Command accepted: Sit!**

Ghost sat down next to Grey wind who was constantly moving around all over the place. Ghost looked like it wanted to join in, but Jon's command was held over him.

Jon took off his cloak and put on the padded armour and wooden sword.

"Alright, today I'm going to teach you three a few forms of the blade," Rodrick said drawing his live steel blade, "get in position."

Ping!

 **You are being taught a skill by a sword master!**

 **+40% faster experience gathering for the skill: Single hand Sword Fighting!**

Jon smiled at that, he closed the box and quickly took his place next to Robb with Bran sitting with his unnamed wolf, he was too young to learn this.

"Now, I want you two to lift the blade up like this," Rodrik demonstrated and Jon and Robb followed along.

For two hours they trained, the master at arms trained Jon and Robb into the ground. Literally, at one point Jon had missed a step and Rodrik swept his legs out from under him sending Jon on his ass. He said it was to teach Jon about keeping his feet planted firmly on the ground, Jon just thought the man hated his guts.

But there was improvement from the training;

 **Single hand Sword Fighting, Lv- 3 (92%)**

 **The skill to use a sword with the major motions being carried out by only one hand.**

 **Efficiency - 20%**

 **Possibility of combo moves - 10%**

Jon had increased his sword skill by two levels, which was well worth all of this suffering. Jon quickly memorized all of the things Rodrik made them do, if this was enough to increase Jon's sword skill he would definitely find it useful in the future.

After training Jon had a quite dinner with the Starks before he went to the Maester's Turret for his language lessons with Luwin.

Jon walked into the master's chamber, "ready for our class Maester?" Jon asked.

Luwin looked up and smiled, "of course Jon, let me just finish these reports," Jon waited as the Maester did just that.

Jon looked at the library around him. All this time he spent in this place and not once did he ever stop to look all the books there.

Jon looked around, there was a book about herbs, one about plants. One about animals, one about castle building, and even one about farming.

'Wait, what's this?' Jon reached out and grabbed a book with the title 'Warcraft strategies of the South'.

The moment Jon opened the book the Playtrix started to vibrate displaying a notification;

 **Would you like to learn the skill, 'Warcraft: Southern Style'?**

 **YES/NO?**

Jon was surprised, again. He didn't know the Playtrix could do this. Without a second thought he pressed yes causing the book before him to glow gold before settling back to it's normal tone of colour.

Jon looked back him and saw the maester still tending to his paper work, it seemed he didn't notice the little light show the Playtrix put on. Thank the Gods.

Ping!

 **You have learnt a new skill!**

 **Warcraft: Southern Style, Lv- 1 (0%)**

 **The southern way of leading an army.**

 **Chance of success plan- (WIS stat)%**

 **Deaths caused - 80%**

Jon blinked, 'this is some shitty stats.' He didn't realise his stats would play such an important part in his skill, this just gave Jon even more reason to improve his WIS stat.

Jon put the book away before moving on. He picked out a few random books, hoping he could learn more skills, but unfortunately none of the ones he picked out had any. But that didn't discourage Jon, he hadn't searched all of them, meaning there was still a chance a few more of these 'skill books' were lying around somewhere.

Ping!

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Learn from 5 skill books!**

⅕

 **Reward,**

 **50 Exp per skill book**

 **Failure,**

 **You will be unable to use skill books ever again**

 **Do you accept?**

 **YES/NO?**

Jon picked yes accepting the quest.

"Jon, I'm ready to begin," Luwin spoke up finally. And so Jon sat down and they began their lesson. But the moment he did this happened;

 **You are being taught a skill by master of High Valyrian!**

 **+40% faster experience gathering for the skill: High Valyrian!**

Jon had not gotten this skill last time Luwin had taught him, but last time Jon was being taught the very basics, so maybe that had something to do with it. That meant if Jon wanted to benefit from a teacher he must already know the skill he needed leveling up.

And so Jon and Luwin spent two hours going over Jon's speaking and listening skills;

 **Language: High Valyrian, Lv- 5 (40%)**

 **How much you understand about the language of High Valyria.**

 **Dialectes known:**

 **Braavos**

 **Reading: Passable**

 **Speaking: Passable**

 **Understanding: Passable**

Because of his good work with the language Luwin gave Jon a High Valyrian dictionary to use. Jon intended to read the whole thing eventually, but for now he kept it in his inventory for safe keeping. Never know when you would need it.

Jon then back to his room with Ghost. The pup feel asleep the moment they got in there, Jon sighed, 'today was a long day. And it's not over yet.'

Strangely enough Jon didn't feel sleepy. He felt tired yes, but that feeling quickly died down after he ate dinner. He now felt as awake as he did in the morning. Jon was grateful for the Playtrix for this, it almost made him want to forgive it for not allowing him to increase Ghost's REP score, almost.

Jon light his candle and opened the first book. He began to read it, and just like that time seemed to slip away from him.

 **The Next day;**

Jon looked up and there it was, the rising sun. He had spent the night reading, like he did before, and this earned him new skills;

 **Sailing, Lvl- 1 (40%)**

 **Sailing a ship**

 **Knowledge of sea motions- 5%**

 **Chance of Success- 20%**

 **Chances of sinking the ship - 60%**

 **Maintenance: Ships, Lv- 1 (80%)**

 **You ability to maintain and take care off a ship.**

 **Knowledge of ship and it's parts- 40%**

 **Maintenance success rate- 30%**

 **Bonus- 0%**

 **Star Navigation, Lv- 1 (90%)**

 **The ability to travel the land using stars.**

 **Star map - 40% (+8% bonus to chance of success)**

 **Chance of success - INT % + ½ WIS %**

Jon also gained an additional +2 points in his INT and a level up for his common language skill;

 **INT- 8**

 **Language: Common tongue, Lv- 4 (63%)**

 **How much you understand about the common tongue of Westeros.**

 **Reading: Very good**

 **Speaking: Very good**

 **Understanding: Good**

Jon pushed the notifications away and opened his status page looking at his stats;

 **STR- 5**

 **VIT- 5**

 **DEX- 3**

 **CHA- 2**

 **INT- 8**

 **WIS- 2**

 **LUC- 1**

From what Jon could see he needed to improve his luck and his charm. Wisdom came second with Dexterity following that up. So Jon decided, today he would increase them all.

He closed the box and quickly packed up all his books. He looked down and saw Ghost sleeping. Jon bent down and shock the wolf awake, "Ghost. You need to wake up now."

The pup yawned, but woke up bating the sleep out of his eyes. Jon washed his face as well before the two left the Great Keep walking to the maester's turret. Inside was the same as last night as Jon knocked and entered the room not waiting for Luwin reply.

Surprising Luwin was nowhere to be found, Jon realised that not everyone was an early riser like him. Well that wasn't true, to be an early riser one would have to sleep first, and lately Jon didn't need to do that.

He quickly put the books on Luwin's table, he was sure the maester would know he had returned it. Jon then looked around, last night he had found a book that taught him a skill simply by opening it's cover. Jon had tried to find another one, but failed. Now with Luwin away Jon realised he had all the time in the world to search.

Jon approached the shelves and quickly began to look through several times. He would open the book, wait for the Playtrix to show a message, failing that he would return the book back to the shelf.

Jon sheetfed through the books as quickly as he could. He finished an entire shelf before he found one book that gave him a notification;

 **Would you like to learn the skill, 'Herb Identification'?**

 **YES/NO?**

Jon obviously pressed yes, despite the disappointing skill presented;

Ping!

 **You have learnt a new skill!**

 **Herb Identification, Lv- 1 (0%)**

 **Your ability to identify wild herbs, this may save your life one day.**

 **Success rate- INT %**

 **Bonus if studied the herb before hand- +30%**

Jon put the book away and quickly moved on. He looked through a few more books before coming upon another skill book;

 **Would you like to learn the skill, 'Land layout: The North'?**

 **YES/NO?**

Jon was surprised he didn't already have this skill, but considering he never really picked up a book on the Northern terrain and the Playtrix seemed to disregard all previous knowledge Jon had, it wasn't unexpected.

Jon pressed yes;

Ping!

 **You have learned a new skill! Land layout: The North**

 **Land layout: The North, Lv- 1 (0%)**

 **The layout of Slaver's bay and the land next to it.**

 **Total layout known- 40%**

Jon put the book away and looked for another one. Surprisingly his luck seemed to prove true as the very next book Jon picked up was a skill book;

 **Would you like to learn the skill, 'Wood carving'?**

 **YES/NO?**

Jon raised an eyebrow, he didn't realise one could have a skill for wood carving. But in the end it didn't matter. He pressed yes;

Ping!

 **You have learnt a new skill! Wood carving!**

 **Wood carving, Lv- 1 (0%)**

 **The ability to create beautiful sculptures out of wood.**

 **Beauty of finished product - 20% attractive**

Jon put the book away before looking for more skill books. As he pulled out a book on coin exchange rate Jon noticed a piece of paper slip out and fall down. Curious he put the book aside and looked the piece of paper over.

From what Jon could see it was old, very very old. And it featured a building design of what looked like the Great Keep. From what Jon could understand there was some sort of passage underneath the Keep with the entrance located somewhere inside. The only clue the map gave was a sketch of a bridge and a set of windows that seemed familiar.

Jon was curious, this map didn't really show where the tunnel lead too, which begged the question, what lies in the end of the tunnel?

Ping!

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Explore the secret tunnel using the map you found!**

 **Rewards;**

 **?**

 **?**

 **+3 points**

 **Failure.**

 **Death**

 **Do you accept?**

 **YES/NO?**

Jon was surprised at the failure option for the quest, death seemed a little excessive. But either way Jon was excited, he clicked yes accepting the quest. Jon opened his inventory and slipped the map inside, don't want Luwin to see this.

Jon then began to look for other skills books, but before he could even begin Jon heard the door slam shut with the room filled with the jingle of chains.

Jon turned to see Luwin walk in adjusting his robes. He looked up and was surprised to see Jon standing there, "Jon? My my, we are an early aren't we? Why are you up so early Jon?"

Jon pointed to the books he kept of Lewin's desk, "I'm done with them maester Luwin. I was just searching for more books to use."

Luwin blinked, "done..already?" He picked up one of the books for star charts and looked it over, he looked at Jon, "the morning star is-"

"-Venus," Jon answered instantly.

Luwin raised an eyebrow but continued, "the constellation that is said to hunt other-"

"-Orion," Jon replied.

Lewin's eyes went wide, "amazing Jon! Dare I say it, you might just be known as a prodigy!"

Jon shock his head, "not a prodigy maester, just a hard worker. I stayed up all night reading these, there is nothing special about that."

Maester Luwin nodded, "I see...if I recall correctly you also didn't sleep the night before yes?" Jon nodded, "I don't think this is very good habit Jon. I insist you sleep tonight understood? Not sleeping for two days in a row, while not uncommon for the working class, is not a healthy lifestyle."

Jon promised the maester he would sleep tonight;

 **Lie successful!**

After which Luwin gave Jon a few more books to read. There were two about High Valyrian and one about Star maps. Jon figured they would be useful in leveling up his skills, after all it doesn't matter if he knew everything, if the skills were all at level 1 it would mean they weren't useful.

Jon quickly walked out of the turret and put the books in his inventory, Jon was in no mood of walking all the way to his room and he didn't want to lug the heavy books around wherever he went.

Jon walked to the training yard and quickly disrobed leaving only his pants on. Again it was very early, no one was using the yard, Jon had it all for himself.

Jon started to run, he kept his breathing up and paced himself. Just then he noticed Ghost suddenly by his side walking along with him. Jon was surprised, he didn't realise Ghost wanted to run as well, the wolf had always been more of a stationary creature. But Jon didn't object, it was nice to have some company.

At around the half and hour mark Ghost decided to call it quites. The little pup was exhausted beyond belief. It could barely stand. Jon had to carry him to one corner and lay him down on blanket of his cloak. Jon then continued to run as Ghost began to catch his breath.

After an hour or so Jon had to stop as his stamina had been reduced to 15%. Lucky thought it was worth it;

Ping!

 **You have earned +1 VIT!**

 **VIT- 6**

Jon smiled as he pushed the notification away. After getting a drink in the local well Jon quickly dressed up and went to his room for a fresh pair of clothes. After changing Jon walked back to the training yard, he needed a way to improve his dexterity.

From what Jon remembered dexterity meant how skilled one was in their hand eye coordination. That meant Jon needed to do something that improved that, only problem was Jon didn't know what that was.

Jon looked around and saw a few soldiers walking back to their barracks. Jon spotted the bow and arrows strapped to their backs and suddenly he got an idea.

'Archery must involve some form of dexterity, right? So like running improved by VIT, archery must help with DEX!'

Jon walked over to the weapons stores and agrabed a bow and a full quiver. He walked back to the training yard and approached the targets set up for archery practise. He was quite good with the bow, not excellent, but good. Jon just hoped it was enough to get him some points in DEX.

Jon strapped the quiver on and readied the bow. He drew an arrow and placed it on the strong. He pulled and aimed at the target. Jon let go as the arrow flew across the air and into the target hitting the second circle from the center.

'Not bad,' Jon told himself as he drew another arrow. He focused on the center, he pulled the arrow and let it go. This time the arrow hit the third circle from the center, further away than before, but Jon wasn't discouraged.

Jon drew his third arrow and fired, this time the arrow came close to the center, but still not bulls eye;

Ping!

 **You have created a skill! Archery!**

 **Archery, Lv- 1 (0%)**

 **Your ability with a bow and arrow**

 **Accuracy- DEX% + 20%**

Jon grumbled, this meant he was only 23% accurate with a bow and arrow. It wasn't fair, but it was what it was. Jon closed the box and returned to his practise. He quickened his pace as he unloaded arrow after arrow into the target.

Jon soon ran out of arrows, he sighed, he wasn't getting anywhere with this, but hopefully he would improve his DEX soon, because this was starting to bug him.

Jon looked at Ghost the pup looked bored as well. Jon smiled, "Ghost, fetch the arrows for me."

 **Command accepted! Fetch!**

The wolf perked up before getting on his feet and running to the target. Jon watched as Ghost jumped up and grabbed an arrow between his teeth pulling it out. Ghost did that to every arrow there before bringing them back to Jon one by one.

Jon wanted to help out, after all the constant trips must be annoying for Ghost, but Jon knew that Ghost needed something to do as well, plus this provided a form of training for the pup.

It took a while but eventually Ghost had gotten all the arrows out of the target and brought back to Jon. Jon smiled, he opened his inventory and pulled out a strip of bacon from it. He tossed it into the air which Ghost grabbed between his teeth.

Jon quickly loaded the arrows into his quiver before continuing his archery training. He was halfway done with the arrows inside his quiver when he got this message;

Ping!

 **You have gained +1 DEX!**

 **DEX- 4**

Jon smiled as he pushed the notification to the side. His hunch had paid off, he loaded another arrow and fired.

 **An hour later;**

Jon's fingers were getting sore. His stamina bar had become drained, Jon didn't know it could do that for something like this. The target was filled with arrows and holes, but luckily all the training paid off;

 **DEX- 5**

 **Archery, Lv- 2 (0%)**

 **Your ability with a bow and arrow**

 **Accuracy- DEX% + 25%**

Jon had improved a lot, his accuracy rate was now 25%, much better than when he started. He closed the boxes and waited for Ghost to gather up all the arrows again. Jon took the quiver off his back and began to fill it with the arrows. As Jon was doing that he noticed someone approach him.

"And what exactly are you doing bastard?" Theon Greyjoy asked as he walked up to Jon with his smug smile and lazy stride. Jon looked at the men's title;

 **Theon Greyjoy, Heir to the Iron Islands**

 **Lv- 18**

 **REP- 1/100**

Jon was surprised, he had honestly expected Theon to have a negative REP score, he figured the boy hated him much like Lady Stark. Even a single REP point in the positive side surprised Jon.

"I'm putting away the arrows Greyjoy," Jon replied as he took an arrow offered by Ghost and put it away.

"I see, and what exactly are you doing up so early?"

'Early? I've been up for three hours!' Jon wanted to say, but alas, he didn't want to give Theon anything to make fun of him for. One moment he's asking Jon why he was up so late, the next he'll be spreading rumours that it was because Jon was shagging some whore.

That was the main reason Jon disliked the boy. No honour, no ethics and no respect. He hated Jon for being less that high born and having the right to sit with the Starks as family. He also hated Jon for a number of other reasons, one off which involved a whore and a golden dragon. A tory for another time.

Jon sighed, "I was just getting from extra training done."

"Yes, you do look like you need it," Theon chuckled at the target pinned with Jon's arrows, "tell me Jon were you even aiming for the center?"

Jon grumbled but said nothing, he quickly loaded the quiver with arrows before walking to the weapons store to put the quiver and bow back. Much to his dismay Theon decided to follow.

"So what's the plan for today bastard? Going to sulk in a corner all day? Or are you going to actually do something useful?"

Jon grumbled, he put the quiver and bow away and walked towards the Great Keep, "go away Greyjoy. I don't have time for this."

"Yes, I heard you have been spending most of your time reading like a madman. Why may I ask? Planning on becoming a maester?" Theon asked as he walked with Jon into Great Keep.

"No Theon, I am just curious about a few things," Jon said as he walked down to the kitchens for breakfast. He was feeling hungry, his stamina bar wasn't full yet. Plus Ghost was whining for more bacon strips.

"Curious? Well whatever floats your boat. You know being a maester wouldn't be the worst thing in the world you know, I mean even a commoner could become one. A bastard like you, it's probably the best thing to do in life."

Jon glared but said nothing. Theon was godding for a responce, years of living with the boy told him that much. And Jon wasn't going to comply with Theon's demands.

Jon spotted Thomas Wood, the chef, and approached him.

Thomas looked up, "ah Lord Snow, what can I do for you?"

"Hello Mr. Wood. I was hoping you could get me and Ghost some breakfast," Jon asked with a smile, "if that isn't too much trouble of course."

"Of course Lord Snow," Wood bowed before turning to his station.

"'Mr'?" Theon asked in a questioning tone, "since when has adressing commoners require the term 'mr'?"

Jon grumbled, "it pays nothing to be polite Theon."

"Yes but he's just a commoner," Theon turned to Wood, "aren't you old me?"

"Yes lord Greyjoy," Wood bowed not daring to meet Theon's eyes.

"Did you ask the bastard here to call you Mr.? Hm?" Theon lorded over the poor chef as he glared down at him, "because while he may be a bastard he is still a lord, and that is-"

"-Shut up Theon," Jon snapped, "the way I treat my fellow man has nothing to do with you. So shut up, now."

Theon clicked his teeth but kept quiet. He snarled at Jon, but Jon quite frankly didn't care. He turned back to Wood who had a look of gratitude on his face. He quickly made Jon a plate of mashed potatoes and baked vegetable with slice of ham on the side. He also made a bowl of bacon for Ghost.

Jon accepted both with a node before walking away with Theon following closely behind.

Jon sighed, "why are you following me Greyjoy? It's clear that we don't like each other's company, so why do you insist on accompanying me?"

Theon shrugged, "I'm bored bastard. And bothering you has quickly become a favorite pass time for me."

Jon said nothing as he walked through the Great Keeps halls. As Jon Was about to enter the dining room Mary walked out nearly bumping into Jon.

"Oh I apologize," Mary said quickly before she realised who she nearly knocked over. A blush came over her face as Jon at her.

He couldn't help a small smile slowly that took over his face, "hello Mary. How are you?"

"Fine Jon, I-" Mary stopped as he noticed Theon next to him. She startled in surprise before bowing, "Lord Greyjoy."

Theon smiled as he stepped up, "oh please my lady call me Theon," he lifted her chin up with his fingers before taking her hand and planting a kiss, "I insist."

Jon felt revolted the moment Theon's touched her. When he kissed her hand he wanted to kill the boy on the spot.

"I-I see Lord Theon," Mary turned to Jon before she bowed again, "I have to leave, excuse me." She then quickly walked past the two men and wolf pup as she walked down to the kitchen.

Theon leered at Mary's back as he whistled, "not much in the breast department, but her ass is certainly a handful."

Jon growled as he walked away, he didn't trust himself around Theon, not after what he said about Mary. He walked to the table and put down his tray of food. He began to eat as Ghost sat down next to him eating his bowl of bacon and vegetables.

"What's the rush bastard?" Theon asked as he sat back down, "did me talking about your lady friend bug you?" Jon said nothing as he ate his food quickly. "Ah I see, so the young lady has captured your heart. I see, well that's nice, though I don't think she feels the same."

Jon stopped eating as he turned to look at Theon. "What do you mean?"

"Well obviously she didn't' care for you. Couldn't get away fast enough."

"Maybe that was because of you," Jon suggested.

"Oh please, women love me! No, no it was you. But good thing too, now she's free, meaning she's all mine."

Jon narrowed his eyes, "and what makes you think she would be willing to be with you?"

"Ha! Are you kidding?! Of course she would! I'm the heir to the iron islands! She'll probably spread her legs for less! I'm sure she would be moreing than willing to do so, after all most country girls like her are like that. Probably are just trying to sleep with a lord so that they will be taken care off for the rest of their life once he puts a bastard in them."

"She's not a whore," Jon snapped growling.

Theon chuckled, "oh I'm sorry, did I strike a nerve? I apologize, but come Jon, surely even you must see it. The only reason she would ever be interested in some lord is because she is hoping she could cuddle up to their fortune. But why she would ever be interested in you is beyond me, after all you are a bastard, you don't have anything to-"

Jon's body moved before he realised what he was doing. He drew his fist back and threw it into Theon's face breaking his nose and knocking him off his chair.

SMACK!

Theon held his nose in pain, "you hit me!"

Ping!

 **Your REP score with Theon Greyjoy has reduced - -10/100!**

Jon read the message, but he didn't care.

He stood up and looked down at Theon. His eyes glossed over as the warm brown eyes form before turned cold, and yet inside Theon could see it burn with fury, "if you ever call her a whore again I will kill you Theon. This I swear on my father's name. Do you understand me?"

Theon sat on the ground stunned. Jon grabbed his plate and turned to Ghost, "grab your plate and follow Ghost." The wolf pup yipped as he did just that. Jon walked out off of the Great Hall without turning back.

Theon watched stunned from the shock off what he just saw, Jon had never hit him before. He had always just stayed there and taken it, but now he pushed back. Theon didn't know what was going on, he felt so very confused.

Jon walked to one corner of the Great Keep and ate his breakfast in silence. After he and Ghost were done he returned the plates to the kitchen giving Wood's his compliment's on the well made meal.

Jon soon found himself wandering the castle, his mind occupied. 'Theon has always had a way to get under my skin. But only now do I feel like I don't deserve his teasing. I'm not a bastard am I? Before I thought I was and that I deserved all that Theon gave to me. But now I don't,now I know I worth something, that I am something more than just a bastard. And Mary doesn't deserve to be called a whore, ever. And I meant what I said, if Theon ever did something unsavory to her I don't think I could stop myself from breaking him in half.'

Jon walked to the bridge leading from the Great Keep to the Armoury, he wanted to start practicing his swordplay. But just then Jon stopped, a wave of deja vu washed over him, he had seen this before, he just couldn't tell where.

And then it hit him, 'the map!' Jon opened his inventory and pulled out the map from before. He looked at it and saw that it was a picture of the bridge between the Great Keep and the Armoury, exactly where Jon was standing.

From what the map said the entrance was somewhere on the armoury side of the bridge. He walked over and looked around, there was nothing here but tapestries and set of stairs leading downstairs to the weapons store. Ser Rodrik's quarters were also here, but it was currently locked, the knight was in the training yard currently training the guards.

Jon sighed, he couldn't find where this secret entrance was, and it was starting to bug him. He looked at the map, it said that the entrance should be somewhere here, but Jon couldn't' see a thing.

He held the map up and compared the sketch to the real world. The entrance should be to Jon's right, so Jon approached it before feeling the wall for a secret entrance of some kind.

Suddenly the Playtrix started to vibrate. Jon looked at it but saw no message pop up. He brought it up to his face but the metal band gave Jon nothing to work with. Jon shock his hand, "what's wrong with you?"

Jon turned to the map and gasped as he found it glowing gold in his hands. It was most definitely not doing that before. Jon looked at the wall, he walked closer and fet Playtrix vibrate stronger while the map glowed brighter.

'So it's the wall that's doing this,' Jon brought the map up and pressed the paper up to the stone wall. Jon let go and found the glowing gold paper stick to the wall all by itself. Slowly the golden glow exploded out forming the silhouette of a doorway before the light died down revealing a newly formed passageway.

Jon gasped, "amazing," the passageway was most certainly not her The Playtrix finally stopped vibrating as it displayed a new message;

Ping!

 **You have found a passage way leading to a dungeon! Be warned many dangers lie within, but also many rewards!**

 **Dungeon level: 1**

Jon looked at the box and then at the passageway before him. If Jon didn't know what the Playtrix was capable off he would have been surprised. But now he was more stunned something like this didn't happen before. Truly whoever invented this thing was wise and crazy.

Jon read the box again, 'many a danger lie within' sounded bad and very fore boring to him. Jon wanted to go in, he was too curious not to. But he wasn't an idiot, he wasn't just about to go into a dungeon filled with danger without weapons. Luckily the armory was right underneath him.

As Jon walked to the set of stairs leading down stairs he felt the Playtrix vibrate. He looked at it and saw the passageway in the wall seal back up. Jon was surprised, he ran back to the wall and felt stone where moment before there was a passageway.

Ping!

 **You have approached dungeon!**

 **Dungeon level- 1**

 **Do you wish to enter?**

 **YES/NO?**

Jon sighed in relief, that meant he could open it later, he hadn't just wasted his chance. Plus this was a good thing. This way nobody will stumble onto the entrance accidentally.

Jon walked down the stairs and found the armour empty of people. Which made sense considering Rodrik was currently in the yard training the soldiers. Jon looked around and quickly spotted a rack of swords.

He approached them and grabbed the first one he sw. It was heavy, very heavy. Jon doubted he could swing this properly. He put the heavy sword down and looked around. This time he found a sword smaller than the previous one, but also lighter. Jon had no issue lifting it over his head and swinging it down. He smiled and Observed the weapon;

 **Castle Steel Sword (C class item)**

 **This sword was made from castle steel, high grade and if often found in the hands of high ranking fighters and lords.**

 **Durability - 60**

 **Attack - 50**

Jon smiled as he put the sword in it's scabbard and tied it around his waist. He then realised something, he needed armour, there was no way he was going to fight without armour. Jon looked around and found a nice set of leather armour tucked away in one corner. The steel armour was under lock and key, there was no way Jon was getting to them. So he was stuck with the boiler leather;

 **Leather armour (C class item)**

 **Armour made from boiled leather. Offers mobility instead of protection and is strong enough to withstand most light attacks.**

 **Durability- 35**

 **Protection offered - 10**

Jon took off his clothes and put the leather armour on. He smiled as he stretched the material hearing the squeal it gave off. He put his old clothes inside his inventory, no need to lug that around.

Jon looked around and found a quiver and bow hanging off to the corner. They were the same set Jon used for his training. So obviously he grabbed that as well. He also noticed a wooden shield in one corner with the sigil for house Stark painted on the front. Jon Observed it;

 **Stark Man Shield (D class item)**

 **A shield made of wood that is given to infantry units. It's made out of cheap material, and while it could provide with minimal protection it isn't useful in a one on one duel.**

 **Durability - 40**

Jon found the shield quite light, so he grabbed that as well. He then walked back to the top floor and stood in front of the dungeon entrance.

Jon stood in brown leather armour with blue straps running across his chest and a set of fur lined boot and gloves. He held his shield on his left hand with his sword strapped on the left side of his belt. He put the quiver and the bow into his inventory for the time being. No need to weigh himself down too much.

Jon pressed the Playtrix up against the wall;

Ping!

 **You have approached dungeon!**

 **Dungeon level- 1**

 **Do you wish to enter?**

 **YES/NO?**

Jon pressed yes as suddenly a golden light spread spreading across the wall. It formed the figure of door way before disappearing revealing the entrance to the dungeon.

Jon turned to Ghost, "boy you are too small for this. Maybe when you become bigger you can come along, but for now I don't want to risk you," the wolf pup barked, "no, you can't come. So sit, and wait."

 **Command Accepted! Sit!**

Ghost did just that as he sat down and looked up at Jon. Jon nodded as he turned to the entrance to the dungeon and took a deep breath. He calmed his nerves as a sense of adventure took over him, he smiled as he walked inside finding a set of stairs going down.

Jon took one final look outside before walking down the set of stairs. He had to do this, he wanted to do this. This was the first step in proving to himself that he was more than just what people thought of him. And besides, he was too curious not too.

But as Jon went down the stairs the entrance began to glow gold as it disappeared. Ghost sat there staring as the wall reformed closing the entrance to the dungeon. Ghost whined, he hoped his master was alright.

 **Jon Targaryen**

 **HP- 100/100**

 **SP- 150/150**

 **MP- 50/50**

 **The Player**

 **Title- The Bastard of the North**

 **Level- 2 Exp- 20/200**

 **Allegiance - House Stark**

 **STR- 5**

 **VIT- 6**

 **DEX- 5**

 **CHA- 2**

 **INT- 8**

 **WIS- 2**

 **LUC- 1**

 **POINTS- 13**

 **MONEY- 24 Gold 0 silver 0 bronze**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

The set of stairs ended after 5 stories. Jon found himself in a tunnel with yellow walls and torches lighting the way inside. The walls looked old, with cracks in them that were filled with moss or other form of plant life. There were also runes carved on them, Jon recognized a few from the crypts, they were just like the ones he found in the old northern kings graves.

Jon hummed to himself as he drew his sword. He got a bad feeling from this place, and if there was one thing Jon learnt in life, it was to always trust one's instincts. Especially when one is somewhere unknown and downright creepy like this.

Jon walked forward as he looked around the tunnel. He didn't understand how the torches were lit, he was probably the only human that had ever been here, how were they light? And the wood looked so new, how were they new?!

Jon sighed as he glanced at the Playtrix, 'you are getting more and more complex every day you are with me.' And that just made Jon even more curious as to what it could do and where it came from. Meaning he really needed to get to Old Valyria and fast.

Jon started walking forward keeping an eye out for anything that might attack him. After all the Playtrix did mention something about the 'dangerous inside'.

Slowly the tunnel started to widen as Jon found clay pots littered all around him. The pots looked ancient, some were broken while the others were not. Jon bent down and looked them over, some had more of those Northern rune he found carved on the wall, Jon really needed to learn what they said, it could be instructions of some kind.

Jon put his sword down as he picked up a pot to examine it closely, just the he heard something jingle inside. Jon opened the lid and inside he found a single gold dragon. Jon was surprised, he didn't realise he would find something like this here. He took the coin and put the pot down. From what he could tell it was the real thing, so Jon put it in his inventory.

Jon then looked inside the other pots, and while he didn't find more dragons he did fine 5 coppers stars and 2 silver stags. Jon smiled, he hadn't even started his adventure and already it was bearing fruit. Jon picked up his sword and walked deeper inside, he was definitely excited about this.

Soon Jon stumbled onto a chest of some kind. He opened it and found a roll of linen and a candle stick. Jon was disappointed it wasn't more money, but it was something. Jon put the candle away he could use it for one of his late night reading sessions, but he didn't really know what he could do with the linen.

Jon closed the chest and walked ahead. Soon the walls began to change, Jon found deep compartments carved into the wall, he stopped in front of one and thrust his sword into the hole finding something inside.

Jon pulled and down came pieces of human bone wrapped in linne. Jon gasped as he took a step back. He looked around, in front of him several of these compartments were carved into the wall. Jon wasn't waking through just a dungeon, he was walking through a graveyard.

Jon sighed, 'okay Jon, don't be scared. They are just dead bodies. There is nothing to be afraid off. Just don't disturb them because that would be disrespectful.' Jon quickly picked up the bones he pulled down and put them back in their graves.

Suddenly Jon noticed something glimmer in the darkness of the grave. He reached in and pulled out a small iron dagger. It looked sharp and in fine working order. 'It must have belonged to the person who was buried here.' Jon quickly put the dagger back before walking away.

More graves pass by, and Jon couldn't help but get creeped out by them. He swore he saw a few stare at him as he walked away, but that was probably just his imagination playing games with him.

Jon passed by a few more of the old looking pots and while half of them were empty the other half were not. Jon found 8 copper stars in them while also coming upon a set of broken looking pair of scissors with blood stains on them. Jon didn't want to know what they were used for.

Soon the hallway opened up showing a bigger room with several graves built into the wall. It went up three stories and Jon was curious where he was. If he was to guess he would say he was underneath the Great Keep, maybe somewhere near the center.

 **Rumble!**

Jon felt the walls shake. He readied his shield and blade as he looked around. He looked from side to side nervously, he knew this was probably the part where things go terribly wrong for him.

Suddenly the grave in the wall in front of him exploded forward. A bony hand reached out and slowly a skeleton pulled himself out of the grave. It dropped to the ground and slowly got back up. It turned around and reached into his grave pulling out what looked like an old rusted iron sword.

The skeleton turned to Jon and opened it's mouth, "screech!"

Jon's legs started to shake, he dropped his shield in fear. His teeth started to clack as he loosened his grip on his sword. His jaw dropped in open fear as he stared at the thing before him.

The skeleton charged as it raised it;s sword and brought it down on Jon. The skeleton moveing broke Jon from his state of shock. He blinked awake as he jumped to the side avoiding the skeleton's sword.

Jon rolled into a wall and quickly got to his feet. 'How is that thing even moving?!' Jon wanted yell out as he looked at the creature up and down. He looked at it's title;

 **Skeleton, Weak undead**

 **Lv- 2**

 **REP- -100/100**

Jon's eyes shoot open as he saw it's REP score. He didn't know it could go that low!

"ARGH!" The skeleton roared as he charged forward, this time Jon was ready. Jon swung his sword to meet the skelton's catching him mid swing. Jon then pushed forward slamming the skeleton onto the opposite wall pinning him with their blades.

"ARGH!"

"How are you yelling?! You don't have vocal chords!" Jon yelled back as he head butted the skeleton cracking his skull.

A red bar suddenly spread over the creature's head showing a small portion of it depleted;

 **Skeleton's HP: 250/300**

Jon was amazed it had so much health, but he couldn't gap for long as the skeleton gathered it's strength pushing Jon off him and started swinging it's sword at him.

Jon blocked the strikes with his blade, the skeleton had power behind his swings, which didn't make sense as he didn't have fucking muscles!

Jon noticed his shield behind the skeleton, he cursed himself for dropping it, but for now he just needed to focus on getting it back.

"ARGH!" The skeleton pulled his sword back throwing a punch at Jon. The young Northerner ducked under the slow punch before tackling the skeleton with his shoulder shoving him to the ground.

As the skeleton got back up Jon rushed to his shield and picked it up arming himself. The skeleton then charged Jon and swung down. Jon blocked it with his shield causing the sword to dig deeply into the wood.

Jon then twisted his shield arm and pulled the sword out of the skeleton's hands. He swung his sword down on the unarmed skelton cutting through his collar bones and ribs shattering it's rib cage.

 **Skeleton's HP: 200/300**

Jon pulled his sword out and swung again, this time at the skeleton's neck cutting it off it's body and sending it flying to one side.

Ping!

 **You have created a new skill! Critical Strike!**

 **Critical Strike, Lv- 1 (0%)**

 **An attack which can cause critical damage to your opponent if done in the right area.**

 **Bonus damage - 50% more damage**

Jon closed the box and looked at the skeleton's health'

 **Skeleton's HP: 125/300**

Jon blinked, 'it doesn't have a head, how can it still-'

Smack!

Jon suddenly had his face punched in by the skeleton's body, it's head less. Body. Jon held his face in pain as he looked at the skeleton's body, which was currently trying to grab it's detached head. It would have been funny, if it also wasn't trying to kill him.

Jon pushed through the pain as he readied his blade and charged the skeleton. The white boned monster tried to block his weapon with it's hands but failed as the blade chipped into its bones as Jon struck it over and over again.

He cleaved it in two at the spine before cutting it at the joints. The skeleton laid there twitching as Jon looked at it's HP;

 **Skeleton's HP: 25/300**

Jon looked at the skull which was still using it's jaw to try and get to Jon. It jumped up open mouthed intent of biting his boots, but Jon stepped back before it could. He brought his foot up and then brought it down on the skull crushing it to pieces and lowering the skeleton's head to 0;

 **Skeleton's HP: 0/300**

Jon sighed as he fell to the ground with his sword by his side. He breathed slowly calming himself down, the adrenal from the fight still pouring through him. He looked at the broken skull in front of him and chuckled, "not so tough now are you?"

He kicked the skull away and just then the skull started to glow. Immediately Jon got to his feet and readied his blade and shield. He watched as the pieces of the monster disappeared leaving behind a single golden dragon and what looked like a really sharp piece of bone.

Jon approached it carefully and checked the items over. The gold coin was really, so Jon put it in his inventory, and the sharpened piece of bone looked real as well. Jon Observed it;

 **Bone shard (F Class item)**

 **Useless in every form, well, you could use ti to stab someone, but other than that, useless.**

 **Durability - 1**

Jon chuckled as he closed the box. He wondered what these items were, 'are they my reward for defeating this thing?' It seemed like it, and Jon was willing to bet that was the case.

Just then;

 **Rumble! Rumble!**

More graves started to shake as Jon looked at two of them break open to seeing out two more skeletons. One had a broken spear and a shield while another had an axe in hand.

Jon looked at the bone shard in his hand and smiled, he drew it back and tossed it at the skeletons. The shard found itself embedded in the eye socket of the skeleton with the spear and the shield;

Ping!

 **Critical strike!**

 **Skeleton's HP: 250/300**

Jon smiled, he grabbed his sword and readied his shield, "come at me assholes!"

The one with the axe charged first, the one with the broken spear was still trying to get the bone shard out of it's socket.

Jon blocked the skeleton's axe with his shield before pushing forward and slamming the skeleton into the wall. Once he had him stuck to one corner Jon drew back his blade and slashed it forward cutting the skeleton's head off.

The axe skeleton didn't give up however as it continued to attack, as Jon expected it would. Jon moved back, he used his shield to block the skeleton's axe swings before suddenly Jon saw something charge him in the corner of his eyes.

Jon ducked down and rolled ot the side. He looked up and saw that it was the other skeleton with the spear and it was now one the ground with the headless one in a heap of bones.

Jon smiled as he got up and jumped on the bone pile. The spear skeleton kept the headless one pinned as Jon started thrusting his sword down hitting the spear one over and over again.

Jon then saw the headless one below pull away from the skeleton heap and throw his axe at Jon. Acting on pure instinct Jon brought his shield up just in time to catch the axe in the wood. It saved his life, but in return his wooden shield was split in half making it useless.

Jon threw the shield at the skeleton, hitting him in the ribs. He looked down at the skeleton under him and stabbed his sword into his spine earning a critical;

Ping!

 **Critical strike!**

 **Skeleton's HP: 0/300**

As the skeleton's remains started to glow and disappear Jon turned out the headless skeleton. The skeleton showed Jon's broken shield to the side as tired to get up. Jon kicked him down before swinging with his blade down and chipping away at his ribs.

Just then Jon noticed the skeleton's head jump at him from afar, he turned and swung his blade slicing it in half.

 **Skeleton's HP: 0/300**

Slowly the skeleton started to glow and disappear leaving behind Jon's reward. From the first skeleton Jon got a silver stag and a bone shard. Form the second however he got a small shiny ring and attracted his attention quickly. Jon picked it up and observed it;

 **Steel ring (D class item)**

 **A ring which was worn by someone for nostalgic purposes.**

 **Cost- 5 bronze stars**

Jon shrugged, it wasn't much, but it was worth something. Maybe he could keep it as well, in order to remember this battle. So Jon put the ring on his finger, surprisingly it fit him quite well.

Jon looked around and found that the skelton's had also left behind their weapons. Jon grabbed the shield the spear skelton had left behind. It was borne with metal fastenings on it, it looked strong but not better than his shield, at least it was broken;

 **Ancient Shield (D class item)**

 **A shield made of wood that is given to infantry units. It's made out of cheap material, and while it could provide with minimal protection it isn't useful in a one on one duel.**

 **Durability - 50**

It also had 10 points more in it's durability, maybe that meant he would be able to use it longer. Jon looked at his old shield, it laid in ruins with an axe splitting it in half. JOn picked up the axe and Observed it;

 **Ancient Axe (D class item)**

 **A small hand sized axe that is mainly used for close hand to hand combat. It also works well as a projectile.**

 **Durability- 50**

 **Attack - 20**

The bone shard Jon used as a projectile was pretty effective, if he could use this thing in a similar way Jon was sure it would be a great help in any future battle to come.

Ping!

 **For forming a wise battle strategy you have gained +1 WIS!**

Jon was surprised, he didn't think something like this would improve his wisdom, but he wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth. Jon tucked the small axe in the back of his belt for quick use and readied his sword as well. From now on it's going to get tougher, and if the skeletons were the type of things he was going to face then he better stay alert.

Jon waited for a moment or two but none of the other graves exploded, for which he was grateful for. If he had to fight them all he was sure he wouldn't make it, there were tens of them in here and Jon was just one man.

He spotted a hallway leading out of the big hall and Jon went in. The hallway was also filled with graves carved into the wall, which just made Jon even more alert. Any one of them could just explode open and attack him. He carefully walked deeper into the tunnel as it went deeper and deeper into the Earth.

 **Rumble!**

Jon became alert the moment he heard something heavy move. He spotted to the right of him rumble. The skeleton pulled it out, it had an iron helmet on it's head and a sword in hand. But before it could use the sword Jon charged it and pinned it to the wall with his shield.

Ping!

 **You have invented a-**

"Not now!" Jon yelled at the Playtrix as he focused on the skeleton pinned to the wall. He headbutted the monster before moving back and swinging his sword across its neck beheading it.

Ping!

 **Critical Strike!**

But Jon knew it wasn't dead;

 **Skeleton's HP: 185/300**

Jon brought his foot over it's skull and kicked it into a wall throwing it's helmet off. He then brought his foot down hard smashing it into pieces.

Ping!

 **Critical Strike!**

 **Skeleton's HP: 125/300**

Jon then turned to the skeleton and swung at it's spine, cutting it in half before kicking it's top half to the floor.

Jon jumped down as he smashed his shield into the skeleton's ribs causing even more damage;

 **Skeleton's HP: 100/300**

Jon knew it wasn't dead, no way in hell. He could see it's hand trying to reach of it's sword. Jon got up just as it's sword hand swung at him, missing his neck by a good couple of feet. Jon swung his sword knocking his sword away leaving its body vulnerable.

Jon swung and chipped the skeleton's hand before stabbing it through the ribcage right where it's heart would be.

Ping!

 **Critical strike!**

 **Skeleton's HP: 0/300**

Jon smiled as the skeleton glowed and disappeared leaving behind 2 silver stags, a helmet and a sword.

Jon pocketed the silver change and looked over the sword. It had an attack of 30 and a durability of 20. Obviously Jon's own sword was stronger. But Jon knew the value of good steel, this was worth at least 20 silver, maybe more. So Jon opened his inventory and put the sword away.

He then picked up the helmet, it was metal with two triangular holes for eyes and a set of horns placed on ether temple. It's mouthpiece was left open with a metal sheet in the back to protect the back of Jon's neck. It was unique design, something Jon never saw before, but then again Jon also hasn't seen the Playtrix before there was that.

 **Iron Helmet (D Class item)**

 **An iron helmet that is used by the common warrior or thief. It is good in a fight and offers decent protection for the front of the wearer's head.**

 **Durability- 50**

 **Protection offered- 30**

Jon smiled as he put it on. The helmet slide right in as he strapped it on his head. He could see clearly through the eye holes, they were big enough for him and didn't block his vision. Jon quickly got used to it's weight, though the horns were somewhat distracting.

Jon then opened up his skill list looking for the new skill he made. He didn't find it there, though he did find a new list for himself, one title 'Moves' and guess what was under that;

 **Wall smash**

 **[Only possible while equipped with a shield]**

 **A move where the user tackles the opponent into a nearby wall crushing him with his shield.**

 **Cost- 20 SP**

 **Attack- 20 + ½ Durability of the shield**

Jon was a little surprised at this. Not only had he gotten a new list of abilities other than his skills and perks list, he had also gotten a new move.

He didn't realise he could do something like this, create a move. Jon also wondered why he never got this before, but maybe it was because there was never a proper movement to them. After all he always just randomly hacked and slashed, and though it was controlled it wasn't anything more than just that.

Jon smiled, 'this new move will help me out a lot. Maybe after this I should focus on making new moves that way I will have an arsenal on hand when I need it.'

With that in mind Jon closed his new 'Movie' list and continued walking down the hallway.

 **Rumble! Rumble! Rumble! Rumble!**

Jon was shock as four grave suddenly exploded out. One skeleton had a sword while two carried a shield and a mace. The fourth one however was different as he carried with him a book wearing a blue and black robe carrying no weapons on his person..

Jon didn't let his surprise hold him long as he was already moving. He stabbed his sword into the ground and reached back grabbing the handle of his axe. He took it out and threw it with his full strength imbedding it into the skull of one of the four skeletons.

Jon then turned to the closest one to him and smiled, "wall smash!"

His body moved automatically as he smashed the skeleton with the sword into the wall before head butting him with his new iron helmet.

 **Skeleton's HP: 255/300**

Jon then drew back swinging his sword and cutting it's head off;

Ping!

 **Critical Strike!**

 **50+ 50% Bonus = 75**

 **Skeleton's HP: 180/300**

Jon saw a spear coming for his head in the corner of his eye and quickly moved his shield to block it. He swung his shield deflecting the spear head before Jon drew back his sword and threw it forward.

It flew handle over blade before stabbing itself into the Skeleton's chest cutting into its spine.

Ping!

 **Critical Strike!**

 **50+ 50% Bonus = 75**

 **Skeleton's HP: 225/300**

Ping!

 **You have invented a new move! Weapons Throw!**

 **Weapons Throw,**

 **You throw your weapon at your opponent.**

 **Cost- 5 SP**

 **Attack- DEX + Weapon's attack score.**

 **Jon's SP: 120/150**

"Shit!' Jon cursed himself as he closed the notification. He just moved on instinct, he didn't realise what he did. He turned to the side and saw the skeleton he beheaded getting back on his feet. It had a sword, Jon grinned.

Jon kicked the skeleton between the leg, and to its surprise the skeleton grabbed it's groin in pain;

 **Critical Strike!**

 **Skeleton's HP: 160/ 300**

Jon winced, "sorry," he lunged forward and grabbed the skeleton's ancient sword. It was light than Jon's own, but it would do.

"ARGH!" Jon looked up just in time to see the other spear wielding skeleton rush him. Jon put his shield up just in time to catch the speak head in it's wood. The skeleton then pushed forward lifting Jon off his feet and further down the hall.

Jon knew he need to get off, the skeleton would likely try and pin him to a wall and stab him with the spear. He let go of his shield and dropped down to the ground.

The skeleton saw this and drew back his spear throwing Jon's shield to the side. It then trusted the spear forward trying to hit Jon's chest. Jon rolled to the side causing the spear to imbed itself into the ground. Jon swung his sword at the spear's wooden shaft cleaving it in two.

The skeleton drew back his broken spear in surprise, Jon used that time to get back on his feet and charge the skeleton.

He hacked and slashed his sword into the skeleton. He hit it's spine;

Ping!

 **Critical Strike!**

 **30+50% bonus = 45**

 **Skelton's HP: 255/300**

He clipped it's jaw;

 **Skeleton's HP: 225/300**

And it's right arm;

 **Skelton's HP: 195/300**

He then grabbed the skeleton's skull with his left hand and smashed it into the wall over and over again until only shards were left behind.

 **Skelton's HP: 175/300**

Jon then thrusted his sword into his spine cleaving the monster in half;

 **Critical Strike!**

 **30+50% bonus = 45**

 **Skelton's HP: 130/300**

Jon swung the weapon over and over at the skeleton's broken body. He did it over and over reducing the pieces to shards and the shards to dust. Finally Jon stood over the destroyed skeleton with a sadistic smile on his face. He felt the bloodlust in his soul, he felt it call to him, begging him for more.

'And it will have more,' Jon told himself as he bent down and picked up the shield the skeleton left behind. His was already damaged. He looked up, "I'm going to kill you al-"

 **KABOOM!**

A fire ball landed on Jon's chest exploding point blank and sending him flying away. Jon hit the hallway ball and fell to the floor with a bang. He looked down and saw his chest armour ripped open with the leather around the opening burnt black.

His head was spinning as he felt himself grown in pain. He looked down and saw chest burning, but he couldn't' feel it hurt him. 'Thanks for the fireproof skin dad,' Jon grumbled as he put the flames out.

He felt the Playtrix vibrate, he looked down and for the first time saw his own HP bar in red displayed for him;

 **Jon's HP: 60/100**

Jon grumbled, his leather armour, which offered him 10 points in protection took most of that damage. Meaning that thing that hit him had an attack damage of 50. Something Jon cannot afford to be hit with again.

Jon looked up and in front of him were the three remaining skeletons. One with the spear and Jon's sword sticking out of his chest, one with no weapons that Jon had disarmed and the last one with Jon's axe imbedded into his skull and a book in hand.

Jon grumbled, 'what hit me?' He got to his feet, 'from the fact my chest was literally on fire I would say something relating to fire, which is probably why it exploded as well. And whatever it was came from the skeleton with the book.'

Ping!

 **Due to logical thinking you have gained +1 WIS!**

Jon smiled, 'maybe that explosion knocked some wisdom into me.' Jon readied his borrowed blade and shield, he looked forward, when dealing with an unknown enemy always let them make the first move. And sure enough they did.

The skeleton dressed in blue robes looked at the book it was holding and then back at Jon. Suddenly it's boney hands were covered in flames, the skeleton drew back it's hand and threw the fire forward. It came flying at Jon who quickly put up his shield blocking the fire ball. But the force was so great that it pushed Jon back a few steps.

Jon looked at his shield, it was smoking hot lying in ruin of burning wooden and broken steel.;

 **Ancient Shield (D class item)**

 **A shield made of wood that is given to infantry units. It's made out of cheap material, and while it could provide with minimal protection it isn't useful in a one on one duel.**

 **Durability - 0**

The fireball had cause 50 points in damage to it. Jon looked at the skeleton's and saw it's tile;

 **Magical Skeleton, Weak Undead**

 **Lv- 3**

 **REP- -100/100**

Jon grumbled, 'it's stronger than the rest, but I can't let that deter me. Besides I have already weakened its HP bar';

 **Magical Skeleton's HP: 325/350**

The skeleton looked at it's book again and then created another fire ball, Jon realised it it needed some time before creating another fire ball, he could use that! All he had to do was survive this one!

The skeleton threw the fireball and it flew like a arrow at Jon. He knew he couldn't block it with his shield, it was useless. Jon threw the shield to the side before hitting the ground allowing the fireball to pass over him and explode harmlessly off the wall behind him.

Jon didn't wait as he got to his feet and ran towards the skeleton. The other skelton's saw Jon run and charged ahead. The headless one came at him first;

 **Skeleton's HP: 160/ 300**

Jon ducked under it's punch before he swung his sword up through the skeleton's spine;

Ping!

 **Critical Strike!**

 **30+50% bonus = 45**

 **Skeleton's HP: 115/ 300**

Jon then kicked the skeleton's hip before slashing it's spine;

Ping!

 **Critical Strike!**

 **30+50% bonus = 45**

 **Skeleton's HP: 70/ 300**

Jon was about to finish the skeleton when suddenly the one with spear charged him. It trusted its spear into Jon's left shoulder drawing blood.

"ARGH!" Jon cried out in pain;

 **Jon's HP: 40/100**

 **Jon's SP: 100/150**

Jon fell to the ground in pain bringing the skeleton down with him. The skeleton's weight pushed the spear deeper inside causing Jon even more pain.

Jon blinked through teary eyes as he looked at the skeleton. It's featureless skull looking down at him with what he assumed was disdain and happiness. Jon saw his castle steel sword sticking out of it's ribcage. He slowly pushed the pain to the side, if he focused on it now it would help nothing, it would just get him killed.

Jon brought his right hand up and cleaved the skeleton's neck in two;

Ping!

 **Critical Strike!**

 **30+50% bonus = 45**

 **Skeleton's HP: 180/300**

Jon then pulled back and kicked the skeleton in the groin pushing it off it's spear. Jon grunted as he grabbed the spear with his left hand and slowly pulled it out gasping in anger. He threw the spear to the side as he held his left shoulder in pain.

Jon looked up just in time see the Magical Skeleton getting ready to send another fireball at Jon. He was about to get up and run away when suddenly the skeleton he beheaded jumped ontop of him.

Jon dropped the blade he was carrying and reached out grabbing the hilt of his castle forge steel sword. He used the handle as a steering rod as he directed the skeleton in front of him. The skeleton tried to grab his throat but Jon kept it far away from him.

Just then the magical skeleton sent it's fireball at Jon, Jon used his sword handle and moved the skeleton in front of the blast making it take the fireball to it's back.

 **KABOOM!**

 **Skeleton's HP: 130/300**

Jon brought his feet up and kicked the skeleton off of him sliding his sword out of his body. Jon quickly got his feet and looked at the Magical skeleton. It was looking at his spell book again, now was Jon's chance.

He charged forward with his castle forge steel sword in hand. He reached him just as the skeleton looked up from his spell book. Jon swung his blade down cutting the skeleton's book hand in half sending the book flying away and tearing the robe's sleeve in half;

 **Magical Skeleton's HP: 275/350**

Jon used his left hand and grabbed the skeleton's skull. He smashed it into the wall over and over again;

 **Magical Skeleton's HP: 265/350**

 **Magical Skeleton's HP: 255/350**

 **Magical Skeleton's HP: 245/350**

Jon then grabbed the axe imbedded in it's skull with his left hand and pulled it out. He used it to swing through it's neck beheading him;

Ping!

 **Critical Strike!**

 **20+50% bonus = 30**

 **Magical Skeleton's HP: 215/350**

Jon brought his sword up and brought it down over it's ribs cutting into and through them all she reading the robes it wore;

 **Magical Skeleton's HP: 165/350**

He then swung at it's spine cutting the Magical Skeleton in half;

Ping!

 **Critical Strike!**

 **50+50% bonus = 75**

 **Magical Skeleton's HP: 90/350**

The skeleton fell into two halves. Jon brought his axe down crashing it's rib cage in half;

 **Magical skeleton's HP: 70/100**

Jon then lowered his sword to where it's heart would have been. He plunged his sword down through the cracked ribs and into the spine underneath;

 **Critical Strike!**

 **50+50% bonus = 75**

 **Magical Skeleton's HP: 0/350**

 **Jon's SP: 80/150**

Jon smiled, but he wasn't done. There were two more skeletons to deal with. He turned around and saw two headless skeletons look at him.

One was the one he used as a shield against the last fireball spell, the same asshole who plunged a spear into Jon's shoulder.

 **Skeleton's HP: 130/300**

The other one was weaker than the first, barely managing to stay on it's own two feet.

 **Skeleton's HP: 70/ 300**

Jon smiled, "bring it you fuckers!" He drew back his left hand and threw his axe forward at one with the huge HP. His shoulder jerked in pain at the last second causing his aim to go off and instead of hitting the Skeleton's ribs he hit it's leg cutting it in half;

 **Jon's SP: 75/150**

 **Skeleton's HP: 110/300**

The skelton feel to the ground unable to stand up. Jon shrugged, 'no need to question good luck.' He then charged at the weaker one with 70 HP. With one swing Jon cleaved it's spine in half;

Ping!

 **Critical Strike!**

 **50+50% bonus = 75**

 **Skelton's HP: 0/100**

Jon turned around and looked the last one on the floor. He walked over to it, it tried to fight back by punching Jon's legs, but one slash of Jon's blade cut both arms in half.

 **Skeleton's HP: 60/300**

Jon kicked it's rib cage over and pressed his boot down on it. He raised his sword up and thrusted it down through the broken chest and into the spine underneath;

Ping!

 **Critical Strike!**

 **50+50% bonus = 75**

 **Skeleton's HP: 0/100**

Ping!

 **Congratulations! You have leveled up!**

Jon blinked in surprise as a pop up box opened up revealing Jon's new stats;

 **Jon Targaryen**

 **HP- 150/150**

 **SP- 200/200**

 **MP- 75/75**

 **The Player**

 **Title- The Bastard of the North**

 **Level- 3 Exp- 0/400**

 **Allegiance - House Stark**

 **STR- 6**

 **VIT- 6**

 **DEX- 5**

 **CHA- 2**

 **INT- 9**

 **WIS- 4**

 **LUC- 1**

 **POINTS- 18**

 **MONEY- 26 Gold 5 silver 13 bronze**

A wave of warmth filled Jon's body as he felt his wounds heal themselves up. He watched in amazement as his left shoulder healed itself, reforming over the wound he had. It left nothing behind, not even a scar. Jon rolled his shoulder and found no issue with it, it was brand new. In fact his entire body felt energised, like he just woke up from a full night's rest.

Jon didn't know how he leveled up, last he saw he had only 20 points out of 200. Where did he make that extra ….Jon turned and looked at the skeletons around him that were slowly disappearing into nothing.

'Do I get Exp for killing these things?' Jon asked himself. It made sense, after all it was the only thing he did that would have made a difference to his Exp. 'This is good, this means I can get stronger while I fight these things. I nearly died this time, I can't let that happen again.'

Jon then looked around for the rewards the skeleton's left behind. He found new shield to replace his old broken one. He also carried another ancient sword, the one he used when he threw away his castle forge steel one. It came in use, hopefully he won't need it's use again, but if he did…

Jon also found 5 silver stags, 10 bronze stars and 3 golden dragons. Not a bad hall, but he wasn't done. He had so far checked only the bodies of the normal fighter skeletons, he had yet to see what the Magical Skeleton left for him.

He approached where the body was and found in it's place the red book the skeleton was reading, the robes it was wearing and two bottles of red water. Jon Observed the red liquid first;

 **Healing potion (D Class item)**

 **A potion that heals the drinker's health**

 **Provides- 50 HP**

Jon was surprised such an item existed. But then again this was the Playtrix he was talking about, the thing could anything, or so it seemed.

But either way this was an amazing discovery for Jon. Who knew how many people died because of something like low health? If Jon was ever in a situation like this again he couldn't rely on a level up on healing him back to full health. He would need potions like this to save his life, and if in the future he came upon someone about to die it would save theirs as well.

So Jon put the two items inside his inventory turning to the red book which caused him so much pain.

Jon wanted to cut it into pieces out of disdain. But he restricted himself. This provided a sort of proof that Jon couldn't ignore. Truth be told there was still a small part of him that still had trouble believing magic was real, but now, after getting blasted by a fire ball, well let's just say that part of him wasn't fireproof as it quickly got burnt away.

Jon picked up the book and immediately;

 **Would you like to learn the skill, 'Fireball'?**

 **YES/NO?**

Jon was surprised to find a skill book here of all places. But he shouldn't be surprised, considering this was part of the Playtrix. Jon immediately pressed yes. This time however instead of just glowing gold and stopping the book exploded into a bright golden light exploding in Jon's hand, giving off no heat or sound, just bright golden light.

Knowledge of something he had no idea about filled Jon's head as he suddenly found himself understanding how to use magic;

Ping!

 **You have learnt a new move! Fireball!**

 **Fireball,**

 **A spell move that allows you to charge and release a fireball from your hand.**

 **Time - 10 seconds**

 **Cost - 20 MP per 50 damage points**

 **Damage- depends of the amount of mana used.**

Ping! Ping!

 **Due to your Targaryen heritage you have increased the power of your move!**

 **Fireball,**

 **A spell move that allows you to charge and release a fireball from your hand.**

 **Time - 5 seconds**

 **Cost - 20 MP per 80 damage points**

 **Damage- depends of the amount of mana used.**

Jon smiled at the notification, he could feel it's power flow through him. Something inside them poured gasoline on that fire and made it roar with power. Jon could tell that it was his Targaryen said, he could feel it humming inside of him, almost begging to let loose. But Jon knew he must contain himself, after all he would need all the magic he had to spare to finish this dungeon.

Ping!

 **Quest Complete!**

 **Learn from 5 skill books!**

 **5/5**

 **Reward,**

 **50 Exp per skill book**

Jon had honestly forgotten about that quest. He opened his status and there it was;

 **Level- 3 Exp- 250/400**

Jon closed the box and then turned to the third and final reward item dropped.

It was the blue and black robe that the skeleton wore, the same one that Jon had shredded to pieces with his sword. But this one wasn't cut up, it looked brand new. Jon previously thought all the items he got belonged to the skeletons themselves, but it would see that wasn't the case as this was nothing like the one the Magical skeleton wore.

It was a bit shorter than Jon's full body with a blue body and black highlights running down the sides and arms. The robes also had a black hood on top to hide the person's face. Jon Observes it;

 **Magician's robes (D Class Item)**

 **Robes made especially for users of magic. It offers very little protection but in exchange provides a boost for mana users.**

 **Boost- 50 Extra MP**

 **Durability- 5**

 **Protection offered - 1**

Jon was impressed that such a garb could offer a magical boost for him. Hell if he he could figure out how it's magical he could duplicate it and make his own! But for now Jon was simply satisfied that he had something to wear as his leather armour had a hole in it and provided no protection whatsoever.

But looking at the robe now Jon realised it too wasn't very useful, it was just a sheet of cloth with a hood on it, it didn't even have a belt for him to tuck his axe into. And while the mains chest area of his armour was gone there were still many pieces still useable.

So Jon got an idea.

He took off the top of his leather armour, it was useless now. He however did keep the leather pants and his boots as he pulled the blue and black robes over himself.

Ping!

 **Mana Boost activated! Bonus 50 MP**

Jon sighed in ecstasy as he felt a wave of mana seep into his body from the robes. It was like putting on something warm after a cold shower, the heat seeping into one's very soul. Jon felt his mana excite him, he knew the robes were working.

He then put on his leather fur gauntlets and his leather belt over his robes. This way he could access his weapons easily. He also took the shoulder pads from the top of his leather armour and strapped it over his robes. It wasn't much, but it was something.

Jon then put his quiver on his back and tucked his small axe into the back of his belt. He tied his castle sword scabbard to his left and helf his new ancient shield with his left hand.

Jon moved around for a bit, it was a new feeling, but not uncomfortable. The robes didn't restrict his movements much, as they only came up to his knees and not all the way down. Jon could still run properly if he needed too. Over all Jon was proud of his accomplishment.

Ping!

 **You have created a new skill! Customization!**

 **Customization, Lv- 1 (0%)**

 **Your skill in taking and object and changing it to suit your needs.**

 **Bonus offered to new object- (INT + WIS)%**

Jon was a little surprised something like this could even be a skill. But it didn't matter, he needed to see if it was right about this bonus thing. So Jon immediately Observed his new customized robes;

 **Customized Magician's robes, (C Classe item)**

 **Robes made especially for users of magic now with the added benefit of armoured protection. It offers little protection in exchange provides a boost for mana users.**

 **Boost- 56.5 Extra MP**

 **Durability- 5.65**

 **Protection offered - 1.13**

Jon realised it wasn't much, but he also knew beggars couldn't be choosers. It was good enough that he got a bonus, he was happy with just that.

Jon turned around and looked down the hallway. There was still a long way to go, and Jon was excited, he had never felt more alive than right now. And so with vigor and excitement Jon walked down the hall prepared for whatever the dungeon sent this way.

* * *

 **HP- 150/150**

 **SP- 200/200**

 **MP- 75/75 [131.5/131.5 due to mana robes.]**

 **The Player**

 **Title- The Bastard of the North**

 **Level- 3 Exp- 250/400**

 **Allegiance - House Stark**

 **STR- 6**

 **VIT- 6**

 **DEX- 6**

 **CHA- 2**

 **INT- 9**

 **WIS- 4**

 **LUC- 1**

 **POINTS- 18**

 **MONEY- 29 Gold 10 silver 23 bronze**

* * *

 **There we go enjoy! Please read and review! Also give me some suggestions! I would love to make this story unique and interesting!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Jon walked down hallway as it opened up to another chamber. The clear cut stone walls ended replaced by hard rugged rock with moss and other plants growing in and around it. The ceiling was covered with roots jutting down from above. The ground was muddy with stones arranged half hazardly forming a sort of walk way for Jon.

The chamber was split in half by an underground stream that seemed to start at one end and end at another. The water was steaming hot at it's fumes raised the temperature of the entire room.

Jon was glad he got rid of his leather armour, or else he would have been sweating up a storm. Luckily his robes were loose enough that they provided proper filtration for him.

Jon looked up at the roots, if he was to guess he would say this chamber was right below the Godswood, meaning the stream inside was part of the hot spring above.

Jon sighed as he kept his sword ready walking slowly into the chamber. He could see the exit on the other side of the stream, if he wanted to cross he was going to have to jump across, or just walk across. The stream's current wasn't very strong, he could easily just walk across it and not get swept away.

Jon looked around and found big giant pots littered all around him. They were similar in design to the small urns he found before, the ones that contained coins and the like. So Jon walked up to the pot and opened the lid.

A wave of nausea hit Jon as he immediately shut the pot before turning to the side and puking his guts out.

Jon dry heaved as he gathered his senses and walked away from the pot. He couldn't believe what he saw inside. A human body drained of it's blood, looking like a prune. The body was wrapped in the linen Jon found in the chamber before. He was amazed there was no smell coming from the pots, he honestly was. He had been around dead bodies before, but he never realised how disgusting it really was.

Jon looked around, there were dozens of these pots spotting the chamber. And if they all came alive like the skeleton's before, then Jon was in a lot of trouble.

'But they aren't moving yet,' Jon told himself. 'Meaning I can get rid of them before they do.' And Jon knew just the way to do it. The mummified bodies were wrapped in linen, which was extremely flammable. And luckily Jon just learnt something that could light them all up.

Jon dropped his shield and pulled out his left leather glove tucking it into his belt. He shock his hand and got ready. This was the first time he ever tried to use his magic, hopefully it wouldn't blow up in his face.

Fireball was a move, and Jon hoped like his other moves this one would come to him naturally like it did with the other's. He focused on his palm, he remembered how the magical skeleton used it, he focused on his hand and suddenly Jon felt something in him spark.

Jon felt it in his stomach. A spark that started to burn within him. The warmth then quickly moved from his stomach, to his chest and slowly down his left arm. It took five seconds, but eventually Jon felt his palm warm up with energy. He expected it to activate, but it was held back, just beyond the surface. He needed to pull it out, he needed to draw it out.

Trusting his instinct Jon's clicked his fingers causing friction in his palm. Suddenly the warmth had a way out. Jon's hand exploded into fire contained only by his fingers that curled around the flames. Jon was startled, but did nothing as he kept the flame afloat. He looked at it and marveled at it's beauty. He felt his mana being drained;

 **-20 MP!**

Jon saw the blue bar standing for MP appear over the Playtrix. Jon smiled, 'I did it. I finally did it. Magic…..it's amazing.'

Jon then looked up from the flames, he could admire it later, right now he had a job to do. He looked at the pot with the mummified body inside and took a few steps back. If he remembered correctly the flames had a way of exploding on impact.

Jon drew back his arm and then threw the fireball with all his strength launching it at the pot. The fireball roared through the air before hitting the pot and breaking it open. The body inside was flung to the side, it's linen covered body burning as it did.

Jon stood and watched as the mummified body burnt away to nothing. He sighed as the flames finally died down leaving nothing but bones. 'Guess it wasn't really a threat,' Jon thought to himself in relief. Because if it was a threat that meant JOn's fireball wouldn't have been able to stop it. After all the fire ball did do just 80 points in damage while the average skeleton had 300 HP.

Jon turned to the next pot, a few good feet away from him. He snapped his fingers forming another fireball in his palm;

 **-20 MP!**

Jon drew back and threw it. The pot exploded again and sure enough another mummified body flew out on fire. Jon watched it burn and waited for any sign of movement. Finding none he moved to the next pot, and the next and the next;

 **-20 MP!**

 **-20 MP!**

 **-20 MP!**

Jon then moved closer to the stream. He had enough destroyed enough pots to clear a path for himself.

Plus now his MP was very low;

 **Jon's MP: 51.5/131.5**

He may or may not have gotten carried away with the fireballs. He knew he should have been more economical with his power, but he couldn't help it. There was something about him that just liked watching something burn.

'Wait, if Rhaegar is my father then that means The Mad King….' Jon shivered, 'no wonder I like watching things burn. Note to self: if you ever get a turned on by watching things burn, kill yourself.'

Jon approached the stream bent down. He was thirsty seeing the fresh flowing water, he really should have packed more food in his inventory, but in his defense he didn't realise he was going to be here for so long.

Jon reached down and cupped some water bringing it up to his face to drink. He thought about Ghost, how the poor wolf was probably waiting for him. Jon quickly pushed it out of his mind, Ghost had been alone before, and if anything the wolf knew to take care of itself. All Jon had to focus on now was surviving dungeon.

Jon got up and jumped across the stream. As he walked towards the exit though something in the back of his told him to stop. Jon listened to his instincts and did so, lifting his sword and shield ready for anything coming his way.

 **Rumble!**

Jon turned to the sound and found one of the many pot tip over and break open revealing one of the mummified bodies Jon hadn't destroyed. Jon looked up at it's title;

 **Mummified Body, Undead**

 **Lv- 4**

 **REP- -100/100**

Jon then took it a step forward as he Observed the enemy;

 **Mummified Body, Undead**

 **Lv- 4**

 **REP- -100/100**

 **HP- 350/350**

 **SP- Unlimited**

 **MP- 0/0**

 **Allegiance- Other Undead**

 **STR- 19**

 **VIT- 8**

 **DEX- 2**

 **CHA- 0**

 **INT- 0**

 **WIS- 0**

 **LUC- 0**

 **The undead raised from the grave for only one purpose, to kill you. It's rotting flesh is well preserved against the elements making it stronger than the enemies before it.**

 **Kill to gain-30 Exp**

Jon read it quickly before closing the box. It was stronger than him, and faster than him. It was like the skeletons before. The only advantage Jon had was that it was stupid, meaning he could outsmart it.

The undead charged ahead with a speed that would have surprised Jon if he didn't know it could go that fast. Jon waited until the last moment before he jumped to the leg dodging the monster's tackle. He left his left leg in tripping the monster causing it to trip and fall down.

Jon got back up and swung his sword down cutting the monster's head off;

Ping!

 **Critical Strike!**

 **50+50% bonus= 75**

 **Mummified Body's HP: 275/350**

Jon then brought his sword up and plugged it into the body's back through where the heart should be;

Ping!

 **Critical Strike!**

 **50+50% bonus= 75**

 **Mummified Body's HP: 200/350**

Jon then jumped back swiping at the monster's lower back swearing it's spine;

Ping!

 **Critical Strike!**

 **50+50% bonus= 75**

 **Mummified Body's HP: 125/350**

He then hacked the monster's legs off in one swing before sticking the blade where the groin should be;

 **Mummified Body's HP: 75/350**

Ping!

 **Critical Strike!**

 **50+50% bonus= 75**

 **Mummified Body's HP: 0/350**

Jon panted as he saw his stamina reduce;

 **Jon's SP: 180/200**

The body of the mummified body was slowly disappearing, but Jon wasn't worried about that. He was more concerned about the other pots currently rumbling.

 **Rumble! Rumble! Rumble! Rumble!**

'Three...four….six...seven...eight…..ten,' Jon counted each one with bated breath. He watched as the ten mummified bodied climbed out of their pots before getting up and turning towards him as one.

'Okay, don't panic,' Jon said that as he felt himself calm down. He felt his mind relax itself, he needed to focus, 'they have the numbers, but they are all stupid. You can do this Jon, you can do this.'

Jon turned to the mummy closest to him. It was a good 20 feet away. Jon reached around and grabbed his small axe tucking into his back. He pulled it out and threw it at the mummy cutting into it's chest;

 **Mummified Body's HP: 330/350**

Jon wasn't discouraged by the lake of damage. He charged ahead and drew his sword. The mummy charged, but it was weaponless. Jon swung his sword and sliced the monster's hands in half;

 **Mummified Body's HP: 290/350**

Jon then tackled the monster shield first before he brought his sword down and cut it's head off;

 **Critical Strike!**

 **50+50% bonus= 75**

 **Mummified Body's HP: 215/350**

Jon then smashed his foot down on the mummy's chest sending the axe embedded in it deeper inside;

 **Critical Strike!**

 **20+50% bonus = 30**

 **Mummified Body's HP: 195/350**

Jon then stabbed the monster's spine through its gut and then stabbed in the groin, both hits earning him criticals;

 **Critical Strike!**

 **50+50% bonus= 75**

 **Mummified Body's HP: 115/350**

 **Critical Strike!**

 **50+50% bonus= 75**

 **Mummified Body's HP: 40/350**

Jon then brought his sword down on it's head slicing it at it's jaw dealing it 50 points in damage;

 **Mummified Body's HP: 0/350**

 **Jon's SP- 160/200**

Jon turned around quickly and saw another monster charge at him. It further away but catching up after. But this gave Jon enough time.

Jon started to charge up a fireball spell in his left hand, five seconds past and Jon snapped his fingers forming the fireball. He was about to throw it when suddenly another mummy jumped at him from the right.

Jon had almost missed it, but his luck preserved as he turned around to try and block the monster from getting on top of him. He pushed his left hand up without realising the fireball was still burning in it. The monster fell upon it's own death as the moment it touched Jon's hand it was sent flying back in an explosion;

 **-20MP!**

 **KABOOM!**

Ping!

 **Critical Strike!**

 **80+50%= 120!**

 **Mummified Body's HP: 230/350**

Jon felt his body shake as he was thrown backwards. His hand stained in pain, Jon looked at the Playtrix;

 **Jon's HP- 120/150**

Jon cursed nearly half the damage had fallen back on him. But at least the mummy had also gotten a blast of the attack. And a point blank blast like that had to have been critical, there was no way it wasn't.

Jon quickly got back on his feet and saw the other mummy quickly approaching, 'no time for another fireball,' he ran to the body of the first mummy he fought and grabbed his axe. He then threw it forward hitting the mummy running at him;

Ping!

 **Critical Strike!**

 **20+50%= 30!**

 **Mummified Body's HP: 320/350**

That didn't seem to stop the monster however as it continued to charge Jon. It jumped and came down, Jon swung his sword cleaving the monster in two at the stomach;

Ping!

 **Critical Strike!**

 **50+50%= 75!**

 **Mummified Body's HP: 245/350**

A mountain of body parts flew down on Jon covering him with gore. But Jon didn't hesitate he didn't let the blood stun him, if he did it would mean his death. He turned to monster and beheaded it before stabbing it in the heart;

 **Critical Strike!**

 **50+50%= 75!**

 **Mummified Body's HP: 170/350**

 **Critical Strike!**

 **50+50%= 75!**

 **Mummified Body's HP: 95/350**

Jon then cleaved the monster arms off reducing it's HP to 45, but before he could finish it off the one he blasted point blank with a fire ball jumped him and shoved him to the ground.

Jon tried to fight back but the mummy was too strong. It brought it;s hands on John's neck and began to squeeze the life out of him. Jon had no choice, it need to get it off of him. And he had just the spell to do it.

It would cost him some points, but that was better than losing them all. JOn focused through the pain as he began to gather more and more mana into his hand. He pushed the mummy with his right hand as while using his left to shove the monster's side.

Jon could feel the life being choked out of him, 'five,' his eyes felt heavy, 'four,' the monster roared in his face, 'three' he could feel his lips become strained, 'two,' his right hand became limp, 'one.'

Snap!

Jon pressed his hand on the lower back of the monster. The blast was pointed away from his body sending the monster flying off of Jon.

Ping!

 **-20 MP!**

 **Critical Strike!**

 **80+50%= 120!**

 **Mummified Body's HP: 110/350**

 **Jon's HP- 90/150**

Jon coughed as he gasped for air. He wanted to sit down and rest, but he knew that would mean his death. Jon got up as fast as he could and saw the mummy twitch on the ground, it's body had been shattered in half with its wounds cauterised.

Jon looked down and saw the mummy with 45 HP trying to crawl away. Jon approached it and swung his sword down cutting into it's chest once more;

 **Mummified Body's HP: 0/350**

Jon reached down and pulled his axe out of the monster's disappearing body. He turned to the mummy currently cut in half, he wanted to charge another fire ball and launch it at it's head gaining another critical finishing this once and for all. But Jon had only 11 MP left, he regretted wasting his mana before. He really need it now.

But it didn't matter. Jon approached the monster and swung his sword down cleaning it's head from it's body before stabbing it's heart;

 **Critical Strike!**

 **50+50%= 75!**

 **Mummified Body's HP: 35/350**

 **Critical Strike!**

 **50+50%= 75!**

 **Mummified Body's HP: 0/350**

 **Jon's SP- 135/200**

Ping!

 **You have created a new move! Tri-Critical impact!**

 **Tri-Critical impact,**

 **A three strike move at aims for the three most critical obvious parts of the human body. The Head, the heart and the spine!**

 **Cost- 20 SP**

Jon sighed as the body disappeared into dust. 'Three down, seven to go.' Jon turned as he saw two mummies approach him. He was glad for his new move, at least now he had a way of attack. JOn drew back his hand and readied his throwing axe.

'Okay, three criticals means three chances to inflict 75 points of damage. That's a total of 225 points, the remaining 125 I have to make up with three swings on my sword.'

Jon then heaved as he threw the axe forward handle over blade. It hit the chest of the mummy on the right slowing it down.

Ping!

 **Critical Strike!**

 **20+50%= 30!**

 **Mummified Body's HP: 320/350**

Ping!

 **You have earned +1 DEX!**

Jon ignored it as he charged at the mummy on the left. He swung his sword, "tri-critical impact!"

His body moved automatically as his sword moved like the wind. It slices across the mummy's neck before swinging around and cutting it's spine in half. Jon then drew the blade back before thrusting at the monster's chest and into it's heart.

 **Jon's SP- 115/200**

Ping!

 **Critical Strike!**

 **50+50%= 75!**

 **Mummified Body's HP: 275/350**

Ping!

 **Critical Strike!**

 **50+50%= 75!**

 **Mummified Body's HP: 200/350**

Ping!

 **Critical Strike!**

 **50+50%= 75!**

 **Mummified Body's HP: 125/350**

Jon then brought his sword down on it's hands and feet. He then finally slashed across it's chest forming a deep gash.

 **Mummified Body's HP: 0/350**

Ping!

 **You have leveled up a skill!**

 **Single hand Sword Fighting, Lv- 4 (2%)**

 **The skill to use a sword with the major motions being carried out by only one hand.**

 **Efficiency - 25%**

 **Possibility of combo moves - 15%**

Jon then turned to see the mummy with his axe imbedded in it's chest jump at him. Jon placed his shield between them and shoved him to the side, Jon then turned on him as he charged at the fallen body.

"Tri-Critical impact!" Jon's body again flew form his control as it moved by itself. The mummy's head was cleaved, his abdomen was cut in half and then his heart was pierced;

 **Jon's SP- 95/200**

Ping!

 **Critical Strike!**

 **50+50%= 75!**

 **Mummified Body's HP: 245/350**

Ping!

 **Critical Strike!**

 **50+50%= 75!**

 **Mummified Body's HP: 170/350**

Ping!

 **Critical Strike!**

 **50+50%= 75!**

 **Mummified Body's HP: 95/350**

Jon then got back control as he cut the monster's arms, legs before ending it with a slash into it's chest;

 **Mummified Body's HP: 0/350**

Jon panted, he could feel his body strained, his stamina was only one third full, he needed to do something to end this as quickly as he could. Jon saw 5 mummies on the other side of the stream quickly walk towards him.

'I need a plan,' Jon shock his head, 'no, I need a miracle.' And just then;

Ping!

 **You have leveled up!**

 **Jon Targaryen**

 **HP- 200/200**

 **SP- 200/200**

 **MP- 100/100 [156.5/156.5 due to mana robes.]**

 **The Player**

 **Title- The Bastard of the North**

 **Level- 4 Exp- 0/800**

 **Allegiance - House Stark**

 **STR- 7**

 **VIT- 6**

 **DEX- 6**

 **CHA- 2**

 **INT- 10**

 **WIS- 4**

 **LUC- 1**

 **POINTS- 23**

 **MONEY- 29 Gold 10 silver 23 bronze**

Ping!

 **Due to amazing circumstances your luck has increased by +1!**

 **LUC- 2**

Jon's eyes went wide, 'well...that works.' Jon didn't know if this was a gift from the Gods or just a coincidence. He remembered his experience points being at around 250/400. He killed 5 mummies, each giveing 30 exps. Jon smiled, the math added up.

Jon looked up at the monsters and smiled. He felt his body heal itself. He felt his stamina reserves increased, he felt his mana increase. The dull pain in his left hand from the two point blank explosions he created started to go away.

Jon was ready, 'alright, time for round two!'

Jon threw his axe at the first mummy coming at him catching it right in the chest;

 **Critical Strike!**

 **20+50%= 30!**

 **Mummified Body's HP: 320/350**

Jon then began to gather mana into his hand. He waited for five second before snapping his hand and summoning a ball of fire. He looked at the same mummy from before and launched the fire ball at it's head.

Ping!

 **-20 MP!**

 **Critical Strike!**

 **80+50%= 120!**

 **Mummified Body's HP: 200/350**

Jon charged at the mummy, "tri-critical impact!" His sword danced across the mummy's neck, it's stomach and a trust into its heat;

Ping!

 **Critical Strike!**

 **50+50%= 75!**

 **Mummified Body's HP: 125/350**

Ping!

 **Critical Strike!**

 **50+50%= 75!**

 **Mummified Body's HP: 50/350**

Ping!

 **Critical Strike!**

 **50+50%= 75!**

 **Mummified Body's HP: 0/350**

 **Jon's SP- 175/200**

Jon turned to the next one and began to charge another fire ball. The mummy however was faster and charged Jon beforehand. Jon knew he couldn't risk an explosion so close, not again. He drew back his left hand and kicked the mummy to the ground.

He then stamped his foot down on it's chest pinning it down. Jon snapped his fingers creating a fireball in his hands and threw it one of the other charging mummies.

Ping!

 **-20 MP!**

 **Critical Strike!**

 **80+50%= 120!**

 **Mummified Body's HP: 230/350**

Jon then turned to the mummy pinned under him and jumped away. As the mummy finally got back on it's feet Jon charged, "tri-critical impact!"

Ping!

 **Critical Strike!**

 **50+50%= 75!**

 **Mummified Body's HP: 155/350**

Ping!

 **Critical Strike!**

 **50+50%= 75!**

 **Mummified Body's HP: 80/350**

Ping!

 **Critical Strike!**

 **50+50%= 75!**

 **Mummified Body's HP: 5/350**

 **Jon's SP- 155/200**

Jon then brought down his sword on the mummy's head ending it's un-life. Jon bent down and picked up his axe from the monster before this one, it was still useable, though on it's last leg.

Then the remaining three zombies jumped him all at once.

Jon kept his shield up and smashed it forward pushing one of them away. He turned and kicked one away when the third one finally managed to tackle him to the ground.

Jon jerked his axe forward gutting the monster.

 **Mummified Body's HP: 330/350**

The mummy went to grab Jon's throat but the player kept moving, doing his best to save his neck. The mummy then began to punch Jon's stomach over and over again;

 **Jon's HP- 190/200**

 **Jon's HP- 180/200**

 **Jon's HP- 170/200**

 **Jon's HP- 160/200**

Jon needed to use fireball again, it was the only way he was going to live. But he couldn't risk his HP again. Jon suddenly had an idea. It was disgusting, but it would help save his life.

Jon used his left hand and dug into the hole he gutted in the monster's stomach. He then began gathering his mana and charging his mana. He rolled the mummy over pinning him to the ground, it tried to grab his neck but Jon stayed just out of his reach.

Moment before his fireball skill could be used Jon felt another mummy grab his neck and pull him back. His hand slipped out of fallen mummies body, but it was glowing red with energy.

Jon pried himself loose, but the monster's grip was too strong. He saw the third mummy about to jump into the battle, Jon aimed his left hand and fired catching the mummy in the head blowing it's brains out;

 **-20 MP!**

 **Critical Strike!**

 **80+50%= 120!**

 **Mummified Body's HP: 230/350**

Jon saw his axe on the ground next to him, he pulled himself forward. The mummy around his neck tightened his grip, Jon wrapped his left hand around the axe and swung it backwards cutting the mummy's hand in half.

Jon gasped as he lunged forward and back kicked the monster away from him. He turned to the mummy on the ground with its gut spilling out, he lowered his sword, "tri-impact impact,";

Ping!

 **Critical Strike!**

 **50+50%= 75!**

 **Mummified Body's HP: 255/350**

Ping!

 **Critical Strike!**

 **50+50%= 75!**

 **Mummified Body's HP: 180/350**

Ping!

 **Critical Strike!**

 **50+50%= 75!**

 **Mummified Body's HP: 105/350**

 **Jon's SP- 135/200**

Jon then swung his sword down three times cutting it's arms, legs and thrusting into it's chest. Jon was panting, the two other mummy's had gotten up. One had only one arm, the one that had tried to choke him. The other had no head, which was honestly funny. But Jon didn't feel like laughing.

His eyes darted from one mummy to another, he was waiting for them to do something, anything. Suddenly Jon felt something was wrong, something inside him told him to duck, and duck he did.

 **ZOOP!**

A wave of white light came forward cutting the mummies in half. Jon watched in shock as the mummies both fell to the ground dead. They didn't get back up, that attack had ended them. JOn turned around and was startled at what he saw.

It was another undead standing in the middle of the stream cutting through the chamber. It wore black armour with wolf heads on either shoulder and a helmet shaped like a wolf's head. His gauntlets were sharp along with his armour leggings. Jon could even see silver chain mail underneath.

On his left was a staff as big as him, black with a white crystal on top. And on his right was a sword with a black hilt with a wolf head on the pommel, it's bright was almost blinding white, it was polished to a shine and very sharp. Jon felt fear grab hold of him when he looked into the undead's eyes. Pure white stared back at him, and Jon felt power like never before. It was like calling Winterfell and small rock structure, a complete understatement.

Jon Observed him;

 **Undead Lord, Strong Undead**

 **Lv- 10**

 **REP- -1000/100**

 **HP- 1,000/1,000**

 **SP- 300/300**

 **MP- 400/400**

 **Allegiance- Other Undead**

 **STR- 23**

 **VIT- 21**

 **DEX- 9**

 **CHA- 0**

 **INT- 8**

 **WIS- 2**

 **LUC- 0**

 **The leader of the undead army, he is merciless, ruthless and will kill anything that lives. His greatest power is his magic and his is very skilled with a sword. Warning to any who see me, run and don't look back.**

 **Kill to gain - 1,500 Exp**

Jon felt fear take him again. This time he didn't think he was going to win. Jon was sure off it. If he just faced him head on he would lose. He would die a very painful death.

Jon gulped, the Undead Lord stared back at him, Jon knew what he had to do. He turned around and ran.

The Undead Lord raised an single eyebrow in confusion as he watched Jon run away. But it didn't matter, no body escaped him.

Jon saw the exit to the chamber up ahead and ran forward. He didn't stand a chance against that thing, it wasn't running away, it was….okay yes, it was running away.

Jon looked back and saw the Undead Lord chase after him, although very slowly. Jon grumbled and kept running. He entered the pathway out of the camber and started walking on the cold stone floor. The rocky walls were replaced with the yellowstone Jon was used to as he ran faster and faster inside.

Soon however the hallway ended revealing a wall made of black stone with a single golden keyholes in the center. Around the keyhole were various carving of wolves and other animals. Jon tried to put the stone open but no luck.

Step, step, step.

Jon heard a second pair of footsteps bounce off the walls. 'It's in here,' Jon told himself, 'I can't run back, I can't run forward, what do I do?!' Jon looked up and he had an idea.

Jon sheathed his sword and axe while he threw his shield down, he wouldn't be able to use it now. Using the graves carved into the wall as leverage Jon climbed the flat surface. He reached ten feet high before the graves stopped. The hallway was around 4 feet wide, this gave Jon and idea.

Ping!

 **Due you creative thinking you have earned +1 WIS!**

Jon stretched his leg to the wall on the other side and put it flat on the wall. He then brought his other leg there using his hands to support him. Jon carefully began to walk up the wall, careful not to make to much noise.

Jon then began to climb the wall by pressing his hands and feet on either sides of the hallway. He used to do this a lot when he and Robb were children. Often times they would do it in order to climb the kitchen shelves where Lady Stark would hide the really good biscuits. Jon hadn't done it in a long time, but he still remembered how;

Ping!

 **Due to acrobatical like movements you have earned +1 DEX!**

Soon Jon had his back touching the hallway ceiling. He looked down and in the corner of his eyes spotted the Undead Lord approaching. Jon's limbs began to shake in fear, but he refused to let himself be scared. This was his once chance of living, and he refused to die because he was too afraid.

Jon watched as the Undead Lord approached the black stone wall. He looked down at the shield Jon left behind and stopped moving. Jon watched as the Undead Lord reached into his armour pulling out a golden key, he looked at it and then the door before nodding.

'I need the key to get past the wall,' Jon realised, he looked down and watched the Undead Lord turn around and stand gaurd over the stone wall, 'he knows I'm going to have to come to him eventually, he's waiting.'

Jon knew he couldn't hold this up indefinitely, he wasn't a god. So there was only one thing left to do, attack. And Jon knew he couldn't hold back anymore. He had the advantage, he didn't know where Jon was, and Jon had the drop on him.

Jon mentally commanded the Playtrix to display his move list and looked up his fireball move, he needed to be sure of it's full capabilities for what he was planning to do;

 **Fireball,**

 **A spell move that allows you to charge and release a fireball from your hand.**

 **Time - 5 seconds**

 **Cost - 20 MP per 80 damage points**

 **Damage- depends of the amount of mana used.**

'So I can put more mana into it,' Jon realised as he closed the box mentally. No he only had one problem, to make it effective he needed to hit a critical spot, and since this guy was decked in armour that wasn't a guarantee.

Jon then remembered what his infobox said, 'he likes to use magic, and that staff looks pretty magical to me,' Jon said as he Observed the staff;

 **Staff of Cutting (C Class item)**

 **A staff which can perform the magical spell 'Cut'. It send out beams of light affecting whatever it touches. Damage varies on the amount of magic is used. It's mana storage can be recharged using the user's mana.**

 **Current store- 500 MP/500 MP**

 **Damage- 10 per 1 MP used.**

 **Durability- 200**

Jon's eyes widened in panic, 'if he decided to use that thing's full power he could kill in instantly! 5,000 points of damage is a lot!'

Jon calmed himself down, 'on the plus side it's durability isn't something crazy like a 1000. It is after all a stick with a crystal on top of it.' Jon could break it. He looked at his MP;

 **Jon's MP: 96.5/156.5**

Jon would need to inflict about 200 points of damage to break that thing. But to just be on the safe side he better use all.

Jon immediately started to draw mana into his right palm. Jon hoped the Undead Lord couldn't' sense magic, and since he didn't react at all once Jon started to use it Jon assumed he couldn't.

Once the magic was gather in his palm Jon started to pour more into it. He drained himself as he put more and more mana into his palm. He slowly felt his reserves dip as it all got collected into his now admittedly hot plam.

Jon slowly shifted his weight to his left hand as he removed his right form the wall. He aimed his hand open palm towards at the Staff of cutting, he took a deep breath, 'relax, you got this.'

Jon snapped his fingers lighting his palm on fire burning through his leather gloves as the flame grew bigger and bigger, bigger than any other fire ball Jon had used. The Undead Lord jerked his head upwards at the noise, Jon didn't' know if he was surprised or not, but it didn't matter.

 **-80 MP!**

Jon pushed the extra large fireball down and watched it shoot down at the undead monster. Jon didn't even see it hit, all he heard was the noise it made as it caused the entire hallway to vibrate.

 **BOOM!**

The light was so bright it almost blinded Jon. The shock of the sudden vibrations caused Jon to lose his already weak grip on the wall and fall down.

Luckily Jon grabbed one of the grave holes breaking his fall. He put his legs in the given below and balanced himself allowing him to hang with one arm free.

Ping!

 **Critical Strike!**

 **320+50%= 480!**

 **Undead Lord's HP: 520/1,000**

Jon smiled, 'I cut it's health down by almost half!' And as soon as it came the excitement died. That was literally his strongest attack, and it did nothing but cut it's HP in half. Jon looked down and saw a pieces of the Staff of Cutting fly toward him and land on the ground. It was the top half, the one with the crystal.

Slowly the smoke cleared revealing the Undead Lord standing like an unmoving statue. The armour on the left side of it's body was broken into pieces. It's arm and shoulder were bare revealing the pale white skin underneath it.

The Staff of Cutting was gone, Jon could see the Undead Lord's hands covered in white splitters. The Undead Lord turned it's pale white eyes towards Jon and roared, " **ARGH!** "

Jon jumped down and grabbed the broken piece of the staff of cutting. He then turned around and ran for his life. He stood no chance against this thing, even now.

He ran into the chamber underneath the Godswood and continued to run until he crossed the stream. JOn turned around and saw the Undead Lord come leaping out of the hallway. Jon's attack had hurt it bad, exactly what Jon was counting on.

Jon quickly entered the other hallway through which he came from and ran down the long corridor. He jumped over the pile of broken spear and brunt shield from his previous battle, he couldn't use any of them now, but maybe the Staff of Cutting could still be helpful.

Jon looked at the staff;

 **Staff of Cutting (E Class item)**

 **A staff which can perform the magical spell 'Cut'. It send out beams of light affecting whatever it touches. Damage varies on the amount of magic is used. It's mana storage can be recharged using the user's mana.**

 **Current store- 50 MP/50 MP**

 **Damage- 5 per 1 MP used.**

 **Durability- 20**

It was seriously damaged, Jon didn't even realise he could break something so badly. It could still hurt people, so that was good. It could now deal a total of 250 MP instead off in the thousand rang. Plus it's durability was reduced to shit.

Jon quickly ran into a large chamber that was nearly three stories tall. This was the first room in which Jon had his first ever undead, beyond this there was nothing much. Jon heard the Undead Lord's uneven footsteps bounce off the hallway walls, he was coming, and coming fast.

Jon knew he couldn't climb up the walls, to far high up, wouldn't' be of any use anyway. There was only one thing left to do, jump him.

Put the staff down and opened his inventory. He reached in and pulled out an ancient sword he got form before. He put the sword next to the staff and took out his bow and quiver. It wouldn't be much, but it would piss the Lord off enough to fall into his trap.

Jon strapped on his quiver and nocked an arrow in place. He ran into the hallway and halfway through he saw the Undead Lord porch in the end of the hall. Jon pulled the arrow and released.

The Undead Lord grabbed the arrow out of mid air surprising Jon, 'so he's faster than I give him credit for.' But it wasn't a problem.

The Undead Lord tossed the arrow to the side and quickened his pace. Jon started walking back as he knocked another arrow and fired.

The Undead Lord caught this one as well, but JOn didn't stop. He fired arrow after arrow. Some were off target hitting the walls around, but most went where Jon intended.

Eventually the Undead Lords' reflex's failed him, Jon's arrows flew true and hit the undead's left exposed shoulder.

 **Undead Lord's HP: 515/1,000**

Jon don't let the small moment of victory stop him as he kept firing arrow after arrow. One was caught, but the next hit the undead's throat.

Ping!

 **Critical Strike!**

 **5 + 50%= 7.5!**

 **Undead Lord's HP: 507.5/1,000**

Jon's next arrow was aimed at it's head, but the undead lord ducked it. He also side stepped the next now. The hallway was narrow, but he was making due of the space he had.

'He's learning,' Jon realised. He fired another arrow, this time at his knees. The Undead Lord didn't see it coming until it was too late. It hit in right in the knee stalling in for a second as he couldn't' move the joint with an arrow sticking out of it.

 **Undead Lord's HP: 502.5/1,000**

As it bent down to pull the arrow out Jon managed to shoot three more arrows, one flying into ti's helmet while two went into it's chest.

 **Undead Lord's HP: 492.5/1,000**

Jon grinned, slowly the Undead Lord pulled out the arrow, "ARGH!". 'He's angry, good.'

Jon fired another arrow which went right into the monster's eye socket through it's helmet's eyeholes.

Ping!

 **Critical Strike!**

 **5 + 50%= 7.5!**

 **Undead Lord's HP: 485/1,000**

Jon turned around and ran into the giant hall. He opened his inventory and threw the bow and quiver into it, he didn't' need the extra weight. Jon grabbed his swords, the castle forged and the ancient one and stuck them into the ground right in front of the hallway entrance.

 **Step!** Step! **Step!**

Jon knew the uneven steps, he knew it was coming for him. He stood a few feet to the side of the entrance with the staff of cutting in his hands. He waited quietly, the footsteps got louder and louder.

The Undead Lord stepped forward. Jon trusted the staff forward and aimed at it's neck. The Undead Lord turn, but it was too late.

"Cut!" Jon said as he mentally and verbally told the staff to attack. A beam of light exploded out of the cracked crystal cutting through the Undead Lord's neck;

ZOOP!

Ping!

 **Critical Strike!**

 **250 + 50%= 375!**

 **Undead Lord's HP: 110/1,000**

Jon smiled as the Undead's head flew away from it's body. He could do it! He could win. He dashed forward throwing the now mana empty crystal to the side. He grabbed the two swords he placed on the ground and drew them out.

The Undead raised its sword and charged ahead. Jon swung the ancient sword and blocked the Undead's strike. He felt himself being pushed back by the monster's might, but Jon had a plan.

He drew back his right hand and thrust it forward cutting through the monster's chain mail and breastplate using his castle forge steel blade. THe blade sank right into it's heart;

Ping!

 **Critical Strike!**

 **50+50%= 75!**

 **Undead Lord's HP: 35/1,000**

The Undead was stunned, Jon pushed back the monster's blade and tossed it to the side. He pointed the sword downwards and sank the blade one again into it's chest plate. However the ancient blade was too weak, and the black armour to strong. The blade snapped in half.

Jon was stunned, but the Undead Lord didn't let this chance go. He grabbed Jon's blade with one hand and his throat with another. It lifted Jon into the air and then tossed him to the side.

Jon rolled across the ground and hit the wall. He got up as soon as he could and saw in horror as the monster pulled his sword out of him and snapped it in half. It then bent down and picked up it's own black blade before charging at Jon.

Jon ducked the first wing before dodging the second. He rolled under the third, but it clipped his side causing him to bleed;

 **Jon's HP- 120/200**

That attack had cost Jon 70 HP, he couldn't afford another hit. He looked to the side and saw the staff of cutting laying on the ground. He had only one shoot at this.

Jon ran to the staff and grabbed it. He then jumped to the side just in time to avoid the Undead Lord's black blade. He began to pour the rest of his mana into the weapon, all of it. He drained himself fully as he jumped, dodged and ran away.

He lured the Undead Lord in circles before finally he felt he had no more mana to give. Jon couldn't' risk the beam hitting it's armour and not working, he needed to get close.

He ran towards his broken sword and slid down grabbing it. The staff of Cutting in his left, his sword on his right. He quickly got up and stood in front of the Undead once again.

The Undead charged with a swipe coming down, Jon parried with a swing from the right. His broken shard of a sword managed to only deflect as the blade cut through the metal and came down on John's right shoulder;

 **Jon's HP- 50/200**

"ARGH!" Jon roared in pain, he dropped his sword and grabbed the monster's arm. He lifted his left hand up and pointed the staff of cutting into the stump of the Undead's neck. "Cut."

The beam of light went into the flesh and cut right down through the spine;

Ping!

 **Critical Strike!**

 **16.5 + 50%= 24.75!**

 **Undead Lord's HP: 10.25/1,000**

Jon dropped the staff and pulled away. He dropped down to the floor and used his left hand to grab his sword which was now nothing but a metal stake. He swung his sword forward throwing it into the Undead's chest, impaling him hilt deep;

Ping!

 **Critical Strike!**

 **20 + 50%= 30!**

 **Undead Lord's HP: 0/1,000**

The body wobbled. It swayed from side to side. The Undead Lord stood before Jon with it's head cut off, it's spin sliced, two arrows sticking out of it's chest and a sword hilt buried hilt deep into it's chest. It bent forward, before it tumbled backwards falling like a sack of potatoes.

Jon panted, he stared at the ceiling of the great hall and panted. He felt the pain from the wound on his shoulder, the burning pain as the blood wet his robe and leather armour. Fear crawled through him, anger poured through his veins, he was afraid, he almost died. And yet, he had never felt more alive in his entire life.

Jon had never realised how minot all his problems had been. So what if he wasn't respected like a true born? So what is everyone called him a stain on his father's honour? He had his life, he was alive, and that was a gift compared to the rest of the things people have been through.

Ping!

 **You have leveled up!**

 **Jon Targaryen**

 **HP- 250/250**

 **SP- 200/200**

 **MP- 150/150 [206.5/206.5 due to mana robes.]**

 **The Player**

 **Title- The Bastard of the North**

 **Level- 5 Exp- 850/1,000**

 **Allegiance - House Stark**

 **STR- 8**

 **VIT- 6**

 **DEX- 7**

 **CHA- 2**

 **INT- 11**

 **WIS- 5**

 **LUC- 2**

 **POINTS- 28**

 **MONEY- 29 Gold 10 silver 23 bronze**

Jon felt the wound on his shoulder slowly seal up. He felt it close itself as the blood in his body replenish itself. He felt his mana restore itself, that fire in his stomach ignite. His bones became less weary, he felt like a new man.

Jon slowly got up and looked around. Ashe expected the Undead Lord slowly melted away to nothing leaving behind his sword and a black metal chest plate with two slabs of metal connected by four straps of black leather.

In the center of the chest plate was the side portrait of a white wolf with red eyes howling. It resembled Ghost a little bit, something told Jon the little pup would like this very also found a pair of black vambraces next to the armour, possibly to finish the set.

Jon got up and unlatched the strap on his iron helmet. He took it off and sighed, as much as he liked the protection it offered it was very stuffy, he didn't enjoy it one bit. His hair was smelly and stuck to his scalp.

He walked over and picked up the chest plate finding a single golden key underneath it. Possibly the key to opening the locked wall from before. Jon took the key and put it in his inventory, don't want to loose that anytime soon.

Jon then Observed the black chest plate;

 **Black Iron Chest plate;**

 **Chest plate armor made from black iron, heavy, but high in defense. Offers proper protection for the wearer, can even prevent a direct attack to the chest.**

 **Durability- 200**

 **Protection offered - 150**

Jon picked it up, and indeed it was very heavy. But nothing Jon couldn't handle without a little time to get used to it. Jon then turned to the black vambraces;

 **Black Iron vambraces;**

 **Vambraces made from black iron. Heavy, but high in defence. Can be used in combat to block a sword strike.**

 **Durability- 200**

 **Protection offered- 80**

Jon smiled, it wasn't much, but it was much better than what he had on, which was currently nothing but a few straps of leather pulled together by string.

Jon inspected his own clothing, the leather shoulder pad on his right was gone, the Undead Lord's weapon took care of that. Jon untied it's strap and let it go, he would need to replace it, but for now he'll have to deal with just one shoulder pad.

Jon then removed his leather gloves as well replacing them with the black iron ones. It was a snug fit, but Jon didn't mind, he was far to excited to care. Jon then carried the black iron chest plate and strapped it over his robes. It was a snug fight, but it worked.

Jon now stood with a black chest plate over a blue and black set of robes. He had a leather shoulder pad on his left and black vambracers on both hands. His leather belt was just below his chest pieces and tucked in the back was his small axe. Jon smiled, he felt stronger already;

Ping!

 **You have successfully customized your armour!**

Ping!

 **A skill have leveled up!**

 **Customization, Lv- 2 (40%)**

 **Your skill in taking and object and changing it to suit your needs.**

 **Bonus offered to new object- (INT + WIS)% +5%**

 **Customized Magician's robes with a Black Iron Chest plate and Black Iron vambraces, (B Class item)**

 **Chest plate armor made from black iron over robes made especially for users of magic. It provides a boost for mana users while giving a powerful defence for the chest and forearm.**

 **Robes;**

 **Boost- 56.5 Extra MP**

 **Durability- 5.65**

 **Protection offered - 1.13**

 **Chest piece;**

 **Durability- 242**

 **Protection offered - 181.5**

 **Vambrace;**

 **Durability- 242**

 **Protection offered- 96.8**

Jon smiled, everything was looking up for him, finally.

He closed the box and looked down at his broken castle steel forge sword. It was broken, literally snapped in half. The sword saved his life so many times on just the past few hours, it felt wrong seeing it like this. But there was nothing he could do. Jon then looked at the Undead Lord's weapon, it's wolf headed pommel stared at him almost mockingly, it's white blade dyed with his blood.

Jon Observed it;

 **Sword of the Undying Wolf,**

 **A sword made for killing, it's sharp edges shreds through it's enemy's armour. Fear strikes the heart of all those who see it's white blade coming for their necks.**

 **Durability- 100**

 **Attack- 70**

Jon grabbed the blade by the pommel and gave it a few swings. It was light, and fast, every single swipe left behind a flash of white behind it. Jon sheathed the blade in his castle forge steel blades sheath, from now on it was his blade.

Jon turned and picked up the staff of cutting, or maybe the better name would be stick of cutting. Jon opened his inventory and put it inside, he wanted to spend more time investigating the magical staff, if he could some how fix the damage he cause he could possibly use it to it's full potential.

Once done dealing with his rewards Jon walked down the hallway back into the rocky and muddy chamber. He walked across the stream once more walking into the hallway on the other side. Jon walked down the hallway until he reached the wall with the keyhole in it.

Jon looked down and found his shield there, but it was broken in half with a foot print imprinted on the wood. Clearly the Undead Lord didn't like getting a fire ball to his face. Sadly Jon wouldn't be able to use the shield again, unfortunate, but unavoidable.

Jon opened his inventory and took out the golden key. He drew his sword of the undying wolf and readied himself, there was no telling what was on the other side of this wall. It could be more undead, in could even be a whole room of Undead Lords. Jon was excited either way, he liked the feeling was fighting, it made him forget his problems and drove him to become stronger.

Jon slide the key into the hole and twisted. Suddenly the key was pulled in whole as it disappeared into the wall;

 **Rumble! Rumble!**

In Jon's experience that sound was never good. He reached back and pulled out his small axe and held it in his left hand. He watched as the black stone wall in front of him slowly slid downwards revealing;

A swimming pool?

Jon was too stunned to do anything except gap in wonder. The water flowing in the stream outside came out from this room. The room in short looked like a lord's chamber. In the center was a small pool with steam water that flowed down to the stream below.

Jon walked in from the left side of the room, it was in a semi circular shape. Torches lined the walls, burning bright and loudly. In front of Jon was a bed with a chest in front of it and a table to the side. Next to that were dozens of empty shelves, presumably for a small library of books.

There was so much room in this chamber that Jon was surprised there were only a few furnitures. In fact there was enough room for four more beds on the other side of the room.

Jon put away his sword and axe as he walked inside.

 **Rumble!**

Jon turned to see the back wall slowly slide back up sealing him inside. There was also a keyhole present on this side of the wall and when the wall was fully erect the golden key popped out of the keyhole resting like it never left;

Ping!

 **Quest Completed!**

 **Explore the secret tunnel using the map you found!**

 **Rewards;**

 **Wolf collar**

 **Key to the hidden Winterfell Chamber**

 **+3 points**

Flashes of light spread before Jon. He held out his hand caught two object in it. One was a metal chain collar with a grey wolf insignia as a tag. It was a wolf collar, and from what Jon could see one could adjust it's length at will with the chains.

The other object was a key with a wolf head for it's handle. It was grey and shined like it was brand new, Jon figured it was the key to this room. Jon opened his inventory and put both objects inside, don't want to lose those two any time soon.

Jon walked to the steam pool and looked at his reflection. He was covered with gore and blood. He had disemboweled a mummy right over his head. He need to clean himself, now.

Jon spent the next half an hour gathering the water from the pool and splashing it on himself. He made sure to get all the dirt out of his face and hands. Luckily he had been wearing his helmet, so his hair was protected, for the most part. But that didn't stop Jon from giving it a wash anyway.

Jon could see all the grime and dirt in the pool slide down through a large drainage pipe presumably into the stream outside. He was impressed at the rate the water flew, he definitely wanted to try out this bath.

Jon sighed, he also wanted to sleep on the bed, it looked so comforting. A bath and a good night's rest was what Jon wanted, but he couldn't rest, not now. He still had to find a way to leave this place, presumably via a different door way as he had with him now a different key.

But as Jon walked around the room he noticed the chest in front of the bed slightly ajar. He approached it curiously and opened it revealing a black cloak underneath. Jon narrowed his eyes at the clock, it looked like something his uncle Benjen would wear, like a cloak of the Night's Watch;

 **Charmed cloak (A Class Item),**

 **This cloak was charmed to change the appearance of who ever wears it. It was created by Bael the Bard, the King beyond the Wall, who used this to seduce and impregnate the daughter of Lord Brandon 'the daughterless' Stark.**

 **Appearance taken- Young man with blond locks and blue eyes. Very handsome with clean white teeth and sharp cheekbones.**

 **Durability- 30**

Jon remembered the story of Bael the Bard. It was a story where Brandon, a Stark Lord of the past called the King Beyond the walls a coward. Angered the king, Bael, climbed the wall and snuck into winterfell posing as a singer. He seduced the man's daughter and impregnated her with a bastard.

Legend has it that the two hide inside the crypts of Winterfell while the woman had the child. But Jon knew that couldn't be true. The crypts were big, but surely someone would have noticed.

If this was truly Bael's cloak, and Jon was certainly not going to question the Playtrix at this point in time, then that means this was where they stayed. This was where Bael and the woman he kidnapped stayed while they had their child.

Jon whistled, this place was history, a dark dishonorable history, but history nonetheless. The cloak also was very powerful, the ability to change one's face should not be given out freely to anyone. But Jon wasn't anyone. And he deserved something like this. After all he did literally crawl through hell for this thing.

Jon opened his inventory and put the cloak inside. He didn't want to use it now, if he did he will probably force himself to try and figure out it's secrets. A problem for another time.

Jon then began to look around. He had a key to this room, so that meant ether he had to go through the black wall with the golden key in it, and then walk all the way back up. Or there was another way out of here.

Jon looked at the wall, and in the far side of the room he spotted a small silver keyhole. 'Of course,' Jon rolled his eyes, 'the exit is on the other side of the entrance.'

Jon crossed the semi-circular room and walked to the keyhole, he opened his inventory and took out the silver wolf head key. He put it into the silver keyhole and found that he was able to take it back out, unlike the golden one this didn't pull itself out.

 **Rumble! Rumble!**

The rock wall slowly pulled itself up revealing a new chamber with a set of wooden stairs leading up with torches lined up the side. Jon didn't know how these torches were still lite, but he didn't care. He smiled as he walked through allowing the wall to slide back down. Jon saw another silver keyhole on this side of the wall as well. Guess that meant he could visit any time he wanted.

Jon quickly climbed the stairs., the steps were ready, but they were sturdy enough to hold his weight. Jon kept climbing higher and higher until he reached the top platform that lead to another door.

This one also had a silver keyhole. Jon unlocked it and pushed the door forward. It was hard at first, Jon had to really struggle to push it open, and the moment he stuck his head out he understood why.

In front of the secret door was a bunch of tall bushes. They weren't in the doors direct path, but it would be a pain to get around them. Jon looked up and saw that he was next to the broken tower. And he also noticed another thing, the sun was setting.

Jon's eyes opened in panic, 'I missed practise with Rodrik and Robb! He's going to kill me! No forget that! I have to be having dinner with the Starks right now! Lady Stark is going to kill me!'

Jon was about to jump and run out, but he couldn't. He was currently dressed for war, and if anyone saw him like this they would attack first and ask questions later. Jon wasn't concerned about the attacking part, it was the questions he didn't want to face.

Jon closed the door and stepped back. He quickly removed all his amoru changing back to his linne common clothes. He removed everything, the helmet, the vambraces, even the blue magician's robes. He did keep his metal ring on though, it was harmless enough.

Once Jon was dressed properly in his cloth gown and brown cloak he opened the secret door and pushed himself outside.

He ran across the courtyard intent on getting to the Great Keep in time for dinner. But as he ran he noticed the bridge coming from the armory to the Great Keep, where he started his little adventure. Jon suddenly remembered, he had someone waiting for me.

Jon quickly ran up to the bridge, and walked to where he knew the secret entrance to the dungeon was. And just like he expected Ghost was there waiting for him. It's ears twitched hearing him approach. It turned to him and but made no move to approach.

Jon smiled, "come boy."

 **Command Accepted! Come!**

"WOOF!" Ghost barked happily as he broke out of his sitting position and jumped into John's arms. The boy grabbed the wolf and carried him up hugging him tightly. The albino wolf licked Jon's face over and over again showing it's excitement seeing it's master returned.

Jon chuckled, "I'm sorry I left you alone for so long boy," Jon smiled scratching under Ghost's ear, "I promise, next time I'll bring you along" Ghost barked, "but right now I have a different kind of monster to face. One call Catelyn Stark. And I don't' think I'm going to survive this one."

Ghost looked like it was smiling as it snickered at Jon. Jon put him down as the two walked towards the Great Keep side by side. Jon smiled, whatever Lady Stark might do to him, Jon would never regret what he did today. Never…...well, maybe a little bit.

 **Jon Targaryen**

 **HP- 250/250**

 **SP- 200/200**

 **MP- 150/150 [206.5/206.5 due to mana robes.]**

 **The Player**

 **Title- The Bastard of the North**

 **Level- 5 Exp- 850/1,000**

 **Allegiance - House Stark**

 **STR- 8**

 **VIT- 6**

 **DEX- 7**

 **CHA- 2**

 **INT- 11**

 **WIS- 5**

 **LUC- 2**

 **POINTS- 31**

 **MONEY- 29 Gold 10 silver 23 bronze**

* * *

 **So there you all go! Jon finished his first dungeon run through! I hope you all liked that, I'll do some more later, but not right now. I need to focus on the story element of this thing now, build on Jon's story more. Merry Christmas!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Jon and Ghost walked quietly into the great hall. Inside the Starks were already eating their supper, Arya looked bored, Sansa looked like a properly lady showing no emotion at all, Robb looked concerned, an emotion matched by both Bran and Lord Stark.

The moment Jon and Ghost stepped into the light the Stark wolves began to howl in excitement. Grey Wind ran from Robb's side as it tackled Ghost to the ground play fighting with it's little brother. Jon smiled as he saw that reminding himself of Robb and himself.

"Jon?!" Robb yelled as he jumped from his hiss rushing to him. He threw his arms open pulling him into a deep hug that confused the shit out of Jon.

"Ah, what's going on?" Jon asked, "why the hug?"

"Where were you?!" Robb asked breaking the hug, "Rodrik and I check for you everywhere but we couldn't find you! You were late for practise and when we asked around nobody knew where you had gone."

Jon sighed, he had prepared a lie for this before hand. He cleared his throat and spoke, "I'm fine Robb. I didn't sleep properly for a few days, and today I suddenly felt all that pressure unload on me. I needed a quiet place to sleep so I just slept in the stables."

"In the stables?!" Robb yelled out, "why not your own room?!"

Jon chuckled, "I didn't think that would be very effective. I didn't want to be disturbed and my quarters tends to get loud in the mornings."

 **Lie Succeeded!**

"Either way you should have told us before you left somewhere Jon," Ned spoke up as he got up and stood straight, "we were all worried about you."

"Wait, Jon was missing and you all didn't tell me?!" Arya yelled out, "when I asked you told me he was studying with Maester Luwin!"

Robb shrugged, "we didn't want you to worry and over react."

"I don't overreact!"

"Yes you do, you currently are," Sansa said rolling her eyes.

"No I don't!"

"Enough, ladies do not fight at the dinner table," Lady Stark spoke up sternly, she glared at her daughter before they both popped down and returned to their food. Catelyn then turned to Robb, "come back to your seat Robb. Finish you meal before you go off doing anything else."

Robb nodded, "yes mother." He walked back to his spot and sat down. Jon looked around nervously, he didn't know what to do or say. And just then Lady Stark spoke up again.

"What are you waiting for Jon? Come, sit," she said before returning to her meal.

Jon couldn't help but stare, Robb dropped his fork. Sansa for the first time broke her training in etiquette and left her mouth wide open. Arya, well Arya just stayed focused on finishing her meal.

'That wasn't mean, or hurtful at all!' Jon's inner thoughts screamed out, 'it was almost kind! Plus she called me JON! Not 'Snow' or bastard, Jon!'

Jon looked at Catelyn's REP score;

 **REP- 10/100**

Jon's eyes nearly popped out of his sockets. 'When did this happen?!' He and the rest of the Starks stared openly, the only one who wasn't surprised was Ned, he looked a little happy if anything else.

Jon carefully walked up to the table, keeping an eye on Lady Stark's face which had already returned to her supper. He sat down and quickly a worker came up and started serving him. Jon looked to Robb and mouthed, 'what's going on?'

Robb's mouthed back, 'I don't know!'

The Stark family quiety ate their supper. Ghost and the wolves ate slices of meat and vegetables while the humans ate the same, just in larger quantities. Jon sipped from his goblet and eyed Catelyn from his cup. She looked up to meet his gaze, Jon stiffened, but she didn't say anything. She didn't glare back like he expected, no, she simply returned to her meal.

Jon was thoroughly confused now, she was acting nice, well, not nice, she wasn't cursing him, but that was what he called nice. He looked over to Lord Stark and saw the man give Jon a warm look. Instantly Jon realised why she was acting nicer.

'He must have told her about me,' Jon realised, 'he must have told her the truth.'

Jon sighed, 'so that's why she's acting nice,' and with that mystery solved Jon quickly dug into his meal with vigor. He was surprised Lord Stark even told Cately in the first place, Jon had figured he wouldn't. But it seems he could still surprise the boy.

Jon's thoughts slowly slipped back to his earlier adventure and all the rewards he got from it. He now had a room where he could stay, a place for himself. Jon opened his inventory and looked over the items he had.

He had new armour, a better sword and even a two magical items that would help him definitely. He also had more coin to his name, but Jon would need more if he wished to sail to Old Valyria, he needed a lot more.

Soon everyone had finished their meal and went their separate way. However as Jon got up Ned spoke, "Jon, come with me. We need to talk."

Jon turned and nodded, "yes lord Stark."

Ned walked out the Great Hall with Catelyn by his side. Jon turned to his cousin who looked at him with concern, he bent down and whispered, "what did you do Jon?"

Jon shrugged, "I don't know Robb. Pray for me will you?"

Robb chuckled but nodded. Jon quickly walked behind Ned and Catelyn as they made their way to Ned's chambers. They walked in, Ned took his seat behind his desk while Catelyn stood behind him.

"Sit down Jon," Ned said pointing at the chair in front of him.

Jon did and looked at them, "may I ask what this is about my lord?"

Catelyn spoke up, "this is about your heritage Jon Snow...or perhaps I should say Jon Targaryen."

Jon sighed, "so you did tell her."

Ned raised an eyebrow, "you knew? How?"

"I-," Jon couldn't mention the fact that his powers told him her REP score towards him had improved, that would have been impossible. "I just got this feeling."

Catelyn sighed as she lowered her head, "I see. Was my hate so great that you could feel its absence?"

"I didn't mean it like that my lady-" Jon was quickly to speak but was silenced by Catelyn's raised hand.

"No Jon, it's alright. IT's true, you needn't say it," Lady Stark sighed, "I believe I owe you an apology Jon. For the years I spent showing my disdain towards you. You weren't to blame, even if you were my husband's bastard, you weren't to blame for how people treated you. I shouldn't have let them influence me. You were just a motherless boy and I...and I refused to love you. I had been a horrible-"

Lady Stark broke down into tears. Ned got up and wrapped her in his arms, he kissed her forehead as she cried into his shoulder, "it's alright love, it's alright."

"No Ned it's not!" Catelyn cried, "I was so horrible to him! I-I hated him! Thought no fault of his own! And I couldn't see how horrible I was! And in the end, all that hate, all that time I spent hating him was wasted."

Ned brought her down as put her on his seat. He turned to Jon with begging eyes, Jon knew what he wanted him to do.

Jon wanted to hate her, he really did. He wanted to tell her how it was unfair that she hated him of no fault of his own. How she should enjoy the guilt she was feeling, because she brought it upon herself. But he couldn't, he would never allow himself to be that cruel.

Jon got up and walked to Catelyn. He crouched in front of her and spoke, "Lady Stark."

She looked up. Jon took her hands and held it gently in his own. He looked at her, "I never hated you. I wanted to, but I could never bring myself to hate you. I always thought the problem laid with me, that it was my fault for being born a bastard. But I'm not, I know that now. That pain inside is gone, I don't' care anymore what people think, I know who I am. I'm Jon, and whatever you did in the past, whatever you said or acted, that's in the past. I don't care about it, all I care about is the future, my future. I forgive you Lady Stark, so please, stop crying."

Catelyn looked at Jon with tears in her eyes, "that's all? After so many years?...That's all?"

Jon smiled, "would you rather I rave and throw things around like a madman?"

Catelyn shook her head, "you forgive me? After all this time?"

"Your family, you may not have liked it, but you took me in and allowed me to stay. You allowed me to be with your children, to have a family of my own. Lord Stark couldn't have forced them to play with me, and you could have made it so that I could never speak to them. But you didn't. And for that I'm grateful. So please, stop crying."

Catelyn got up and Jon followed. She wrapped her hands around Jon startling him. He stood there stunned as she hugged him. "Thank you."

She broke the hug and Jon stepped back, uncomfortable with the physical touch. He bowed, "i-if that is all my lord, I must go to bed. It has been a stressful day."

Ned could see that Jon was stressed, he nodded, "go on Jon. We'll talk more in the morning." Jon walked out of the chamber carefully closing the door behind him.

"He was afraid," Catelyn said in a somber tone, "he was afraid of my touch."

Ned shock his head, "he's just not used to it is all. Don't worry, he'll be fine. He's just getting used to things is all."

"I know...he deserves to be treated better Ned, I should have treated him better."

"There's always time to make up for past mistakes Cat. For now all you can do is wait, let him come to you."

"Yes...we can't tell the children can we?"

Ned shook his head, "even if Jon wanted to, we can't take the risk. They might tell someone accidentally. Maybe Robb in a few years time, maybe. But for now we only know the truth, and it will stay that way."

"Yes...but maybe there is something we can do?"

Ned raised an eyebrow, "what are you suggesting Cat?"

"The King will be here in three weeks time," she informed him, "while he is here ask him to legalise Jon. Make him into a Stark, give him a proper name. He may not be able to bare his true name out in public, but at least he will no longer have to bear the name Snow."

Ned's eyes widened, "truly? You would allow that?"

Cat nodded, "of course Ned. I owe the child much, this is the least of what I can give." Ned kissed her as the two embraced letting the warm flames of the chamber's fireplace wash them over.

 **With Jon:**

Jon walked into his room and closed the door. As he took off his shirt, cloak and boots the Playtrix vibrated again;

Ping!

 **For forgiving when you could have punished, your REP with Catelyn Stark has increased!**

 **Catelyn Stark,**

 **REP- 35/100**

Jon raised an eyebrow at this. 'So my actions can also cause a change in REP score? It would make sense...and considering I didn't get a notification about this before it happened that must mean I won't be able to tell when a moment like that will come. Sigh, one step forward and two steps back.'

Jon closed the box and got on his bed. He was exhausted, beyond tired. His body didn't feel that way, but over the past 12 hours he had been through so much drama he didn't feel like he could put up with it anymore. So Jon closed his eyes and let sleep take him.

 **Jon's eyes burst open. He was here again, in the darkness. He looked down, and surely the Playtrix began removing itself from his hand. It floated in front of him before exploding into blue balls of light.**

 **Slowly the light turned into a picture, Jon found himself standing in front of the broken tower. He saw the vines crawling up the side of the tower rustle in imaginary wind. He looked up, and suddenly someone was falling down towards him.**

" **NO!" Jon yelled out as he held out his arms to catch the person. But before he could said person exploded into blue balls of light bringing Jon out of his dream.**

Jon gasped awake. Ghost was startled by this and awoke as well. 'Another Dragon dream,' Jon realised, 'and this one is in Winterfell! The Broken Tower, someone feel from it, but who? No one can even get in without a key and...Mary!' Jon got up and grabbed his cloak wrapping himself up tightly. He put on his boot and turned to Ghost, "stay."

 **Command Accepted: Stay!**

Jon ran out of his room and the Great Keep making a beeline for the Broken tower. He walked around until he was right underneath it, right where he remembered his dream showed him. He looked up and waited, and waited, and waited. He prayed he wasn't too late, h prayed that someone didn't die because he was too late.

But in the end, nothing happened. Jon sighed, 'this doesn't make any sense. The Dragon Dreams are prophetic, meaning they must come true. If it wasn't right about this is it right about my destiny lying in wait for me in Old Valyria?'

Jon didn't know, his whole world was shaken, he sighed, 'no..no...it's a prophetic dream. Of the future. That means what I saw isn't happening now, but soon will. Meaning I still have time.'

Ping!

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Save Bran's life**

 **Rewards,**

 **?**

 **?**

 **500 Exp**

 **Failure,**

 **You get sent to the Wall**

 **Do you accept?**

 **YES/NO?**

Jon's eyes widened, 'Bran was the one who was falling in my dreams?! But he should be in bed right now! And he knows not to climb walls during the night, unless he wants Lord and Lady Stark extremely angry at him!'

Jon looked at the tower once more, just in case he missed something, something important. Bran would climb with his boots on, but his wolf, which he still hadn't named, would be left down here forced to look up. No wolf, no Bran.

Jon sighed, 'okay, so he's not here right now. That's for sure. But that means this is going to happen sometime in the future, sometime later….maybe I should keep an eye on him, just in case.'

Jon pressed yes accepting the quest. He sighed, Jon was happy, he wasn't too late and it wasn't mary who had fallen off the tower. But in his rush to run out here he had forgotten about his shirt, but it didn't really matter. His Stark blood made him immune to the cold, which was something Jon didn't know other Northerners had. Sure they were used to the cold, but immune? Jon in the end figured the Playtrix had something to do with it, probably increased his body's abilities to well over 100%.

As Jon began to walk away from the broken tower the door to it opened out and out came Mary dressed in her cook's robes. Jon stopped and stared, the red haired young girl turned and spotted Jon, her eyes widened.

"J-Jon?" she squeaked, "what are you doing here?"

"I-I can out here check on something," Jon replied.

"Really? What?"

"I-," Jon didn't know what he could say. He couldn't' lie, not now, plus what would be the harm in telling her the truth? It's not like she'll believe him.

So Jon took a deep breath and spoke, "I dreamt that someone was falling from the top of the tower."

Mary's eyes widened, "what? Why would you dream that?"

Jon shrugged, "I don't know. But it scared me, and I had to be sure it was just a dream," 'or a vision of the future in my case.'

"You were so scared you forgot to put on a shirt?" Mary asked pointing at Jon's bare chest visible under the folds of his cloaks.

Jon chuckled, "honestly, it slipped my mind."

Mary smiled, she met John's eyes and walked closer. "Jon...who did you think fell off the tower?"

Jon rubbed his head, "I...I thought you did."

"Me?"

"Well you were the only one I knew who goes up there and has keys to the place. So I figured...anyway, I'm glad it was just a dream."

Mary looked down nervously, "so...you dream about me do you Lord Jon?"

Jon blushed, "n-no! Not like that! I mean, don't get me wrong you are very attractive and I'm sure plenty of men would dream about you, not that I mean you talk to many men I mean….Gods kill me now."

Mary laughed openly, "a highborn lord, and yet you don't know how to talk to a woman."

Jon grumbled, "well I'm sorry if I'm not well spoken like Theon. Unlike him I don't get around much."

"Good, because just between us, the Greyjoy ward scares me," Mary shivered, "I've heard about how he treats the younger women serving the household. Promising them riches and leaving ones he's done with them."

Jon sighed, "yes, Greyjoy is a disgusting worm. Still don't understand how women are attracted to him."

Mary shrugged, "some like power. He promises that, and the love of a lord if a powerful thing. Those women he slept with will be able to brag about it for years to come."

Jon sighed, "I see...and what do you like?"

Mary looked up and blushed, "I-I….I suppose I like men that take of themselves," Mary looked down at Jon's abs, "you know I do believe you chose not to wear a shirt on purpose just to tempt me."

Jon cheeks started to burn, "your impossible!" he pulled his cloak around tighter, "I didn't realise women liked to peak as well."

"Of course we do, why else do you think most of us come out for our breaks when the soldiers are in the training yard. All those shirtless men sweating up a storm," Mary giggled like an old men as she saw Jon shiver.

"But," Mary spoke quietly drawing Jon's gaze, "I also like men who come running out in the middle of the night with nothing but a cloak and a pair of pants on in order to make sure I am alright." Jon's eyes widened, "goodnight Jon. I'll see you and Ghost tomorrow."

And with that she walked away leaving a dazed and conflicted Jon. Jon sighed, he wanted to kiss her, or at least tell her how he felt. He couldn't bare the thought of Mary ending up with someone like Theon, not because he wanted her for himself, but because she deserved someone better.

Jon wasn't in love with her, he barely knew her, he understood that now. But it still didn't change that emptiness he felt in his heart, that feeling of wanting to be with her, wanting a good life. But he had his destiny, he needed to travel to Old Valyria, and Mary can't be a part of that.

Jon turned around and walked back to his room, his thoughts filled by a certain redhead and the life they could have had, if Jon was truly a bastard.

Soon the days started to blur together. Jon spent most training in the yard with Rodrik or studying with Maester Luwin. And by doing so his stats had improved vastly;

 **STR- 9**

 **VIT- 16**

 **DEX- 13**

 **CHA- 2**

 **INT- 19**

 **WIS- 7**

 **LUC- 2**

Jon had been slowly improving himself. Ever since that time in the dungeon Jon realised he had survived via luck and skill. Granted there was more luck involved in it that skilled.

He had managed to improve his VIT and DEX by a lot, constantly training himself physically for VIT and with a bow and arrow for DEX. As a byproduct of this training Jon also increased his STR due to him lugging around his heavy armour and weaponry.

Jon also had no way of improving his CHA and LUC. None whatsoever. He knew flirting helped with CHA, but he didn't really want to do that. And even if he did he didn't have anyone to practise on, Mary was definitely not an option, don't want her getting the wrong idea.

He also improved his knowledge basis a lot. He read for INT and shared many interesting conversations with Maester Luwin, learning from his experience, gaining a few points in WIS. It wasn't much, but until Jon found a way to improve that as well he was stuck.

But Jon hadn't been just training and reading, he had also been on a personal quest of his own. He still remembered about Bran and the dream he had, Jon was determined to prevent it for ever happening. So every time he saw Bran even go so much as five feet of a wall or the broken tower he would grab him and bring him to Lady Stark to punish.

At first Catelyn was grateful, but then confused and out right concerned. Jon started treating Bran like he was made of glass, and they was he monitored the boy's moves every time he got made Catelyn nervous. She herself acted like a mother hen once or twice, but Jon took that too borderline obsession!

Jon's actions costed him though. He lost 5 REP points with Bran, though he did gain that 5 in Catylen. So it was a win win.

Jon had leveled up a few of his skills;

 **Language: Common tongue, Lv- 7 (30%)**

 **How much you understand about the common tongue of Westeros.**

 **Reading: Excellent**

 **Speaking: Very good**

 **Understanding: Very Good**

 **Language: High Valyrian, Lv- 6 (40%)**

 **How much you understand about the language of High Valyria.**

 **Dialectes known:**

 **Braavos**

 **Reading: Understable**

 **Speaking: Understable**

 **Understanding: Understable**

 **Land layout: Slaver's Bay, Lv- 3 (20%)**

 **The layout of Slaver's bay and the land next to it.**

 **Total layout known- 30%**

 **Land layout: The North, Lv- 2 (90%)**

 **The layout of Slaver's bay and the land next to it.**

 **Total layout known- 45%**

 **Sailing, Lvl- 3 (40%)**

 **Sailing a ship**

 **Knowledge of sea motions- 10%**

 **Chance of Success- 30%**

 **Chances of sinking the ship - 55%**

 **Maintenance: Ships, Lv- 2 (1%)**

 **You ability to maintain and take care off a ship.**

 **Knowledge of ship and it's parts- 40%**

 **Maintenance success rate- 32%**

 **Bonus- 1%**

 **Star Navigation, Lv- 4 (20%)**

 **The ability to travel the land using stars.**

 **Known Star map- 45% (+9% bonus to chance of success)**

 **Chance of success - INT % + ½ WIS %**

 **Herb Identification, Lv- 3 (20%)**

 **Your ability to identify wild herbs, this may save your life one day.**

 **Success rate- INT %**

 **Bonus if studied the herb before hand- +35%**

Jon had focused mostly on learning how to sail a ship and maintain it. If he was going to go to Old Valyria he would need such skills. He also focused on Herb identification, if Jon wished to travel he might come upon some food out there in the wild, he might need to know about them, just in case.

And of course Jon also did level up some of his physical skills as well;

 **Single hand Sword Fighting, Lv- 6 (72%)**

 **The skill to use a sword with the major motions being carried out by only one hand.**

 **Efficiency - 35%**

 **Possibility of combo moves - 25%**

 **Archery, Lv- 3 (90%)**

 **Your ability with a bow and arrow**

 **Accuracy- DEX% + 35%**

Jon knew he wasn't the best swordsman in the land, but he was getting better. He was at least as strong as Robb, maybe even better. And while archery wasn't Jon's favorite thing in the world it was the only thing he knew that would improve his DEX, so Jon practised it a lot leveling up that as well.

But Jon quickly found things had become harder and harder for him. The skills became more and more difficult to level up. It seemed that the higher a level a skill possessed the more difficult it was to level it up. So while Jon did make progress, it wasn't as much as his first dew days with the Playtrix.

 **Three weeks later;**

Jon found himself standing in the middle of the subterranean cavern underneath the Godswood. He stood in front of the stream running through it with his hands raised in front of him and sweat covering his forehead.

Jon gathered the manna inside and pushed it forward. He clicked bother hands summoning a fireball in both palm. Jon jerked his arms forward sending the fireballs flying forward;

 **-40 MP!**

Bosh!

The fireballs hit the stream causing the water to fizz up into steam. The water was cut off for a moment before it started to flow again.

Jon sighed as he lowered his arms, he wanted to test the limit and capabilities of his move fireball. It was magical in nature, of course Jon wanted to use it more. From what Jon learn unlike skills moves couldn't level up. They were stuck doing what they did for what stats they did. Meaning JOn couldn't improve it.

Jon sighed, he turned around and walked down to the hallway leading to the hidden chamber. He reached the black wall and took out the golden key to unlock it. He walked inside as the wall rose up behind him and walked to the bed.

Jon took off his work clothes and threw them to one corner where hs kept his dirty laundry. Now naked as the day he was born Jon walked into the pool in the middle of the room and slowly slipped himself inside.

The bubbling warm water battered against his tired muscles. The heat smoothed the crunched up muscles, relaxing them.

He had been up all night locked away down here training and or reading. Lately Jon found himself loving this underground bunker, a place all for himself, where no one could find him. He had yet to bring Ghost here, but he would, eventually.

Jon sighed as he leaned back on the pool's rim as he opened his inventory and pulled out a survival guideline book that he had been reading. It was something he spotted in Lewin's library that was extremely interesting. He had been reading it every chance he got as it contained information that would be priceless while out there in the real world.

It contained helpful tips like how to survive in the woods, how to navigate your way out of a sand storm and even how to find food in the desert. Slowly time passed and Jon got out of the pool putting his book inside his inventory.

Jon looked down, his body was still wet, he snapped his fingers summoning a fireball in the palm of his hand. He slowly slide the fire ball down his body causing the heat from the flames to turn the water into steam. Jon felt the fire heat his skin, if he was any normal person he would have been burnt by now, luckily he wasn't a normal person.

Soon Jon was completely dry, and cut off the mana supply to the fire dismissing it. Jon discovered that he could summon fire to his palm whenever he wanted, and if he didn't throw it out he didn't waste any mana. So he could simply summon a fireball and keep it lite up in his palms without wasting any mana. A very useful thing to know, especially if Jon found himself in the dark without a torch in hand.

Jon walked up to large chest in the room, the very one he found his charmed clock in and threw it open. Inside were several of his normal soft clothing that Jon wore on a daily basis. He put some of them down here just incase he ever needed to change.

Jon quickly put on a set of black pants they were made of good leather, very expensive for the common man. He wore a white shirt over it, put on a set of fine boots and a wrapped a fine grey and black cloak over his shoulders . This set of clothes was given to him by Lady Stark herself for when the king came. Which just so happened to be today.

Jon gathered his old clothes and put it in his inventory, he would drop them off with the washers later. He walked to the silver key wall and unlocked it, the wall slide down revealing a set of stairways leading up.

Jon quickly walked the stairs as the wall slid back up behind him closing his private underground bunker. He reached the top of the stairs and opened the hidden down before him revealing the back of the Broken Tower hidden behind a few tall bushes.

Jon walked out and closed the door behind him. The Courtyard of Winterfell was busy, filled to the brim with servants and other common people gathered around to see the King's arrival. The center of the yard was cleared out for the royal party while the Starks and the other important castle members stood waiting in front of the Great Keep.

Jon walked out of the bushes and through the crowded courtyard. He spotted Arya hiding in one corner with a helmet on her head, standing on top of a wagon trying to look over the walls. Jon rolled her eyes, 'is the helmet her version of camouflage? I wonder if my mother was like this? Lord Stark did often say Arya acted very much like her aunt did, so maybe she was.'

Jon walked up to the wagon, "Arya! What are you doing?!"

"I'm trying to spot the king and his men!" Arya yelled back as she looked over the wall, "I think I can seem them near the horizon!"

Jon sighed as he got on the wagon and grabbed Arya by her sides, "come on we need to get you ready."

"Hey! Put me down Jon!" Arya yelled as she kicked and punched trying to wiggle out of Jon's hands. But Jon was obviously stronger and refused to let her go. He walked with her in hand towards the Starks, Lady Stark must be having a heart attack right now.

"Where is Arya?!" Jon heard Catelyn Stark yell out. Jon chuckled, 'amazing, maybe my dragon dreams have a side effect of giving me visions of the present as well?'

"She's right here," Jon called out as he brought Arya to the Starks putting her down before her mother.

"I hate you!" Arya yelled out as she kicked Jon's shin only to clutch her own foot in pain, "that hurt!"

Jon smiled but said nothing. Catelyn grabbed Arya by the shoulders and turned the girl towards her, "where were you?"

"I was trying to spot the king and his men!" Arya replied back confidently.

"I told you to be here before the King arrived!" Catelyn shouted back, she looked at Arya's helmet, "and what's this?"

Arya puffed her cheeks, "I was trying to hide."

Catelyn rolled her eyes as she removed the helmet and threw it to Jon, "Jon please get rid of this."

Jon nodded, "at once Lady Stark," Jon quickly walked away, but just then.

"-And be back as soon as you can, I want you to stand besides Ser Rodrik," Catelyn Stark spoke up as she was patting down Arya's wild hair.

Jon was surprised at her words. He didn't think she would want him anywhere near when the King and his men arrive. He was after all a bastard to the rest of the world, even if she and her husband knew otherwise. It would come across as insulting, but in the end Jon was grateful.

Jon tossed the helmet to one of the soldiers and quickly walked back to the Starks. He stood proudly next to Ser Rodrik and Maester Luwin, they stood to the right of the main Stark family.

"Jon have you finished the High Valyrian book I gave you?" Luwin asked Jon as they stood waiting for the King and his men.

" _Yes Maester, I did,_ " replied Jon in High Valyrian, " _it's was very useful. Helped me a lot with some of the grammar errors I had._ "

The Maester smiled, " _I thought so, I had the same issue mind you, Valyrian grammar is always so confusing, especially with it's many dialects. But this should be enough for you to be understood at least by most people._ "

Jon agreed with a quick nodd. Rodrik raised an eyebrow, "was that Valyrian?"

Jon turned to the knight and nodded, "yes Ser Rodrik, it was. I started learning it a few weeks ago."

Rodrik raised an eyebrow, "and why did you suddenly wish to learn a new language?"

"Oh come now Rodrik, there is no need for reason to learn, Jon has just finally understood the beauty of learning," Luwin replied with a smug smile.

"Really now? Is that so Jon? I don't understand how you have time for such menial tasks while training as much as you do," Rodrik shot back trying to dig under Lewinn's skin, "but then again, you probably need just a few minutes to learn whatever you need to learn."

"Now listen here good ser-"

"Enough!" Ned Stark hissed at them, "the king arrives, act like the men you are!" Luwin and Rodrik both bowed in apology before looking forward, but not before shooting the other one a side glare. Ned sighed and shook his head, Jon all the while was very amused at his teacher's actions.

Slowly Jon heard the footsteps of several horses. They came closer and closer Jon spotted the very top of the banners they flew, a black crowned stag on a golden field paired with a golden lion on a red field.

Two fleet of knights in armour were the first to pass through the gates followed by a squad of men wearing white armour with pure white capes surrounding a large fat man with a crown on his brow. The man's leather tunic looked like it was about to pop several off it's buttons at the seems, the cloak the man wore looked expensive and very new. Jon didn't need his powers to know who the man was, but he did look anyway;

 **Robert Baratheon, King of Westeros**

 **Lv- ?**

 **REP- 1/100**

Jon was surprised the king even had a single REP point for Jon, but then again Jon was supposedly Ned's 'son', so of course the king might not necessarily hate him outright. That is if he didn't know of Jon's true origins. If he did...well then the game might have to invent a new scale for a the amount of hate the king would fell for the boy.

The king stopped his horse in front of the gathered men and women and quickly a suire placed a set of stairs before the man. The fat king struggled to get off his mount, but eventually he did as he quickly walked down and approached the people of Winterfell.

All as one the people dropped to one knee. The king approached Ned first and gestured for the man to rise. The warden of the North slowly stood up tall followed by his wife and soon the rest of the gathered folk.

Ned bowed, "your grace, Winterfell is yours."

The king looked at Ned and then looked down. The man was tall, he towered over Ned by a good four inches, but the fat on the man made him look pathetic, even weak. The king grumbled, "you've gotten fat."

Jon tried his best to not laugh, he knew if he did the king would possibly have his head right here and now. He had to cover his mouth with his gloves to prevent his laughter from being heard, Luwin slapped Jon on the back shushing him.

Ned looked Robert over, he looked at the man's belly and raised his eyebrows. The King's frown slowly gave way to a smile as the man quickly burst into laughter. Ned smiled back, he took the king in a strong hug embracing him like a brother. For some reason Jon was reminded of the several times he and Robb embraced like that, like brothers, though they weren't truly so.

Robert broke the hug and turned to Lady Stark. He smiled, "Cat! Fair as ever my lady."

"Your Grace," Lady Stark extended her hand allowing the king to kiss her knuckles.

Robert turned back to Bed, "it's been 9 years, where the hell have you been? Why haven't I seen or heard from you?"

"Guarding the North for you your grace," Ned explained as he looked over the king's shoulder spotting a carriage pull into the yard.

The carriage had the banners of the Lannister family adorning its sides, the door slid open as a beautiful woman with golden blonde hair and green eyes stepped out. She stood tall and proud as she pulled her woolen clothes tighter around herself. She slide down gracefully and Jon knew that this woman was the queen;

 **Cersei Baratheon, Queen of Westeros**

 **Lv- ?**

 **REP- -10/100**

"Where's the Imp?" Arya suddenly asked drawing everyone's attention to her.

"Will you please shut up?" Sansa snapped. Jon couldn't help letting loose a chuckle, those two would never change.

The king then turned to the Stark children, "well what have we here?" He approached Robb, "Robb is it?"

"Yes my king," Robb bowed at the hips keeping his back straight.

"A strong lad, better be too, after all you are my names' sake," the king said as he moved on to Sansa, "my your a pretty thing."

Sansa performed a perfect curtsy, "thank you my lord."

"Soon you'll be as beautiful as your mother," he then turned to Arya, "and your name is?"

"A-Arya," the girl said looking right into the king's eyes.

Robert smiled, "oh a fighter this one," he moved to Bran, "and you must be Bran."

Bran bowed to king giving him a hasty greeting. Quickly the white cloaked knights dismounted their horses and approached the king serving as his gaurd. One of the men removed his helmet revealing a handsome face with golden hair reaching his shoulders and green eyes similar to the queen's.

"That's Jaime Lannister! The queen's brother!" Arya exclaimed in joy.

"Would you please for the love of the new Gods and the Old, shut up!" Sansa hissed.

The queen then approached the Starks, she looked at Ned and Jon swore he saw a look of anger pass between her eyes. But as soon as it came it left. She extended her arm, and Ned took it kissing her knuckles.

"My Queen," he bowed.

"My Queen," Catelyn cursed.

Robert spoke up, "take me to your crypts, I wish to pay my respects."

"We have been riding for a month my love," Carrie said putting on best smile, "surely the dead can wait?"

Robert glared at his wife as if she had just struck him. He turned to Ned and snapped, "now Ned!"

The warden of the North turned to the queen and gave her an apologetic look before turning to follow the king. The queen looked angry, but said nothing.

"Where is the Imp?" Arya asked again, and this time Sansa looked like she was about to kill Arya right then and there.

The queen quickly turned around and walked towards her twin. She grumbled something to the handsome man who quickly walked away looking like a man on a mission.

Jon let his eyes wander as he looked at the new people inside Winterfell. The knights with the white cloaks were regarded as the best swordsmen in the world. Jon really wanted to test himself against them all, but he wasn't stupid, he was still a bastard and had no right to ask for such a thing.

Eventually though Jon looked around and quickly spotted a boy with blonde hair and green eyes climbing down from his horse. He wore Lannister red with a golden lion stitched into the vest and ha a belt attached to his side. Standing next to him was a large man in black armour with half his face burnt off.

Jon looked at man curiously, he looked most definitely like a fighter. And once Jon read his name it was obvious who he was;

 **Sandor Clegane, The Hound**

 **Lv- ?**

 **REP- 0/100**

Jon had remembered that name from one off his classes with Maester Luwin. Sandor was a skilled warrior and the brother to Gregor Clegane, 'the Mountain that rides'. And if Jon remembered correctly he was the personal shield of the prince, meaning the blonde boy next to Sandor was the prince. But that didn't make sense, not one bit. Not because the boy didn't look like a prince, he certainly wore expensive looking clothes, no, the reason Jon couldn't believe it was because of his name;

 **Joffrey Waters, Crown Prince of Westeros**

 **Lv- 15**

 **REP- -20/100**

'He's a bastard,' Jon realised, 'but how is this possible?! My powers can't be tricked, so he must be a bastard! It knew I'm not a bastard and every time it refers to me it calls me by my real name. So that means….that the crown prince of Westeros isn't the son of the king...he's a bastard.'

Jon's eyes went wide with shock, 'then….then who the hell is his father?!'

 **Jon Targaryen**

 **HP- 250/250**

 **SP- 200/200**

 **MP- 150/150 [206.5/206.5 due to mana robes.]**

 **The Player**

 **Title- The Bastard of the North**

 **Level- 5 Exp- 850/1,000**

 **Allegiance - House Stark**

 **STR- 9**

 **VIT- 16**

 **DEX- 13**

 **CHA- 2**

 **INT- 19**

 **WIS- 7**

 **LUC- 2**

 **POINTS- 31**

 **MONEY- 29 Gold 10 silver 23 bronze**

* * *

 **Enjoy.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Jon's head was spinning a hundred different ways as he sat in near the end off the table in the great hall. The hall was filled with people and music, this was the welcoming feast and everyone was celebrating to their hearts content.

Freshly grilled chickens was being served by the many serving girls across the hall as everyone drank and sang cheerful songs. Jon however wasn't feeling the cheer, in fact he was very, very, very unhappy. He usually wouldn't be, after all he was allowed to be inside the hall during the welcome feast, if only because Lady Stark now knew he was not actually a bastard.

And the reason for his unhappiness was currently flirting with his red haired cousin at the main table right under the eyes of Jon's uncle and the king himself. Joffrey, the crown prince of Westeros and, according to Jon's yet to be proven unfailable powers, a bastard;

 **Joffrey Waters, Crown Prince of Westeros**

 **Lv- 15**

 **REP- -20/100**

 **HP- 500/500**

 **SP- 300/300**

 **MP- 0/0**

 **Allegiance- The Crown**

 **STR- 7**

 **VIT- 14**

 **DEX- 23**

 **CHA- 42**

 **INT- 12**

 **WIS- 8**

 **LUC- 30**

 **The assumed son of Robert Baratheon, Joffrey is considered the first true born son of Robert Baratheon and Cersei Lannister. While in actuality his father in none other than his uncle Jaime Lannister, his initial heritage has given Joffrey problems as the man experienced a complete lack of empathy for all who he doesn't consider useful.**

Jon sighed, he had been scared stiff the first time he read that. He had literally yelled out in surprise, Robb and Arya kept asking him if he was fine, and he kept telling them that he was, but he wasn't, not in the slightest. He was very much not fine thank you very much!

'He's a bastard! And not just that he's a prince! And his real father is his uncle!' Jon knew he shouldn't feel so surprised, after all he remembered reading that the Tarageren line also practised inscet. But still, for something like this to happen...it was uncanny.

'Wait, so that means everyone believes he is the prince, when in reality he is a bastard,' Jon's eyes shot open as he snapped his head towards the queen, 'she's been lying to him, the king, to everyone! She fucked her own brother and passed off their child as her's and the king's!'

Jon couldn't believe it, 'this must be one of the most deadliest secrets in the world! And I know it!' Jon's eyes wandered to every shadow in the room, a sense of paranoia set in. He saw dagger in every corner, every serving girl that looked over his form seemed to be a potential assassin, he was scared, and he didn't know if this feeling would ever end.

'I need to tell someone about this! I need to tell someone and ask them what to do! This is too big for someone like me!' Jon looked at his 'father', 'yes, Lord Stark, he would know what to do. He has to know what to do. But how can I tell him I know this? How?...dragon dreams. If I tell him about the dragon dreams then maybe….would he even believe me? Prophetic vision of the future? Pft, yeah right, I barely believe me and I have actually seen them!'

Took! Jon startle as a jug of warm brown ale was placed before him. He looked up and spotted Mary smiling down at him.

"Bronze star for your thought's love?" Mary asked with her trade mark grin.

Jon sighed, "hello Mary."

"What's wrong Jon? You look a bit dull. This is supposed to be a party, you should be celebrating!"

Jon sighed, "yes, I know. But...well it's complicated," Jon picked up his drink of ale sipping some of the warm burning drink. It wasn't his first drink, and it certainly won't be the last.

"Well maybe if you explained things I could help," Mary said as she placed her serving table next to Jon sitting down next to him.

"Don't you have work to do?" Jon asked her as he looked at the other serving girls who tried their best to serve and avoid the trappings of the more drunk feasters.

"Not really," Mary shrugged, "I'm relatively new here so they don't trust me with the big things yet. So I only have to focus on the back rows, which means just you."

Jon looked around and sure enough most of the people in the back rows were already drunk, asleep or picking fights. Jon and a few others were about the only one's still awake, and even fewer of them were sober.

Jon smiled, "well I suppose that's a good thing. Wouldn't want you to be out there next to the king."

"And why not Lord Jon? Think I can't handle serving the king?"

Jon chuckled, "not at all, I was just worried what would happen when the king gets his arm broken or the like."

"What?! Why would I do that?!"

"Because the king is a bit of a grabber," Jon pointed to the high table where the king was shamelessly flirting with a very plump serving maids. He was grabbing her large tits in his hand, the people around him were ether doing their best to ignore him or act like it wasn't happening. Jon would have felt sad for the Queen, but considering he knew she was cheating on him Jon didn't feel like the woman deserved his pity.

'But then again maybe his unfaithfulness is the reason for her betray,' Jon told himself, quickly pushing the thought to the back of his head, adding to the issues that his new found knowledge brought him.

"So? What if the king is a grabber? I would be ashamed if he didn't grab me, I don't know if you know this, but I'm quite fetching," Mary huffed as she puffed her chest out. Jon couldn't help but let his eyes roam down her figure, while her breasts weren't huge they were certainly bigger than most giving men something to stare at, other than her shapely backside.

Mary caught Jon looking and smiled, "see, even the oh so honorable Jon Snow can't help but be drawn to my amazing assets!"

Jon choked as he spat ale out of his nose. Mary laughed as Jon patted his head grumbling at his actions. "Tease."

"Yes, yes, I am. But back to business, why exactly would I break his arm?"

"Well Mary you are a little bit….feisty," Jon said with a shrug, "I would imagine if he tried doing something like that you might make him regret that decision."

Mary rolled her eyes, "Jon he is literally the most powerful man in the world. If he wants to grab my tit or something I can't stop him. Besides," Mary sighed, "he wouldn't want to grab me anyway. I'm would probably not be good enough for him."

Jon rolled his eyes, "then he's stupider than he is fat."

Mary blinked, "what?"

"I said if the king doesn't think you're pretty then he's stupider than he is fat."

"Jon you could get in trouble for saying something like that," Mary said hastily as she looked around paying that no one heard what Jon said.

"It's okay," Jon waved her off sipping his drink, "my father is his best friend, it's not a problem."

 **Lie succeeded!**

Jon's eyebrow raised, 'why...oh yes, my father is Rhaegar, not Lord Stark. So technically my father and Robert are mortal enemies, not best friends. Huh, didn't realise it worked that way.'

Jon dismissed the box and turned back to Mary, "but as I was saying, you're beautiful Mary let no one tell you otherwise."

Mary was silent for a while. She then edged closer to Jon and bent towards him. The young man was startled as Mary looked up at him with sparkling blue eyes filled with what seemed like wonder. Jon gulped, he could smell the scent of freshly baked bread roll off her, his face became red as blood automatically rushed into it.

"Jon?" Marry asked.

Jon gulped, "y-yes Mary?"

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

Jon blinked, "yes, of course I do."

"Really?" Mary leaned in closer.

"Yes, really," Jon knew he shouldn't be doing this. He shouldn't let Mary believe there is hope when there was none. But at this point, he really didn't give a damn.

They leaned in closer, the sound, the music, the singing, all of it went to the back of Jon's head. He was only focused on one thing, the beautiful girl in front of him.

Their lips touched, and Jon felt nothing but her sweet soft lips touch his. Jon brought his hand up and cupped her face as he leaned in letting his instincts guide him. Mary grabbed Jon's collar as she kissed him again and again, pulling him closer as she finally broke for air.

Jon's heart was racing, he could almost hear her own heart beat. He looked into her eyes, Blue meet black, they said nothing, content with the silence. They waited, some each other to say something, but both didn't want to be the first break the spell of silence on them and so it was broken for them.

"Jon you dog!"

Jon and Mary immediately broke their embrace as found Theon Greyjoy looking at them with a savage grin on his face.

Jon's face went dark, "Theon. What do you want?"

"Whoa there lover boy, no need to snap at me. But I suppose I do understand, why if I had a pretty bird like this by my side I would be angry at any interruptions as well," Theon said winking at Mary.

"Ah, I-ah, I have to go," Mary said getting up and grabbing her serving tray. She avoided eye contact with Theon as she walked away, turning around to give one final smile at Jon.

Jon sighed, 'perfect, another woman running away from me, story of my life right there,' Jon turned out Theon and schooled his features, "what do you want Theon?"

Theon turned away from Mary's leaving form and looked to Jon, "your father's calling for you Snow. He says to meet him after the feast is done."

Jon growled, "that's it?"

Theon nodded, "that's it."

"And this couldn't have waited until after the feast was done?"

Theon shrugged, "didn't want to risk you running off somewhere with that wench."

Jon shoot to his feet and slammed his hand to the table, "her name is Mary," he grumbled.

Theon raised an eyebrow almost amused at Jon's reaction. "Right...Mary. I'll remember that. Anyway bastard if you'll excuse me I'm going to find some company for tonight," Then began to walk away, but then he spoke up, "say, do you think Mary would be interested?"

Jon was shocked, he couldn't even comprehend what Theon was saying at first. But then They _smiled_ and Jon knew. And for the first time Jon felt fury pour through his veins. It wasn't anger that could be associated with a cause or reason, but fury that he had for Theon's very existence. It shouldn't bother him, it would never happen, but it did, it bothered him very much.

Jon felt white hot fury burn through him, he could feel it threat to spill out, he was so afraid that this might have caused his body to inevitably summon his fireball spell. But Jon didn't let the fury get the better off him, no he wouldn't. He wasn't a fool, he wouldn't jump on Theon like a mad man exclaiming his undying love.

Jon reigned in his anger, he pulled it within himself and felt Gamer's mind activate. He felt his anger being focused, Jon opened his mouth his words laced with his anger, " **if you so much as touch her Greyjoy, they will never find your body.** "

Theon's eyes shoot open in fear, pure unfiltered fear. He dropped his drink, "w-what?"

Jon narrowed his eyes, " **I said, they will never find your body Theon. And that isn't a bluff, all those times I go missing, all that time I spend exploring this castle, do you really think I don't know a few good places to dump a body? I promise you, if you even so much as look at her funny I will make you nothing but a distant memory.** "

Theon gulped, he didn't say anything, he picked up his fallen mug and walked away. He looked over his shoulder and saw Jon's gaze tear into him. Theon bumped into a table spilling a few men's food, he apologized and quickly made his way out off the hall all the while unable to shake the feeling of Jon's gaze bore into his back.

Ping!

 **You have created a new skill! Bloodlust!**

 **Bloodlust, Lv- 1 (0%)**

 **Convey your anger through your bloodlust, this is used to scare your opponents, sometimes even causing paralysis.**

 **Chance for fear- 10%**

 **Chance for paralysis- 5%**

 **Known ways to deliver bloodlust:**

 **Voice- using your voice makes you sound tougher and deadlier. + 10% to chance for fear.**

Jon smiled as he pushed the notification away. He looked at Theon's retreating form and smiled, 'I know I was bluffing, but damn did that feel good. Well….it wasn't really a bluff now was it? If I wanted to I could simply use my staff of cutting and slice Theon's neck open. And then I could simply stuff his body into my inventory, so no murder weapon, so body, no Theon.'

Jon smiled, it was a good plan but he knew he would never have to do something like that. Jon might be a little angry but he was not absolutely crazy.

But that rush of fury he felt before, that worried him, he had never felt like that before, 'could it be from my Targaryen side? They were known for their temper, sigh, I really hope they aren't affecting my mental abilities. The last thing I need is to become mad like good old grand father, Aerys the second.'

Jon quickly finished his drink and spent the rest of the night observing and noting down all the new and familiar faces in the castle. Jon spent a majority of his time spamming his Observation skills, he discovered the most closely guarded secret in the kingdom by accident, who know what he abilities could do when he's actually searching for info?

So far Jon had learnt that not only was Joffery a bastard, but Myrcella and Tommen as well. All three of the royal children were bastards, and in all three cases Jaime Lannister was their father. Jon knew that he should have felt disgusted or even freaked out, but after learning about Joffrey the surprise just wore off. Now Jon knew for a fact that the Queen was cheating with her brother multiple times. But the question still remained, would Lord Stark believe him?

Jon hadn't learned much else from his probing, he learnt the names of all the new people here and most of the kings gaurd. Most of the knight's were all high level beings whose level Jon couldn't read, but he figured they were all unreasonably strong, especially if they were all trained by the best. Rodrik gave Jon a bonus when he taught him, Jon could only imagine what type of bonus high lords and ladys gained when being taught by the best.

Eventually the feast died down, Jon looked over and made eye contact with Lord Stark. The man motioned for Jon to follow as he and Lady Stark bide the King and Queen a good night. Most of the traveling men and women went to bed while Jon started to walk towards Lord and LAdy Stark.

They said nothing as they lead Jon to Ned's study. Once inside they locked the door behind them as Ned sat down behind his desk, Catelyn sitting down next to him.

"Jon, I called you here for a very important reason," Ned began, "I know I don't have to tell you this, but I will once again remind you, please while the king and his men are here do not mention anything about….your aunt Lyanna and Rhaegar," Ned narrowed his eyes at Jon.

Jon nodded, "I know, father. I am well aware of this fact," Jon had remembered what Ned had told him countless times, 'do not mention aloud your true heritage Jon, the walls have ears and eyes, especially when the king arrives'. Jon had been told that line so many times he practically memorized it.

"Good," Ned nodded, "now for the reason you are here, Cathleen, perhaps you would like to tell him?"

Catelyn smiled as she looked at Jon, "thank you Ned. Jon… I know my actions towards you haven't been...the best. I couldn't bring myself to love a motherless child and I will always regret that," Jon looked like he was about to say something but Catelyn stopped him, "I know that you have forgiven me Jon, and that is very big off you. You have taken this better than I would have, and for that I thank you. But….I realise my thanks isn't nearly enough, so I have asked Ned to ask the king to legitimise you."

Jon's eyes went wide, he had just learnt that the prince of Westeros was a bastard a few hours ago, but this still was the most surprising thing he had heard all day!

"Lady Stark...I-I don't know what to say," Jon stammered, he really didn't. For a long time the only thing he had ever wanted was for a name other than Snow. He wanted to be a Stark, but now he knew he never was a Stark, he was a Targaryen, picking the name Stark would just be a way to hide his true self from the world, he would be again living a lie.

"I believe you should be saying 'yes'," Ned replied with a soft smile.

Jon looked at his uncle and sighed, "I know I should be….but after I found out about….you know, I feel like the name Stark is just another name I use to hide behind."

Ned sighed, "I know what you mean Jon, I can understand wanting to be true to your origins, but you can't son. Not now, not ever. You can never reveal your true name to anyone, but you can at the least not be called a bastard anymore."

"We have already talked to the King Jon," Catelyn told him, "and he has agreed to do it. Whenever you wish you can take up the name Stark."

Jon knew he didn't have a choice now, he couldn't regret their offer, not when they had already asked the king. Doing so would drag attention to himself, after all why would a bastard ever not want to be legitimised? That is after all the dream of all bastards. Once again Jon's life was being decided for him, and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

"Very well," Jon said putting on his best fake smile, "I look forward to getting the name, father."

Catelyn sighed, she stood and cupped his face, "I know you don't' care for this Jon, but once again it's for your safety. We are doing this for your good, you must know that."

"I know Lady Stark, and believe me, I am grateful, from the bottom of my heart I truly am. But...but I can't help but wonder what if...you know, what if I could use my real name? I know it's a foolish desire, but I can't help think of it," Jon sighed.

Ned got up and approached his 'son', he wrapped the boy in a big hug and held him close, "I know this isn't ideal son, but I will do anything that must be done to insure you are safe."

Jon nodded, he broke the hug, "I understand, thank you."

Catelyn smiled, "you are I must say it was far easier convincing you than it was the king."

Ned chuckled, "oh Robert would have agreed in a heartbeat, it was the queen's insistence that made him take a while to consider the request."

"The queen?" Jon raised an eyebrow, "why would the queen care if a bastard was legitimised or not?"

"A disruption of power," Catelyn explained, "if you become a Stark that would mean there would be too older brothers that could claim the North. If anything should happen to Rob you could claim the house for yourself effectively removing Bran from his inheritance."

Jon's eyes went wide, "but I would never do that!"

Ned smiled, "we know, we trust you Jon. But the queen argues that if a bastard is ever given the chance to step into the succession of a great house then that would mean other's could do so as well. She is afraid many more will ask to legitimize their bastards thereby giving several design houses hiers that can continue on their legacy."

Jon scoffed, "yes, sure, that'll happen." Inside Jon was furious, who was she to stand in the way of his life? How dare she involve herself in this?! He didn't do or say anything that might have offended her, why does she care? Her own children are bastards why….her children, Jon looked at Ned and Catelyn, now was the perfect time to tell them. Jon took a deep breath and gathered his courage, he would need to be on his best for this.

"Father," Jon spoke in a very serious tone, "I need to tell you something important," he looked at Catelyn, "both of you."

The two heard the urgency in Jon's voice, they quickly sat down and Jon tried to figure out how to tell this, he had only one idea and that was to claim it all came from his dragon dreams.

"Do you know how the Targaryen's survived the great doom of Valyria?" Jon asked.

Catelyn and Ned shared a look before shaking their heads. Jon sighed, "well you see it was because of a Targaryen named Daenys 'the dreamer'. She had a vision that one day Valyria would be destroyed by a great calamity, the other great houses of Valyria didn't believe her, but her family did. They ran and sure enough the dream came true. This prophetic dream is an ability called 'Dragon Dream' and….and I have them from time to time."

The Lord and Lady of Winterfell's eyes popped open. "What?!" Ned asked aloud, "what do you mean?!"

"Shh!" Jon hissed, "lower your voice," he was genuinely worried about eavesdroppers, if anyone knew he could do this, well Jon wasn't found of how the seven treated magic users. He did not want to be quartered and hanged.

"Jon, are you serious?" Catelyn asked.

Jon nodded, "very. I have them from time to time. I didn't know what they were at first, I just thought they were very vivid dreams. But then...well I found out who I was and when I researched about the Targaryen's I found out what they could do."

Ned narrowed his eyes, "what have you dreamt off?"

Jon sighed, "three things so far, none of which I can prove. The first was a dream of Valyria, the broken city in the burning sea. I had first thought it was simply a product of my imagination, but then….then I saw an illustration in one of the maester's books, and it was the exact same city. I didn't just dream off it, I saw it."

"A-and the other?" Catelyn asked.

Jon gulped, this one was going to be hard for them to hear, "the next dream I saw was off the broken tower, I saw...I saw Bran fall off it."

Catelyn's eyes went wide, "so that's why you have been hounding him like a dog!"

Jon nodded, over the past month since he got his vision he had been hounding Bran constantly. He made sure the boy never got within 5 feet of the broken tower, he was not going to let his dream become a reality.

"And the last one," Jon prepared himself, he prayed to the Old Gods and the New that his LUCK held and his lying skill worked without issue, "it was off the Queen and her children."

 **Lie Successful!**

Jon wanted to smile, but didn't if he did that would look odd and the entire rouse would fail. Ned looked surprised, "the queen? What off her?"

"It's not her exactly, it's what she did," Jon explained, "I saw…." 'shit, how do I tell that her children are bastards?! Oh, right, got it' "I saw her with another man. And then her giving birth to a child that grew up to be prince Joffrey."

Ned and Catelyn were silent. They looked at each other before turning back to Jon. Ned spoke first, "Jon...who was the man the queen was sleeping with?"

Jon gulped, "J-Jaime Lannister, her brother."

Catelyn narrowed her eyes, "how did you know it was her brother? You have never seen his face."

"I didn't know the man was her brother," Jon lied, "I just assumed he was the King, who I also have never seen before. So you can imagine my surprise when I saw them both and discovered they weren't husband and wife but brother and sister."

 **Lie successful!**

Ned and Catelyn quickly walked away as they began to speak in whispers to each other. Jon could here a few words, 'they do not seem like his' and 'if there is even the slightest chance this is true'. Finally they turned back with serious looks on their faces.

"Jon, I understand why you seem to think this would be important, but son these dreams are just that, dreams," Ned said, Jon sighed, they didn't believe him, of course they didn't. They believed he was telling the truth, but they didn't believe his dreams were more than just that, dreams.

"I understand father," Jon bowed, "I'm sorry to have disturbed you," he couldn't stand seeing their disbelieving faces anymore, he turned around and exited the room not waiting for their leave.

Ned grumbled, "he's acting more and more like his mother every day."

Catelyn raised an eyebrow, "Lyanna was that adamant?"

"That and more. I remember when she was younger she had asked father for a new pony, he refused saying that her old one was perfectly healthy and she didn't need a new one. Lyanna didn't speak to him for a week," Ned rubbed his temple, "I'm just glad he doesn't go around pranking people. Lyanna used to be merciless in her revenge schemes, once Brandon had teased her with the washers boy, in retaliation she had dipped his inner clothes in chill powder, he wasn't able to walk straight for a week."

Catelyn smiled, "well Jon is a little bit like you. He won't let his anger get the best of him, he is upset, but he will come to understand. His dreams are...peculiar, but they were just that, dreams."

Ned nodded, "yes...honestly that boy….could he be telling the truth?"

Catelyn sighed, "honestly Ned? I have no idea."

 **With Jon,**

Ping!

 **Due you multiple successful lies you have gained +1 to CHA!**

 **CHA- 3**

Jon grumbled as he pushed the notification away to the side. He didn't expect them to believe him, he didn't have his hopes up, but it would have been nice if they did trust him. Jon couldn't blame them, in fact he was grateful they had listened to him when they did and not stopped him halfway through calling him mad.

Jon didn't feel like sleeping, he couldn't, not any more. He had too much energy inside him, the night's events kept rushing through his head, Mary's kiss, discovering the queen's secret and then finally Lord and Lady Stark ignoring his warning. He needed a way to realise this pent up rage.

Jon's feet drew him to the training yard which was empty, everyone was ether asleep or fucking. Jon opened his inventory and selected his Sword of the Undying Wolf;

 **Sword of the Undying Wolf,**

 **A sword made for killing, it's sharp edges shreds through it's enemy's armour. Fear strikes the heart of all those who see it's white blade coming for their necks.**

 **Durability- 100**

 **Attack- 70**

He pulled the blade out, it's white blade gleaming in the dark night almost giving off an unnatural glow. Jon turned to one of the dummies on the training yard, it was a pole of wood with a large bag of sand wrapped around it. Jon nodded, 'perfect'.

Jon approached the object and readied his blade. He swung his sword down on the pole, he expected the blade to cut through the sand bag but get stuck in the wooden center, but to his surprise the blade went through the pole cutting it in half.

The sand poured out of the bag in a steady stream, Jon looked at his blade, 'maybe something a bit more blunt, otherwise I don't think I'll have any training poles left to practise on.'

"Most impressive," a voice called out behind Jon. The young man turned and was surprised to see an older man in white armour approach him. The man looked handsome for his age, he had long white hair with a beard to match, his face was covered with lines indicating his old age mixed in with scars from battles past. His eyes were pale blue orbs reflecting his age, but just below the image of an old man was a warrior that still stood and moved like he could fight men half his age.

Jon looked at the man's name and title, even though he knew who he was;

 **Barristan Selmy, The Bold**

 **Lv- ?**

 **REP- 10/100**

Jon bowed immediately, "Ser Selmy." The old man was a living legend, Jon had read about him before, he was the Commander of the King's gaurd when Jon's grandfather ruled and now he was the commander for Robert as well. The man's skill was unquestionable and his loyalty absolute.

"And you are Jon Snow's, correct?" Barristan asked as he looked at Jon's sword.

"Yes sir, you are correct," Jon said admitting once again to his false status.

"That is a very interesting sword there Jon," Barristan commented looking at the Undying Wolf, "may I?"

Jon looked at his blade and then to Selmy, he knew he shouldn't' be doing this, technically this sword shouldn't exist, but he couldn't disobey the man, not now, not ever. He nodded, "of course," and gave the sword handle first to the white cloaked knight.

"My thanks," Selmy took the blade and observed it carefully. He looked impressed, "I have never seen such a blade like this. Who made it? I doubt an ordinary castle smith could make something of this beauty."

"I-I don't know who the smith is," Jon admitted, after all it was the truth. He had no idea if the Playtrix had made this blade or if it had an actual maker.

"Then where did you get this?" Selmy asked as he gave a few practise swing testing it's balance.

"There are many passages hidden within these walls," Jon admitted, "I found it in one of them. I think it belong to someone from the past."

 **Half-lie successful!**

Jon smiled. "Extraordinary," Selmy said in a whisper, "it's balance is impeccable. The blade looks sharp as a wolf's fang. Does it have a name?"

Jon smirked, "sword of the undying wolf."

Barrister chuckled, "appropriate." He sung the sword around a few times more before handing it back to Jon, "thank you, it is rare to see a sword as fine as this. I suggest you take good care of it, and it will take good care of you."

Jon bowed, "thanks you for your kind words ser. I will take them to heart," Jon really did need to sharpen his blade more, maybe he should find a wet stone after this and do just that.

"Good, I see from your form you have been trained quite well," Barrister said as he looked at the dummy Jon cleaved in half, "no matter how sharp your blade is, it won't be able to cut paper unless the swordsman is skilled enough to use it properly."

Jon smiled, "thank you Ser Selmy coming from you that is high praise."

Selmy nodded, "I only spoke the truth Jon."

Soon a silence fell on them and Jon started to feel awkward, 'I need to say something, now!' "Ser Selmy, I apologise if I seem rude, but what are you doing awake so late in the night?"

The knight chuckled, "I'm the commander of the King's gaurd Jon, we do not sleep often. Four hours at the most, if we are lucky. That along with the few hours of sleep I am able to get due to my old age and well, let's just say this time of the night is quite early for me."

Jon nodded, "I see. So the others are guarding King Robert?"

Selmy nodded, "indeed they are. I am right now spending my free time looking around this amazing castle of your family's. And you Jon? A young man such as yourself should be in bed, yours or anothers."

Jon laughed, "yes I am, but I can't really bring myself to sleep tonight, too much energy. And while I would love to share my bed with another I don't wish that."

"Really? And why is that?"

Jon shrugged, "I am a bastard," 'actually was would be the correct term but I can't say that now can I?' "and if I shared my bed with another, it could result in a child who would also be the same. I told myself a long time ago that I would never do that, I would never ever condemn a child of mine to suffer the same things I did. So, I currently find myself liking the company of a beautiful women, otherwise I would most certainly not be out here in the cold night with and old man." Jon immediately realised what he said and blushed, "ah, no offence ser."

Selmy chuckled, "none taken Jon, I am old, that is just a fact. Though I must say I am impressed with your convections, not many would be able to keep such a promise."

Jon shrugged, "not many would, but then again not many have lead my life."

"There are many bastards in Westeros."

"Yes, but not all of them live with their highborn parent."

"So you do not wish to dishonour your father, is that it?"

Jon nodded, "yes, exactly."

Selmy smiled, "Jon, tell me, what do you wish to do in the future?"

Jon blinked, "future? Do you mean my goals?"

Barrister nodded, "yes, your goal in life."

"Well," Jon thought about his ongoing quest to travel to Valyria, "I want to travel this world. I want to see distant lands and find my place in it."

Selmy nodded, "a honorable dream. Many would wish the same. But why do you wish to do so?"

'To save the world from being destroyed?' Jon wanted to say, but again couldn't, "because there has to be more than just this. Here I'm a bastard, here I have a predesigned status quo but out there, in the world, where the is so much to see and do? I can be anyone and I can be anything."

"Jon, what would you say if I could help you wash away the stigma of being a bastard?"

Jon raised an eyebrow, "what do you mean?"

"I mean, what if I can make you be known all over Westeros as not just Ned Stark's bastard, but as your own person? You wouldn't have to run around the world for acceptance, you can find it right here."

"What are you saying Ser Selmy? How is that even possible?"

"The King's Guard had been declining in strada for some time now Jon. It used to be a brotherhood of the bets of the best, men gathered for only one purpose, to protect the king and serve with honour and dignity. But over the years the King's gaurd have become mutated, taken down from its once high pedestal and treated as a political tool for the rich and wealthy. A perfect example of this would be Jamie Lannister, I would have made him taken the Black, but his father's gold and men persuaded Robert to do otherwise. He doesn't deserve the white cloak he now wears, and yet here he is. Most members are there not because of their skill but because of who their family knows, there is great honour in serving in the king's gaurd and they believe that they can buy that honour."

Jon's eyes went wide, "a-are you asking me to join the King's gaurd?"

"What? Haha, no, of course not Jon! You might be talented but you are nowhere close to our standards!" Selmy laughed causing Jon's face to heat up in embarrassment. The knight smiled, "but that doesn't mean that you can't join us one day. With the right training and guidance you could become the best off us all Jon, that is, if you want too."

Jon couldn't believe it. A few days ago he didn't even have a goal in life, but now he had two, he could travel to Valyria or become a Knight of the King's gaurd. He was also going to gain his mother's family name removing him of the title of bastard.

Jon wanted to say yes, he didn't even want to wait, he just wanted shout yes and hug the old man in front of him. But he couldn't, he knew he couldn't. If he did he would be forsaking his quest to visit Valyria and if he failed to do that, well then Jon would effectively be responsible for ending the world. The offer was Jon's dream, but he had his duty.

Jon bowed his head in disappointment, "I am sorry Ser Selmy, your offer is tempting, so very tempting. But I don't wish for that life."

"Is it because of the oath you have to swear? Because I was under the impression you didn't wish for family or titles."

"That is not the problem set, it is….if I become a knight of the King's gaurd then I would be bound to the throne. I would not mind that, but before that I have something to take care off, something I must do."

"Is exploring the world that important to you?"

"Yes, yes it is," Jon replied honestly, "my dream is to see the world, and I refuse to give up on it. I wish I could have both, to see the world and be a knight of the King's gaurd, but I can't. I'm sorry, but I cannot."

"I see...well then what if I could offer you both?" Selmy asked after consideration.

Jon's head shot up, "w-what do you mean?"

"You are young Jon, and from what I understand you are very honorable, much like your father. If you swear to return to King's landing after you journey around around the world to your heart's content I see no reason for you not to be able to do both."

Jon's eyes widened, "what?!"

Selm chuckled, "come now Jon you look like someone has just kicked your dog. I mean it, you can explore the world to your heart's content, surely a journey like that would make you grow in body and spirit and maybe then you could return and ask for a chance to be a part of the King's gaurd."

Jon gapped, "y-you mean it?!"

Ping!

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Join the King's Gaurd!**

 **Rewards,**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Failure,**

 **Embarrassment**

 **Possible suicide**

 **Do you accept?**

 **YES/NO?**

Selmy nodded. Jon launched himself to the old man and grabbed him hugging him tightly, "thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Selmy wasn't sure how to react to this, so he simply nodded, "ah, y-you're very welcome Jon."

Jon broke the hug, "I accept Ser Selmy," Jon pressed 'yes' accepting the quest.

The knight nodded, "good. I will talk to your Lord father tomorrow and ask for his permission as well. Hopefully he will agree."

Jon nodded, "don't worry, he will."

"Good," Barrister looked at Jon's blade, "now, let's see how skilled you are Jon."

Jon blinked, "you want to fight me?"

"Just a spar," Barrister looked around before spotting a pair of dulled blades hanging off the rack in the distance. He walked over and took the blades tossing one to Jon, "of course we won't be using live steel."

Jon nodded as he sheathed the Sword of the Undying Wolf putting it away. He couldn't put it in his inventory yet, not with Ser Barristan looking right at him. Jon spun the sword around a few times getting a feel of the weapon, when he was finally used to it he gave the knight a nodd.

"Begin!" Selmy said as he stepped forward swinging the tip of the blade down on Jon. Jon brought his sword up horizontally blocking the sword's tip. Selmy then drew his sword back bringing it down before thrusting it forward hitting Jon in the chest sending him to the ground.

"Fuck!" Jon cursed as he held his bruised chest. The fight lasted for a few seconds, Jon however was more embarrassed that he was hurt, though that trust did feel like a cannon ball was launched into him.

"You weren't close enough Jon," Selmy explained, "I used my sword's length to strike you with just the tip. That gave me enough distance to draw back the blade and thrust it back in faster than you could move. You shouldn't have blocked it, instead you should have jumped back and dodged, remember being skilled with your hands is a good thing, but a true warrior uses his entire body and a great warrior uses his environment."

Ping!

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Survive 5 minutes in a duel with Ser Barristan!**

 **Rewards,**

 **+400 EXP**

 **Bonus- +100 EXP for every additional second**

 **Failure,**

 **Sembly will become disinterested in you**

 **Do you Accept?**

 **YES/NO?**

Jon grumbled, 'hell yes! There is no way I'm going to lose to this man! Even if he is the greatest swordsman in the land!' Jon got up readied his blade, "again."

The knight nodded, "very well."

 **Two hours later;**

Jon dropped down on his bed covered with from head to toe with bruises. His stamina was nearly 0, his health had been reduced by 20 points just from the hits alone! In then end he had failed to complete the quest, but he didn't get an alert telling him that he had failed and the quest was still in Jon's active quest list, so he still had a chance of completing it.

Jon sighed as he looked down at Ghost's sleeping form. The albino pup had grown bigger, he was as big as a normal dog now and had a new accessory around his neck, it was the wolf collar Jon had got as a reward from the underground dungeon.

When he had first put on Ghost the other Stark kid's had been excited and jealous, they had wanted one for their own. Jon had to lie and tell them he had bought it for Ghost from a steel smith in Winter's town, the small town outside the castle.

Lady Stark didn't think it was a good idea to introduce the direwolves to the royal family immediately. Let them settle in first before letting the wolves out, so Jon was forced to lock Ghost inside his room.

Quickly Jon's went from the pup back to his 'training' match with Ser Selmy. 'How in the name of all that is good can a man that old move that well?!' Jon cursed his lack of skill, he didn't land a single blow on Selmy, no forget that, he didn't even last minute with that man! He ether got hit or was knocked on his ass in seconds!

Jon grumbled for what seemed the thousandth time, 'I need to get better, a lot better. I need to increase my physical training and improve on my mental abilities as well. I need to become smarter and stronger. If I do end up going off on my own then...then I need to be the best.'

Jon got up and walked to his table, on it he had left his the three new books he had borrowed from Luwin, one was about different kinds of poisons and their cures, another about how to track animals and the final was another book on High Valyria, Jon was really interested in the subject so whenever he got the chance he would pick up another book on it.

'Well better get started,' Jon told himself as he sat down intent on reading till morning. Then at the crack of dawn he would return these books, provided he was finished with them, and get a new set. Then would be physical training, he would have to increase it from now on, he couldn't afford to dilly dally.

But just as Jon opened the first page of the book about tracking animals there was a knock on the door. Jon looked up confused, 'who could it be at this hour? Could it be...did the queen send someone to kill me? What?! No! That's stupid! Why would he do that? She couldn't have found out I know about her and Jamie already?! No, that's impossible, the only one I told was Lord and Lady Stark and they would never allow me to be put in the spotlight like that. Plus what kind of assassin knocks first before entering?'

Jon got up and went to the door, he put his hand on the handle and stopped. He knew it was crazy, but he couldn't help be paranoid, he opened his inventory and slowly drew out his Undying Wolf sword. Slowly Jon opened the door revealing, "...Lord Stark?!"

The Warden of the North stood before Jon's door wearing nothing but a heavy cloak and a decent set of shorts, "let me in Jon, it's urgent."

Jon stepped aside allowing Ned in. Ghost woke up suddenly sniffing the air, it got on it's feet and looked around smelling an unfamiliar scent, it spotted Ned and narrowed his eyes.

"Ghost sit," Jon commanded him as he closed the door.

 **Command accepted: Sit!**

And sure enough Ghost sat down, but he still kept a watchful eye on Ned. Ned smiled, "you have him well trained."

Jon nodded, "yes, surprisingly he is easier to command then Arya," Ned chuckled as he nodded in agreement. "So what are you here for father? It's the middle of the night, you must be exhausted."

Ned nodded, "I am...but this is more important," Ned reached into his pants and pulled out a letter, "moments ago Maester Luwin received this letter from Lysa Arryn, Catelyn's sister and Lady of the Vale. In it she wrote in code that she had run back to the vale fearing for her and her son's life. She claims that Jon Arryn was murdered...by the Lannisters. By the Queen."

Jon's eyes went wide, "w-what?"

Ned nodded, "I thought the same. I didn't believe at first, I couldn't believe it. But Catelyn convinced me otherwise, after all why would Lysa risk her life and her son's sending such a letter? It doesn't make sense for it to be anything else but the truth. And there is only one reason Cersei would ever kill Jon Arryn, and that is because-"

"-He found out about her children," Jon completed for him. Jon looked worried but spoke up, "so...you finally willing to believe me?"

Ned sighed, "Jon I'm sorry I didn't before. But you must admit it was farfetched what you had to say. I couldn't bring myself to believe you, maybe I didn't want too. I'm sorry Jon, please forgive me."

Jon nodded, "of course father. But...what now? What can we do now?"

Ned sighed, "Catelyn and Luwin have...convinced me to go south with the King."

Jon raised an eyebrow, "so he asked you did he? To be his Hand I mean."

Ned nodded, "Aye, he did. And before I honestly thought of rejecting his offer, but now….my friend is in danger Jon...I have to help him. I can't leave him in that viper's nest."

Jon scoffed, "more like lion's den." Ned chuckled and nodded. "So...what are you going to do about his children? No, wait, not his, the queen's children?"

Ned grumbled, "I don't know. I….this is too much to think for in one night. I just came over to tell you that I believe you Jon and that you don't have to worry, I don't know what I am going to do, but I will think of something."

Ping!

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Find proof about the Queen's children!**

 **Rewards,**

 **20 gold dragons**

 **Magic needle**

 **+10 REP pack!**

 **Failure,**

 **Death of Ned Stark**

 **Do you accept?**

 **YES/NO?**

Jon's eyes went wide, 'if I don't accept this father will die?!' in his school Jon never realised what he called Ned in his own head, he was too busy feeling anger at the threat on the man's life. Seeing no other choice he accepted the quest and nodded, "understood father."

"I'll leave you for the night then Jon, we'll speak more in the morning." Ned went to hug Jon pulling him tighter. Jon winced as Ned pressed up against his chest enriching his bruises. Ned noticed Jon's flinching and stopped looking down at the boy finally noticing Jon's many bruises. "Jon," Ned's tone was icy cold, "who did this too you?"

Jon smiled at the anger he heard in the man's voice, it seems Jon got his temper from his uncle after all, "it's not what you think father. Ser Selmy asked for a duel, I may or may not have taken it too far," Jon chuckled.

Ned blinked, "Selmy did this?"

Jon nodded, "he wanted to see what I was made off. I fell on my arse so many times I think it might actually be colored black and blue right now."

Ned looked at Jon's wounds and nodded, "I see...and why did Selmy take this sudden interest in you?"

Jon sighed, "it because he was wondering if I was qualified to serve in the King's gaurd with him."

"What? He tried to recruit you?"

Jon nodded, "yes, he did. He said that would be a honorable addition to the King's Gaurd, after all any son of yours must be at the least a good person."

Ned nodded, "I see...and is this...is this something you would want to do?"

Jon sighed, "it is father, but at the same time...you remember I had three of the dragon dreams, yes?"

Ned nodded, "yes, I recall one was about Cersei, the other about Bran and third about Valyria."

Jon nodded, "yes, and it the Valyrian one which troubles me. When I saw that dream I felt...drawn to it somehow, like I had to go there. And ever since that moment something in me has pushed that feeling harder and harder. I believe it's my destiny to go to that city, I have to, I don't know why, but I know I have too."

Ned sighed, "Jon….before I may have called this madness, no, no I would have definitely called this madness. But after your dreams seemingly revealed one of the biggest secrets in this country...I find myself unable to express how lost I feel. If this is fate then I cannot stop you, if you feel this is what you need to do then go, but son you do realise what you are planning is a huge undertaking yes? A Lannister once tried to do what you plan too, he wanted to be the first explorer who had been to Valyria and back. He left bravely, but never came back and he had an entire fleet under his command."

Jon nodded, "I know father, I never said I was leaving this instant, I just said it was I have to do. It doesn't mean now. I have time."

Ned nodded, "is that why you suddenly became interested in High Valyrian?" Jon blushed and Ned chuckled, "and here I was thinking it was to impress a Southern lady. Or maybe a certain red haired baker?"

"Father!" John's face was completely red by now. Jon wasn't keeping his likening of Mary a secret by any means, but he was still shocked to realised Lord Stark had known off this.

Ned smiled, "relax Jon, I jest. But you know if you do planning on going to Valyria you can never see her again."

Jon nodded, "yes...I know."

"So do you plan on just bedding her and leaving?"

Jon scoffed, "I may not be a bastard, but I have lived like one. I would never wish that fate on any child least off all mine. I like Mary, yes, but I know it cannot last...I'm not that stupid."

Ned nodded, "I know it's hard son, but often times duty comes before love."

Jon nodded, he knew what Ned meant, he remembered Ashara, the woman Ned had fallen in love with. He had been forced to leave her in order to marry Catelyn, he forsake his heart's desire for duty and while Jon didn't care for Mary as much as Ned did for Ashara, it was the same decision Jon had to make.

Suddenly Jon had an idea, "father, if it isn't too much trouble can I come South with you?"

Ned looked surprised, "why son?"

"I had originally planned on going to Valyria through White Harbour, but if you're going to King's Landing then I could just as easily got through Valyria through the ships there, in fact that would be the much better option for me to take."

Ned nodded, "yes, it would. Maybe you could also stay with me for a while. The grand Maester serves there, he would help you in your education, not that Maester Luwin isn't enough, but King's Landing has a far wider range when it comes to knowledge then our own. Also maybe you could trouble Barrister for a few more lessons in swordsmanship, God's know you need it."

Jon narrowed his eyes, "just you wait Lord Stark, one day I'll be the greatest swordsman in the world, then we'll see who needs lessons in swordsmanship."

Ned smiled, "I look forward to that day son," Ned gave a final hug to Jon before leaving the room but not before promising to talk more about Cersei and her children in the morning. They still had to discuss about her and the threat she was sure to be.

Jon sat back down in his seat and looked at his book. In one day his entire life had changed, he was now going to go South with his uncle to King's Landing, his true father's home. And from there he would travel to Valyria, he didn't know how he was going to do that, he didn't even have the money to rent a boat. But maybe while in the capital he could figure something out. He quickly returned to his book and began to read.

A new player had joined the Game of Thrones that day, and while Jon was inexperienced he was gifted in other ways. The other's didn't know it yet, but ice and fire were about to rain down on them all.

* * *

 **Jon Targaryen**

 **HP- 250/250**

 **SP- 200/200**

 **MP- 150/150 [206.5/206.5 due to mana robes.]**

 **The Player**

 **Title- The Bastard of the North**

 **Level- 5 Exp- 850/1,000**

 **Allegiance - House Stark**

 **STR- 9**

 **VIT- 16**

 **DEX- 13**

 **CHA- 3**

 **INT- 19**

 **WIS- 7**

 **LUC- 2**

 **POINTS- 31**

 **MONEY- 29 Gold 10 silver 23 bronze**

 **The son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark. Jon has been raised at Winterfell in secret by his uncle, Ned Stark. Jon has always been shunned because of his status as a bastard and hated by many as the physical representation of Ned Stark's disloyalty. Jon has always strived to find his place in the word and seeks to become his own man away from the shadow of the Stark family.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

The next day Jon found himself sitting in with Ned and Catelyn inside Ned's work chambers. Ned had told him the night before to meet him there in order to discuss what Jon's visions showed them. Or more specifically what to do about the Queen's bastards.

"We can't prove it," Ned spoke.

"True, but we don't have to prove anything," Catelyn supplied, "we tell the king, you tell the king. He may not believe you at first, but the idea will be planted in his head."

"You wish for me to manipulate my friend Caitlyn?"

"Would you rather he not known he doesn't have a true heir to his throne? Would you rather see the Lannister's control the kingdom after the King's death?"

Ned growled at Catelyn's questioning, "what would you have me do Cat? Tell him that I think his children are bastards without any proof? You don't know what he is like Cat, what he is capable off."

"What do you mean?" Jon asked.

Ned looked at the boy and sighed, "I...I have seen him do things in the rebellion, great things...but also terrible. Tywin Lannister wished to secure the throne for Robert and prove his loyalty, and he did that in one swoop. He killed...he killed Rhaegar Targaryen's children, the ones he had with Elia Martell. Aegon and Rhaenys. He had his men butcher them and then...and presented their bodies to Robert.

"I wanted my friends to do something, to yell, to scream, to call them all dishonorable cowards and put each and every one of those men to the sword. But he did none of that...he simply stood by and let the go. He even smiled...he was glad, glad for the death of Targaryens for the death of dragon scum. Dragons who were no more than babes."

Jon's eyes widened, 'they...they were my brother and sister. By blood...they were my family...and the king had them killed, no….the Lannisters had them killed.' Jon felt anger arise but he quickly pushed it to the side. He felt a tiny amount of anger for the deaths of those children, they were after all family, his family. Maybe if he actually knew them he would be more enraged, but for now he did nothing but stay silent revealing in what he had just learnt.

"Ned," Catelyn spoke warmly as she held his hands in hers, "I know this is difficult, but that is in the past. We have to move on, for the sake of our children's lives and our own. If you go South now you will be at the mercy of the Lannisters and if they are willing to kill Jon Arryn for finding out their secret, who knows what they will do to us?"

"Cat think of the children!" Ned roared, "Joffery, Myrcella, Tommen! If we tell Robert they will die, maybe even by his hand! He won't hesitate for a second!"

"And what would you have us do?! Stand by as we marry our daughter off to that farce of a prince?! He is an unholy creation of incest Ned! He will take our daughter from us with promises of things he has no right too!"

"So you would sign off on the executions of three innocent children?!"

"Better them than our own!"

"Enough!" Ned slammed his hand down startling Jon and Catelyn, "I will not listen to any more of this," Ned rose and walked out of the room slamming the chamber door shut.

Jon sighed, 'well that was productive.'

"That man's honour will be the death of him," Catelyn sighed as she rose from her seat.

"It was his honour that saved my life Lady Stark, most wouldn't do what he did for me," Jon shot back defending the man who saved his life.

"Yes Jon, but you are family, you deserve no less. The Lannisters aren't and by not telling the king what we know...we are endangering ourselves."

"'Family, Duty, Honour'," Jon said remembering the Tully words.

Catelyn nodded, "exactly, 'Family, Duty, Honour'. In that very order, family always comes first Jon, remember that."

Jon nodded, "yes...but Lord Stark has a point. Myrcella and Tommen are but children and while Joffrey is older he is also innocent in all this."

Catelyn sighed, "don't you think I know that? I know that by telling Robert this we would effectively be sending those children to their deaths, but it's better them than mine. It is a hard decision I know...but if I have to make it I will."

Jon looked down, "I wish I had your strength."

Catelyn looked touched Jon's shoulder, "you don't have to grow up so fast Jon. Live your life a little and learn to enjoy things as they are. In time you will learn how to bare the burdens of life, that I promise you."

Jon watched Catelyn exit the chamber leaving him alone with his thoughts. He understood what was at stake here, the lives of three children against the entirety of Westeros. If they did nothing then children of incest would gain everything and while Jon didn't particularly care about that, but he didn't want any family that would kill children to gain power. Aegon and Rhaenys were his half-siblings, they deserved better.

Jon sighed, 'I suppose the choices that matter in life are never easy to make.' Jon got up and walked out of the chamber. He let his body take him through the crowded castle as he thought off what he just saw.

Lady Stark was right, but so was Lord Stark. Jon wondered what he would have done, what he would have said. If it was up to him he would find a way to save those children while also preventing the Lannister's from gaining power over the throne.

Jon sighed, he knew there was no way of that ever happening. He only had one way in mind, and that was by hiding the 'royal' children inside his underground bunker till the king's anger subsided. Well that or storing them all in his inventory.

Jon stopped, 'wait...can I even do that?' He asked himself. He could store food and even items, but living beings? He wondered….this required experimentation. He needed to start out small, try and store something that was alive and easy to forget. He won't be using Ghost, no, he would never risk his partner's life like that. But there was a litter of puppies recently born in the kennels, there were so many of those Jon didn't think anyone knew the exact number. If something happened to one of them...yes, yes that could work.

Jon quickly made his way to the kennel and found the pups running around with not a care in the world. He looked around and found the kennel master absent, so Jon quickly walked in and grabbed the nearest pup there. It was a small brown skinned little thing that likced Jon's hand's the momment Jon scooped him up.

'Please work,' Jon prayed, he didn't want to risk the dog, but he had to know. Jon opened his inventory and slowly increased the size of the box making it big enough to store a puppy. Jon then took the pup and pushed it into the inventory causing it to disappear and reappear in one of the icon boxes.

Jon closed the inventory box and opened it again, he sighed, 'please work, I really don't want to be the first kill to be a puppy!' Jon gulped and reached into the inventory grabbed what felt like the puppy's body. He gulped, he couldn't feel it move at all. He immediately pulled the pup out and the moment it's entire body exited Jon's inventory the pup started moving again.

"Woof!" the puppy jumped on Jon liking his face. The young man sighed in relief, he didn't kill it, that was good. Jon put the puppy Jon and quickly walked away, don't want the Kneel master to come back and yell at him for messing with the pups.

Jon smiled, 'okay, so I can store living things inside my inventory and bring them back. This is so going to be useful in the future. If Lord Stark does decided to tell the King I can help the children, yes, I can do this. I can save them, remove them completely from the board.'

Just then Jon realised something, 'how am I going to tell them I can do this? Fuck! If I did I would have to reveal my secret to them and I can't do that! They barely believe the dragon dreams there is no way they would believe the fucking Playtrix!'

Jon sighed, for now the issue would have to be put on hold, if they were going to in fact tell the king then Jon would take matters into his own hands. So now all Jon could do was wait. But that didn't mean he had to waste an entire day now did it?

Jon quickly walked around the castle, there were so many new faces around Jon had a tough time keeping track of who belonged and who didn't. Of course he had no issue remembering their names considering they were floating above their heads, but still it was strange seeing the castle so full.

"Jon!" Jon turned and saw Robb waving at him, "over here!"

Jon walked towards hi brother and noted that he wasn't alone. Behind Robb was Joffrey Baratheon, read-Waters, and Sandor Clegane, the Hound.

"Robb," Jon nodded before turning to Joffrey and Clegane. The prince was shorter than Jon, and yet he was somehow looking down at him. He probably expected Jon to bow, but the Targaryen would do no such thing, "what are you doing out here so early? You are usually in bed still."

Robb rolled his eyes, "ha, ha. Unlike you Jon I do require sleep. And as too what I was doing, mother had asked me to show the prince around Winterfell."

Jon nodded, "I see," he looked at the prince and glared, something which the prince was more than happy to return. 'Brat,' Jon thought. He didn't know why, but he already hated this boy.

"You know I was going to show him the training yard next, since you know that place better than I how about you accompany us Jon?" Robb asked, but Jon knew it was more of a call for help than a request. His surrogate's brother's eyes looked pleading, he did not want to be alone with those two.

Jon nodded, "I would be happy too."

Robb smiled, "great," he turned to Joeffrey, "that is if you don't' mind."

The blonde prince huffed, "finally decided to ask my opinion did you? I'm the prince, soon to be king. You better learn your place wolf before I ascend my throne, or else I might have to teach you too."

Robb and Jon blinked, they looked at each other before turning back to the prince. Robb bowed, "I'm sorry prince, I didn't mean any disrespect."

Joffrey huffed, "whatever, come dog!" the blonde idiot walked around Jon and Robb still form heading towards the training yard.

Jon raised an eyebrow, "he acts like a child." 'Is this the person who I'm supposed to gaurd if I join the king's guard?! Really?!'

"A spoilt one," Robb grumbled, "I've had to deal with him all day. Thank the Gods you came along or else I'm afraid I would have killed him by the end of the day."

Jon sighed, "probably...come, let's go before the blonde idiot insults someone else."

The two quickly caught up with the southerners and guided them to the training yard.

"This is where we train our men," Robb explained, "Ser Rodrik Cassel is our master at arms and train us all in the ways of battle."

The prince scoffed, "I have heard about your ways of war Stark. It's nothing less than deplorable. Compared to the ways the Southern lords fight you are better than the wildling barbarians."

Robb's eyes narrowed, "you would do well to hold your tongue prince," Robb warned, "you may be our guest but these are my people you have insulted. Continue down this path and I will not stand for it."

"Who are you to stand for anything Stark?" Joffrey grinned, "I and the prince, you are my vessel. You must obey me."

"Not yet he doesn't," Jon shout back in defence of his 'brother'.

The blonde prince turned to Jon and sneered at him like he was less than dirt, "and you are?"

"Jon...Snow."

"Ah, a batard. That's strange, usually your kind doesn't have the guts to speak up to anyone, let alone a prince."

"I may be a bastard but at least I'm not an ungrateful spoilt brat who insults the very people hosting him."

Joffrey growled, "I've never heard of a bastard with a spine before."

"I've never heard of a Baratheon with blonde hair before," Jon smirked looking at Joffrey's confused face.

"What-never mind! See here bastard apologize now or else I will have my dog here teach you some manners."

Jon looked at Sandor, the man was stoic giving Jon a sideways glare. Jon looked to the prince, "coward."

"What did you call me?!"

"I called you a coward, which is what you are. You come here, insult us all, and when we tell you to stop you threaten us. And that too not by your own hand but by threatening to release your body gaurd on us. If a coward like you is truly the next king...then I shudder for our future."

Joffrey's face turned red, wether from anger or embarrassment Jon didn't know. He knew he shouldn't' have insulted the boy, he was after all going to Jon's future employer if he did join the King's gaurd. But after finding out what the boy's true personality was and seeing how horrible he treated Robb, Jon didn't care. He wasn't even the real prince, he was a bastard and Jon hated him for that fact.

He was a bastard, but was treated as a prince. Jon wasn't a bastard, but yet he was treated like one. One could say Jon was jealous and they would be right. It wasn't fair, not one bit.

"You bastard!" Joffrey cried out as he drew his sword, "I should cut you where you stand!"

Jon shrugged, "you should, but you won't. You are too much of a coward to do so. Don't want any blood on your clean soft little hands." Jon looked at Joffrey's weak grip on his blade, "look at that, you don't even hold your sword properly."

"I can defeat you any day of the week bastard!"

Jon raised an eyebrow, "oh? Is that a challenge?"

Joffrey smirked, "yes, it is."

Ping!

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Defeat Joffey in a duel!**

 **Rewards,**

 **50 Exp**

 **+1 point if you defeat him in under ten minutes**

 **+3 points if you defeat him in under 2 minutes**

 **+5 points if you defeat him in 30 seconds.**

 **Failure,**

 **Forced to serve as the prince's lantern boy for the remainder of his trip**

 **Do you expect?**

 **YES/NO?**

Jon grinned and pressed yes. He looked to blonde idiot dead in the eyes, "then I accept."

The prince grinned back, "where bastard?"

Jon motioned to the training yard, "the very place where we practise our deplorable ways of war."

Joffrey nodded as he he walked passed Jon and into the training yard. Robb immediately grabbed Jon, "what do you think you're doing?!" He hissed.

"He needs to learn not to look down on us Robb," Jon told his cousin.

"Even if you win he will still insult us, maybe more so," Robb argued back.

Jon raised an eyebrow, "you have never been one to run away from a fight, why now?"

"I don't' run away from a fight Jon, but that's only when it's my life on the line. If I fight him and win he can't do anything, I'm the heir to Winterfell, he needs me."

"But I'm just a bastard, yes, I know," Jon shrugged Robb's hand off and walked away.

"Jon I didn't mean it like that," Robb groaned as he ran to catch up.

"I know Rob, but I'm still going to do this."

"Why? At least tell me that."

"Simple, he pisses me off," Jon replied as he walked to the weapons rack and took out two dulled blades.

Jon took off his cloak and threw it to the side. He turned to Robb, "stay here, don't interfere."

"Just because you're decent with a blade doesn't mean you take him on and win. He's probably been trained to use that thing since he could walk."

"Please, the only sword he's been practising with on a regular basis is the one attached to him. I'll be fine," Jon waved Robb's worries as he walked to Joffrey who was waiting for him in the middle of the field.

"So you dual wield?" Joffrey asked as he removed his cloak and threw it at the Hound's face, "it matter's not. Double the weapons and yet a zero will still be a zero."

"I don't dual wield," Jon threw one sword at Joffrey who failed to catch it, "that one's for you."

"I prefer to use this," Joffrey pointed at his sharp steel blade.

"We don't use live blades for spars," Jon argued.

"Why? Worried that I might kill you?"

"No, because here in the North we don't play with things that shouldn't be played with. A sword is a tool to kill, one never use a live one against an ally."

"You're no ally of mine bastard," Joffrey spat.

"True, but I am your country man, one would think a future king wouldn't be so eager to kill off his own man."

"Well said boy!" The people in the training yard turned to see the king and Lord Stark standing at the edge of the battle field leaning on the yard's fence.

"F-father?" Joffrey said in surprise, "what are you doing?"

"Apparently I'm watching my son stare at his old man! Well?! Are you going to fight or just stare at me all day?!"

Jon saw his own 'father' shoot him a cold look. Jon gulped, 'I'm so screwed.'

"Y-yes father," Joffrey replied as he readied his blade.

"Not with that boy! Pick up the damn dulled one! I don't want you killing anyone, is that understood?!" The king yelled at his son.

The blonde bastard nodded as he sheathed his blade and picked up the dulled one Jon tossed him. Jon looked around, their fight had gathered a crowd. People stood near the fence looking in curiously. Rodrik suddenly broke out of the crowd, judging by the look on his face he wasn't pleased.

"What exactly is going on here?!" the man yelled out, "Jon?! Did you pick a fight again?!"

Jon gulped, "ah….no?"

 **Lie Failed!**

"If you were as good a liar as you are a swordsman you would excel well in court. But you aren't. Stop this foolishness at once."

"At ease master of arms," The king spoke up, "let the boys fight. I wish to see my son's skills."

Rodrik turned and gasped, he didn't notice the king, "I-I...of course your majesty," Rodrik turned to Jon and grumbled, "fine, but there will be hell to pay for this Jon."

Jon gulped, "shit."

"Get ready!" Rodrik called out, immediately Jon and Joffrey snapped their attention to their blades. Jon will give the blonde bastard this much, he knew how to glare at someone like they were less than shit. "Fight!" Rodrik called out stepped away from the two.

Immediately Joffrey was on the move. He charged crying out, "AHH!" raising his blade to swing down on Jon.

Jon couldn't help rolling his eyes, 'idiot'.

The Targaryen stepped to the side and swung his blade up catching Joffrey's own and knocking it to the side. He then swung his leg downwards sweeping Joffrey's legs back and knocking him forwards.

Jon stepped on Joffrey's back and pushed his blade to his neck, "I win."

Ping!

 **Quest Completed!**

 **Rewards,**

 **50 Exp**

 **+5 points if you defeat him in 30 seconds.**

Joffrey rolled around in the mud turning towards Jon. His blood red velvet vest became muddied. "Again bastard."

"There is no second chance in war my prince," Jon spat the last words out like a curse.

"I said again!" Joffrey pushed Jon's blade to the side and got up. Jon sighed as he stepped to the side and readied his blade. Joffrey narrowed his eyes and charged, "ARGH!"

Jon blocked the incoming swing with ease. He then pushed forward and threw Joeffrey backwards before clipping him in the shoulder and sweeping his legs out from under him. Once on the ground Jon placed a blade to his neck, "dead, again."

"Enough of this!" Joffrey cried out pushing Jon's blade away and getting up, "if I had a real blade you would be dead by now bastard! I'm a prince, I don't need to fight to defeat my enemies!"

Jon shrugged, "maybe, but you should at least be able to defeat a bastard like me."

Joffrey looked outraged. He looked to his 'father' and saw the King's look of disappointment and regret.

Robert turned to Ned, "if only my son was half the man yours is Ned, then he might be competent enough to cut his own cunt hairs." the King and Ned walked away along with the rest of the crowd.

Joffrey looked down in shame and for a moment Jon felt pity and sadness. The kid was a cunt, but he was also just that, a kid, like him. Jon couldn't' help feel saddened by the look of shame Joffrey had, it reminded Jon of his own troubles fitting in with society. Only in this case Joffrey was trying to gain his father's attention while Jon wanted the people's respect.

'Fuck, don't tell me I'm feeling pity for the fool?' Jon sighed, 'well I can't really do anything now can I? I mean why should I bother helping him? Well for one thing he might end up as my boss so I should probably try to get on his good side….fuck me.'

Jon sighed, in the end his sense of pity won out, he couldn't stand to see someone suffer like the way he had. He bent down and picked up Joffrey's blade, he tossed it to the boy, who caught it in surprise.

Joffrey narrowed his eyes, "what-?"

"-Again," Jon simply started walking back a few steps and taking his place.

"I lost bastard, do you wish to embarrass me even further?" Joffrey spat back throwing the dulled sword to the side.

Joffrey started to walk away when Jon spoke again, "then do you mean to tell me that you wish to lose again?"

Joffrey stopped and turned shooting Jon with a glare so dark Jon thought he sensed a little bit of bloodlust in it, but as soon as it came it left.

"Listen you little shit I don't care who the hell you are, but if you wish to stop losing then pick up that blade and face me," Jon replied without missing a beat.

Joffrey grumbled, "and why should I bastard?"

"Because I think your father would be impressed if you actually did something useful with your life."

Joffrey growled, "I could care less what that man thinks!"

"No, you don't, you care a lot for what that man thinks. You want his approval, just like every other son."

"I'm the prince of Westeros!"

"And yet you are still a son."

"And what do you know about being a son?!"

"Nothing, that's why I know how much a father's approval would mean," Jon said with unfocused eyes. Joffrey said nothing, he looked at Jon and studied the Targaryen.

Jon soon continued, "you have a choice, stay here and train with us. You won't like it, and I can promise you that I will enjoy beating the shit out off you, but in the end it will be worth it."

Joffrey was silent for a long time before he finally spoke, "why do you care so much bastard?"

"Simple, you're a little shit, but you're the little shit who's going to sit on the Iron Throne one day. But more importantly you're the little shit that's going to marry my sister. Think of this as the Northern version of making sure our future brother-in-law isn't a complete jackass."

"Well I wouldn't say that," Robb spoke up with a grin, "I mean from what I can see at least."

Jon chuckled, "true. So let me rephrase that, we are going to beat the shit out off you, and maybe in the process you might end up a better man."

Joffrey narrowed his eyes, "I have the King's gaurd themselves to teach me all of this! Why should I need you two fools help?"

Jon blinked, he didn't have an answer for that, he just wanted to help the poor kid out. But luckily Rob stepped up, "simple, because they wouldn't have the time to teach you and if they did they you would have already learnt from them meaning there was no way Jon could have beat you.

"But since Jon did kick your ass I'm guessing that means the King's gaurd never had the time or you never asked. And I would assume it would be quite embarrassing to ask them for help, especially if they say now. So right now you have a choice, learn with us or by yourself."

Joffrey narrowed his eyes at Robb, "I could have my Dog teach me!"

"Do you really think that man will teach you properly if you keep calling him dog?" Jon asked before turning to Sandor, "no offence to your honour ser."

The man with the burnt face gruffed, "I'm no ser boy."

"Obviously," Robb eyed the man before turning to Joffrey, "so? What do you say brat? Do you want to remain a loser forever, or do you want to actually surprise your father?"

Joffrey eyed Jon and Robb for a few moments. The crown prince was honestly surprised, no one had ever spoke to him like this. The heir of Winterfell alone showed courage, but the bastard...well he was ether suicidal or crazy. The blond prince didn't know what to do, he wanted to impress his father, he did. But in the end he was worried asking for help would make him seem weak.

He looked at Jon, the bastard had surprised him the most. He talked down to him, beat him senselessly, twice. And then offered his hand in friendship. If Joffrey didn't know better he would say this was all a scheme made up to become his friend, but he knew the Northern's weren't that cunning, they were very forward and quite stupid, no, such schemes were the tactics of the Southern lords.

And these were nothing more than idiots living in the cold. They didn't seek his friendship, they sought his head.

Joffrey growled, "if you think I would ever accept your help you're a simpleton as well as a bastard," he spat on Jon's shoes and walked away, a visible limp in his step.

Ping!

 **You have gained +2 LUC for somehow not getting immediately killed for insulting the prince!**

Ping!

 **You have made an enemy of the prince! REP score is lowered!**

 **Joffrey Waters- -40/100**

Jon sighed in pity as he pushed to notifications to the side.

"At least you tried Jon," Robb said patting Jon's shoulders.

"I thought he would accept. I hoped he would."

"He's a cunt, why did you even think he would say yes after what you did to him?"

Jon watched the blonde prince walk away and sighed heavily, "because he looked like he needed a friend."

Robb snorted, "maybe, but he still doesn't deserve a friend like you, come let's move," Jon nodded as he followed Rob out of the training field.

Robb and Jon spent the rest of the day together. Jon realised he hadn't been spending much time with his 'brother' and he felt quite saddened by that fact. So for the rest of the day the two did nothing but spend time with each other sharing stories of what they saw or did.

Jon told Robb of all the new things he had been learning and Robb told Jon of all the new people he was asked to meet. Robb had started taking his responsibility as heir to Winterfell more seriously. It could have been a result of him seeing Jon take his education more seriously, but Jon honestly didn't know.

That night dinner was a little awkward to say the least. Word of Jon's, 'activity' had spread like wildfire. The queen herself was shooting Jon glares very openly, while the king didn't seem to give a rat's ass about what had happened.

Jon sat away from the main table yet again, and this time he found that the serving women were far more attentive to him that before. They looked at him and smiled, he even noticed a few of them openly giggling while making eye contact with him.

One of the girls smiling at him quickly walked up to Jon. she bent over exposing her chest, "would you like some wine my lord?"

Jon gulped, "y-yes," he extended his cup and allowed the woman to fill it. She smiled and bowed before leaving to rejoin her friends who smiled and started pulling her into conversation once more.

Jon smiled, he never got attention like that before, guess beating the prince's ass did have some advantages. Jon sipped his cup of wine and grumbled he didn't like it, he preferred the ale.

"Well aren't you Mr. Popular," Jon jerked up and turned around seeing Mary glaring down at him.

'S-Shit! Is she angry?' "M-Mary! Hello! I haven't seen you all day," Jon said putting on his best smile.

"Well that's because I was in the kitchens all day making you food," she glared at the busty brunette and her friends. The girls glared back, but eventually all three slowly walked away a little too quickly. Mary smiled in triumph.

"I-I see," Jon gulped, 'yes, she's angry, very angry.'

Mary turned back to Jon, "so, I heard you did something very stupid today Jon."

Jon sighed, "it wasn't that stupid."

"You challenged the prince and then proceeded to beat him into the mud. Twice. I'll be surprised if you didn't have a knife coming for your head soon."

Jon gulped, "I don't really think the Queen would go that far," he glanced at the Queen who Catelyn was trying and failing to talk to.

"The Queen? No, I mean the prince, from what I hear he's about ready to kill you himself."

Jon blinked, "what? Why do you say that?"

"Well I herded from one of the washers that the prince came by in the afternoon with the red velvet top he wore when you fought. He had it washed and while the washer did that she heard him planing with the Hound about getting back at you."

Jon blinked, "I see...she didn't happen to mention what they were planning did she?"

Mary sighed, "sadly no, the prince left after that." Mary became serious looking, "be careful Jon. Please, I mean it. Don't let your pride be your downfall."

Jon sighed but nodded, "yes...understood."

Mary nodded, "good, now, if you'll excuse me my lord I have to leave, unlike you I have to work for a living."

Jon chuckled but smiled as she watched Mary leave. He didn't understand why he liked her so much, she wasn't all that special. The brunette who basically flashed him was much better looking and definitely had better assets. But Mary still made Jon feel happy. Really happy. And in the end Jon realised that was probably what he really needed to love someone anyway.

After dinner Jon was once again summoned to Lord Stark's chambers. He entered and saw Lady Stark there waiting for him. She looked worried, while Ned looked furious. The moment Jon sat down it began.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" Ned roared.

Catelyn sighed, "honestly Ned-"

"No Cat! Don't you 'honestly' me! He did the one thing we told him never to do!"

"And what's that? Fight an arrogant shit who disrespected my home?" Jon asked.

"Our home Jon," Ned shot back, "you think this is the first time someone is going to insult your home?! Do you know how many people have insulted the North?! There have been times I wanted to strangle people like that! But I didn't, do you know why?! Because that's the difference between acting like a child and acting like an adult!"

"I just wanted to see what kind of person he was father," Jon spoke softly doing his best not to antagonise the man further, "I needed to see for myself if he was worth saving."

"Saving? Saving from what?"

"The king's wrath," Jon supplied.

"What...no, no we are not having this discussion," Ned roared, "I refuse to allow children to suffer."

"Ned you have to come accept that this has to happen," Catelyn argued.

"And why must it?!" Ned asked.

"Would you rather a child of inscet obtain the throne of Westeros?! A child of Cersei and Jaime?!"

"We don't know that!"

"Yes we do!"

"Why?! Because Jon saw them fucking in a dream?!" Ned snapped with malice and hate. Jon winced as if struck and Ned noticed too late, "I-I'm sorry Jon, I didn't mean-"

"No, no it's fine," Jon said putting on his best mask of disregard, "I understand."

Ned looked down in pain and Catelyn walked up to the man and wrapped her hand around the man. "I know it's difficult Ned. I know, you are a honourable man, too much for your own good. But that is what I love about you. But Ned….if you don't tell Robert I promise you our children will pay the price, and I don't just mean Sansa."

"I….I tried to call off the engagement today," Ned whispered, "told Robert I didn't believe Joffrey and Sansa were a good match. But he was adamant. I refuse to let my daughter near that boy, the rumours surrounding him are….harsh to say the least."

Catelyn nodded, "Ned, please."

Ned sighed, he turned to Jon, "leave us Jon."

Jon got up, "yes father," he slipped out of the room quickly leaving the Lord and Lady Winterfell to their thoughts.

Jon walked through the courtyard wondering what the two would finally decided to do. Either way the decision was out of his hands.

"Jon," came Ser Semley's commanding tone of voice. Jon turned and saw the old knight approach him.

"Ser Selmy," Jon bowed.

The knight nodded back as he waved Jon to follow him into the training yard, "and where are you off too this fine evening?"

"I was just about to see Maester Luwin for my studies, if I am to travel the world then I thought it was best I learn as much as I could."

"I see...and did you happen upon in those books you read something regarding not fighting with and humiliating your possible future lord?"

Jon winced, he accepted that, "I...I needed to see for myself what type of man he was."

"And?"

Jon sighed, "I won't lie, I hate him. He's arrogant, cowardly and a prick. Hell, sometimes I wonder if he even is a son of the king. He doesn't seem like a Baratheon to me, what with his hair and all."

The captain of the King's Guard nodded, "I understand your frustrations, I was told his attitude towards your half-brother was less than...acceptable. But your attitude towards him was troubling."

Jon bowed, "I know...but I doubt I would have earned his interest or respect in any other way."

"Oh? So this was all just a ploy to earn his eye?"

"No, not at all. I just really wanted to kick his ass. The interest I gained was just a by-product."

"I see," Selmy walked up to the weapons rack and picked up two dull blades. He tossed Jon one, who caught the weapon effortlessly, and wielded the other, "are you ready to begin?"

Jon smirked, "born ready."

For the next twenty minutes Jon was beaten black and blue. He had slowly improved his skills, but his stamina was burning away fast and Selmy just kept getting faster.

Ping!

 **You have leveled up a skill!**

 **Single hand Sword Fighting, Lv- 7 (2%)**

 **The skill to use a sword with the major motions being carried out by only one hand.**

 **Efficiency - 40%**

 **Possibility of combo moves - 30%**

Jon hit the ground hard, the dull sword was knocked out of his grasp as Selmy leveled his blade to his neck. The knight smiled as he removed the sword and offered Jon his hand, "you have gotten much better."

Jon grumbled as he accepted the hand, "thank you, but I think me getting my behind beat every minute doesn't really count as an improvement."

"Now I wouldn't say that," Selmy chuckled, "I would definitely say you have improved, you were able to follow all my attacks. Blocking them however was a different matter altogether."

Jon sighed, "my thanks Ser Selmy, these training matches of ours truly does help me improve my skills, if only slightly."

Slemy nodded, "you are welcome Jon. Now I must go, duty calls. I have spoken to your father, he agrees that a position in the King's gaurd is a wonderful place for you, provided you get good enough that is."

Jon rolled his eyes at the knight's joke as he waved him away. Jon now found himself completely bored, had some time to kill, might as well continue with his studies.

Jon made his way to Luwin's turret to ask for a new set of books. He had finished two Luwin gave him, he now had a skill for both subjects;

 **Tracking animals, LV- 1 (0%)**

 **Your ability to identify and track animals.**

 **Chance of correctly identifying an animal- 5%**

 **Chance of tracking said animal- 10%**

 **Language: High Valyrian, Lv- 7 (40%)**

 **How much you understand about the language of High Valyria.**

 **Dialectes known:**

 **Braavos**

 **Reading: Average**

 **Speaking: Average**

 **Understanding: Average**

Jon still hadn't covered the one about identifying and curing potions though, that one was a little above him as it spoke about plants and their parts, something which Jon had no clue about. So he would need to learn botany first before learning that.

Jon took out the books from his inventory and knocked on the door to the chambers. He waited but got no response, he quietly entered and found the chamber empty, unsurprisingly really given the time.

It was very late in the night, the maester was probably asleep. Jon quickly put the books back where he found them and began to take out his new reading subjects. He moved to the biology section of the library and got the book on botany he needed.

Jon then looked around for anything interesting for him to read up on. He took a book regarding the human body, so that he knew what he would have to hit in order to kill his enemies, and one about the greatest men and women of Westeros, a record of people with amazing bodies, like the Mountain.

As Jon's eyes roamed the shelves a single book seemed to stand out to him. It was an odd book to find in the biology section, but once Jon read the title he knew why it was there, ' _The Lineages and Histories of the Great Houses of the Seven Kingdoms_ '.

Jon put the other books away in his inventory and took this giant tome out. He sat down at his desk, the one Luwin assigned to him for his studies, and opened the book. It was a written record of every single great and minor house in Westeros.

Immediately Jon's eyes landed on the greatest house, the Targaryens. Jon was always desperate for information about his father's side of the family, and this book had information. He opened the Targaryen section and read about them.

It seemed the book only contained the name and looks of each house member, which was a curious thing to record in the first place. Jon supposed the purpose was to determine how their ancient ancestors look, but the descriptions were always so vague.

 _Daeron Targaryen, fair white hair, purple eyes. Son of Aegon V, same features and Betha Blackwood, dark hair and dark eyes._

 _Jaehaerys II, fair white hair, purple eyes. Son of Aegon V, same features and Betha Blackwood, dark hair and dark eyes._

 _Duncan Targaryen, dark hair, dark eyes. Son of Aegon V, pale white hair and purple eyes, and Betha Blackwood, same features._

 _Rhaelle Targaryen, Blonde hair, dark eyes. Son of Aegon V, pale white hair and purple eyes, and Betha Blackwood, dark hair and dark eyes._

It was strange seeing how their children were similar to their parents. Most had the same white blonde hair and purple eyes, while a few had the dark eyes of their mother. It was like a battle to see who they most looked like.

Jon chuckled, imagine if he had been born with white hair instead? Ned would have gone mad trying to hide him. It was a good thing he took after his mother rather than his father, white hair and purple eyes would be difficult to pass on as a child of a Stark's.

Jon looked at the legacy of the Targaryen's and realised just how lucky he was. It was rare to find a Targaryen with his features of dark hair and dark eyes. In the entire family history only a handful of them every came around.

Growing curious Jon started looking for any Targaryen who had ever married a Stark. And after half an hour of searching Jon was disappointed to find none. Never in the history of Westeros had a Targaryen and a Stark married, at least those from the main family. They never wed, some generations had never even seen the other family.

This made Jon feel proud for being so unique, he was one of a kind. The first type of child ever. He did however notice a lot more dark haired children were born into the Targaryen family than he previously thought.

Though none of them were a Stark the chances of a dark haired Targaryen increased when the child had a parent with dark hair. And they had yellow blonde hair when one of the parent had blonde hair. It really was amazing the way the world worked. Children inheriting the hair of their….their parents….

'No way in hell,' Jon thought to himself as he slowly turned to the Baratheon section of the time. He looked at the names, none he recognized, but that wasn't what he was looking for.

Since the Baratheons and the Lannisters were close geographically then tended to marry each other more often. In the past the two families were married several time before. And each union guarantee one thing, the child had dark hair like their Baratheon parent.

Every single time those two families married the dark hair won out. Every time a Baratheon and a Lannister married and had children the child had dark hair. This was a fact, it happened hundreds of times in the past, and the fact is it didn't happen now.

Ping!

 **Quest completed!**

 **Find proof about the Queen's children!**

 **Rewards,**

 **20 gold dragons**

 **Magic needle**

 **+20 REP pack!**

Ping!

 **You have pained +1 Wis!**

 **WIS- 8**

A bag of coins, a small glowing needle and a red coin appeared on Jon's book. He opened the bag to find the 20 dragons and quickly put it into his inventory. He then picked up the glowing needle and observed it;

 **Magic Needle (B class item),**

 **Allows one to magically fuse to separate items into one. This includes fabrics and metal.**

 **Warning! This item has only a single use.**

And then Jon turned to the red coin;

 **+20 REP pack,**

 **Allows you to automatically increase your REP score with someone by 20 points!**

Jon blinked in surprise at them both, they were extremely powerful items, and he needed to be careful with them. He put both away for later, because right now he needed to deal with what he just found.

He had found proof for his claims of the Queen's unfaithfulness. He had found proof! Even the Playtrix confirmed it by confirming his quest as complete! Lord Stark needed to know this at once! Jon grabbed the tome and put it in his inventory for safe keeping, the book needed to be handled properly.

He ran out of the Maester's tower and towards the Great Keep and ran to his father's study. He took out the time before hand as he came up to the study and saw two guards posted outside. He nodded to them and reached to open the door when they stopped him.

"No one can go in," they said, "Lord Stark's orders."

"Please, I have urgent news for him!" Jon pleaded, "he needs to hear from me!"

"Sorry Snow, but we have our orders. Lord Stark is meeting with the King, we can't allow you inside."

Jon was shocked to hear those two were having an audience, he nodded and silently walked away standing near the end of the corridor waiting patiently for the King to conclude his business.

Eventually the doors opened and the King stepped out, "I'll talk to you about this in the morning Ned, good night," he called behind him as two King's guards flanked his sides.

"Good night my king," Jon heard his uncle call out from inside as the study door closed.

"You," King Robert pointed at the gaurd, "take me to the crypts, now."

"M-me?" the one chosen gulped nervously.

"Yes, you," the king grumbled, "why? Do you not feel confident?"

"No! Of course not my king! Please follow me!" the gaurd quickly guided the royal party away leaving Jon and the remaining gaurd at the study.

"You can go in now," the gaurd said. Jon thanked him and quickly walked in.

"Jon?" Lord Stark sat down behind his desk looking surprised, "why are you here?"

"I found proof," Jon stated holding up the book.

Ned eyes went wide, "what are you talking about?"

"You wanted proof about my claims yes? This is it," Jon placed the book and showed it to Lord Stark, "it is a record of every single child born to every house, great or minor, in Westeros. In it the children are described with respect to their parents. The Baratheons and Lannisters have married many times before, and each time the resulting child grew with black of hair, not blonde. If they did have blonde hair it was rare, it had only ever happened twice. So the chances of three children with blonde hair….it's nearly impossible. This is the proof we need, this is proof of the queen's unfaithfulness."

Ned picked up the book and read it slowly. His eyes went wide at the implications of what Jon was telling him. He whispered, "this isn't possible. This can't be."

"Do you believe me now?" Jon asked, worried that even this might not be enough.

"I...I…. Jon...go to your room Jon. We will talk of this in the morning."

"What?"

"Go to your room Jon, now!"

"But Lord Stark we have proof! The Queen's children-"

"Will be slaughtered like animals!" Ned hissed, "go away Jon, I will deal with this."

Jon grew angry, "fine. I live to obey you, _my lord_." Jon walked out leaving the book with Ned, 'let him do whatever the hell he wants. This isn't my problem, damn me for caring enough to bother.'

Jon walked back to his room and sat down. He understood why Lord Stark was hesitating, he didn't want the children to suffer, but Gods' damn it wasn't the proof he provided alarming?! When he was still a bastard he was hated, and now a bastard was to inherit the iron throne?!

Ping!

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Tell the king about 'his' children**

 **Rewards,**

 **?**

 **+200 Exp**

 **?**

 **Failure,**

 **War in Westeros**

 **Do you accept?**

 **YES/NO?**

Jon knew he didn't have a choice. He pressed 'yes'.

He was envious of Joffery, that was true, he hated the boy, but he also pitied him. He supposed that was why he tried to befriend the boy earlier in the first place. Jon sighed, he needed to distract himself from all this drama, he took out the new books he obtained and quickly studied them, for now he would focus on his own business, let the Lords and Ladys deal with the god damn politics of it all.

* * *

 **There you go, another chapters. I understand the quest to join the King's gaurd seems strange now, but all will be explained. I have planned this out you know. Don't worry, all is going according to plan, wahahahahah.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

The next day Jon went to Luwin's tower to return the books he borrowed. It took him all night but he finished the books and even ended up with an improved skill for the common tongue;

 **Language: Common tongue, Lv- 8 (40%)**

 **How much you understand about the common tongue of Westeros.**

 **Reading: Maester in training**

 **Speaking: Excellent**

 **Understanding: Excellent**

And he gained a few new skills;

 **Botany, Lv- 1 (9%)**

 **Your skill when it comes plants of all kind**

 **Curing poisons, Lv- 1 (50%)**

 **You skill in curing poisons.**

 **10% Success rate**

He had also finished the book on the human body, though it failed to give him any skills. Though the constant studying did give him another point for INT.

 **INT- 20**

Jon knocked on the door and Luwin replied from inside, "come in!"

Jon walked in with Ghost trotting besides him. He handed the books over, "here Maester Luwin, I took these last night, I hope you don't mind."

"Oh not at all Jon, not at all," Luwin replied as he looked over several scrolls marking them down with a quill, "is there anything else?"

Jon frowned, "no, not really. Oh, yes, Lord Stark had requested a book last night, I got it for him from here."

"Ah, I see, and what book is it?"

"The Lineages and Histories of the Great Houses of the Seven Kingdoms."

"Really? Why would Lord Stark want that book?"

Jon shrugged, "I don't know."

Ping!

 **Lie successful!**

"Well that's fine, he can return it when he's down. Jon are you free at this moment?"

"Yes, I have my training in the yard later in the afternoon, but I am free right now."

"Good, here I want you to bring these books up to the library," Luwin passed a stack of books to Jon, "I just finished copying them all from my private collection."

"Right, go it," Jon nodded as he picked the stack up, "I'll see you tonight for our lessons."

Luwin waved him away as Jon quickly made his way to the library. The library was different from the Maester's tower. Luwin had the best education books for Jon, which is why he spent more time there than the library. The library, while containing more books, didn't have the things Jon found interesting. They were mostly a secondary storage space for Luwin anyway, a place to keep copies of his own book.

Jon walked inside the quiet place and quickly found the right section to place the book. There were three books about agriculture and one about mining. The agriculture section was near the front, but the mining was inside the back.

As Jon walked passed rows and rows of shelves he noticed the silhouette of a short man standing next to a window with a book in hand. Jon paused and looked at the man, he was really short with dirty blonde hair. Jon had an idea on who this man was, and the title he had over head confirmed it;

 **Tyrion Hill, The Imp**

 **Lv- 30**

 **REP- 0/100**

"Oh, hello there," Tyrion said looking up from his book, he gave a small smile in greeting, "I didn't expect anyone else to be here at this hour."

Jon's eyes were wide, he recognized the man, hell anyone would. This was Tyrion Lannister, 'the Imp', but his name wasn't proper. The Playtrix was calling him a bastard!

Jon quickly masked his surprise and replied with a cautious bow, "I am an early riser my lord. Maester Luwin had asked me to put away a few book for him. I'll leave you to your reading in a minute." Jon moved to leave, needing time to process his surprise.

"Please, let me not keep you from your duties," Tyrion said with a dismissing wave. Jon nodded, he quickly found the section he looked for and put away the book. But as he was about to leave Tyrion once again stopped him, "tell me, you're that bastard I have been hearing about yes? Stark's bastard?"

Jon stiffened, "yes my lord, I am."

"I see...tell me bastard you seem quite versed in this place, can you find me a book about The Wall?"

"Of course my lord. Do you wish for it's history, construction or legends?"

Tyrion raised an eyebrow in question, "choices choices...well then I suppose I'll have it's construction."

"Right," Jon walked up to a shelf and grabbed a book, "this is a great introduction to the Wall my lord, should help you get started," he pointed at the shelf, "this area contains most of the books we have on the Wall. The history section is two rows down. Is that all?"

Tyrion looked at the book and nodded, "amazing, an hour I spent here and you found it out in seconds. Tell me bastard do you read a lot?"

Jon's anger started to grow at the constant use of that term, which was ironic considering who it was that called him so, but he kept it in check. The Imp was smart and one wrong word could rise suspicion, "yes my lord, I do."

"An intellectual I see," Tyrion placed the book on a table and sat down, his dwarf legs not even reaching the bottom, "why do you read?"

"Because I need to be ready."

"For what?"

"For whatever comes my way."

Tyrion smiled, "good answer. Do you know why I read?"

Jon looked at the man, "because that's the only way people will ever respect you."

The man looked surprised, "my my, brutally honest aren't you."

Jon shrugged, "you asked my opinion, I gave it."

"You are lucky I am not a vengeful sort, unlike most of the lords of Westeros. If you intend to live in this world then you best learn to calm that tongue of yours, or be warned of the consequences."

Jon's eyes narrowed, but he accepted the advice, it was true. He bowed and walked away from Tyrion, but before he left he narrowed his eyes at the man allowing his Observation skill to kick in activating his powers.

 **Tyrion Hill, The Imp**

 **Lv- 30**

 **REP- 5/100**

 **HP- 900/900**

 **SP- 900/900**

 **MP- 1,400/1,400 (Locked)**

 **Allegiance- Lannisters**

 **STR- 8**

 **VIT- 17**

 **DEX- 9**

 **CHA- 40**

 **INT- 55**

 **WIS- 50**

 **LUC- 18**

 **The son of Joanna Lannister and Aerys II, born deformed in body but exception in mind, Tyrion has always had the world look down on him and he has grown to resent it. He's power lies in his words and mind, and while he is no saint he strives to live life as a decent man.**

Jon's steps stopped. His eyes went wide, he spun around and looked at the dwarf man currently engrossed in a book twice the size of his hands and his looked at him for the proof he seeked.

His hair was blond, white blonde, but it also had black mixed in with it. He had one eye glowing green, but another black. Out of his entire face the only thing that would make him look like a Targaryen was his white blonde hair. For anyone else the search would have been over, but not for Jon, for he never knew the Playtrix to be wrong.

'I...I have an uncle?' Jo realised in blinking wonder, 'If….this is amazing...but how?'

His mother was a Lannister, and if Jon remembered correctly she was the wife of Tywin Lannister, former hand of the king to Aerys Targaryen….so how….did the Mad King rape her? Did they have an affair?

Tyrion looked up from his book and spotted Jon staring at him. He sighed before putting on a smile, "didn't your father ever teach you it was rude to stare? Especially at a dwarf?"

"I...I apologize," Jon bowed and quickly walked out of the library. He didn't stop until he reached to courtyard where he slowed down and began to wander about, thinking to himself just what the hell he had learned.

Jon's head was spinning, he needed to think. He and Ghost walked to the broken tower where the entrance to his secret room laid hidden inside the wall. He took out his key and inserted it into the hidden keyhole in the wall, looking around to make sure he wasn't seen, Jon unlocked the hidden compartment and went into, Ghost quickly following.

He went down the flight of stairs into the hidden chamber he came to see as his own and sat down on the bed with Ghost curling up besides the warm bathtub in the middle of the room.

The Targaryen sighed, 'what is going on? One day I'm a bastard, the next I'm a Targaryen and now I'm not even the last one!'

Jon thought about the subject for a long time until he finally came to a conclusion, he would keep the information to himself, the fewer people that knew the better. People would kill...his uncle...oh Gods that sounded weird to say, if they knew who Tyrion was he would be dead.

'Another secret to keep,' Jon sighed in regret, ever since he got the Playtrix it was one great scandal after another. Was this the way the world really was? Is this the hidden world most are made unaware of?

If so then this was a great blessing for Jon. He wasn't stupid, he knew secrets were important, but now...not he held so many of them. Ones that could destroy Westeros itself!

'Tyrion was right, if I am to live in this world and keep my head, I need to be intelligent, I need to be clever and above all charming,' Jon pulled up his stats;

 **Jon Targaryen**

 **HP- 250/250**

 **SP- 200/200**

 **MP- 150/150 [206.5/206.5 due to mana robes.]**

 **The Player**

 **Title- The Bastard of the North**

 **Level- 5 Exp- 900/1,000**

 **Allegiance - House Stark**

 **STR- 9**

 **VIT- 16**

 **DEX- 13**

 **CHA- 3**

 **INT- 20**

 **WIS- 8**

 **LUC- 4**

 **POINTS- 36**

He was only level 5, even Joffrey was level 15! 'How is this possible?!' Jon wondered, 'I defeated him so easily! How can he be a higher level than me?!'

It didn't make sense, Jon didn't know why this was the case. Maybe it was another feature of the Playtrix he didn't understand yet, so for now he couldn't rely on the levels to judge how strong a person was, meaning he would have to be careful in the future.

What did interest him now though was these 'points' that kept adding on every time he leveled up or got as a reward from a quest. He didn't understand what they were, so growing curious he touched the points button and a smaller blue box popped up;

 **Please select a stat to increase;**

As soon as the texts appeared the status started to blink, indicating they were active.

Jon's eyes went wide, "what the fuck?!" Ghost jerked his head up in surprise, but Jon ignored him, cursing himself over and over again for acting like such a fool.

"I knew it, I should have known!" Jon smacked himself up the head, "I swear to the Gods I am a fool! I may be an intelligent man, but I am not a wise one!"

After calming down, mostly thanks to Player's mind, Jon looked at his stats once more. He had a pretty good collection of them.

His strength was not anything great, but it was common enough. And it wa something he could improve upon later.

 **STR- 9**

His vitality was very good, maybe nothing compared more experienced fighters, but he was getting there. It improved along with his skill with the blade, and he didn't intend to stop anytime soon.

 **VIT- 16**

His dexterity wasn't as good, but it again was linked to his archery and he was certainly getting better that as well.

 **DEX- 13**

His charm was piss poor, he was surprised he even managed to talk to Mary let alone hold a passable conversation with her. He would definitely need to improve on that.

 **CHA- 3**

His intelligence was his only saving grace. Though so young he was nearly half as intelligent as Tyrion Lannister, read Hill, who is considered to be a very wise man. If he kept this up Jon had no doubt he would be a force to reckon with.

 **INT- 20**

While he had a way of improving his intelligence he did not have one for his wisdom. So unfortunately he couldn't work on that unlike INT.

 **WIS- 8**

And lastly was luck, which while greater than his CHA was still piss poor.

 **LUC- 4**

He couldn't improve his CHA, WIS and LUC, therefore it was logical to think that he should use these points he obtained to increase those. He had 36 points he could just assign 12 to each. But before doing so Jon stopped and he started to think.

What would it accomplish? All this time he has been simply seeing what the Playtrix could do for him, learning about it's features and and setting up goals for himself in the form of quests. But he never really had a plan...he never really actually used the powers he was given.

Sure he did pick up several new things, like magic and an amazing sword, but it was never anything so life changing. This was a band that could create magical items out of thin air for God's' sake! And he's just using it to track his growth!

No, he needed to be smart about this, he needed to use every advantage he was given and do it without shame.

Ping!

 **You have gained +1 WIS for realising what is possible with the Playtrix!**

 **WIS- 9**

Jon rolled his eyes, 'of course I did.' He dismissed the box and looked at his stats to see what he could improve.

Like it or not he was never going to be a strong man. He wasn't going to be like the Mountain, or even like the king, he never had a bulky frame, using more of his speed and quick thinking to fight rather than pure brute strength. So using the points on STR was pointless.

VIT and DEX were also pointless as he could improve them through hard work, which he realised he would have to do more off if he wanted to catch up to where his intelligence was.

His INT was good and his continued studies would improve it. That left again, WIS, LUC and CHA.

So now Jon had to choose, what kind of man did he want to be? To survive in the world one had to be sharp of mind and quick in tongue. So that obviously meant he needed to improve CHA and WIS.

But still Jon hesitated. Why? Because of LUC. Luck, could he truly change the way the world worked for him? Could he become luckier than normal people? What would that even mean? Would he just have things go his way? If so, then that was a power no one else could ever obtain!

Jon thought about it for a long time, he thought and wondered and finally he came to a conclusion. He assigned the points;

 **CHA- 16**

 **WIS- 15**

 **LUC- 20**

He put in 16 points in LUC turning it to 20. 7 points into WIS turning it to 15 and finally 13 points into CHA turning it to 16.

He needed luck, more than anything he needed it. Next came the ability to talk his way out of trouble, he would need that more and more. And finally came wisdom, though he wished he had more points to invest in the stat.

Jon didn't feel any different, though he was able to think a little faster than normal. He closed the status box and sighed, he needed a lot more points and fast, and for that he needed quests. He opened up that menu and found five active;

 **Tell the king the truth about 'his' children.**

 **Survive 5 minutes in a duel with Ser Barristan!**

 **Join the King's Gaurd!**

 **Save Bran's life**

 **Travel to Old Valyria and find out what the Playtrix wishes to show you!**

 **Earn a new title for yourself!**

The first one wasn't easy, but he was working on it. The second one he didn't really want to to complete if the bastard Joffrey as going to be the king he served. The third one he was actively trying to prevent, and with Catelyn heeding his warning and keeping a close eye on Bran he would be sure to succeed. The fourth one he couldn't do anytime soon and the fifth one...well he honestly didn't know where to start on that.

Jon closed the quest box and opened his inventory looking at the interesting things he had on hand. He took out the magic needle he obtained from his latest completed quest;

 **Magic Needle (B class item),**

 **Allows one to magically fuse to separate items into one. This includes fabrics and metal.**

 **Warning! This item has only a single use.**

This was an interesting item. It would combine two items into one, cloth and metal included. Jon looked it over but before he put it away he spotted something interesting.

Growing curious he took out his sword of the Undying Wolf and the staff of cutting, or what was left of it;

 **Staff of Cutting (E Class item)**

 **A staff which can perform the magical spell 'Cut'. It send out beams of light affecting whatever it touches. Damage varies on the amount of magic is used. It's mana storage can be recharged using the user's mana.**

 **Current store- 50 MP/50 MP**

 **Damage- 5 per 1 MP used.**

 **Durability- 20**

The sword had a black handle with a white blade while the staff, or rather stick, had black wood surrounding a white crystal which had a crack in it.

Looking between the two items and the magical needle Jon had an idea. A crazy idea that should never ever work, but for some reason he knew that it would.

Jon put the sword and staff next to each other on the bed and took the needle in hand. He didn't really know how to activate the thing, was there a magic word? A spell?

'Well...it's a needle. Why not try and stitch the items together?' Jon wondered as he put the needle on the sword's edge and pushed. And suddenly it started to glow a golden hue. Jon moved the needle away in surprise and found a golden thread moving with it.

The thread connected the sword to the needle, which was now humming with magic. Jon realised it was waiting for him to make the second selection, the item to fuse his sword. So wasting no time Jon immediately pressed the needle up against the crystal in the staff of cutting causing it to glow gold as well.

There was a big flash of light that blinded Jon, he blinked the spots of blindness away and looked down finding a new weapon before him.

It was fairly similar to his sword, with the only difference now being a circular crystal imbedded into the pommel of his blade's handle that was transparent and unembellished. Jon quickly observed this new weapon;

 **Fang of the Undying Wolf (A Class Item),**

 **A sword made for killing, it's sharp edges shreds through it's enemy's armour.**

 **Magical side: Imbued with the cutting crystal, it's swings can become three times deadly as the spell 'Cut' activates its magical properties. Damage varies on the amount of magic is used.**

 **Current store- 50 MP/50 MP**

 **Damage- 5 per 1 MP used**

 **Durability- 120**

 **Attack- 70**

Jon held the sword up to the light and smiled to see the crystal shimmer. He pointed it to the ceiling and whispered, "cut". And suddenly the blade was surrounded by an aura of white light.

The cut spell was changed from a beam to a sort of cloak around his blade. He wouldn't be able to shoot it outwards like an arrow, but it does make his sword twice as deadly. He would have to be careful though, he could potentially hurt himself with this weapon just as easily as someone else.

Jon was pleased with himself, he put away the sword and took out the other reward he had gotten, a red coin that would improve the REP score between Jon and anyone else he knew.

It was a great tool to have for sure, he could make an enemy and ally, though not by much. He could turn someone who liked him into someone who loved him. It was so much power, and all in a tiny little coin.

Jon turned to Ghost and smiled, 'why not? He was my first friend...my only companion,' Jon then turned to the coin, 'how do I even make this thing work?'

Jon looked it over for a way to activate it, but eventually he got an idea, 'well the needle sewed two things together, and since this thing is in the form of a coin, maybe I should pay Ghost?'

Jon didn't understand why something like this would be such a form, but it did make sense. So he got off the bed and walked over to Ghost. The direwolf looked up curious as Jon placed the coin before him.

"Here boy, for you," Jon spoke up. Ghost look at the coin curiously and sniffed it. He narrowed his eyes at it and brought forth a paw to push it around, but the moment he did something fantastical happened, the coin evaporated into thin air.

Ping!

 **Your relationship with Ghost has improved by +20 REP points!**

 **Ghost - 70/100 (+ 20%=14) = 84/100**

Jon smiled at the notification and closed it off. He patted Ghost on the head and sat back down on his bed. He opened his inventory and searched for anything else he could use to improve himself. Unfortunately he didn't have anything.

Jon stayed underground for another hour before he got up and left the room, sneaking back to the surface world. He sighed as he walked slowly to the training yard for his training, wondering all the while just what he could do to become stronger.

 **That night:**

Dinner was a short affair and Jon's nightly trashing at Ser Selmy's hand went by as usually, him beaten and bruised and the knight reigning triumphant.

Though this time there was a significant improvement;

 **Single hand Sword Fighting, Lv- 8 (10%)**

 **The skill to use a sword with the major motions being carried out by only one hand.**

 **Efficiency - 45%**

 **Possibility of combo moves - 35%**

Maybe one day he would actually obtain that 100% efficiency rating. As Jon limped his way to his room though he was stopped by a familiar voice, "Jon! Hold for a moment!" Jon turned to see Luwin briskly walking to catch up with him.

"Maester, what can I do for you?" Jon asked curiously seeing the many scrolls and charcoal Luwin carried with him.

"I was hoping you would say that Jon, come, I trust you are free this evening?" Luwin asked they walked to the crypt entrance.

"I am, what is this about?" Jon asked.

"Well you see I was curious about the words you found in the ruins and got to researching about them," Luwin said reminding Jon of the time he had Luwin explain to him what his status' were under the lie of it being runes he found in the crypts.

Jon gulped, "I don't think I can help you find them once more maester Luwin, I was quite lost myself when I first discovered them."

"Of that's quite alright Jon, not to worry. I have already found them!" Luwin exclaimed as the reached the first level of the crypt, walking down the long darkened hallway.

Jon sighed in relief, he didn't have to lie once more, he was grateful for that, thoe this did get him curious as to what it was that Luwin had found.

Luni reached near the end of the tunnel and stopped at a wall. Jon looked closely and found that there were indeed runes carved into the side of the wall.

"Here Jon, help me get impressions from them," Luwin ordered as he pressed parchment on the wall, using charcoal to get the runes' impression on the paper.

It took some time but Jon managed to get them all, looking them over after he was done. "Have you found a way to translate them maester?" Jon asked.

"No...not exactly," Luwin admitted as they walked back, "but I do have some ideas…."

Jon nodded as they walked back in silence. But as they walked back they noticed someone ahead of them standing before a statue with his head bowed. Jon knew immediately which statute that was, after all he himself had been there hundreds of times, and after walking a bit further Jon recognized the man as well.

"Lord Stark," Luwin and Jon bowed upon gaining the Lord's attention.

"Evening you two," Ned's soft voice spoke out, his eyes heavy with lack of sleep and his shoulder's weighed down by the weight on them. He meet Jon's eyes and immediately Jon knew he wished to speak with him….alone.

"Luwin, I wish to speak with my son, leave us," Lord Stark ordered.

"Understood my lord," Luwin bowed as he walked away, leaving the two men alone.

"She hated secrets," Ned spoke first as he stared at Lyanna's features, "she didn't like things being hidden from her….she always believed it was the duty of those that knew a secret to reveal it. And if it was a hurtful secret it was upto the person they hurt to judge what to do with it and not the secret holder himself."

Jon nodded as he stood next to the name he knew as his father for the longest time, "have you slept at all?"

"No."

Jon felt guilt latch upon his heart, "I'm sorry."

"No...you did nothing wrong. I asked for proof and you gave it to me. I….I shouldn't have dismissed you like I did."

"You were confronted with a hard truth and an impossible choice to make, I would be stupid to think you would have acted any other way."

Ned nodded as silence reigned for the longest time between them. And then finally Ned spoke up. "What would you do?"

Jon sighed, "honestly? I think my mother had it right...it's not up to us. It's up to the king to decide what to do. But...but before I did I would take the children and hide them away. Until the king is less furious and can see reason that it."

"You do not know the king," Ned chuckled, "his hate for Rhaegar still burns till this day. He does not forgive, or forget."

"Then have him swear to spare the children upon your friendship," Jon suggested, "or if he does not do that sneak the children to the Western Lands and give them to Tywin, he would surely protect them."

Ned nodded, "all good ideas Jon...your time with Luwin has made you wise."

Jon chuckled, "no father, I'm afraid not. Just smarter. I'm still the rock head I always was."

"Maybe," Ned smiled softly as he his thoughts raced in his head. Finally he sighed, "where would you hide them?"

"I recently discovered a hidden underground room in the castle. Only I have the key to access it, me and no one else. If it comes to it I can take the children and hide them there until you say otherwise."

Ned nodded, "and no one can find it?"

"Have you discovered where I disappear off to?"

"No."

"Then if the lord of Winterfell can't do it, no one can."

Ned nodded, he opened to speak up once more when a several footsteps alerted them both. They had company. The king and his guards quickly arrived, surprising Jon, 'why is he here?'

"Ned, fancy seeing you here," Robert waved away his guards who stepped back several steps giving the king and the lord of the North their privacy.

"I needed to see her," Ned pointed at Lyanna's statue, "and you?"

"The same," Robert sighed, his eyes then fell upon Jon's form and his smirked, "ah, that's your bastard isn't it? Come here boy, I want a good look at you."

Jon felt fear travel up his spine. A part of him wondered if just by looking Robert would find a piece of his real father is his features, but he pushed his nervousness aside as did as he was told.

"A fine lad you are, seeing you teach that spoilt son of mine a lesson in manners was the highlight of my trip," Robert laughed heartily, causing Jon to smirk. "What's wrong boy? Don't you laugh?"

"I do your majesty, but I also inherited my father's stoic attitude," Jon smirked.

"Well at least you have a sense of humor!" the king grinned patting Jon on the shoulder, the heavy hits sending vibrations down Jon's body. He may be fat, but underneath all that weight was still muscles of iron that could stick pack a punch!

"His best qualities are from his mother," Ned admitted with a smile, "he does take after her more than his father."

"Ha! I doubt that! The boy's a splitting image of you!" Robert chuckled.

"I meant on the inside Robert," Ned smiled, "he has her heart, and her ferocity."

"I can understand that," Robert nodded, "he would have to be for challenging my son the way he did. And beating him into the mud."

Jon gulped, "I'm sorry your majesty I didn't mean to insult-"

Robert held up his hand, "save your apologies boy, I have no use for them. You acted to defend your home, and that is admirable. Just don't make a habit out of it, it isn't wise to test royalty. I may have seen it as a growing experience, but my wife did not."

Ned's eyes narrowed, "I'm sorry we put you in such a situation Robert."

The king waved it off, "it's fine. It's just how the bitch is. Personally I think the brat could do with some tough love. I swear, that brat neither looks or acts like my son, would sooner suck on his mother's tit than act proper."

Ned and Jon shared a look, words went by unspoken between the two as Robert simply looked at the statue of Lyanna. Jon knew this was the time, and so did Ned. The Lord of Winterfell took a deep breath and let it out, his choice made.

"Robert, I need to talk to you...privately," Ned spoke the last part with a glare sent to the guards.

The king looked surprised as he meet his old friend's serious gaze and grew curious. He nodded as he turned to the King's gaurd and waved them back, sending them far enough to not overhear, but close enough to rush to the king's side if need be.

"And your son?" Robert asked looking at Jon, who was shocked to hear that word being spoken from the king's mouth. He saw Jon as Ned's son, not his bastard, and that told Jon everything he needed to know about the king. He was a good man, though twisted in certain ways. He valued friendship above all else...hopefully he would see reason.

"Jon, I will need the book, hurry to my chambers and fetch it for me, now," Ned ordered.

Jon nodded as he did just that, taking off with a speed that surprised even him.

"What's this about Ned?" Robert asked curiously.

"I'll tell you...but before you begin I want a promise from you Robert."

The king blinked, "a promise?"

"Yes, a promise. What I have to tell you will not please you...you'll lose your temper."

"Ha! After all these years now you come to fear my temper?" Robert laughed.

Ned smiled, "I can handle your temper Robert, I have been for more than half my life. But...while I might be immune to your rage...others aren't."

"Ned I hardly think anything you say to me would make me-"

"-Robert….it will," Need narrowed his eyes, "you will become so enraged you will go out here with your hammer in hand and kill the people who have smitten you. You will be enraged and….and you will hurt innocent people once more."

"Ned I have never hurt-"

" Aegon Targaryen and Rhaenys Targaryen," Ned's word stopped the king in his tracks. His face grew to one of fury.

"If you believe for one second that they were innocent in anyway-"

"They were children Robert!" Ned roared, "children that were butchered and handed over to you! And you accepted them with a smile on your face."

"They were dragon spawn Ned! They deserved nothing less!"

"They were children Robert, tell me, if Rhaegar raped Lyanna and she gave birth to a child, what would you have done to it?" Ned asked, praying his trick wouldn't be seen through.

The question gave Robert pause, "w-what? What did you say?"

"You heard me," Ned spat out, "if Lyanna had a child, and it wasn't by your seed but by Rhaegar's, what would you do? Would you kill it? Would you have taken your hammer to the child's head and smashed it in? Would you have smiled as you spilt Lyanna's blood Robert?"

"I….no," his fury gave wave to guilt, "never. I would have never hurt the babe. It….it maybe dragon spawn but….but it would also be Lyanna's child."

His answer shocked Ned as his eyes widened, "w-what? Robert are you serious?"

Robert looked at Lyanna's grave and sighed, "of course I am. My hate for the dragon is deep Ned, don't get me wrong….but Lyanna….I would do anything for her. And her child...I would have raised it as my own."

Ned felt his heart burst with pride, love and sorrow all at once. He grabbed Robert in a hug, holding his friend close.

Robert chuckled as he patted Ned's back, "oh come on Ned, you're embarrassing me! Stop this you! I swear, everyone thinks you are so cold and heartless when in reality you are a bigger softy than anyone!"

Ned broke the hug with a smile, tears in his eyes, "Robert...you are a good friend."

The king nodded, "aye, better than you deserve."

The king meant it as a joke, but Ned felt guilt strike his heart. Was he wrong to hide Jon? Would Robert truely have done as he said? Would he have given Jon the love Ned failed to give?

"Robert….I want you to swear to me something, I want you to swear on our friendship, your name, your family's name, the kingdom, that crown and above all else your love for Lyanna that under no circumstances will you harm innocent children who have no knowledge of their parents wrong doing or were born into an improper situation."

Robert's eyes went wide, "Ned, what are you saying?"

"The secret I am about to share with you Robert...it will send you into a frenzy, I can guarantee it. And innocent children will fall into your sights once again. I want you to promise me under no circumstances will you harm them in anyway like you did the children of Rhaegar."

Robert looked into his friend's eyes and stared into them for understanding. He spoke, "will I regret this choice later?"

"Most definitely...but you'll know that it is the right one to be made."

The king sighed, "and if Ned damn Stark says it then it must be the right thing to do."

Ned smiled, "yes, it must be."

"Fine...on our friendship, on my name, on my family's name, on this kingdom and above all else on my love for Lyanna I swear to abide by your request. I will not hurt any innocent child based on the information you give me."

Ned nodded, he took a deep breath and spoke.

It took Jon some time to run to the chamber and back, it nearly depleted all his Stamina Points while doing so.

When he arrived with book him hand he was meet with a furious looking king and a clam Ned. He knew it was done.

"Ned you bastard!" Robert roared, "how dare you even think such a thing! They are my children Ned and-"

"They are not your children Robert," Ned's cool reply came.

"Do you have proof?! Or are has the cold frozen your fucking brains?!"

"I do," Ned looked over Robert's shoulder and spotted Jon, waving him over he spoke up, "show him what you found."

Robert whirled towards Jon, "him?! He's in on this as well?!"

"He was the one who brought it to my attention."

"And what makes you such an expert boy?!" Robert roared, his eyes going red with anger. Jon felt fear fill him, was this the last thing his father saw before dieing?

Pushing his fear to the side Jon bowed, "I was looking through a book you majesty when I came upon something interesting. I was searching through the Stark family tree, trying to understand my family better, when a thought struck me. 'Why doesn't the king's children look like him?'"

Ping!

 **Lie successful!**

Jon sighed, it was working so far. He opened the book to the Baratheon section and gave to the king who snatched it out of his hand looking at it as well.

He flipped the pages and looked through it, "and? What does this prove?!"

"Look at the childrens born between your family and the Lannisters Robert," Ned spoke, taking the attention away from Jon.

Robert did so and the more he read the wider his eyes went. His hands shook with rage, veins popped up in his forehead. He threw the book down, "THAT BITCH!"

Ping!

 **Quest completed!**

 **Tell the king about his 'children'**

 **Rewards,**

 **+5 points**

 **+200 Exp**

 **Bands of strength!**

Ping!

 **Congratulations you have leveled up!**

 **Jon Targaryen**

 **HP- 350/350**

 **SP- 350/350**

 **MP- 225/225**

 **The Player**

 **Title- The Bastard of the North**

 **Level- 6 Exp- 100/1,200**

 **Allegiance - House Stark**

 **STR- 10**

 **VIT- 16**

 **DEX- 13**

 **CHA- 16**

 **INT- 21**

 **WIS- 15**

 **LUC- 20**

 **POINTS- 10**

"Robert calm down-"

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down Ned! I'll have her head for this! I'll have her fucking raped and then butched to be feed to the dogs!"

Jon felt a set of wrist bands appear in his hands and quickly dropped them into his inventory while the two men were distracted. He also dismissed his level up screen, now was not the time.

"Robert you have to think this through!" Ned advised as the king began walking out of the Crypts.

As he walked towards his guards he realised there was another Lannister that had slipped his memory. "Guards!" Robert cried out alerting the King's gaurd, "arrest Jaime Lannister now!"

"What?" the golden haired man looked confused, "but why? What did I do?"

"What are you waiting for? Arrest him!" Robert cried out, the stunned King's gaurd now finally moving to obey their king.

"Get your hands off me!" Jamie cried out as he tried to fight back, but the combined might of five other knight's won out, grabbing his sword form his hand and making him kneel before the king.

"Tie him up and bring him with us," Robert ordered, "Selmy, fetch my traitorous bitch of wife and her hell spawns now! Bring them to the great hall, tell them nothing you hear?!"

"Yes my king," Ser Selmy bowed before he rushed out to do his king's biddings.

"Robert what do you intend to do?" Ned asked as he and Jon followed the king out of the Crypts, a struggling Jaime Lannister being dragged behind them.

"I am going to cut off her fucking head!" Robert roared, "and them I'm going to do the same to those hell spawns she claimed were my children!"

"Robert no! You swore an oath!" Ned cried out stopping Robert in his tracks.

The king turned slowly and faced his best friend, "you bastard….you knew...all this time you knew?"

"No. I didn't," Ned shook his head, "the moment I found out I came and told you Robert….though I did wait for a day or two."

"Why? Why did you wait?"

"Because of the children."

"Fuck the children! Their heads deserved to be on a fucking plate and fed to their mother!"

"Robert no! You swore no innocent child would be harmed! You swore to me, upon your love for Lyanna you swore it!"

"You expect me to raise those bastards Ned?!"

"No! Of course not! But I will not have their blood shed in my hall! Ransom them off to their grandfather or something or the sort, I am sure Tywin would love the fact he now has three more Lannister heirs to call his own! But don't you dare spill a drop of their blood!"

Robert and Ned stared each other down in the middle of the courtyard, their attention drawing many eyes and twitching ears, though none understood what this was about, except for Jon who stood besides Jamie Lannister, to make sure he wouldn't escape.

After the longest time Robert nodded, "fine...I swore the damn oath, so I will keep it. But know this Ned, I made no such promises for Cersei, and I intend to collect on her."

The lord of Winterfell could only nod as they followed the king into the Great Hall of castle.

Everyone gathered inside, most of the children were asleep, but Robb and Sansa were still awake. They were escorted down by their mother and the servants of the castle who all gathered around in the Great Hall.

The king sat in the throne in the center with Ned at his side and his guards surrounding him. Jamie was on his knees before the king, still tied up, while Jon stood at his father's side.

Catelyn came to greet her husband but was immediately told to go back and stand further away. Ned didn't want her near the dirty business that was about to occur. The children looked confused, Robb shoot Jon questioning look, and the latter did his best to avoid them.

Soon the hall was filled with a small court of people, those that traveled with the king, minor lords and ladies that came to see him along with several knights, several of whom belonged to the Lannister family.

Robert mentally counted the number of men that he would have to fight and he realised it would be a difficult battle if it came to that. He didn't let his anger cloud his judgement, that was the mistake of much younger man, he couldn't enrage the Lannister troops too much, or else they might openly revolt.

Finally Selmy entered with the Queen and her children in tow. The moment Cersei saw Jamie on the floor tied up she rushed to her brother's side.

"Jamie!" she cried as he touched her brother's cheeks lovingly, "what have they done to you?" she snapped to Robert and glared, "husband! I demand an explanation for this!"

Robert's face grew red, "you demand? You demand?! You bitch! You have no right to demand! Guards! Tie her up!"

The queen looked shocked as the guards did just that, forcing her to kneel before the king. The Lannister men grew cautious as they started to yell in protest, shouting out queries as to why this was happening.

Just then Tyrion walked in, the hall turned as one to the Imp's entrance and all he did was raise and eyebrow, "am I late for something?"

"Yes, the trail of your sister," Robert spat out.

"I see," Tyrion nodded, he looked around seeing the frightened looks on the royal children's faces who were all huddled together next to King's gaurd who stood gaurd and watch over them.

"And why is my brother in chains as well?" the dwarf asked.

"Because he would be stupid enough to try and save her single handedly," Robert spat out.

"And me? Why do I still walk free?"

"Because you are no threat physically, and I doubt you love your sister enough to try."

"I see...and just what do you accuse my sister, your wife, with?"

Robert's eyes narrowed, "infidelity."The hall exploded into whispers, the Queen's and Jamie's eyes went wide in horror. Jon's however was fixed on the royal children who looked confused and frightened. He regretted what he had done...but it was the right thing to do.

"This is absurd!" Cersei roared, "what proof do you have?!"

"Boy!" Robert snapped at Jon, "bring the book."

Jon nodded as he took out the heavy tome and presented it to the king.

"Who is the maester?" the king asked.

Immediately Luwin stepped up, "I am your majesty, how may I be of service?"

"Read out the features of the children born to the coupling of Baratheon and Lannister blood," Robert ordered as he passed the book to the Maester.

The Queen and Jamie looked horrified by the second as Luwin did as he was told. Announcing to the world the features of children born to the two houses, who always almost had black of hair.

"Children born between our lines always have black of hair, and these abominations!" Robert pointed at the royal children, "and not my children!"

Gasps went across the room as everyone looked on on horror, the children especially. Tommen was too young to understand, but Myrcella and Joffrey were not.

Cersei knew she was at the end of her rope, she began to cry, "please! I beg you! Have mercy on my children! Spare them!"

"Why should I?!" Robert roared, "why should I spare these bastards?!" Ned and Jon shared a look, Jon mouthed, 'should I hide them?' to which Ned shook his head. He had faith Robert would keep his word...he had to, he swore it.

"I'll do anything! Please!"

"Do you admit then that these things are not severed from my loins?" Robert asked.

"Y-yes," Cersei nodded with a bowed head causing people to whisper in horror, "they are not your children."

"Whose are they?"

"I-" Cersei paused, Jon could see her looking over to Jamie, but instead shook her head, "he's dead. A commoner I lover from the streets of King's Landing. We fell in love and….and…-"

"-And you fucked him," Robert spat, "and you birthed his children and pretended they were mine."

"It is my fault," Cersei begged, "please leave them be. I am to blame, they are innocent in all this!"

"Silence woman!" Robert roared, "I will decide what to do." He turned to Tyrion and Jaime, "you two are her brothers, tell me, would Tywin be opposed to raising these bastards?"

"No," Tyrion spoke up motioning Jamie to keep quiet, "my father would not object."

"Good, then he can have them for a million golden dragons each, absorbing the crown of all debts it is owed."

Tyrion blinked, "I...I don't know if-"

"-Would Tywin not spend a measly three million dragons for his own grandchildren?" Robert scoffed, "maester, write to the lion lord and tell him what had happened here and tell him the price he has to pay. Make sure you tell him he has no room for bargaining. Either he accepts them or he does not."

Luwin bowed, "it will be done my lord."

"And now you," Robert's eyes fell on Cersei, "Cersei of the house Lannister, I hereby claim you a harlot and a cheating faithless wife. I will have nothing more to do with you and in the name of the Father I call for your death!"

"A moment your majesty!" Tyrion called out, "but you cannot do this!"

"Why not?" Robert growled.

"Because by the eyes of the Seven you two are still married," Tyrion explained, "if you wish to not be called a wife killer you must first have the high septon admit that you are in the right. Only his judgement would absolve you of any sin and give weight to your claim."

"I am the king! What weight does my order need?!"

"The people won't' see it as so," Tyrion warned, "they will talk and some foolish ones will paint you as the wrongdoer. Do you really want that for yourself?"

Robert thought for a moment before growling, "when we return to King's Landing Cersei of the house Lannister will be brought before the High Septon and her crimes listed out. Guards, throw her in the dungeons and make sure I do not see the sight of her least I rip her head off myself!"

The guards did as they were told. The queen was taken away in chains while the now bastard children were taken to their rooms and locked inside. Jaime Lannister was freed into his brother's care as the two talked in whispers all the way out.

Robert called for Ned and Jon as they walked to the King's room. Robert spoke up, "this is why I need you Ned. Do you understand now?"

"I understand," Ned nodded.

"Does that mean you'll accept?" the king asked.

"Yes….I accept...just, let me tell Cat first."

"Right," Robert nodded as his eyes darkened, "all this time….all this time I was such a fool."

"Don't think like that Robert. She fooled us all."

"Yes but you weren't married to her!" Robert snapped, he then turned to Jon, "you found this out yes?"

Jon nodded, "yes your majesty."

"I see...you exposed to us a great deception boy...ask me anything and it's yours."

"I-I do not know what you say your majesty," Jon bowed.

"Bah, keep your gratitude boy, I wish to reward you for your services, nothing more."

"Thank you, but I...I don't really want anything….other than-"

"To no longer be called a bastard," Robert scoffed, "don't worry, your father and Cat already spoke to me about that. I was already making arguments for it so you need not waste your request on that."

"I-I don't really-"

"Bah, you're too much like you're father in that regard, so unsure of what you want, fine, keep this favour and you may ask it of me later, Ned come, we have much to discuss."

"At once your majesty," Ned bowed turning to Jon, "get some rest. It has been a long day."

Jon nodded as he watched the king and his 'father' walk into Ned's office. Jon walked away, his mind spinning as to what just happened. He knew one thing for sure though, this wasn't over. The fallout from this would be huge, and if the Lannister's find out it was him who helped put Cersei away...he needed to get stronger...and quick.

* * *

 **There we go, we see Jon being his stupid nobel and honest self and trying to protect his family while do what's right and save the children. Enjoy. Any complaints, let me know. See, I told you I had a plan.**


End file.
